


I Am Your Soldier & You Are My Hope

by BishieFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: This is a prequel fic to Let Me Be With You... Forever! You can read this as stand alone, however ^_^.The events that transpire in this fic take place in the original anime universe and hopefully I got the timeline right! XDI hope you all enjoy! : ) This is a story about the world's strongest soldier and the little princess.





	1. Her Kindness

**Author Note Before You Begin:** The new 2015 Cinderella movie quotes 'When there is kindness, there is goodness. When there is goodness, there is magic.' **and** 'Have courage and Be kind' greatly inspired this entire fic! So time and again, you will see the main character Serenve Alexandria Craft, thinking of these quotes and also saying them aloud. If you have yet to see the Cinderella movie, please go see it! It's really good! : )  Enjoy~! xoxoxoxo

**\+ + + + + + + + +**

        Her mother loved to bake on warm, sunny days. For that reason, summer time was her favorite season out of the entire year. Her father would always come home from a long day of work and smile brightly at the sight of sweets spread out across the table and the three of them would dig in happily. 

“…” she missed those times, but she would not complain, nor shed anymore tears. Her mother had made her promise ‘Have courage, be strong and Serenve, never forget… Be Kind’. She sat in the now small shack both her father and herself called home, placing stitched patches on her father’s socks. He worked more and more, so his clothes were always filled with more holes than usual. They managed however and for that, she was content. Though they were on a fixed income, Serenve always managed to save at least one or two coins from her small, pittance of an allowance, to buy a flower for her mother’s grave. 

The door to the shack rustled open and she lifted her head, a smile gracing her six year old face, as she watched her father enter, with a haggard sigh. Winter was fast approaching, and that meant work would soon become sparser, due to shortages in the fields. Her father would often get lucky, since he was friends with a few of the supervisors. But, sometimes plans fell through and there was nothing anyone could do at that point. So relying on that was risky. 

When her father turned to stare at her, his once weathered expression, faded and the edges of his eyes crinkled, as a smile began to grace his somewhat withered face. His opened his arms in invitation and Serenve wasted no time in jumping into his embrace. 

“I have a surprise for you,” he murmured, setting her down, with a gentle pat on her head. Serenve tilted her head slightly; bright aquamarine eyes alight with curiosity. Her eye color garnered much attention from many of the villagers, as did the color of her hair. Serenve was a beautiful child, with exotic and dazzlingly features. Because of this, her father warned her to never travel out at night or when it was too early in the morning. And to always stay clear from the side streets and shadowed areas. 

Reaching into his pocket, her father pulled his fist out and extended it out for her to see. Serenve looked at his close fist and then at her father in question and with a chuckle, her father opened his hand, revealing gold coins. 

Gasping, Serenve starred in awe. This did not come from her father’s pay, was this extra money? “Did you find this?” 

“I made a bet with Royle and Taylor,” he grinned sheepishly. “, and I won. Your allowance is usually three coins, so I decided to add what I won from them in it as well.” 

“Oh no daddy,” she touched his hand. “, this is yours.” 

“I want you to take it Serenve,” he bent down, his hand coming to rest upon her head once again. “, take it and buy something for yourself, sweet heart. Tomorrow I believe will be the last day any of the market shops remain open with special goodies. I want you to take this and go, have a little fun.” 

Serenve starred at the coins, thinking of the good food it could buy them for at least five to six days, if they rationed it. Her father’s face though was truly sincere and his smile was infectious. She would deny him his request, though it made her feel guilty. Nodding, she accepted the gold coins, later putting them in a small bag that she usually tied securely to her hip. 

“Now!” with a bright smile, her father stood. “Let us eat dinner!” 

“Yes!” Serenve started for the small kitchen area. The soup she had prepared early still warm. They ate with smiles that night. And for Serenve, that would be the last night she saw her father alive. 

**=_+ + _=**

Her father was always an early riser, so it didn’t bother her when she woke up and he was not there in the morning. She knew he was always the first out on the field. Today, after her morning chores, she would go to the market. She would try to buy something cheap for herself and the rest would be on new socks for her father and of course, food. She even made a small list.

She was quick to finish her chores and headed out the door with a skip in her step. She waved to a couple of people, who waved back merrily in return. The neighbors they had were very good people and had even helped her father bury her mother. They would sometimes come over with leftovers.

The market, just before winter started, was filled with special stores that went away until the winter season ended. She was careful not to bump into anyone, it wasn’t usually packed, but since the shops were soon to leave, it was expected.

Thankfully she was small, so that she fit easily between people and went by unnoticed. She eyed the many shops, smiling every so often at pretty trinkets she saw. 

“Eren, wait!”

“Haha, come on slow pokes!” not watching where he was going, the boy named Eren slammed straight into a burly shop owner, who dropped a plate upon the cobblestoned ground. The sound of the plate crashing into tiny pieces echoed. Eren fell right on his butt and was soon surrounded by the two friends who had been chasing after him. 

“LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?” the shop owner bellowed. 

Serenve moved a way into the now forming crowd of people, and she managed to sneak her way to the front. Her eyes widened as she now witnessed the burly shop keep pick up Eren by the collar of his shirt. The raven haired girl flung herself forward, reeling a punch into the man’s gut, only to have her whole body thrown aside so effortlessly. Serenve covered her mouth, relieved that the girl had not been flung into the plate shards. 

“Please, stop this! We are sorry!” the blonde haired boy pleaded. 

“WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR MY PLATE!? IT’S THREE GOLD COINS! THREE!” 

“We, we don’t have any money at the moment!” the blonde haired boy voiced. 

“I WANT MY MONEY NO-“ 

“Excuse me,” Serenve’s voice made all eyes turn to her, even the shop keeper who had been shaking Eren forcefully, turned his head to look over his bulky shoulder. Serenve was so small, that he had to fully turn, to actually stare down at her. Her hands trembled slightly, and she felt as if the many eyes upon her would swallow her whole, but she held out three gold coins in her hand. “, will this pay for your plate, sir?” 

“…” the shop keeper dropped Eren with no grace and eyed the three gold coins in Serenve’s outstretched hand. The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, giving seething looks towards the burly man and sympathetic looks towards Serenve. Noticing now how he looked, what with man handling a child and slapping a little girl to the side, he lowered his head. This little girl’s act of kindness, had stolen all the anger out of him and he sighed. “Away with all of you!” He muttered, stalking back behind his shop, with little grace.

“..Nngh,” Eren felt his throat, starring at Serenve who bent to help up Mikasa. Armin was at his side, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Who was this girl? She looked to be their age and she was really pretty, just as pretty as Mikasa was, maybe even more so. 

The crowd had dispersed now and Mikasa, with Serenve at her side, rejoined the others. Eren had gotten back on his feet and apologized to all three of them, bowing his head to Serenve in appreciation for her act of kindness. Serenve smiled gently and introduced herself. The entire group did. 

“Eren never looks where he is going,” Armin laughed, shaking his head softly. 

“Hey!” Eren glowered at his friend, who gave him a sheepish smile. 

“Thank you,” Mikasa murmured, a soft smile upon her face, meant for Serenve. 

“Man, but that dumb plate wasn’t worth that much!” Eren growled. The group had started walking again, Serenve now included as one of them. Mikasa stayed close at her side, smile never wavering. 

“Your mother would have been really mad,” Armin was trying to think where they would have gotten 3 gold coins from. That was a lot of money, especially so close to winter. 

“… Yeah,” Eren shivered at the thought. “, defiantly wouldn’t have had any dinner tonight, or even the next!” he cringed and the three others laughed at his funny face. Then Eren turned and smiled at Serenve, who was taken aback by the sudden action. “So Serenve, wanna come home and eat dinner with us?” 

“… Dinner?” Serenve bit her lip. She hadn’t gotten anything for herself yet and neither had she shopped for grocery’s. 

“Oh,” Eren looked sad. “, if you need to go back home, then we can take you.” 

“Eren,” Armin admonished. “, maybe Serenve needed to do shopping!” 

Mikasa nodded, “Do you need to shop?” 

“Yes,” Serenve answered, glad they understood. She rarely spoke with kids her age and this would be the first time she had ever been included in a group such as this. These three were truly nice people, she could just tell. 

“We’ll go wit-“ 

“Serenve?” a pained voice called her name and Serenve turned around to see two men she had not expected to see. Royle and Taylor. Their faces were distraught and they lowered their eyes to the ground as Serenve laid her big aquamarine gaze upon them. “Serenve… It is about your father.” 

That day, Serenve bought nothing for herself, nor did she get grocery’s. That day, was like winter had descended, for her body remained cold throughout. Eren, Armin, Mikasa stood inside her small shack, saddened expressions on their faces. Serenve had no words to give them, as she sat at the very humble kitchen table, eyes casted towards the wooden surface. 

“Don’t worry,” Eren came up to her side and she lifted her eyes to meet his. Armin and Mikasa came up right beside their friend, giving Serenve cheerful smiles. “, you can stay with us!” he looked to Mikasa who nodded in agreement. Eren was so kind. Armin looked thrilled at the idea. 

“I am sure your mother will say ‘yes’!” 

“…” Serenve smiled, even though tears trailed down her face. “Thank you.” 

Mikasa wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before embracing her. Eren and Armin watched on with silence, as Serenve cried. It wasn’t long at all until Eren’s mother arrived and happily excepted Serenve, as she had Mikasa, in their home. And that was the beginning of their story **…**

 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. They Came One Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will lead you into the events of episode 1-15! It is summarized and also has Serenve interacting with the characters during this time. : )
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: After this chapter, it will go back to regular story telling~ Hope that helps the confusion XD

Eren almost always found himself watching Serenve whenever she would sew or knit. The way she sat elegantly against the ground, either outside or inside, the way she would hum to herself, or maybe even sing quietly. He wasn’t a little kid anymore, he was almost fourteen years old, Armin and him had already learned about the birds and bees. He would also look at Mikasa to, but he had quickly found that there were various differences between each girl.

Serenve was more petit, soft spoken, gentle even in her words and graceful in her actions. Her skin was flawless and without mar, and though she was quite healthy, well fed and rested, her petit frame and soft way about her, made her seem so fragile, like a princess locked in a tower. Even while playing, Eren and Armin were conscientious on what to play with Serenve, so they either stuck with tag or hide and seek.

Mikasa was less petit, though it was obvious she was a girl. Her actions were forceful around them, though this was the not the case when it came to Serenve.  Mikasa would barely speak, but when she did, it was to either scold him or Armin, or to say nice things to Serenve, who would always smile. Mikasa’s skin was flawless to, but that didn’t mean the girl wasn’t scared of getting dirty, in fact she played rough with both of them all the time. Eren and Armin weren’t afraid of hurting Mikasa, who often won at their games.

                Yes, both girls were verily different, both were really pretty too, but Eren realized he wanted to see more of Serenve. Her bright, big aquamarine eyes sparkled in the sun’s rays during summer and in the wintertime’s; they would become a dusky aqua that was soothing. Her hair was a beautiful and exotic shade of chestnut brown, with a hint of golden amongst the silken tresses and Eren always had the urge to pet her. It was always Mikasa, Armin and him protecting Serenve from unwanted advances from travelers new to the village, for she was also close to fourteen and her body was no longer one of a child. Her breasts were more developed then Mikasa’s, with such a petit and girlish frame, her full breasts and curvaceous hips made her stand out in **any** crowd. It pissed Eren off that men would stare at her as if they were starving and she was a full course meal. He had gotten into a lot of fights this way.

                “Eren?” her voice made him snap out of his thoughts and he met Serenve’s gaze. She sat now, outside their home, a blanket spread around her, as she sewed new layers onto it. Mikasa was helping his mother in the kitchen. “Do you feel well?” concern crossed her face and Eren shook his head, before his heart began to beat wildly in his chest, when she smiled warmly at him. That smile, was so beautiful. He could remember every smile she gave him, every one of them gave him butterflies in his stomach. “Would you like to sit with me?”

                Nodding his head dumbly, he sat awkwardly next to her, rather ungracefully. They sat now, in silence, with only the slight breeze rushing by every so often. Every so often he would look over at her and see that same soft smile alive on her face, as she continued work on the blanket. He liked Serenve.

=_ + + _ =

They came one day, out of nowhere. A brilliant shock of light, the rumble of the ground and

                Eren had saw the over bearing head of the Titan peek over their very wall. It shocked him to

                the core and his whole body had spasmed in fright. Everyone had been around him and he

                had heard Mikasa scream to start to run. Armin had pulled his arm and he looked to Serenve,

                who starred in horror at the scenes unfolding before her. He grabbed her hand, and all of

                them started to run. That day, everything changed. Their whole world shattered before them.

                His mother died before his very eyes, eaten alive by a Titan.

                “Eren!” Serenve pulled him, Mikasa was screaming for them to hurry. And they were taken

                away by one of the patrol officers. Serenve had seen it, everyone had seen it. For over a

                century, humans have been living in settlements surrounded by three gigantic walls, which

                prevented those Titans from entering… What happened!?

                They made their escape to the inner Wall of Maria, while soldiers tried to hold off the

                Titans that had made their way into the now destroyed settlement of Shiganshina. However,

                another massive Titan, later to become known as Armored Titan, rammed through the Wall

                Maria, causing those to retreat even further inside Wall Rose.

                                “Here,” Eren passed a small loaf of bread to Serenve, giving her the biggest portion he managed to find in the bag to which they were given. The refugees had little to eat now, after the hysterics had calmed down. The people who had lived in Wall Rose disliked giving out food to those that had come in search of safety from the Titan attack. It was just the four of them now, alone, fending for themselves. Hanes, the scouts men who had saved them from his mother’s killer, had left to continue onto his duties, with a heartfelt apology. The man had really been shaken up with having not been able to save his mother; Eren had felt the exact same way.

                Serenve ate quietly, being covered by a blanket that Eren had managed to steal away from

                one of the crates, since blankets were becoming less and less scarce. He watched with a 

                weary smile as she ate well that night. He didn’t want her to suffer; he didn’t want any of his

                friends to suffer, but when it came to Serenve, even it made him sound like a bad person, he

                wanted her the most to be happy. He was hurting on the inside, the events of his mother’s

                death a constant reminder in his head, but if it hadn’t been for Serenve, the way she

                continued to smile, despite everything, he would have cracked.

                Soldiers came to recruit. Eren had vowed revenge against the Titans and he would get it.

                He didn’t want to drag his friends into it; he didn’t want to drag Serenve into the military.

                But she stepped up to him, as did Armin and Mikasa, and they would enlist together. Serenve,

                with her gentle smile, gave him a determined look and Eren promised to himself that not only

                would he get his revenge on all the Titans, he would protect not only his friends, but Serenve.

=_ + + _ =

                Serenve looked so out of place in the training camp. All the new recruits that gather starred at her, as she walked with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. The sun shined bright and she tilted her head up to stare into the bright blue sky, a sky she had spent many good memories under. She continued to have courage, she continued to be strong and she would continue to be kind, for had been witness to so many acts of brutality.

                They soon lined up and the drill instructor, began barking orders and evaluating his new

                ‘troops’. He looked to each one critically, in his head, wondering if any of them would survive

                a full on Titan attack. His eyes drifted down a little, as he starred at the wide eyed, aqua eyed

                little girl, who did not waver. She was much too young, much to innocent to be in this camp,

                he once had a daughter… Starring into this girls eyes, reminded him of her. She would have

                been this girls age, wide eyed just like her, and so full of life.

                From that day on, he made it his job to make sure the recruit Serenve was always placed with

                with either one or all her friends when in training exercises. He learned quick that recruit

                Eren, Mikasa and Armin were always at her side, protecting her, helping her and making sure

                she was well fed and rested. He had to give those recruits props, for being such loyal and good

                friends. In this world, it was dog eat dog, but their friendship, warmed his heart, which

                surprised him. It was also a good thing that these recruits were hard workers and did their

                training with no complaints and he continued to make sure that Serenve was comfortable

                with her Omni-directional Mobility Gear, even going so far as to give her extra pointers and

                directions, when the other recruits were not around. He didn’t want to single her out, but

                he had already found that Serenve was quite a popular recruit amongst everyone.

                Her smile was what drew them all to her, even when some were mean, she continued to just

                smile. Her smile deterred even the bullies and brought others to her aid, even though she

                asked not for help. Her long chestnut brown hair was always brushed out and tied in a

                ponytail by Mikasa, and her bright aquamarine eyes always set in determination when it

                came to assigned tasks.

                A year passed  and  soon, Keith Shardis, their drill instructor would be giving them one

                last task. Hand to hand combat. He watched as Eren, Mikasa, even Armin went head to head

                with others. And his eyes fell on Serenve and recruit Annie Leonhart, two recruits he had

                rarely seen together. His heart jumped in his chest as he watched the two girls faced each

                one another, and he found that others were holding their own breaths at the scene.

                Annie was quiet, as she eyed Serenve, who stood straight, not cowering in the slightest. Annie had constantly seen this girl in the camp, though rarely approached and the times she did, she secretly did to help the aqua eyed girl, who had no idea she was doing it. She didn’t want to fight Serenve.

                Moving fast, Annie made to finish off this match quickly, so as to not make Serenve suffer.

                She knew how to take down an opponent without hurting them to badly and making sure no

                scars would be left. This was her aim and she hoped Serenve would forgive her. This girl didn’t

                belong in the military, she didn’t belong anywhere near the battleground. She deserved to be

                surrounded by pretty things, with hopes of a brighter future. And then…

                A collective gasp went out around the training camp, and Serenve caught Annie’s fist effortlessly, their eyes meeting in this instant and Serenve looked apologetic, as she twisted Annie’s arm and bashed her fist into the woman’s face, sending her crashing to the ground, with a resounding thud. Silence reigned, as the dust around Annie settled and Serenve stood before her, quietly. Annie slowly lifted herself up, lifting her gaze to Serenve, who seemed to have a glow, as the sun spread around her. She had moved so fast, such a strong grip, without even flinching. And there was not a note of smugness, just a simple smile, as her hand reached out to help her up. This girl… Serenve… Was special. Annie placed her hand in Serenve’s and felt the warm pulse of such a beautiful person and her heart thudded against her chest, as she was helped up. Serenve gave her the most dazzling smile, to which Annie returned, uncaring if others gasped in surprise at this. Annie had fallen that day. Fallen in love with Serenve.

=_ + + _ =

                Graduation day. Now, they were all fifteen. Though they were far from adults, the military

                deemed they were old enough to go out and fight, even die. There the four stood, in line

                with other graduated recruits, as they watched each regime leader give out speeches for

                their own squads. Since Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Serenve ranked in the top ten of their

                class, they were able to pick which jobs they wanted. MANY, wanted the job of Military

                Police, where they would be safe inside the walls, guarding the people. Almost no one

                wanted to be assigned to the Scout Regimen.

                Serenve starred up at the stage, the commander of the Scout Regimen stood on the front of the stage, beside him was a somewhat shorter man, with a distant, yet stern gaze. The shorter man stood straight and proud and she only assumed he was one of the squad captains. He looked young, she wondered how old he was, especially to be a squad captain. The commander began his speech on why those who volunteered into the Scouts would need strength. His speech was booming and loud, many feared the very name Scout, knowing exactly what that entailed.

                Eren hesitated not when it came to which regime he would be joining. Even though they were

                given first dibs at military police, he knew he would be joining the Scout Regimen. As recruits

                went to their spots, it was soon shown that not only he, but the others were left to choose

                their spots. Eren looked at the others, who all looked at him. His eyes went to Serenve.

                “Serenve,” he murmured, Mikasa and Armin starring at her as well. “, I want you to join the

                Military Police,” a smile spread across his face. She would be safest there, though he would no

                Longer see her, she would be safe. “, please, Serenve.”

                “…” Serenve lowered her eyes, Armin and Mikasa agreed, all worried for her.

                Eren moved away with Mikasa and Armin, people’s eyes on them. Serenve watched as they

                walked away from her. Eren looked back at her with a smile, happy to know she was going to

                be safe. Serenve looked to the stage, eyes falling on the commander of the scout regimen and

                then on the squad captain. Their eyes fell on her. She looked away and followed the others.

                “Serenve!” Eren exclaimed in horror, seeing Serenve shake her head forcefully.

                “This is my choice,” she spoke, lifting those bright aqua eyes towards them all. “, and I

                choose to be with you all.”

                Annie walks up to the small group, Serenve looking to her, a soft smile upon her face.

                “Is she one of the top ten recruits?” Commander Erwin asked, looking to his right at

                Captain Levi.

                “Yes sir,” Levi had seen starred right into those bright, aqua eyes, it had stunned him

                for a moment, that such eyes still existed in these times. Then, to his surprise, she

                followed after the others, much to their surprise.

                “Interesting…” Erwin murmured.

= _ + + _ =

                “Eren!” Serenve watched in horror, holding Armin up, as Eren was eaten alive by the Titan.

                Eren is eaten alive by a Titan, but his rage induces him to become a Titan himself. He goes

                after the other Titans that have breached a wall, which was formed by the reappearance of

                the Titan who destroyed the first wall of Shiganshina. Serenve and Armin are already on their

                way to retreat, to find the others and do not witness this. Serenve makes sure Armin is safe

                and goes in search of Mikasa, who is working to make sure all the citizens escape. Both

                females are confronted by Titans and both are caught off guard, when a rogue Titan saves

                them both and begins to fight his own kind. Taking this moment, Mikasa orders they escape,

                but Serenve can’t help but fight the feeling that the rogue Titan, is someone she knows.

                They make their stand with the rogue Titan nearby, along with Armin, Jean, Annie, Conny and

                a few others, the group fights off the Titans alongside the rogue. It is soon found out that Eren

                was the rogue Titan the entire time, and both Mikasa and Serenve pull him from the carcass of

                Titan and cry over him, tears of joy, that he is alive.

                Of course those that have seen this are scared and stunned that Eren actually became a Titan.

                They fear him and Eren’s friends desperately try to defend him. Regimes fight over him, many

                want Eren dead, but others want to use him to fight off the Titans. In the end… Captain Levi

                makes a sound argument and guarantee that the Scouts regime will take care of him and take responsibility for his actions. Humans are split with believing that Eren is either their savior or destruction. Captain Levi orders Mikasa, Armin and Serenve to join his regime as well.


	3. Caught In The Act...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi just doesn't understand this girl.  
> But he wants to know more about her...

Clutching the small bundle close to her chest with one hand and tugging her hood closer to cover her face, Serenve as quietly as possible dashed down the cobblestone steps. She made sure she was out of uniform; in a simple tan dress she had borrowed from one of the girls in the town. She was heading towards the storage hold, a prison like building, where Eren was currently being housed. 

After the trial, where Captain Levi had saved him, Eren was to be detained for at least a couple of days until the Scouts moved back to their new base of operations, with Levi and the rest of his squad. They had managed to capture two Titans, so of course surveying them was on top of the priority list, especially if it would give the Scouts any new information. Thanks to this, it would only take two days for Eren to officially be released into Captain Levi’s squad. 

Two days was a long time and Serenve had seen many of the disdainful faces that had filled that courtroom, upon hearing the verdict. She had a bad feeling and just wanted to make sure Eren was alright. In the small satchel she held to her chest, were bandages, since Levi had beaten him practically to a pulp to prove a point, food and a canteen of water. The bare essentials, she wouldn’t be leaving evidence behind. 

Her eyes widened now, as she saw two familiar figures coming her way, she was so close towards the storage hold she couldn’t get caught here! Quickly she dived into the shadows, holding her breathe, back against the wall, as she witnessed Captain Levi and Commander Erwin walking side by side. Erwin talked about the next orders they would be receiving and that they would check on Eren the next morning. She waited until they passed, creeping out of her hiding spot, determined to continue forward. She stole a last look at Levi’s back, before turning and entering the storage hold, thankful that the guards were on the opposite side of the complex, due to their fear of Eren. 

She stepped up to the small make shift cell, removing her hood, eyes saddened as she starred at Eren through the bars. He still looked badly bruised, but there were no signs of blood. He was chained however, chains attached above him, so that he couldn’t rest properly on his back. “… Eren?” she whispered softly, touching one of the bars. 

“… Nngh…” Eren could have sworn he was dreaming. He had heard Serenve’s voice. He was just glad she was safe with Mikasa and Armin, he was glad they were all safe. He remembered the tears Serenve had shed at almost losing him to the canons that had been pointed at them. He had begged for the soldiers to spare his friends, spare Serenve, of the death they would have given them. He didn’t want any of them to die over him. The only relief he had at this moment, was knowing they were all safe, that Serenve was safe. She was alive. He didn’t kill her when he had transformed and that she still could smile at him, despite him being what he was now. 

“Eren~” her voice again, this time a little bit louder and ever so slowly, Eren let his eyes open. His left eye was still a little sore, due to Levi getting a little too carried away, but if it hadn’t been for that man, for sure he would be at the mercy of the firing squad. Then he would never have his revenge… Or see Serenve again. He starred at the front of his cell, the figure behind the bars slowly coming into view and his heart leapt in his chest, as his vision became clearer. 

“Serenve!” he moved, wincing, the chains that bonded him, rattling. That’s right, he was in prison and she… Wasn’t! “What are you doing here!?” he rasped out, careful not to be too loud. The last thing he wanted was for Serenve to be caught, if he saw that, who knows how he would react. Becoming a Titan was high on the list of things he could do. He watched in awe, as Serenve gave him a gentle smile, revealing the satchel she held, and opening it to reveal the goodies she had brought. “You idiot!” he couldn’t help but smile though, shaking his head at the same time. 

“They haven’t fed you, have they?” Serenve frowned, looking around the cell. She should have known the guards would be cruel and refuse to feed ‘the monster’ as they would put it. This was yet another reason why she had decided to sneak into see him. She looked around the area, trying to find a key. Usually they would have one nearby, a station at least. 

“There is an office down the hallway,” Eren murmured. “, but Serenve, it’s too risky. Please, just get out of here. I’m fine!” he looked at her, his heart completely swelled, knowing the fact she would risk her freedom, for him. But he felt like a damn idiot, for allowing her to stay longer then she had. 

“Then I shall be back,” she patted the bars of his cell and took off down the hallway. 

“Sere-“ she was already gone, her quiet steps receding down the hallway, before he could finish her name. She had been wearing a plain dress, with soft padded slippers, like a normal girl. When was the last time he had seen her in a dress. A goofy smile spread across his face, she looked beautiful, even in a regular dress. “… Please be safe!” he whispered, closing his eyes, praying for her safe return. 

= + + =  
Serenve moved into the only room she found at the end of the hallway, careful to hear for anyone approaching, as she lit a small candle and placed it upon the desk. Though it was still hard to see, she rummaged around, trying to find where the cell keys could be. She saw the back of the wall and squinted, reaching out to a nailed board with a small hook, where surely the keys would be hanging. Where we they? The soft jingle of keys behind her made her gasp, and she whipped around, eyes widening as she starred into the fierce, intimidating light grey eyes of one Levi Ackerman. 

“…” she had been caught. But why was Captain Levi here? She was sure he had left with Commander Erwin. Had he forgotten something? 

“What the hell are you doing?” his voice was like ice, but Serenve did not flinch. She clutched the satchel tighter, and continued to stare into those eyes. 

“… I came here to see Eren, I was worried. The guards here of course are not feeding him and even though you all may see him as some monster… He is still human.” She took a step back; as Levi approached her and her bottom hit the edge of the only desk that was in the room. She winced in pain and was caught off guard, when Levi frowned, a brief look of concern crossing his face. 

“Show me the bag.” He ordered then, his tone still strict. Serenve proceeded to open the satchel, proving that she had brought not things to escape with, but things to help Eren. Levi starred at the contents, and then back at the aqua eyed girl, who looked up from the satchel to meet his gaze again. “You’re a foolish girl. What the hell would you have done if it was one of the guards who had spotted you? They have no order for capturing people! You would have been at their mercy!” he seethed with rage at her own damn lack of thought. 

“… I thought, I was very quiet…” she murmured, starring down at her clothed slippers. 

Levi grunted, “I spotted you the moment you hid from us.” 

Her eyes shot up in surprise; “Honestly?” she was amazed. He had been such a long way off, and she had been so very quiet, she had even hidden in the darkest of shadows. 

“Yes.” He looked unamused, but he could tell she was truly surprised. He had to admit though, she had been very stealthy, Erwin hadn’t caught on at all that there was a small girl hidden in the shadows, she could have very well been an assassin. But no, not this girl. This girl was a bringer of kindness. “This will be the last time you do something like this, do you understand?” 

Serenve was shocked at those words, she thought for sure Levi was going to punish her and take away her satchel, and Eren would never get to eat. But the next thing she knew, she was motioned to follow him and she did just that, following right behind Levi, who briskly walked down the corridor, towards Eren’s cell. 

Eren, looked up and gasped as he saw Levi standing behind the bars, Serenve at his side. “…” his face was one of horror. Serenve had been caught; for sure she would be punished. Who knows what Captain Levi would do to her. “Please, don’t punish her!” he rasped out, careful not to get too loud. “This is-“ 

“Shut up.” Levi hissed, glaring at the boy in the cell. The keys in his hands tightened, as he wondered why he wasn’t considering punishing Serenve. If it had been anyone else, for sure they would have received a harsher beating then what Eren had received, including three or four nights in the brig, depending on how generous he felt. But the moment Levi had seen those big, doe aqua eyes stare at him, in the pale light of a candle; he couldn’t bring himself to think of hurting her. Which was utter shit, but his mind never registered hurting Serenve. In fact, all he could think of was yelling at her for pulling off a stunt like this, where she could have possibly been raped and thrown in a huge fucking train by the guards if she had been caught. 

He raised his hand and put the key into the lock, opening the cell door for Serenve. He looked to her and she starred up at him. She was only a head shorter then him, which was extremely rare for any female soldier. Every other female officer he came across were either his height, or taller than he was. She truly was a petit little girl, who had no sense in her damn head. “Hurry,” he said grouchily, motioning with his head. Serenve did not hesitate and rushed into the cell, quickly kneeling next to Eren. 

Levi watched as the two teens smiled at one another and he ‘tsked’ quietly, eyeing each end of the hallway, before looking back as she watched Serenve pull out the canteen she had prepared, helping Eren drink down the contents greedily. Her smile was what really drew his attention, it was breathe taking and so… Gentle. There was no sign of fear in those bright aqua orbs, no sign of give and receive, just pure kindness and warmth. This is what not only Erwin had seen, but him as well, that day at graduation. 

“Slow down,” she whispered soothingly, patting Eren’s back as he had eaten much too fast, coughing now. “, there. Have some more water. We must go soon.” She held up the canteen once more and let him take a huge swig, before capping the container. 

“Let’s go.” Levi didn’t feel comfortable anymore, he could sense approaching people. Though he was an official officer, it would still look shady if he was caught with the Titan prisoner late at night, with Serenve. Serenve nodded obediently, packing the stuff, satisfied that Eren had no need for the bandages she had brought and the tooth Levi had kicked out, had grown back surprisingly. 

“Thank you, Serenve.” Eren breathed, a smile crossing his face. “… Thank you.” 

Serenve placed a hand upon his head and nodded, giving him a bright smile in return, before heading out the cell, Levi closing it firmly behind her. Eren watched as the pair eyed one another, before Levi whispered to follow him, Serenve nodding in return, before they took off down the hallway. He couldn’t believe that Levi had caught her. He worried that she would be punished, but Serenve hadn’t seen worried at all, in fact, she looked so relaxed around the Captain. And, what was more surprising was that Levi had let her actually feed him. Either way, he continued to pray that they got out safely. All he could say to her was ‘thank you’ but, there was so much more he wanted to tell her. Closing his eyes, he let his head rest against the wall. 

=_ + + _ =

Serenve hadn’t used this way to come into the building, so she relied solely on Levi providing the way out. She realized that the way she had come, was now being blocked off by guards on shift change, so there was more of them than usual. She stayed very close to him, ducking when he ducked and pressing herself against the wall when he did. She knew that he had taken a risk himself coming into the storage hold, just to get her and for that, she was truly touched. Captain Levi really was a good guy, even though he looked scary sometimes. Though, Serenve didn’t fear him, even when he gave out such an icy exterior. 

“I don’t want to guard that god damn monster!” one guard growled. 

“Then don’t. Heh, I’m hoping he starves to death.” 

“Hah, you didn’t feed him did you?” 

“Fuck no, are you shitting me? Like hell I’m going near that freak.” 

“…” Serenve gripped her satchel tightly, the conversation of the guards clear as day from their hidden positon. They were of course approaching fast and Serenve felt Levi bringing her closer into his side and she slipped an arm around his waist, pressing her body against him, holding her breath, at the same time he did. They both heard the guards approach, their silhouettes right on top of them, before they moved away, laughing about what had happened that morning. Serenve slowly exhaled, as Levi did the same. She sighed softly, resting her forehead against Levi’s chest, panting slightly. They had held their breathe for quite some time, she had gotten slightly dizzy.   
Levi starred down at Serenve, who panted softly, he was most impressed at the sheer will she had to remaining quiet. Most would have broken after a minute, but she had survived a minute and a half. It had taken a slight toll out of her. His hand came up of its own accord, resting upon her head, patting it gently. She was still pressed against him, and she wore normal attire, so he truly felt her soft, abundant bosom against him, her bottom half was practically melded against his own and he could feel her heat seep into him. 

“I am sorry,” she tilted her head up. “, I am ready now.” She whispered, stepping back from him. Levi ignored his other shitty thoughts and body responses, thinking of their escape. They were close to an exit and he continued forward, glad she was good at keeping in step with him. Shit! He could see a guard standing at that very exit, only one. He could easily take him out, quickly and without being noticed, but it was risky. “… Let me…” Serenve dug into her satchel and pulled out the uneaten apple. She starred at the empty bottles of beer that laid on a desk a yard away from the guard. The throw was far, and though it was not impossible, you would have to have a damn good shot, especially for three tiny bottles, that weren’t even that close together. 

Surprisingly, she handed him her satchel and he took it, amused now as he watched her eyes grew serious. That expression on her, he found himself thinking, was cute. And then, she rounded her arm back and threw the apple, the sheer force making it whiz directly onto the target, knocking all three bottles to the ground, in a crashing ascent. The guard that had been guarding the door, quickly jumped at the sound and rushed to see what happened. Levi wasted no time in taking Serenve’s hand and rushing them out of the storage hold, for sure, if the guard was smart, he would raise the alarm. If they weren’t out of the vicinity by then, they would be in deep shit. 

The two raced down the cobblestone roads as if hell itself was on their heels, and eventually Levi was satisfied that they were a fine distance away, both trying to catching their breathes. Serenve said nothing about Levi still holding her hand, for she hadn’t really noticed it herself. Like it was the most natural thing to her. Levi was the one to break the contact first, though he did so casually. 

“As I said before, never pull a stupid stunt like that again. You will not be receiving a punishment for this.” he watched her nod and bow in understanding, before placing the strap of her satchel over her shoulder, to cross against her chest. “You don’t regret doing what you did, do you?” he had to ask, because he honestly felt she didn’t. In fact, if there came a time to do it again, he guessed, she wouldn’t hesitate. That was the kind of girl, Levi presumed, Serenve was. And sure enough, Serenve smiled softly, shaking her head ‘no’. He had to grunt at her audacity, but respected her so much more for her brute honesty. Many, if not all, would lie flat out to his face and say ‘yes, captain, never again’. 

“Thank you,” Serenve now spoke, clutching the strap of her satchel. “, for coming in to get me. I was a big risk for you, Captain, especially given the animosity towards the verdict. You not only saved Eren, but me to,” she giggled. “, you really are a hero.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth and Levi slowly brought his hand up, only to scramble Serenve’s hair, roughly shaking her head in the process and she groaned, caught off guard at his actions. He finished, lowering his arm seeing her hair a complete mess, strands everywhere, sticking up in some places even. “… Captain…” she complained, touching the top of her head and the mess he had created. 

“I changed my mind on your punishment,” Levi merely stated, starting off. “, that will suffice for it.” he grunted, hearing her following quickly after him, fixing her hair behind him. He hid his smile, thinking on Serenve’s words and the way her eyes lit up at them. Though he would never consider himself a hero, in sense of the word, it was the way she had said those words that had made him want to… Hug her. His hand had come out to do just that, but he had regained some sense and decided to thoroughly mess up her hair, which was quite a humorous sight. She was just the right height for him, that the action was even more perfect. 

He walked her back towards the soldier barracks, careful that no one spotted them. Though he could explain it off easily had Serenve been in military garb, it was another thing all together that she was in civilian clothes. He looked back at her, she had managed to fix most of her hair, but she gave him a grumpy expression, when they met gazes and he couldn’t help but cover his mouth to laugh. It felt, really good, to actually laugh. When was the last time he laughed, if only for a little bit? 

“… Haha,” she shook her head, a smile spreading on her face though. She probably looked a mess. “, thank you, Captain,” she whispered, continuing to smile. She watched him lower his hand, face turning serious once more. His eyes held slight dark circles under them and she wondered if he slept properly. Most likely not, given the evidence, she wished he would though. 

“Next time we see each other, I better see you in proper uniform.” He advised, arching an eyebrow slightly. 

“Oh, yes sir,” Serenve giggled and started past him, careful to continue to be quiet. Levi watched as she slipped into the shadows, but not before turning and waving to him. He glared at her, ordering her to continue or risk getting caught, and watched as she disappeared from sight. 

“… Little brat,” he muttered, though there was no resentment, nor anger in his words. He found himself relieved she was safe, back in the barracks. Tomorrow he would be receiving the official squad list and not only her name would be on it, but Eren’s and the others as well. She had not been in his squad, yet she still called him ‘Captain’ and followed his orders obediently and well. She was a fine soldier, but he just didn’t see Serenve fighting Titans. The dress she wore, although plain, suited her, far better than the drab military garb they wore. However… This was not his choice and it was far too late to turn back now. He found himself hoping that list arrived first thing in the morning, so that he could round her up along with the others in the barracks, placing them in his care right away. He quickly departed the area, with no glance back. 

To Be Continued...


	4. The Rumored Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is not pleased... But she will not say anything... Yet.

Mikasa nodded quietly as Serenve explained the events of last night, both girls seated on their barracks beds, facing one another. The room had cleared out, but the two had been smart and ate a few pieces of bread and milk to tide them over till noon. This gave them plenty of privacy to talk. Mikasa had been disappointed that she hadn’t been able to go, but one of the squad girls had been listless that night and she had to serve as distraction, so that Serenve had been to sneak out in the first place. Besides, she knew that Serenve was much quieter on her feet then she was, given the girl’s weight and height. 

“… How old do you think Captain Levi is?” Serenve brushed a hand through her hair, remembering how Levi had ruffled the mass without care. She would have never expected such an act from the man; he had really surprised her, but at the same time, continued to make her happy. 

Mikasa arched an eyebrow at the question, curious on the new, gentle smile Serenve had on her face at the moment. She knew that look, it was a look she herself often had when looking at Eren. Impossible… No, not Serenve. Serenve couldn’t possibly have those thoughts for anyone. She was too pure, too innocent and frankly, Mikasa wouldn’t let any man touch her like that. Though there were times she was envious of Serenve’s smaller frame and far more girlish, curvaceous figure, Mikasa adored Serenve with every fiber of her being. There was not a single bad bone in the girl’s body; there was nothing but kindness, strength and sometimes too much stubbornness. Mikasa wanted to keep Serenve safe. “He does look young, but he is most likely in his thirties.” She averaged a guess. 

“That old?” when Mikasa said it out loud, it did seem old, given that they were only fifteen. 

“Why?” Mikasa hedged, though her question went unanswered as Annie entered the room. 

“We’re being rounded up, heading towards the Western building, until Eren joins us.” 

“Which will probably be tomorrow morning,” Serenve mused out loud, standing with Mikasa. 

“Have you eaten, Serenve?” Annie, who was normally quiet, was always talkative when it came to Serenve. No one questioned this however, or else they feared Annie would do something. The blonde haired woman was quite ferocious when it came to others talking about her. There were even rumors that she was a hidden assassin. 

“Yes, I have,” Serenve assured. “, a few pieces of bread and warm milk.” 

“Good,” Annie smiled softly, before looking to Mikasa, nodding briefly and leaving the room.

“We should get going,” Mikasa spoke. “, Armin is probably waiting for us.” 

“Mmm, okay.” Serenve followed after her raven haired friend. 

**=_ + + _=**

Levi eyed Eren Yeager through the bars of the boy’s cell with a bored expression, waiting for a fellow squad leader, Zoe Hange to finish her examination. Hange whistled loudly, a look of utter amazement plastered against the scientist’s face. 

“This is absolutely amazing!” Hange roared, up in arms over what the examination had given her. “No bruising, no scarring, his tooth has even grown back! Look at him!” Hange gripped Eren’s face and shoved it out so that Levi could get a better view. Levi clicked his tongue in irritation, clearly growing agitated by the woman’s constant prattling. Hange gave him a dead panned expression, “My, you’re in a mood this morning. Like your itching to get somewhere.” She hypothesized and was surprised when Levi grew even more annoyed. Bingo. 

Releasing Eren’s face, Hange grinned from ear to ear, standing now and slapping her hands together, before placing them on her hips. “You’re in tip top shape Titan Boy, but I simply can’t wait to get you out of these chains and exam you even more!” she cackled manically and Eren cringed back at her intensity. “We’ll be taking you out of here first thing tomorrow morning! By the way,” she bent slightly to be eye to eye with him, which caught Eren off guard, as the back of his head almost hit the stone wall. “, you didn’t see anything last night, right?” 

“Huh?” Eren eyes widened a fraction and he was sure that he was feeling Captain Levi’s intense glare directed right at him. “What do you mean?” he knew how to act, especially when it came to covering up for one of his friends. He wasn’t a snitch, nor a rat to the people he cared about. 

Hange grunted, standing straight again, “It was just that there was some suspicious activity last night, the gaurds are doubling up tonight and what not. Dumb asses,” she muttered darkly, before turning with a brisk wave. “, see you tomorrow, Titan Boy~!” 

“My name is Eren!” Eren exclaimed grumpily, grimacing at the sharp clang, as his cell door was slammed shut. He looked to Captain Levi who only glanced at him once, with little to no expression, before the man, along with Hange left down the hallway. With a sigh, Eren leant his head back once again. One more night in this god forsaken dump and then he would be back with the others, fighting Titans. He would be back with Mikasa, Armin and Serenve. 

**= + + =**

Hange crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I want to get back as soon as possible to my little Titans at the castle. I can’t wait for you to actually see our new headquarters’. It needs some,” she tried to find the right word. “, work, but we’ll manage.” She waved her hand merrily. Levi grew disgusted at the thought of what exactly her definition of ‘work’ meant. He could only imagine the filth the castle held, considering it had been abandoned for quite some time. “The Titans were out of it for some time, which made hauling them easy work. They were just now delivered this morning, so I can’t wait to get my hands on them! Titan boy really helped us out here.” Her mood shifted quickly and Levi paused when she did. 

“You didn’t come across anymore trouble did you? The tribunal looked ready to stab you themselves, even while giving out that verdict.” 

Levi grunted, “Bunch of damn idiots, playing house and kingdom. If they plan on doing anything, their being tight lipped about it. Erwin has been keeping one ear to the ground and the other to a wall. We’ll get orders, if something comes up.” 

At this, Hange’s mood took another 360 shift and she was all smiles, as they started out the door. “So, where are you headed next? Back to your squad? The new regimen scouts have already been shifted towards the western building, so they have already regrouped with your squad. I hear the western building is pretty nice digs, so enjoy resting in luxury, at least for tonight.” She grinned like a mad woman, but Levi was use to the woman’s constant mood swings. 

“I’ll do just that,” was Levi’s monotone response. “, expect us tomorrow in the early afternoon. My goal is to leave at the first crack of dawn. I do not wish to stay in this city any longer then I have to.” 

“Yes, yes,” Hange nodded and hopped onto her horse. “, well then, tomorrow!” with a wave, she snapped the reigns to her horse and dashed off down the road. She wondered now, as she started down the road, hopping over an obstacle here and there, just what exactly the Captain had been so impatient about. “Heh,” a wicked smile crossed her face, yet another mystery to solve!

**=_ + + _=**

Twenty- six-year-old Petra Ral looked over her horse’s back every so often, patiently awaiting that certain someone. With a soft sigh, she went back to brushing the mane of Carlos, her trusted companion. At the sound of approaching hoof beats, she lifted her head excitedly, only to be met with the sight of Oluo and Gunther, two of her squad mates. They gave her flippant looks, both knowing the reason why she looked so glum at seeing them. 

"He should be here any minute now, Petra,” Gunther chuckled, climbing off his horse and tying the reigns up along the posts. “, you’re really easy to read.” 

“Quiet Gunther,” Petra mumbled, patting Carlos down, her horse grunting and neighing slightly. 

“Are the new members inside?” Oluo asked, coming up beside Gunther. 

“Yeah, inside,” Petra nodded. “, their all… Really young.” She said softly. 

“… That kid, the one that turned into a Titan, he’s only fifteen.” Gunther crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Just a damn kid.” He muttered. 

“A kid is the rumored salvation to humanity?” Oluo said in disbelief, shaking his head softly. 

“The Captain went toe to toe with the council for him, so… Maybe there is some truth there. At this point guys, I’m willing to believe in any fucking thing, if it means no more fucking Titans.” At his words, the group grew silent, agreeing with their comrade. 

Oluo lifted his head now, “I heard the new members assigned to us, are all the kid’s friends. They’ve seen Titans up close and personal. Three of them were even involved in the trial. A lot of the soldiers that were at the trial were talking about one of those three being a beautiful girl, with eyes the color of the ocean and flawless ivory skin. They said she spoke up at the trial, when they ordered for the boy’s immediate execution. When she spoke out loud, they said that the entire room went silent and listened. That was when Captain Levi stepped up! Do you think the Captain was inspired by that girl!?” Oluo looked towards the entrance of the building, anxious now to see the rumored girl. 

“That’s an idiotic story,” Gunther laughed. “, a beautiful girl like that, this isn’t some damn fairy tale. Flawless skin,” Gunther continued to laugh. “, yeah, right.” 

Petra couldn’t help but smile at Gunther’s hysterics, but a tinge of jealousy shot through her and fear. Was there a girl really like that on their side? Inside the building at this very moment? Did the Captain really become motivated by her? So lost in thought, she jumped at the sound of lough neigh behind her and she turned to see Captain Levi steady his horse, before jumping down from the stead’s back. 

“Captain!” all three saluted, happy smiles on their faces. 

Levi simply nodded in acknowledgment, “Petra, are all the new Scout members accounted for?” 

“They just arrived thirty minutes ago, Captain. Eld went to take roll call.” 

Nodding, Levi started for the entrance without another word. Gunther and Oluo looked to one another, before they began following their Captain inside. Petra hesitated for only a second, before she too began to follow the others. Was it just her, maybe it was, but she was sure Levi looked anxious to enter the building. It had to be her. The Captain was just doing his job. 

When you first step inside the Western Court Building, you are met a spacious room, rows of tables aligned the side walls, so that troops could eat and or visit with one another. There were doors leading off to the side hallways and to the dozens of rooms that soldiers were assigned. The Court Buildings were known for their fancy decorum and over the top catering to a soldier’s five senses. It was unfortunate this building wouldn’t be their new headquarters, but at least for a day, they could enjoy a little luxury. 

“Ah, welcome back Captain,” Eld’s smiled, holding a clipboard with black check marks going up the list. “, just finished with ticking everyone’s name off the list. All accounted for, faces all memorized up here,” Eld tapped the side of his head, he handed the clip board to Levi, who eyed the list casually, before looking up and around the room. The new scout members and many of the veteran members were seated at the tables.

“Did they already get assigned room assignments?” Levi asked. 

“No, not yet,” Eld placed his hands on his hips. “, I figured I’d let them wander around for a bit, before I give them their rooms. I told them to regroup in an hour. Did you want me to recall all of them? Are they on lock down?” he frowned now. 

Levi shook his head, “No,” he handed the clip board back to Eld, who took it with a curious expression. “,that’s perfect Eld. General Stein will be paying us a visit mid afternoon,” his mood seemed to sour at the very utterance of the man’s name. “,

I want everyone to have a room by then and roll called again before lights out.” He started further into the room, heading into the direction of one of the hallways. 

“Yes sir,” Eld watched as Levi continued forward, his head occasionally moved to each side, as if searching for someone. “, … huh.”

“You notice it to right!?” Oluo exclaimed beside Eld, who jumped at the man’s sudden outburst, even if it was softly spoken. 

“It’s defiantly like he’s looking for someone.” Gunther came up on the other side Eld, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Eld looked back down at the list in his hands, he flipped a page, arching an eyebrow. There were no names that stood out to him, except Eren Yeager, but that boy was in prison at the moment and so his name was crossed out, at least for the time being. “Maybe he just wants to engrain all the new recruits faces into his mind,” he murmured. “, before anything happens.” 

Petra was quiet, as she stood next to her comrades, watching the Captain disappear around the corner. 

**= + + =**

Levi moved down the hallway, eyeing in disgust the overly decorated walls and polished floors. Was this a fucking military building, or a hotel for rich pigs to snort away at the expense of those that die for their damn luxury. He was surprised to see some normalcy as he continued down a side hallway and then he spotted the very person he was looking for. Her small figure moved out of sight, as she turned a corner. He didn’t really know himself why he wanted to see her so badly, but it had been an itch that he had to scratch all fucking morning. 

He followed close after, curious on where she headed to. He’d show her though, how one sneaks around without being caught. As he continued to scout her, she was leading him to a side exit of the building, where there was a deserted training field, nestled with trees and boxes to one side. It was quiet in this training field and the day was especially nice, the breeze making it just the right temperature. He watched as she headed for the foliage of trees, following her at a good distance, glad there were high enough crates and boxes he could hide himself behind and then he spotted just exactly what her target destination had been…

**=_++_=**

Serenve stopped only a few feet away from Jean, who sat upon a small stool, head casted down, shoulders slumped. He hadn’t even noticed that she was standing practically in front of him. She knew exactly what happened, she had been friends with Marco, and he had been a good man. Everyone that had died that day had been good people. But for Jean, it had torn at his heart far worse and she could feel the pain he exuded. He trudged along with the others, plastering a fake smile, though his silence and the distance of his dull eyes, said more to Serenve, then anything he could possibly say out loud. 

“Jean?” she murmured softly, the man lifting his head, his gaze meeting hers. 

“… Serenve?” he whispered, as if he couldn’t imagine her being right in front of him. Her eyes were always so bright and vivid, filled with perpetual light. When he had first met her, he thought she had been a Feary! He thought he was the only one who could see her; she was too perfect to be real. “I, I just-“ his breathe caught as Serenve stepped right up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gently placing his head against her tummy, embracing him with her warmth. Her hand gently rested against his head, fingers softly splayed in his hair. “…” 

“No one is watching.” She whispered. 

“…” his whole body shook, as his arms shakily went around her lithe waist and squeezed, and like a floodgate, his tears spilled forth and he began to sob uncontrollably. “Serenve!” he cried, holding her tighter, as his sobs wretched his body. 

Silent, understanding and kind, Serenve continued to hold him, her hand gently rubbing his back, until all the pain and misery was drained out of him. Everyone, it didn’t matter who, needed a good cry. After a few minutes, Jean began to settle and he gently leant back, looking up at her, eyes red, nose red and Serenve smiled gently, bringing her hand to wipe a few loose tears. She remained quiet and understanding, and he smiled back at her, uncaring if he looked a mess. 

“Thank you,” he rasped, slowly releasing her, rubbing his face. “, thank you, Serenve, thank you…” 

“When you are ready, please come back inside. We were all thinking of going to the market, before leaving tomorrow.” She looked around, before looking back at him. “It is quite a nice day,” petted him once more, before turning away, starting back inside.

“Serenve!” Jean called out, breathe catching as he watched her turn, just as the wind rushed by, her hair which was slightly loose from its ponytail, drifting around her. Even now, even though he knew she was real, flesh and blood, he still thought of her as a beautiful Feary. “… I’ll, uh, be in a minute. I, uh, just need to head to the bathroom…” he played it off, though this time, his smile was not forced. 

“Okay.” Serenve nodded, smiling brightly at the man, before turning and starting back inside. Only briefly did she pause, eyes looking towards the not so distance boxes stacked against the side. She could have sworn she had felt someone’s presence. Shaking her head softly, she started back inside the building. 

**= + + =**

Levi had almost been caught and he cursed himself for letting his guard slip. The moment he had saw Serenve wrap her arms around that man, his entire person had risen with a feral sense of anger and wrath, such emotions that only came out when he fought with Titans, it had been bloodlust. He had wanted to murder that man. And he confused himself entirely on trying to figure out the reasons why the hell he wanted to do that! All he knew was that seeing Serenve initiate such an act, hearing her say ‘No one is watching’ had just made him see red and he had been about to come out of hiding as he witnessed the man wrap his arms around her in return, until… He had heard the sobs and soon after, the wails of a man who held much misery. He knew exactly what those cries were about, he knew the reason all too well, why a grown man would cry like that. He had immediately felt guilt and he felt like an asshole. He had been jealous, as a man, he had been utterly jealous and now, he felt like an ass. How foolish he was to even assume Serenve was offering anything but kindness. 

He had seen it three times now, from this girl, who was so small, yet so fucking brave. In the courtroom, in front of dozens of beady, stabbing eyes, as she silenced them with her words, that never hesitated, that had stopped them in their rants and led him to take action. Last night, in the storage hold, her unbridled courage to see through to her act of charity and sacrifice, and now, he had witnessed an act of compassion and trust, she had sheltered his pain and healed his very soul. There was nothing shady happening, nothing intimate, nothing sexual, it was purely innocent. It was something he expected Serenve to accomplish. He admired her and god damn it, why the hell was he growing jealous over a fifteen year old girl!? Though she was old enough by decreed law, Levi still cursed at the thought of her age and the thought of his age. Despite all his god damn thoughts, Levi could not deny, that she was a special girl. A girl who could reach people’s hearts. 

The sound of rustling made him lean back against the crate, as he witnessed the man named Jean start inside the building now, pausing only once to stare up into the sky, with a now calmed expression, though a hint of melancholy was still etched into his eyes. 

“Get it together Jean,” he whispered to himself, slapping his cheeks. “, she accepted you.” He spoke. “Damn, she really is a Feary.” He laughed to himself. “Marco, wherever you are, I promise you, I will ask that girl to marry me. You watch, I’ll kill every last Titan and then, when we can finally walk free of fear, I’ll ask her to marry me.” He grinned liked an idiot. “I don’t even care if she has someone by then! I’ll win her heart!” he looked pumped. “Yeah, not just for you buddy, but for me too.” he rushed back inside with a giant smile. 

Levi stepped from hiding, a deadpanned expression upon his face, “Idiot,” he muttered after hearing the man’s words. He started inside himself. That boy, marry a girl like Serenve. The very idea did not sit well with him and with those thoughts, Levi found himself needing a heavy drink. General Stein would be here soon, he defiantly needed at least one drink before then. He wondered now, if there was wine in the store cellars. If the building could hold shitty, flower vase paintings, then it could damn well hold vintage red wine. 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	5. General Stein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Uh oh...

General Stein eyed the soldiers at the tables in the Western building with a leering undertone. His gaze lingered one the female soldiers, appraising them by looks, height and body type. He was a rather tall man, a man who led from the background, mainly appearing in court proceedings. He had fought on the front lines for a couple of years, before garnering himself a cushy position inside the walls, where his physique plundered and his tastes slowly rotted into abhorrence. Now, his belly was portly, his uniform was only slightly to tight and he wanted a taste of at least one of the Scout females, before they left his building. It was only natural he’d get a little compensation for allowing that fucking upstart Erwin and his damn side kick Levi, house their troops here for the night.

His eyes fell on a black haired female, who sat near a blonde haired boy and a couple of other soldiers, all of whom were conversing with one another. She held a pretty face, lean body and looked like she knew how things operated. Yes she would do nicely. Utterly pleased in his choice, General Stein was not expecting a true vision to walk into the room. His mouth went dry and he felt his hands twitch, the craving to touch this vision, was exceedingly high. This was the girl from the trial. The one who had **everyone’s** eye.

                “General Stein,” Levi’s voice cut the man’s thoughts off and he turned to stare down at the Scout squad captain. “, your building will be as it was, before we even arrived.” He said flatly. Levi had ordered Eld and the others to warn the soldiers not to make a mess or their faces would personally wipe the floor until it shined. He hoped that this would suffice for the man, but the General looked like he had found something worth his time to stay. There was really no other reason who this man should hang around any longer, given that he held no allies here. Levi looked around the hall and noticed Serenve immediately, Armin and Mikasa on either side of her, as they started straight for them. She stood out the most in the small group, not only for her height, but her beauty.

Levi’s eyes shot back to Stein, and his teeth gnashed together as he found exactly what kept the General here. It became much more blatantly obvious when he held up his hand to stop Serenve and her group. Mikasa and the others eyed General Stein with questioning looks; Mikasa looked to Levi, with an accusing glare, before looking back at Stein.

                “It is good to know your friend will be spared. I am here delivering the papers personally that solidifies this.” He starred down at Serenve, who nodded at his words, her expression was of course confused. “How are you all liking my building?” there were nods and answers of ‘it’s huge’ in the small group, and Serenve simply smiled and nodded to a couple of the answers that were thrown out. “That is good,” he charged for home plate. “, and what hallway would your room assignment be in? There are many halls that I personally decorated.”

                “The turtle hallway-“

                “Everyone leave now!” Levi wanted to smash his fist into the General’s face, goddamn it. His voice had made the whole group jump and they immediately beat it out of there, Mikasa taking Serenve’s arm gently, leading them out the door. Serenve looked back at Levi, who continued to glare at General Stein. “I do not appreciate you toying with my soldiers, General.”

                “I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain Levi.” Stein looked like a fat fucking cat, that just caught the canary. “I hope you have pleasant night. Lights out are still at nine, do remember that.” He gave a curt nod, though his smile never wavered, as he turned and briskly started out of the room.

Levi knew that fat fuck would be coming back after lights out, no doubt he’d send a spy or two into **his** building. The man’s sights were on Serenve, and unfortunately he had her room hallway. Damn it!

                Petra had witnessed the entire scene from the far side of the room. Her eyes always searched out for Serenve, the rumored girl and there was much truth to those rumors. She was a beautiful, tiny girl, just a little shorter than the Captain himself. Her eyes **did** look like the ocean, though Petra had not seen it first hand, she had seen the ocean in many paintings. Glimmering aquamarine, eyes that were framed by lush, dark eyelashes, an exotic almond shape, large and bright.

The captain had truly been angry, his voice had risen louder then she had expected and even her other comrades had walked back into the room, wondering why they had heard Levi yelling. “…”

                “What the hell did the General say?” Oluo frowned, watching as the General walked out the building, looking a bit to smug for his own good.

                “The captain doesn’t look happy…” and that wasn’t an understatement. Captain Levi rarely ever ‘looked’ happy, and the man rarely smiled. Despite this, they all knew just when the captain was in a good mood or not. And right now, the captain looked as if he wanted to kill something, preferably with his bare hands.

**= + + =**

                “Did anyone get some bad vibes from that man?” Jean said out loud, walking beside Annie, Sasha and Connie. Serenve, Mikasa and Armin lead the group in front.

                “You said it,” Connie muttered, rubbing the top of his head. “, what a creepy guy.”

                “His attention was more on Serenve!” Sasha pointed out.

                “What?” Jean became panicked. “No way? Seriously?”

                “You should be careful, Serenve.” Annie murmured, arms crossed in front of her chest.

                Serenve looked over her shoulder at Annie, a soft smile splayed across her face, “Thank you, Annie.” Simple words, yet strong and honest. As she looked back, she missed the slight blush that crept up across the blonde’s woman’s face. “I did not sense any danger from the General,” Serenve mused out loud. “, maybe I just missed it.” She giggled and the others groaned at her obliviousness, teasing her now. It wasn’t new when it came to Serenve not sensing the bad intentions in people, or the danger one could bring. All of them knew Serenve would talk to anyone, she was kind that way. Yet, it placed her in danger.

                Mikasa glanced at Armin, who met her gaze, both easily reading each other’s mind. It was good thing that Mikasa’s room was only two doors down from Serenve’s. She would of course be keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, Armin was thinking the same, though his room was located on the opposite end, he would be watching for anyone that didn’t belong. It wasn’t uncommon for other regimen soldiers to do their leader’s dirty work. Both had been edge over the way General Stein leered at Serenve, Armin hadn’t missed the assessment the man was giving the other female soldiers, before Serenve entered.

                “So what’s everyone planning on getting?” Jean threw up his arms into the air.

                “Some new boots,” Sasha pointed out. “, and some bakery goods!” her mouth watered. As the group all said out loud what they were going to buy, Serenve spotted a small shop that laid right next to a bookstore. The bookstore itself looked very comfortable and homely, and she couldn’t help herself, but move towards it. The others had paused, watching her make the small detour. They decided to look around the area themselves, deeming traveling in a group was far better.

                Serenve let her fingers trace a cover of a book, seeing some she had known from when she was just a small child. With a smile, she headed towards the shop she really wished to see the most. A fabric shop! She grew excited at the fine linen and threads that loomed in the windows and she immediately made her way inside, uncaring of the looks she received. She was use to receiving various expressions from people, given she wore her uniform practically everywhere. It didn’t faze, or rather, she didn’t let it faze her.

                Her fingers brushed over silken fabric and she brought the material to her cheek, sighing softly. Her mother use to always say ‘One day, I will sew you a dress of pure silk. You will wear that dress, on your wedding day’. With a warm smile, Serenve patted the fabric, continuing her slow walk around the store. She needed more thread, of course, black and drab peach colors. She would invest in olive green now, since the survey corps wore green capes. Maybe she would even splurge a little on navy blue.

Bending down, she picked out a few the colors she needed from the basket of thread spools on the ground. The shop keeper eyed her every once and awhile, though the old woman kept to herself, not saying a word. Standing now, Serenve made a move to turn, when she caught sight of a oak furnished box, decorated with etched in, floral leaf patterns. She starred in awe, moving towards the box, gasping softly. Inside, were dozens of spool threads, all of various colors. Aqua, pink, blue, red, green, any color she could think of.

Brining her hands up, she opened the box carefully, a bright smile spreading across her face. Not only were spool threads inside, but a pumpkin shaped needle cushion, poked thoroughly with pins that held glossy ends, sparkling like gems. There was needles of various sizes, small, thin, thick and she opened a small drawer to reveal all kinds of buttons! Square buttons, round buttons, triangle, oval, even star and heart shaped buttons. All of course, in different colors as well. This entire box was amazing!

                “You like that I see,” the old woman finally spoke, leaning against her counter, as she eyed Serenve with a thoughtful expression. Serenve turned her head and nodded adamantly, still in awe. “, my, aren’t you an odd one then. I don’t see any soldiers at all come in here, you would be the first. Of course, I don’t see many soldiers as young as you.” Her expression softened. “Do you like to sew?”

                “Yes,” Serenve closed the box gently, turning fully towards the shop keeper. “, I love to sew. It is very soothing and the thought of creating something new out of any color, shape or pattern, it’s just… Amazing!” she giggled and the old woman chuckled.

                “What a breath of fresh air you are,” she eyed the spools in Serenve’s hand. “,were you only going to take those?”

                Serenve starred down at her hand and nodded meekly, “Yes, just these.”

                “Oh? Not the box?”

                “…” Serenve starred back at the box, with a forlorn expression. “I would love to take it with me. I would absolutely love to…” she said wistfully. “But,” she forced herself to look away. “,it would just be the in the way. I am a soldier, after all.”

                The old woman frowned, “Well yes, but even soldiers have barrack rooms. I’m sure you could store it there. No one would touch a sewing box.” It upset her that she was hearing this little girl talk about not being able to indulge herself in such a harmless and innocent hobby. It upset her even more, thinking that Serenve was a soldier, at such a young age, she was out there experiencing what grown men and women experience, and she hadn’t even lived as long as a Cornberry Tree.

                “We are moving to a new headquarters and I am uncertain if there will be any room for it.” She moved to the counter with her purchase.

                “… Hnnn,” the old woman look unsatisfied as she took the spool threads from Serenve, ringing each one up. “, how about this?”

                “Hm?”

                “I’ll hold the box for you,” a soft smile crossed the woman’s face. “, I’ll hold it for you, until you are certain there is room.”

                “You do not have to,” Serenve shook her head lightly. “, please, do not trouble yourself.”

                “Nonsense,” the old woman waved her hand, scoffing at Serenve’s insistence. “, you realize the only customers I get in here are snobby little rich girls pining for their new dress and hoping the tailor down the road can sew it just right,” she shook her head, huffing. “, but you, you can sew. I can see in your eyes the joys of it and the love you have. My great grandmother, my grandmother and her daughter, my mother, were all seamstresses. I as well, love to sew! It warms my heart to know that there is someone like you out there, who finds passion and joy in the hobby.” Placing the spools in a bag, the woman handed it to Serenve, patting her hand gently, as she took the bag. “It will be right there, waiting for you, when you return.”

                “Thank you,” Serenve exclaimed happily. “, thank you so much!”

                “Now remember, it is twenty-five gold coins! But,” the woman leaned forward, with an impish smile. “,for you, I will sell it for twenty.” She winked and Serenve smiled softly, nodding. With a bow and another ‘thank you’, she waved and left the store, with a smile.

                “... Twenty gold coins…” she whispered, looking back at the shop. The military didn’t necessarily pay exuberantly. They were given practically the bare minimum, but much of what they did get, was put into buying food, extra shoes and padding for them, blankets to keep and the such. Nothing of kept luxury was ever purchased, especially something that expensive. To her name, she had twenty-two gold coins left, but by the end of the day, her pocket would be down to thirteen gold coins. She needed new padding for her boots, a few new hair ties and of course, food in her belly. They were paid once a month, and she needed to ration out her money throughout. “… There is just not way.” She stated softly. She clutched the bag in her hand.

“This is all I need,” she said to herself. “, I did get the navy blue thread,” she giggled. It was nice just to be able to touch so many different colors and buttons, she thought. It was nice… She wouldn’t let herself be sad, she wouldn’t pout. She was happy just being alive to see such a thing. She would have to show Mikasa, Eren and Armin, when they were altogether again.

                “Serenve!” Armin called, waving his hand in the air. “Are you ready?”

                “Yes, coming!” Serenve jogged up to the group, who all shared their stories on what they had purchased and or seen.

**=_+ +_=**

                “Why do they call the hallways dumb animals names?” Connie asked, digging into his dinner. The group had returned back to the Western building and now sat at a far table, enjoying their meals they had brought.

                “Because of the paintings,” Serenve answered, gracefully breaking her biscuit into two. “, there is a different painting of an animal when you first enter a hallway. Turtle, Raven, Ox and Eagle.”

                “Kind of strange for a military building,” Jean muttered, chewing on the chicken he had desperately craved. “, didn’t the General say he decorated a few hallways personally?”

                “The reason this building is so suffocatingly upper class, is because it is used to house General Steins spoiled regimen,” Annie spoke, seated some ways from the group, but close enough that she could see and hear Serenve. “, his men are out on a mission inside the walls, most likely protecting the council members, alongside the military police. General Stein receives his pay from the tribunal, who receive their own pay from the royal court, so forth.”

                “That would explain things,” Sasha eyed her potato. “, makes me sort of mad.” She admitted.

                “Eat up, Sasha,” Serenve’s voice was gentle and Sasha broke out of her reverie, looking to Serenve with a sheepish smile, before beginning to eat. Serenve looked to Annie, who looked apologetic at almost setting a foul mood on their dinner, but Serenve smiled at the blonde woman. This was also one of Serenve’s many gifts, the ability to calm people and settle their angsty thoughts. With just a few words and a gentle smile from Serenve, people’s attitudes would change. It was truly a special ability. “Armin,” Serenve looked over at her friend, who lifted his gaze away from the dinner before him. “, where is Mikasa?”

                “The well for cold water is near the training grounds. She should be back anytime now.”

                “Ah, I see,” Serenve nodded, eating her food now. She would wait a little longer, if Mikasa did not return by then, she would go search for her. It was unlike Mikasa to take so long in a task, especially one as simple as water gathering.

**= + + =**

She was relieved that the turtle hallway was deserted, twisting the man’s arm harder, her foot pressed into his cheek deeper and his painful cry was muffled in the plush carpet. “Why were you hiding in her room?” the question was obvious, she just wanted the bastard to admit it. Mikasa had the bag of spools Serenve had bought and wanted to place it in her room, so that it wouldn’t get lost. The moment she had entered Serenve’s room, the feeling of danger rose inside her belly and the further she went inside, it had grown. The moment the door closed behind her, she had been attacked.

The man had tried to restrain her with rope, not actually hurt her, but restrain her. A pathetic attempt, if she had to call it anything, since his hands the entire time had been shaking and even now, he looked like he might piss himself at any moment. Obviously whatever he had in mind was not for **his** pleasure. More than likely, he had the order to kidnap Serenve. Her foot pressed harder and she was on the precipice of considering crushing the man’s skull. Her thoughts were imagining Serenve in that position and she truly saw red, maddening so.

                “That’s enough.” An all too familiar voice broke through her thoughts and she whipped her head to the side, eyes narrowed upon the Captain. This man, who had beat Eren senseless in the court room, this man who most likely was going to use Eren like a slave, having him follow every order, like an animal. Now, he was defending this kidnapper! “Get off of him.” Levi’s eyes narrowed as well, as the two starred off with one another.

                “He was going to kidnap Serenve,” Mikasa stated bluntly, as if that explained everything and that she was **allowed** to continue.

                “I know.” was Levi’s response, which made Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly and she immediately released the man, aiming to go after Levi, who had stepped forward, starring at the man who got to his feet, starring in horror at the pair, both their gazes glued on him. “Try again later.”

                “What are-“ Mikasa’s hands clenched into fists, Levi’s voice cutting her off.

                “Go!” the man almost tripped over his own feet, as he scrambled out of the hallway at break neck speed. “It would be too much of a god damn mess if one of Stein’s men ends up dead.” was Levi’s casual response.

                “You would sell out Serenve because of that!” Mikasa’s voice rose, and her next move was to draw back her fist. As she aimed for Levi’s face, her attack was easily caught and she gritted her teeth, as Levi twisted her own arm, though not enough to damage anything.

                “No, I would not.” Levi met her gaze, his tone still composed, utterly lacking in emotion. “Stein has played this game many times. The trick is to let him try and avoid it,” he released her, at the same time shoving her, so that she ended up a few feet away from him. Mikasa held her arm, still glaring at the man. “, like the dogs that they are, they’ll keep coming back, sniffing at her door. Let them. She won’t be in there.”

                “…” Mikasa grew silent. Serenve would sleep with her tonight, that was probably what this man was getting at. Obviously she wasn’t about to let her sleep alone, after this.

                “Battles with human beings are a lot more fucking complicated than of those with Titans,” Levi turned to walk away. “, we’re only here for the night. Tomorrow, I don’t have to worry about this shit happening again.” He started off. “Do not inform Serenve of this. She doesn’t need to know.”

                Mikasa watched the captain disappear down the hallway, as if she would tell her. Serenve didn’t need to know that there was scum in the military wanting to rape her. Rubbing her arm gently, she frowned. “Worry?” he had said that. That surprised her, but she hardly believed it.

**= + + =**

                Seeing Mikasa walk back into the room where they ate made Serenve’s entire mood calm. She smiled up at her friend, who placed a hand upon her head in a reassuring gesture. The fact that the black haired girl did not have water, was something Serenve did not overlook, but she didn’t question her friend about it. Mikasa would never intentionally hide something from them.

                “Oh shit, Captain Levi is coming over here!” Connie hissed.

                Serenve turned her gaze towards the approaching man, her entire group falling silent, as if they made even the slightest move, they would be called out. It was kind of funny how they all acted around Levi, though she could understand, given this man held a very distinguished reputation. He was after all known as ‘humanity’s most powerful soldier’. She could still see signs of dark circles under his eyes; they were even more visible in this light. She really wished he’d get proper rest.

                “Serenve?” Levi barked, stopped at the front of their table.

                “Yes, Captain?” Serenve responded unflinchingly, and even with a smile.

                “Before you head to your room to sleep, I want a cup of tea delivered to my room. The eagle hallway, last door at the end. No sugar.”

                “Yes, Captain.” Her smile did not waver and Levi simply nodded, walking away without another word.

                “…” Mikasa kept her mouth shut, leaving herself to brood in silence. What was that man thinking? She looked to Serenve, who everyone was now teasing, playfully calling her ‘maid’ and ‘serving girl’. Armin did not miss the expression across Mikasa’s face.

                “Oh no,” Serenve made the whole group pause in their teasing. “, I forgot to ask him what tea he prefers!” she giggled and the entire group burst into laughter, even Annie and Mikasa joined.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenve chooses this tea... And that is final~ <3

Mikasa not returning with a pitcher of water she had gone to fetch, Levi asking her personally to deliver him tea before bed, all of these events were adding up in her head and now, she would add the two men who were now following her. Were they spying on her? She didn’t recognize them and they wore different colored uniforms, similar to General Stein’s colors. Could they be part of General Stein’s regimen? If so, why were they here? Why were they following her? It was obvious they lacked scouting techniques, since their charade of pretending to be up to nothing, made them look even more so conspicuous. 

She didn’t fear them, since she was only making her way towards the kitchens and there was plenty of lights, and even a few passing soldiers here and there. They had of course stopped following her this far, most likely knowing she was heading to the kitchen. Her mind reeled with the possibilities on why she was being targeted and all of them went back to General Stein. Did Levi know? Is that why he wanted to see her before bed? 

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed Petra; a woman who had introduced herself earlier, sitting on a stool in front of one of the islands near the oven burners. “Good evening, Petra,” she greeted; the woman was surprised by her sudden appearance, whipping her head up from the cup of water she had been nursing in her hand. 

“Ah, good evening, Serenve,” Petra gave her best impression of a smile, guilty for feeling a sense of animosity towards this little girl, even though she had done nothing what so ever. Her speech was so proper, the way she moved was graceful and she was even polite. Petra watched as Serenve took a kettle from the shelf, filling it with water. 

“Oh?” Petra stood. “Were you going to make tea?” she moved towards the oven burning, starting it with a flick of a match. 

“Yes, I was,” Serenve smiled over her shoulder, as she finished filling the pot. “, Captain Levi ordered me to bring him a cup.” 

Petra smiled, “He likes Black Tea,” she spoke, hearing Serenve approach with the kettle. “, I’ll go get you some.” 

“Actually Petra,” Serenve produced a tin can of her own. “, I think I will go with this one.” She smiled knowingly, shaking the can softly. Petra blinked a couple of times, before starring at the can now.

“Chamomile?” she said out loud. 

“Mmm,” Serenve starred at the can herself, she had gotten it from Annie, who liked drinking all sorts of tea. The blonde haired woman had a small supply always handy in her bags. “, yes.” This type of tea was meant to help you sleep better at night, or at least, make you feel like sleeping. She was sure Petra was right about Levi liking Black Tea, but tonight, she wanted the man to get some rest. And it wasn’t as if he specified the type of he tea he wanted deliver, so she decided to be a little selfish with her own wants, just this once. She liked Captain Levi, there, she admitted it. Despite his stoic expressions, the lack of conversation, and his otherwise intimidating demeanor, she believed he truly was a kind man. 

Petra pursed her lips, remaining quiet as she watched Serenve pour the tea leaves in the kettle, “I just hope he doesn’t get to upset,” she blurted out, taken aback by Serenve’s bright smile.

“Well, that is just a risk I am willing to take,” Serenve giggled, Petra in awe at her words. She truly was adorable, Petra wanted to pinch her cheeks. 

**= + + =**

Lightly knocking upon the door and hearing a ‘come in’ immediately after, made a gentle smile cross her face. Pushing the door open, she was met with the sight of Levi sitting at a desk, chair slightly pushed out, legs crossed casually, as he held a book in his hand. Closing the door behind her, she turned chipperly. 

“Your tea, sir,” she stepped up to the desk and placed it as directly in front of his as she could guess. She saw the way he eyed the cup, starring at the liquid contents. “It is chamomile,” she explained, clasping her hands in front of her. “, to help you sleep.” 

Levi arched an eyebrow now, lowering his book, “You think I need sleep?” 

“I do,” Serenve nodded. “, the kitchen is closed now, by the way,” she mused out loud, tapping her chin with her index finger. “, it looks like this is all you get now.” she smiled sweetly. 

“Cheeky brat,” he muttered, however, he settled his book down and reached for the cup of tea, bringing it to his lips. 

Satisfied that he would drink his cup, Serenve bowed her head, “Well then, good night, Captain,” she turned to leave, only to be called on again. The delay did not surprise her, in fact, she was expecting it. Would he tell her who those soldiers were? 

“I need you to sleep in my room tonight,” Levi didn’t really plan out how the hell he was going to get her to sleep in his room. Asking her straight out ‘sleep in my room tonight’ sounded far to forward, especially towards her. He had been prepared to give her some ridiculous half assed excuse as to why she should; he had even imagined seeing her turn bright red with embarrassment, instead though, when he met her gaze, he was met with nothing but curiosity and thoughtfulness. 

So he wasn’t going to tell her, Serenve mused, he really was a kind man. But she had always been curious and all the pieces to the puzzles were there before her, she wasn’t so oblivious to have not picked up on them. “This would be about the soldiers that were following me and the reason Mikasa came back with no water, would it not?” 

Levi eyed her coolly, impressed, but not surprised that Serenve had picked up on a few things. She wasn’t an idiot, innocent, but not an idiot. The fact she had seen the soldiers following her didn’t faze him, since it was clear that Stein’s men were clearly incompetent and undertrained. Actually, had she failed to have spotted at least one of them, then Levi surely would have to have a thorough check of her eyesight. 

“This is about General Stein, is it not?” 

“The despicable habits of a man who has lost his sense of decency,” Levi spoke, sighing. “, you are safe here tonight, Serenve.” He picked up his book once more. “General Stein can have his men skulk around all they want, but they will never reach you in here.” And with that, he opened his book once again and starred down at the pages. 

Serenve felt a warm fuzziness in her chest at Levi’s words and a fluttering sensation in her belly. So, he was protecting her from General Stein, who was going to use his men to… Kidnap her. She did not want to think further than that, for it was unnecessary. A bright smile crossed her face as she stood in front of Levi, who lifted his gaze over his book, eyeing her questioningly. “You saved me again,” she spoke candidly, giggling. 

“Yes, well, let’s not make this a habit,” he grunted, though Serenve could see the ever so small smile that graced his face, that went away as soon as she blinked, before his eyes fell back to the book. 

Serenve looked around the room, it looked similar to her room in the turtle hallway, it was even the same size. There was a small window above the bed, but it was so tiny and the moon’s light barely seeped through, so there was really no point in opening it. She stepped up to the bed, biting her lip. “Captain?” 

“Hn?” he didn’t look up from his book. 

“Where will you sleep?” she looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Levi responded, attention still upon his book. 

Serenve frowned slightly, but didn’t prod further, as she looked back at the bed. It was still early, it was true lights out were at nine, but she usually stayed up well past that with a candle or two, knitting or sewing, until she actually grew sleepy. Obviously, there was no sewing supplies in this room and the only candle that was lit was on Levi’s desk, illuminating his reading. While thinking on what she was going to do, she reached her hands up to her hair, tugging off the rubber band that held her ponytail, letting her hair cascade around her. 

‘Where will you sleep?’ such an innocent question, her voice held no innuendo or ulterior motive, she was truly concerned about where he would sleep. Clearly there was just one bed, and there was no fear in her actions, as she began to loosen her hair from its ponytail, and then he heard the sound of her unbuckling her belt and he disgusted himself for thinking and acting like a fucking teenager, as his body responded to the sounds of her undressing. He could hear her pull her tucked shirt out of her pants, and then she sat upon the edge, pulling off her shoes, placing them to the side. He couldn’t help himself, and he cursed his self-control, as his gaze wandered up to stare at her. 

His breathe caught, watching as she kicked her bare feet lightly, toes wiggling every now and then, as she let her fingers comb through her long, silken, chestnut brown hair. He had seen many female soldiers in relaxed soldier garb, but seeing Serenve so comfortable at this moment, was just mesmerizing. She brought her hand up, letting her hair fall back over her shoulder, before both hands went to the buttons of her shirt. Shit! Levi’s eyes moved back to his book immediately and he gripped the leather bound tome tightly. 

Was she really going to take off her shirt? He knew there was a tank top under that white button up shirt, all soldiers were required to wear one, but damn it, he may be her Captain, but he was a man before that! Or was she so naïve on what transpired between a man and woman when they were alone together, and one was undressing? Lord, he hoped she wasn’t that naïve. He would feel even more like shit if she was. When he didn’t hear the rustle of cloth being removed, he dared another glance up and saw Serenve biting her lip, a reddish tint upon her cheeks, as she now fiddled with her fingers. He relaxed then; relieved she understood and viewed him as a man. That thought really did make him happy, though now he was even more aware she was a few feet away from him, on his bed. 

“What are you reading?” Serenve’s voice cut off his train of thought. 

“A book.” There was silence and then he looked away from his book, to see Serenve glaring at him grumpily. That stare, the way her cheeks came out in a slight pout, he couldn’t help but break out into a smile, even laugh for a bit. “It is a non-fiction book,” he finally answered. “, a novel on the inner courts establishment and reign.” 

“Oh, I see,” Serenve scooted further into the bed, bringing the blankets over her knees, as she now hugged them to her chest. “, could you read it to me?” 

Levi arched an eyebrow, “This stuff will bore you,” he said matter of fact. 

“No it will not!” Serenve said defensively. “I’m sure it’s fascinating!” she urged. “Please, read me a little.” She starred at him pleadingly and Levi let out a sigh. 

“Alright then,” he reached out to his tea, taking yet another sip. He had no love for any other tea, beside Black tea, yet he found himself ever so slowly warming up to taste of chamomile. Help me sleep, he had remembered her words. She thought he needed sleep. It was true he only slept an average of three to four hours a night, it was all he gave himself time for, any more than that and he would feel as if he was wasting his time away. Placing the tea cup back down, he started from the top of the chapter he was on. 

“The court was established in the later part of winter, the buildings erected one after another are oval in fashion. The gardens were left undone until the next spring, when the weather was at its peak. There were several buildings that were erected near the northern high ground, facing the sun when it rose from the west.” He sparred a look up, seeing Serenve’s eyes slowly droop, her head slightly bob, only to catch herself and blink a few times to stay awake. With a knowing smile, Levi continued to read. This time, he read for thirty minutes straight and when he looked up, he had victory. Serenve was fast asleep, head rested against her arms as they lay upon her knees. 

Closing the book, he set aside, standing. He moved towards her, quiet in his footsteps. He gently touched her shoulders, bringing her to lay down upon the bed. “Nnn,” he cursed in his head, thinking he had woken her. “, not sleep,” she mumbled incoherently, Levi couldn’t help but smile, even in her sleep she was trying to stay awake. 

“When autumn came, the court artisan began construction on four new buildings, all aligned now, on the southern exterior, near the-“ 

“Nnnn, nooo,” Serenve groaned in her sleep, her hand coming up to try to cover Levi’s mouth meekly. Levi grunted, gently catching her hand in his. He watched as she continued to slumber peacefully, as he had now stopped reciting the book.

“Brat,” he whispered a smile still alight on his face, as he brought her arm down, covering it with the blanket. He didn’t move away instantly, as he should have, instead he lingered over her, his hand ever so gracefully coming down to brush just a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She truly was a beautiful creature, brave, intuitive, curious and kind. A girl like her existing within the ranks of the military, just seemed utterly unfathomable, but alas, here she was, right in front of him. It was a true miracle that not a soul had tarnished and snuffed out her light, and so strong that light was, she practically glowed. 

Stepping away from the bed, he gave one last look at the sleeping princess, before heading back to the desk, seating himself back upon the chair. He had read her files; she had been well taken care of by one Keith Shardis, their drill instructor as new recruits. The man had obviously placed her in groups with her friends, keeping her docked from rosters that usually traveled towards higher ups. He had met Keith only twice, but he knew that this man was good people. He had joined the military at the death of his daughter, who would have been about Serenve’s age. That explained a lot. 

Levi took the cup of tea and saucer in his hand, starring at the now lukewarm contents. He disliked his tea this way, but, he found himself not wanting to squander Serenve’s work, so he drank till the last drop. Setting the cup and saucer down, he exhaled a breathe, leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes. ‘You think I need sleep?’ Her smile, ‘I do’. Before Levi even knew it, he had fallen fast asleep. 


	7. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Serenve can make him like this...

He had awoken at just before dawn. His eyes had immediately sought at Serenve and was relieved to see she still slept soundly, although turned on her side slightly. Six hours. He glared at the empty cup of tea, and then at Serenve, it would seem she had won. Even upright in a wooden chair, his sleep had been relaxing. Standing, he grabbed up his jacket. Eren Yeager would be arriving any minute, he had wanted the boy in his custody first thing in the morning.   
His gaze moved back to Serenve, it was one thing to protect her from Stein’s men, it was another to explain to anyone who happened to be outside at the moment, the reason why they were walking out of his room together. He didn’t want Serenve to be seen in that light, he couldn’t give a shit what people thought about him, but he didn’t want Serenve to suffer. Walking up to the bed, he bent down to lightly shake her awake. 

“Wake up,” he murmured. 

“… No more story…” Serenve whispered, brow furrowing as she rolled back onto her back, still sleeping. 

Levi’s eyebrow twitched, had his reading traumatized her that much? He had warned her. Those types of books weren’t very appealing to him either, but Erwin had told him to pick up some knowledge over the layout of the inner Walls, the council buildings and the castle of the King, in case anything drastic were to happen. His thumb and index finger reached out to pinch her nose and then he waited, with a rueful smile. Seconds ticked by. 

“Nnn,” Serenve moved her head slightly. “, nnnn, huh!?” her eyes burst open and she sat up, panting, hands going to her nose. She immediately caught sight of Levi. “Captain!” she exclaimed grumpily. She knew exactly what he had been doing. Eren had always did it to Armin, when the boy passed out over his many books. Sometimes, even to Mikasa, of course Mikasa would always get her revenge. 

“Good morning,” Levi casually stated, not in the least bit apologetic, although he did have a smile on his face. 

Serenve rubbed her nose, wiggling it slightly, before continuing to stare grumpily at him, “Good morning.” 

“What did you think of my book last night?” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyeing Serenve as she tried quickly come up with an answer. 

“… It was… Intriguing…” she truly fought on which words to use and when she looked to Levi, his expression was that of someone who did not believe a word of anything she said and her face fell, shoulders slumping. “You were right.” She lifted her head now. “Books like that really interest you?” she was truly curious. Levi didn’t seem like the type who was into architectural novels going into so much minuscule details, that only a true artisan of the craft would really care.

“No, not at all. The book was recommended to me by Erwin. It doesn’t appeal to me in the slightest.” 

Serenve was actually relieved to hear that, it wasn’t what she had pictured at all. Then again, the saying ‘never judge a book by its cover’ rang in her head. The room was enveloped in silence then, as Serenve now realized she was still in bed and Levi was so close to her. It shouldn’t have bothered as much as it did, but her heart was thrumming against her chest and she was much more aware now that Levi was just a few inches away from the bed. All he had to do was reach out his hand and he would be-

“Serenve?” 

“Yes!?” her voice came out louder than it should and quickly she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Her eyes met his and they held gazes for what seemed like the longest time ever, for Serenve. 

Levi wanted to touch her, he saw the blush that crept up in her ivory cheeks and he could practically see the heart beat that thrummed in the girl’s chest, written all over her face. His fingers twitched at the craving to reach out and touch her soft, flawless cheeks. He could read her like an open book. Why the hell was he reacting to her so much!? When it came to women, he didn’t beat around the bush and their little games that they played, with their coy glances and shy acts pissed him the fuck off, that he would flatly tell them straight out, he only needed one thing from them. A good fuck and most of the times, it wasn’t even good.   
But Serenve, she was different, she wasn’t playing any games with him, she was honest in her expressions, truthful in her actions and there was never a time he thought she was acting. She truly was an innocent girl, who was too damn cute for her own God damn good. He called on his self-control, he was the fucking adult here. 

“Eren Yeager will be arriving in the Grand Hall any minute now,” he spoke, watching as her hand dropped from her mouth. 

“Eren…” she whispered and then, in an instant, her whole face lit up. “Eren!” she exclaimed excitedly, scrambling out of bed, quickly putting on her boots. She completely missed how Levi’s mood shifted, his expression becoming unattached, as he watched her make a beeline for the door, uncaring if her hair was still unbound, waving after her like a silken veil.   
Just as Serenve reached the door to open it, Levi’s arm snaked out past her head, keeping the door shut, his other hand coming to cover her mouth, bringing her entire body flushed against him. Serenve’s eyes widened only momentarily, until she heard the knock on the door and Petra’s voice travel through the wooden surface. 

“Captain? Eren Yeager has arrived.” She announced. “Gunther and Eld are with him. The rest of the soldiers haven’t awoken yet.” 

“Thank you Petra,” Levi spoke clearly, still holding Serenve tightly to him. His thumb selfishly caressed her cheek, as he held it over her mouth. The look of pure delight, the brilliant smile she had displayed, the way she had laughed and had been so fucking excited over that boy, had made him envious, angry even, and jealous. He didn’t want her to make those faces for anyone, he had found himself thinking, and he didn’t want her to be that excited over any man. He was actually envious of that little shit, Eren. Damn it, there really was something wrong with him. Where did all these emotions come from? “I’ll be right there.” 

“Of course, sir,” Petra’s receding footsteps sounded, before disappearing completely. When they were completely gone, Levi slowly released Serenve’s mouth, actually upset at the loss of warmth. His other arm lowered from the door, and he took a step away from Serenve. 

“Go Serenve,” Levi ordered, motioning his head. 

“…” Serenve turned slightly to stare at Levi, who now was acting differently than had been. Had she done something? He seemed, distant now. She smiled anyways, despite these feelings, “Thank you, Captain” she voiced softly, before reaching for the door and running out. 

Levi found himself thinking, ‘I wish she would just say my name, without my damn title’.

Serenve rushed into the Grand Hall, surprising Gunther and Eld at her sudden appearance. Eren, who had been sitting at a table, turned his head, eyes widening. The boy immediately stood, much to Gunther and Eld’s dismay, both were still on edge over the whole Titan business. Petra came into view, surprise also evident on her face, as she starred at Serenve. She had thought all the soldiers were asleep. Why was Serenve awake?

“Eren,” Serenve breathed happily, face flushed, before she ran forward, Eren meeting her halfway, catching her as she ran straight into his open arms, embracing him tightly, as he whirled her around happily, before setting her down. “, welcome back.” She whispered, face buried in his chest.

“Happy to be back,” he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame, one hand caressing her head. “, I missed you.” He admitted. “I missed all of you guys.” Damn it, he was too much of a coward to just say only her. He always had to add the others. He feared, losing her though. That was his biggest fear, losing Serenve. 

“Heh,” Serenve leaned back in their embrace and smiled brightly up at him, Eren smiled down at her in return. “, Mikasa is going to squeeze you to death.” She teased. Eren laughed, knowing full well how hard Mikasa could hug, the girl was something else when it came to showing affection. Serenve’s hugs were always gentle and soft, even when she squeezed him, all he could feel was a slight pressure and the feel of her heartbeat, the softness of her flesh and the warmth she exuded. Hugging Serenve was pure bliss. 

Gunther and Eld eyed one another, a bit envious at the scene before them, not because it was Serenve, no, but because they themselves had no girl that would ever greet them back like that. Petra starred in shock, a slight blush crossing her cheeks, as she watched the display. The pair was unbashful in their actions, completely comfortable with one another. Was Eren, Serenve’s boyfriend? 

“Since Serenve is already awake,” Levi’s voice filled the room and both teens turned to their attention on the man, who stopped a few feet away from them. “, then she gets the job of waking everyone else. Remind them to get their stuff ready. We’re moving out in one hour.” he looked to Serenve, who dropped her arms from around Eren. 

“Yes sir,” she answered, before giving one last look to Eren, before sprinting out of the hall. Levi watched as she disappeared out of the room, his attention going back to Eren, who stood straight now. He had had her in his bed and yet this boy was the one who got to touch her, hold her even. She had run right into his arms; he had seen the entire scene. Yes, this was defiantly jealousy. It needed to stop. Serenve wasn’t his, she didn’t belong to him! Serenve was under his leadership, he was her Captain and damn it, he was fucking more than fifteen years her senior. Even when he was telling himself this, his thoughts still betrayed him, as images of her smiling at him, giving him her grumpy expressions, the way she had looked last night, flooded his mind.

“Gunther?” 

“Yes, sir?” Gunther arched an eyebrow, curious on why the captain was acting so strangely. 

“Go help Serenve wake up the soldiers.” It wasn’t exactly an easy task for one soldier, thinking of Serenve doing it all by herself, didn’t bode well with him. 

“Uh, of course sir,” Gunther said not another word, as he jogged towards the Eagle and Ox hallways, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

“You,” Levi looked right at Eren, who met his gaze head on. Levi held some respect for Eren’s eyes that didn’t waver. “, along the way to Headquarters, you will ride in-between Petra and Oluo. I see you lag even the slightest, we’ll test out if both your arms can regenerate as fast as your tooth did.” 

= + + =

It was as Serenve had predicted, Mikasa had squeezed Eren so hard, that his spine almost snapped. Everyone had greeted back Eren, it was if the he hadn’t become the Titan at all. Jean had even patted him upon the shoulder and both males had nodded to one another in silent understanding. Including their group of eight, there were twelve more soldiers, including Levi’s squad that all filled the Grand Hall. Twenty-four people in total, would be heading towards the new headquarters, where even more scout soldiers were stationed, including Hange Zoe. 

Serenve patted her horse gently, the animal neighing softly at her caresses towards it’s mane. From her position, she watched as Eren was given his horse by Petra, Gunther and Oluo coming up soon after. Levi’s squad had yet to let him out of their sight and Serenve had to sigh softly, at the treatment Eren was receiving. It wasn’t as if Eren was going to escape and turn Titan on the city. As she mulled over her thoughts, she turned her head to see Mikasa coming up towards her, leading her horse as well. 

“Serenve,” her voice was gentle towards Serenve; Mikasa always was gentle with Serenve, never rough. Serenve reminded her of a small animal, a little bunny, or kitten. She was always extra careful around the girl, always watching what she said, or how she acted. “, can we talk for a bit? There is still time before we depart.” 

Nodding, Serenve brought her hands away from her horse, “Of course Mikasa,” she followed her friend into a small passage, after Mikasa had tied her horse up. Both girls faced one another in the cramped passageway, but at least the pair had privacy. Mikasa leant against the wall, so as to give more room to Serenve, who stood with her hands clasped in front of her. “, you look troubled. Is everything alright?” Serenve grew concerned. 

“…” Mikasa pursed her lips, before speaking. “I know you spent the night with the Captain.” 

Serenve’s eyes widened slightly, before she lowered her gaze, “Well, I assumed you did. You most likely knew exactly what was happening when he asked me to deliver that cup of tea.” 

“Yes,” Mikasa then began to explain the scenario that had happened. She didn’t want to scare Serenve, but she wasn’t about to leave her in the dark, especially if Levi had ordered her to do so. What surprised her now, was that Serenve had known exactly what General Stein had planned. “, you saw them?” she breathed in horror. 

“Of course I did,” Serenve bristled, nose upturning. “, they did everything but introduce themselves. I am not that oblivious.” 

Mikasa smiled softly, “I know Serenve, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt your capability, I just…” she trailed off, sighing in disgust. “I didn’t want you to figure out that you were being targeted for something so… Foul.” 

“I am glad it was me.” Serenve answered honestly. 

“What!?” Mikasa’s head shot up, eyes wide in shock. 

“It is absolutely terrifying what General Stein had planned for me, but I am glad that he targeted me, instead of any of the others. I am confident in my skills, but not only that, I know I have Armin, Eren and you looking after me, watching my back. You usually check on me at night, and if my room is along the way, so does Armin and Eren. I know I am not alone,” a warm smile crossed her face. “, and look, even Captain Levi is watching over me. So, I say again, I’m glad I was targeted.” 

Mikasa couldn’t help but smile, agreeing with her friend, “Serenve, did anything else happen last night?” she finally asked, this had been her intent from the beginning. 

Frowning, Serenve tilted her head slightly in thought, “Anything else?” 

“Did the Captain… Touch you?” 

“Oh?” Serenve’s eyes widened in understanding and she hurriedly shook her head. “No, of course not! He was a complete gentleman, well, for the most part.” She remembered how he woke her up, shaking her head softly at the thought. 

“The most part?” Mikasa frowned, ready to hurt the man, if he had touched Serenve in any way. 

“He didn’t touch me.” Serenve assured once again, wanting to keep at least a little to herself. Did that make her selfish? Wanting to keep a few happy memories all to herself? Was it selfish that she didn’t want Mikasa to know that Levi could smile and that his smile made his handsome face, so gentle and kind. That Levi could be playful with her, that she wanted to see more sides of Levi, that she wanted to get to know more about Levi. What else did he like? What colors did he like? Was it selfish to have these wants? 

“Serenve?” Mikasa brought her arms to her side, starring down at her friend, whose face was tinted red, lost in her own thoughts now. Ever since Serenve had returned that night from the storage hold, her expressions and the way she acted when talking about Levi Ackerman were, at least to her, concerning. Levi was a grown man, despite his height and how young he looked, and adults always had it out for themselves. Levi had beat Eren practically into a pulp, he was using their friend for his own purposes, a man like that, clearly did not hold any genuine, honest and good emotions. She feared for her friend, Mikasa knew exactly what those expressions meant. Serenve liked Levi. She didn’t want to tell Serenve what to do, or how to feel, she just wanted Serenve to be careful. 

She would wait though. Maybe Serenve just respected the man for saving Eren, despite the beating; Levi had managed to give the final push for the court’s verdict. Mikasa could argue that it had been excessive, but Eren was in one piece and his tooth had grown back like nothing had happened, so there was that. She would wait. But that didn’t mean she would stop worrying. Serenve was too innocent for her own good. 

“Oh,” Serenve could hear Jean, Connie and Sasha walking out of the building, talking amongst themselves. “, looks like we’re about to leave.” She murmured. 

Mikasa nodded, “Yes,” her hand came out and patted Serenve upon the head. “, I just want you to be careful, okay?” This is all she would say, for now. Eren usually yelled at her for always being so overprotective, but she didn’t know how else to show her affection. She wasn’t use to using her words; she would probably end up tripping all over herself, in trying to express simple gratitude. It was Serenve who was good at expressing herself with words, her many stories were proof of that. She could hold dozens of people captivated with the way she spoke, even her.

“Of course Mikasa,” Serenve took her friends hand in hers, squeezing reassuringly. “, I understand your concern. I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

Mikasa nodded, satisfied with that. Both headed out of the passageway, meeting up with the others. 

“Looks like Eren won’t be riding with us,” Armin mused, eyeing his friend, who sat upon his horse already, stationed between Petra and Gunther. “, guess it’s to be expected.” 

“At least he is not in shackles,” Serenve murmured, being helped onto her horse by Jean. “It is the little things we can find solace in, Armin.” She spoke gently. Armin smiled up at her, nodding. “Annie,” Serenve moved her horse to the blonde, who had just saddled onto her own mare. “, could I ask a favor?” she whispered shyly, so that the others could not over hear. 

Annie arched an eyebrow, curious on Serenve’s behavior, was she blushing? How adorable she was when she was embarrassed. “What is it, Serenve?” the little one had never asked her for a favor before, she was always so humble, never asking for help. If it was within her power, Annie would strive to do anything Serenve wished for. She watched as Serenve reached into her pocket, pulling out four gold coins, handing them to her. 

“You will be going with two others to pick up the gas supplies, will you not?” 

Annie nodded, holding out her hand so that Serenve could place the gold coins in her palm. 

“Do you remember that bookstore next to the sewing shop?” 

“Yes, it was decorated rather homely,” she said out loud, receiving a bright smile from Serenve, who nodded. 

“That is the one,” she spoke gently. “, you have a good eye,” she expressed, Annie feeling her chest swell at the compliment. Serenve always had this effect on her; the girl spoke with such softness and honesty. “Do you mind, stopping and buying me a certain book?” 

“Of course I do not mind,” Annie’s brow furrowed. “, I would gladly pay for-“ 

Serenve shook her head softly, “No Annie, your money is your own, you earned it. I could never allow myself to let you spend your money on my selfish wants. You taking the time to stop, to search and to purchase the book I wish for is far more than enough for me.” 

Annie clutched the gold coins tightly in her hand, starring into Serenve’s warm, aquamarine gaze. How did she do that? There were many times Annie thought that for sure Serenve was a true princess, separated from her real family, in the royal court. Her words held such power, such emotion and regalness. “… Alright Serenve, I will do this for you, but it will not be a favor. I want to do this for you, you owe me absolutely nothing.” She smiled at the girl, who was surprised at her words. “Now, tell me the name of this book you wish to have.” 

= + + =

Their small procession towards the new Scout regime headquarters would take about two hours. Serenve had overheard a couple of the soldiers conversing on how the castle had been abandoned for some time and that other regimes were joking that it would be abandoned once again, once all the scouts were killed off. It was true that the scout core was first on the front lines, but to joke about human life like that, was just horrible. 

Eren looked miserable, stationed between Petra and Gunther, he even seemed nervous. Most likely Levi had given him a silly order and if he broke it, then Eren would be punished. She had to smile now, looking at Levi’s back, as he lead the troops. He would never follow through on Eren’s punishment, but the threat was always there. Just knowing that made Serenve happy. She was starting to know the Captain more and more.   
Looking around she noticed all the bored expressions, no one held smiles, everyone seemed lost in their own worlds, their own thoughts. Her eyes looked to Jean, who was quiet, contemplative, even a little sad. When you a left a person alone for a period of time, of course their mind would start to wander and sometimes, those thoughts weren’t the happiest. Frowning now, Serenve decided to do something about this. She garnered attention, when she sped up her horse out of line, heading towards the front, even Levi’s main squad starred at her in shock. 

Levi had been lost in his own thoughts, his attention hadn’t really been on what was in front of him, he trusted his horse not to run into any obstacles that happened to be in the way. He knew it would be one long, two hour straight path towards the castle, and at the pace they were going, it might take a few minutes longer. His thoughts had centered around the conditions of the castle, on just what the hell Hange was cooking up with the two Titans that had been captured, and if even the stables for the horses needed a good cleaning. He also had to remember the paperwork Erwin would most likely have for him, the gas supplies, food supplies, among other things. He would be giving out the new room assignments and his mind had wandered to Serenve, and where she would be sleeping. She would no longer have to worry about Stein, so she would no longer be locked up in his room. The thought was discontenting, it had only been one night, but it had been more than enough, to make him want more nights like those, more mornings like those. When was the last time he had truly smiled so much? When was the last time he had gotten six hours of damn sleep? It was all that little brat’s fault and now… Would she share that Yeager’s bed? Would Yeager be the one to see her in his mornings? That pissed him off.

The approaching sounds of hoof beats made his head whip to the side, seeing the very person who infected his mind. Her bright, smiling face made his entire person relax and he found himself arching an eyebrow at her sudden appearance, not at all concerned on the dozens of eyes that looked on in bewilderment. 

“I have a complaint!” Serenve started, smiling mischievously now, as she rode beside Levi.

“Can it wait two hours?” Levi shot back, a small smile gracing his face now, playing along with her.

“Absolutely not!” she narrowed her gaze, making Levi grunt.

“Well, out with it. What is your complaint?” 

“I find this trek a waste of two hours; we should at least have a little training mixed in. As Captain, you should know the importance of training, in every field! That would include riding a horse, but at the pace we’re going, even a small child could do it. When fighting Titans, I seriously doubt we’ll be trotting along like this.” 

Levi’s brow rose in surprise; she did have a point. Her finger had wagged from side to side, was she scolding him? This little brat… “Well, what did you have in mind?” at this, he saw Serenve’s face alight with glee, her smile becoming bright, as she gripped her horse’s reigns. His heart skipped a beat. 

“A little race,” she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder, calling out to all who surrounded them. Everyone had been listening on them, even a few in the back had moved up slightly to try to overhear. Levi’s squad had been stunned into silence, for they had never seen someone other than themselves interact with their Captain, so casually and the Captain had responded, so normally. “, you heard right! Anyone who thinks they can out race Captain Levi and me to the castle, well, now yours chance to prove what you got!” her fist pumped into the air, and everyone’s mouth agape in surprise, slowly though, the hype was building.   
Serenve looked back at Levi giggling, before she snapped the reigns to her horse, “Don’t start crying when you lose!” she called out, racing off. 

“Cheeky brat!” Levi snapped his own reigns, rushing off right after her, much to the delight of everyone else, as they as well started off at break neck paces. 

“Wooooo!” Connie exclaimed, racing past Jean, who growled and snapped his own reigns harder, passing him up with a feral smile. The entire company began to hoot and laugh, as they all joined in on the race. “GO SERENVE!” hollers could be heard from the back. 

Serenve giggled madly as she heard the sound of Levi’s horse right on her tail, and she looked to the side to see him easily catching up. Sticking out her tongue, she spurred her horse on, pumping her fist into the air, as she laughed excitedly. Levi couldn’t help but laugh at her antics, impressed at her speed and mobility. He looked behind him to see the smiling faces of the troops that raced to catch up to them, all of whom who were laughing with one another, eyes filled with passion and joy. Was this Serenve’s intention? He looked back at Serenve, who starred back at him, with a joyous expression, cheeks flushed with excitement, eyes glittering with happiness. It was… He knew it was. This little girl… She was incredible. 

“Hahaha!” Armin laughed as he tried his best to keep up with Mikasa, who raced past him easily, with a smug expression, going up to Eren, who caught her eyes, both smiling at one another, before spurning their horses to try to catch up to Serenve and Levi, who lead the race by a landslide. 

“You getting nervous I might beat you Mikasa!?” Eren jeered, smile bright, as he gripped the reigns to his horse tighter. 

“Hmph,” Mikasa smirked, snapping her reigns, her horse running right past Eren, whose face blanched at being outridden. 

“No way!” he exclaimed, laughing, as he tried his best to catch up. 

Levi sensed something was wrong when Serenve’s speed was becoming unstable and she looked over shoulder at him in shock and fright, his eyes moved to the horse’s legs, as he realized blood was trailing from the mare’s feet and his head whipped up, “Serenve!” he shouted, moving his horse as close as he could, his arm coming out. “JUMP SERENVE! NOW! I’LL CATCH YOU!” he cursed, her horse was going to go down and the fall would kill her. “NOW!” he roared, and Serenve did as she was told, she squeezed her eyes shut, reaching out for Levi as she jumped from her saddle, feeling his arm come around her protectively, bringing her straight into his embrace, as her horse fell savagely to the ground.   
She panted heavily, her arms and body shook, as she embraced Levi’s neck, her heart pounding against her chest with no respite. 

“Serenve!” all the troops that had caught up called out in horror, Eren and Mikasa were the first to the scene, Mikasa jumping off her horse in a fluid motion, running up to Serenve’s horse, seeing the poor animal whine in pain, the bone in his foot jutting out. 

“Serenve,” Levi whispered into her ear, feeling her little body still shaking in shock. His hand smoothed down her back, “, are you hurt?” 

“N, no…” she whispered, shaking her head. “I, I am alright…” she tilted her head up to meet his gaze and Levi was relieved to hear that, she had practically given him a heart attack. He had truly been scared. He looked to Mikasa, who starred down at the horse and then up at him, with a concerned expression. “Stay on my horse, Serenve.” he ordered, before unsaddling himself, walking towards Mikasa, Eren and Eld who surrounded Serenve’s horse. The other troops rode up around Serenve, worry on their faces. 

“Sabotage?” Eren had heard the way Mikasa theorized the cut in the horse’s leg was not done naturally. Mikasa looked at him, a knowing stare, one that said ‘I’ll explain later’, Eren didn’t like that expression at all, especially when it concerned Serenve.

“Captain,” Gunther rode up, a grim expression on his face. “, a couple of the other soldiers have the same wounds on their horses,” he explained. “, fortunately they weren’t riding as hard, but their horses are already injured to the point they cannot be ridden any longer.” 

Eren moved to up to Serenve, who had calmed considerably, she still sat upon Levi’s horse, rubbing her arm gently. Her eyes came down to meet his, as he stepped up, his hand reaching out to her and she smiled gently, bringing her hand to reach for his as well. Eren took her hand into his, gripping it gently, his thumb brushing against her skin.

“I am so glad you’re alright,” he murmured, bringing his other hand to close over their joined hands. “I really am,” he breathed. 

“Eren,” Serenve whispered softly, feeling his hands shake, seeing the relief in his eyes. She brought her other hands to touch the top of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair. 

Levi looked back at Serenve, eyes slightly widening at the scene he saw and he turned away, though his actions did not go unnoticed by Petra and Mikasa. “Eld,” Levi now spoke, getting the man’s attention away from Serenve’s horse. “, put the injured animals out of their misery. Have the troops without horses double up with others.” 

“Man, it was a good thing Serenve’s race caught this,” Oluo murmured. “, what if it we were really in a bad situation,” he made a panicked face. “, damn, that would have been bad.” 

“Is she alright?” Petra asked softly, looking to Levi, who turned his gaze back to Serenve and Eren who smiled at one another.

“She is unharmed,” was all Levi said, before moving back to his horse, missing the forlorn expression on Petra’s face. “, Yeager, get back to your horse.” Levi spoke harsher then he meant to, watching Eren release Serenve’s hand, nodding to him, before rushing off. Levi was left to look up at Serenve, who starred down at him, eyes soft and plaintive. “What is it?” he murmured, so as that no other could hear them. Did she want to ride with Eren? Even if she did, he would say ‘no’. He didn’t care if it made him look like the selfish prick. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, making his eyes widen in surprise. “, I really am I making a habit of you saving me.” Her smile was gentle, yet her gaze was still filled with sadness and guilt. 

Levi looked into those aquamarine depths and found himself smiling in return, “I find myself forming a habit in saving you as well. However, I don’t think it’s a habit I mind.” He saw how her eyes widened, taken aback by his statement, the way her breathe caught in her throat, the way a blush crossed her ivory cheeks, before her smile brightened immensely and he found he could never get enough of those smiles, she was absolutely beautiful.   
Lifting himself into the saddle behind her, she sat side saddle, like a proper lady would and he found he didn’t mind this position, as she rested against him, his arms shielding either side of her as he started forward. Every so often, he would look down at her and she would glance up, and it was in those instances he felt content. It was when they had finally arrived that he had thought, ‘if only a little longer'.

To Be Continued...


	8. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their New Headquarters needs touching up... BADLY.

“You finally came!” Hange practically yanked Eren off his horse, laughing happily. 

“Hange!” Levi snapped, helping Serenve off his horse. 

“I can’t wait to get started on so many things!” Hange exclaimed excitedly, uncaring of Levi’s glare upon her. “Oh, but first you guys will probably wanna see the inside, eh?” she grinned from ear to ear. “You’re probably not going to like it very much,” she said to Levi as her arm hooked around Eren’s neck. “, what with all the dust and stuff, etc. etc!” 

Levi’s eye twitched, and Serenve giggled, he looked down at her, “Don’t encourage her,” he muttered, glaring at Hange, who waggled her eyebrows. 

“Captain Levi dislikes a dirty living area,” Hange said matter of fact. “, dirty anything actually!”

“Why didn’t you get started on cleaning?” Levi growled. 

“And miss one second away from my two Titan babies!? No way!” 

Serenve couldn’t help but continue to laugh, Levi was making the most miserable face at Hange and it was just too funny. And then his hand was in her hair again, her head moving to all sides, before she finally swatted his hand away, the damage already. “Whyyyy,” she complained, touching her hair, pouting as she tried to fix what had been done. Levi’s expression was capriciously smug.

Eren was stunned at what he had just witnessed. Did the Captain just play around with Serenve? He looked up at Hange, who gave him a chipper smile, winking. Had she seen that to? She had to have! He looked back at Serenve, who was done fixing her hair, following the Captain inside the building. His neck was pulled by Hange and he had not choice to follow, the other soldiers following them in right after. 

The inside of the castle looked gloomy, and as more people filed in, it seemed to get even more musty and humid. Eren had never really been inside a castle before, so this was a whole new experience for him. It may not have been under the best of circumstances, but this was to be their new headquarters, which meant they were to sleep here, eat here and train here, basically live here. When they had pulled up, from his point of view, the castle had been huge on all sides, and he wondered just how many rooms it held. More than enough housing to give everyone their own room, he bet. 

“The east wing is where all the captains’ rooms are,” Hange explained, releasing Eren as she stepped up to Levi, who inspected the place with a grim expression. “, Commander Erwin has already chosen his room in the east wing as well, there are quite a few choices to make, so feel free to take whichever room strikes your fancy. The west wing is where all the soldiers’ quarters are, different hallways lead to many different rooms. There are also more rooms for the soldiers surrounding the southwest side, plenty of space. Storage facilities are towards the south, along the with training grounds and stables. We have plenty of hay and food for the horses. The north wing is where the kitchen and dining halls are located. We set up a bath area for the soldiers in that part of the castle as well, pretty sizeable space.” 

The foyer of the castle to which they all stood in was large, the floors of course were littered with leaves and whatever debris that had sat there for years, there were two opposite stair cases that lead up the second floor, in the middle of the stair cases was the door that lead to an even larger foyer area, that was just as much littered with debris. 

“This place really needs a good scrub down,” Jean muttered, scratching the top of his head. 

“Serenve, be careful!” Sasha blanched, watching as Serenve was already half way up the stairs, leaning against the railing. “You don’t know how safe those steps are!” 

“This place is wonderful,” Serenve breathed, continuing her ascent up, she stopped at a painting, using her sleeve to wipe the grime off the frame of it, awing at the sparkling silver frame it revealed. “,wow,” she moved away from the painting, looking back at the others. 

“You really do look like a princess in her castle,” Jean smiled, stepping up to the bottom of the stair case, bowing humbly. “, your majesty,” he said cordially. 

Serenve laughed merrily, pretending to curtsy. 

“Wait, does that make us her servants,” Connie laughed. “, I wanna be a knight!” 

“You’ll be the jester.” Annie grunted and the soldiers broke out into laughter, Connie glaring at Annie, who shrugged absently. 

Serenve started back down the steps, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Eren surrounding her, as they pointed out different areas of the building. Armin took note of the stain glass windows on the upper levels, pointing out that they would need a very tall ladder if they were to clean those. Serenve agreed, tilting her head slightly in thought, wondering if they had a ladder that tall. 

“Did you want to see Sonny and Bean before you got down to cleaning, Captain?” Hange smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“You named them?” Levi looked disgusted, as he starred at the mad scientist. 

“Of course I did! They’re my babies!” hugging herself, Hange twirled, she paused then, grunting. “I guess cleaning it is, well, whatever. Save the best for last, I guess.” She cackled, before getting down to business. “Most of the soldiers are in the training grounds and stables. I’ll go spread the word to start on areas. Storage facilities need the most work, given all the stuff we piled into them. You guys arrived pretty early, I’m surprised. If we work extra hard, I’m sure we’ll get most of the cleaning done.” 

“Do you have the room roster? I’ll give them a place to put their stuff, before they start cleaning.” 

Hange motioned to a soldier not far away, who handed her a clipboard and she handed it to Levi. “Like I said, you got plenty of rooms to choose from. Their all pretty damn nice in the east wing,” she smirked. “, that’s why the captains got those.” 

“Hn,” Levi ignored Hange for the time being. “, listen up!” he turned his attention on the soldiers that all now stood at attention. He barked out room numbers, and ordered a few of the soldiers that had already been situated inside the castle to show the new soldiers their rooms. Hange had even said that many of the rooms in the west wing were all the same, so there would be no fighting over who got which room. Each room had a window, all the rooms were on the second floor of the castle, and those who got the bottom rooms of the castle, even got their own windows as well. Each room was the same size as the next. This didn’t go for the east wing though, where the rooms were much larger, fancy and made to resemble a small house. 

After everyone found their room, and settled in their stuff, they were to report back to the foyer front hall to be given their first assignments. Jean, Eren, and Armin’s room were side by side to one another, on the first floor, while the girls were on the second floor, all situated together in the same hallway. Jean complained it was drag to be so far away from the girls, to which Eren and Armin rolled their eyes. The group met back up, Serenve happy that her window was big enough to let fresh air in. 

Levi gave out his orders as soon as all the soldiers gathered back. His face held no humor as he ordered that every room, every storage hole, even the stables and kitchens were to be thoroughly cleaned. No one was to get out of duty, he was even going to clean, his own squad was going to clean, and even Hange was going to clean, much to the scientists’ disappointment. He barked out people to certain areas, warning that he would check on their progress personally and he would not tolerate half assed work. 

“Mikasa, Armin, Serenve, Annie and Eren, you all will have the kitchens and dining area. Once done with your respected areas, you will then return to your own rooms and clean them as well. Living in unsanitary conditions will affect your health and if any of you get sick because you refuse to clean your own damn room, I will kill you myself.” 

Willing herself not to giggle at Levi’s threat, Serenve instead distracted herself with the thought of the kitchen areas, “I wonder how big the kitchen is?” she gushed. 

“Most likely massive,” Armin breathed, curious himself. 

“This is going to be a task,” Eren shook his head lightly. 

“Let’s make it fun then!” Serenve chirped, grasping his arm, tugging him gently. Eren laughed, seeing her sparkling eyes glitter in light. Others that were around their small group starred on in envy, as they watched Serenve cheerfully guide her group to their location. “Come on, guys,” she giggled, pulling Eren along, who didn’t fight her. 

“Be careful Serenve, the doors could give you splinters,” Armin exclaimed, making another note to sand the doors, so that they weren’t lethal to ones fingers. 

“Do we get cleaning supplies?” Annie questioned, beside Mikasa. 

**= + + =**

Serenve had folded her pants to her knees, her sleeves were to her elbows and her hair was tied neatly into a bun at the top of her head, all thanks to Mikasa and Annie, who had found her pins to keep her mass of hair up and not fall loose with all her moving around. Grabbing yet another bucket of water, she poured the contents out onto the floor, before grabbing up a mop and starting her task. There were three kitchens and the dining hall was enormous. Armin and Eren partnered in that area, while the three girls had their own kitchen to worry about. 

After about thirty minutes, Serenve deduced she would need more buckets of water. Placing the mop aside, she grabbed up two buckets and headed to fill them up. Along the way, she saw many of the soldiers dusting, sweeping and washing the windows spotless. The castle really was coming along nicely. Stepping outside, she inhaled, enjoying the floral scent that wafted into her senses. 

“Oh man, look at this,” voices drifted from a small nearby shed, and ever so curious, Serenve took a small detour to see what was up. Peeking in, she immediately noticed Sasha, Connie and Jean pulling out linen table clothes from boxes and even linen napkins. 

“Wow,” she breathed, stepping further into the room, surprising the three who jumped at her presence. “, those are beautiful!” she gushed. 

“Yeah, they are,” Jean nodded. “, but a lot of these have holes in them. We could salvage at least half, but the rest we have to toss.” 

Serenve frowned, “No, no, I’ll mend them!” she gushed, droping the buckets to her side, rushing over to hold the linen in her hands. “It’d be such a waste…” she murmured softly, brushing her fingers across the fabric. 

Sasha beamed with a smile, “Ok Serenve, we’ll keep the ones that need mending off to the side for you. All the napkins are trash though, trust me; we can deliver the good table clothes to you guys in the kitchen, when we finish up!” 

“Okay!” Serenve nodded excitedly. “I have to get back to work now,” she headed back to her buckets, picking them back up. 

“Hey, I’ll help you carry the water back to the kitchen,” Jean insisted. “, I’ll be back guys.” 

“Okay!” Connie and Sasha answered, returning to organizing the shed. 

“Thank you Jean,” Serenve smiled at the man, who nodded, a smile upon his face as they both started back towards the kitchen. They made casual small talk, Jean making Serenve laugh with his goofy antics.

= + + = 

“Man,” Eren banged his head against the table, sinking his whole body in a chair. “, done.” He groaned. Armin chuckled, patting his friend on the back, as he eyed the three girls, who all gathered around them. It turned out, the girls had finished each of their kitchens respectively, and all three came to help the boys in their endeavor to finish the dining hall.   
Serenve had measured the tables at the same time, the table clothes Jean and the others had found were most assuredly for these tables, so she would have to mend quite a few. She knew table clothes weren’t needed, but it would be a nice touch to have and it would also give her something to do. She wondered if any of the other store rooms held other things, like curtains for the windows, or any other fancy fabrics. So many possibilities in a castle this big. 

“Well, not quite Eren,” Serenve smiled, leaning on the table with her hip. “, the Captain also wants us to clean each of our rooms.” 

“Ugh,” Eren grunted, lifting his head with a groan. “, yeah, he did say that. My room was pretty bad.” 

“Mine to,” Armin looked dejected. “, I could have sworn I heard a rat.” 

Serenve cringed, “Oh my,” she shook her head softly. “, please don’t say that.” 

“Haha,” Annie brought her hand to pet Serenve upon the head, laughing warmly. “, you faced a Titan head on and yet the mention of a rat, you cringe in fear.” She smiled, continuing to laugh. Serenve’s face fell. 

“Rats are different though,” she whined, pouting slightly. 

“So, you don’t want to help me in my room, Serenve?” Armin gave her a pleading expression, teasing the girl, who looked cornered, before Armin laughed. “I’m just kidding, I wouldn’t want the rat to eat you!” he jumped slightly towards her and Serenve playfully pushed him in retaliation, both laughing. 

“It’s still pretty early, “ Mikasa mused, looking towards the now cleaned windows and seeing the sun still shining brightly down. “, most likely, late afternoon.” 

“Now that you mention it, I am getting kind of hungry.” Eren stated. 

Serenve touched her belly, “Yes, as am I.” 

“What should we do?” Armin frowned. “Do we ask the Captain if we can eat?” 

“I’ll go ask!” Serenve volunteered, standing straight. “Be right back!” she sprinted off. 

Eren watched as she disappeared from the room, before looking back at the others, who all looked deep in thought now. Annie crossed her arms, leaning against the table, silent. Mikasa was the first to speak up. 

“Eren, while you were locked up, Serenve was almost kidnapped.” 

At this, both Eren and Annie’s eyes widened in shock, their anger rising at the very thoughts that crossed their minds. Annie of course kept her voice down, but Eren had slammed his hands on the table, standing. 

“What? Why? How!?” 

Armin patted his friend’s shoulder, ushering him to sit back down and relax. He had yet to hear the full story, though he was just as concerned. Mikasa began to explain all that she knew, however, she kept the details of Levi taking her to his room and having her sleep with him, all to herself. She knew better then to reveal information like that to Eren, even if had been innocent, she wasn’t an idiot. Though it hurt to admit, Mikasa knew that Eren liked Serenve far more than just a childhood friend. How could she miss the way Eren looked at Serenve, or talked to her, how he even touched her sometimes. 

Mikasa had been in love with Eren the day he had saved her from those smugglers and ever since then, she had been at his side. When Serenve came into the picture, Mikasa had fallen in love with her, as a little sister. The three had lived together, side by side for years and though they all were close friends, Mikasa could tell the subtle differences in the way Eren acted around Serenve and not her. It hurt to admit that Eren had fallen in love with Serenve.   
She wasn’t mad at Serenve at all. No, it wasn’t Serenve’s fault. She would never hate Serenve, she loved Serenve. Serenve was and had always been nice to her, always playful and gentle. Serenve was goodness and light wrapped up in a beautiful package, that Mikasa wanted to protect with her own hands. She was sure that if she had told Serenve how she felt about Eren, Serenve would have done everything in her power to get them together, to see them happy with one another. But, Mikasa knew better, she knew that wouldn’t make Eren happy at all. Eren was happiest, when he was with Serenve. 

So, Mikasa kept the details about Levi and Serenve to herself, instead lying and saying Serenve stayed with her that night. She then explained that the sabotaged horses could have been Stein’s final ‘fuck you’ to Levi’s regiment. 

“Bastard,” Annie hissed, narrowing her gaze. “, he could have killed Serenve.” 

“… I won’t let anything happen to her…” Eren vowed. 

= + + =

Pausing in her trek to find the Captain, Serenve starred up at the different colored wooden door, noticing small, floral patterns that framed the edges. Curious, she pushed the door open, coughing slightly at the dust that kicked up. She spotted the window immediately, the shutters were drawn over, so that barely any light seeped through. Her first task was to open those shutters, letting the midafternoon light pour through. 

“Much better,” she breathed, turning back to stare around the room. Her mouth opened in awe, as she saw various boxes stacked upon a shelf, along the sides of the room were beautifully designed chairs and small end tables, stacked against one another. The room wasn’t fairly large in size, she wondered why the design on the door was different though. Maybe the boxes? She eyed the shelves that stacked the various sized boxes, and peeked into one, seeing nothing but old, musty papers tied with string. 

Tilting her head up, she could see even bigger boxes on top and wondered if any of them could possibly hold the silverware to the kitchen. It would make sense to hold such valuable items in boxes such as these. No one would think to assume kitchenware would be stuffed into boxes. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Serenve went to grab a chair from the side of the room, lugging it towards the shelf. 

“… Don’t break on me…” she whispered to the chair, placing one foot on the seat. “I just need to-“ she placed her whole weight on the chair, and tiptoed to grab the box from the top. 

= + + =

Removing the cloth, he had tied over his mouth, Levi sighed outwardly, eyeing the room he had dusted and swept from top to bottom. This would of course be his sixth room he had cleaned, he had even managed to organize most of the contents of each room, which surprisingly had a lot of expensive looking furniture. He wondered why the castle hadn’t been pillaged by outsiders. Most of the craftsmanship he had found would more than likely sell for quite a lot of cash, or at least look good in one’s own home. From what he knew, there had been no security until now on this castle, so it was a mystery to him why the building remained untouched. 

He starred outside now, seeing soldiers carrying boxes towards the sheds, some soldiers were even organizing the outside lawn arrangements, which Levi deemed okay, but not necessary. As long as the inside was habitual, he didn’t have any complaints. Turning away from the window, he started out of the room, heading down the hallway. He had only two more rooms to go, before he would get started on his own room, he was making good time. He would have to check on everyone else. The only person he worried about was Hange, that woman had an extreme case of ADD when it came to anything other than her experiments. 

The sound of wood creaking made him stop and he turned his head towards the open door before him, his eyes widened as he saw Serenve tip toeing up to reach something on a shelf, the chair she stood on creaked violently and his heart stopped when he saw the legs starting to give way. He rushed forward, surprising her, as his arms snaked out, yanking her forcefully off the chair, just as it caved in, the box she had been grabbing falling with a loud crash, upon the now broken chair.   
He held her in his arms, breathing heavily, as he starred at the mess of broken wood and sharp kitchen utensils that now littered the ground. His anger rose now, as he starred at Serenve who looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. “What the hell were you doing!?” he snapped, gripping her by the shoulders. 

“I, I was just, seeing if I could find the kitchen supplies…” 

“Serenve you could have been seriously injured!” Levi shook her angrily, voice still filled with fury. “What are you doing up here? I ordered you to clean the kitchens!” 

“I finished cleaning the kitchens… We all finished,” her gaze shifted down. He was really angry now. “, we were hungry so I went to go find you and ask if we could all take a break. I, I got sidetracked though when I found this room…” 

Levi let out a sigh, his grip on her shoulders loosening, “Are you hurt?” he finally asked, anger subsided. He knew he had scared her, but damn it, had he not have been passing by this very room… The thought made his heartache. 

“No, I am alright.” Serenve shook her head, still not meeting his gaze. 

Levi tilted her chin up with his fingers, having her gaze meet his, “Look at me when you say that,” he murmured soothingly. “That way I know you mean it.” He gave her chin a gentle tap and Serenve smiled now. 

“I am alright, Captain. I am sorry I worried you,” she now said, her eyes moving back to the broken chair and scattered kitchenware. “, but I didn’t think that chair would give way so easily,” she mused. 

Just say my name once when we’re like this, Levi thought, watching Serenve moved towards the mess near the shelf, “Most of the furniture is salvageable, but many of the chairs and smaller items have rotted away on the inside due to time and the elements.” 

“I didn’t think about that,” Serenve said sheepishly, Levi giving her an ‘I know you didn’t’ stare in return. Serenve could read him easily and she upturned her nose with an ‘hmph’. “, I was just trying to grab the box at the top! I didn’t mean to cause a mess.” 

“Oh well, all is forgiven then your highness,” Levi came up beside her, bending down as well, to help her pick up the silverware. They smiled at one another as they caught each other’s gazes. 

“I’m sure more of those boxes at the top have even more silverware!” Serenve explained.

“We do not need all this fancy tableware.” Levi stated, placing what he had collected back into the box. 

“We may not need it,” Serenve finished placing the last of what she collected into the box as well. “, but it is nice to have placed out in front of us, after a hard day’s work, training and drills. To come back inside and know that you will be eating off a nice plate, with warm food and pretty utensils, it makes a difference.” She closed the box, looking up at Levi, who stared at her. A blush crept up on her face, as she looked away, fingers brushing against the smooth surface of the box. 

“You have a point,” Levi finally spoke, realizing he had been starring at her forwardly. “, I did not think of it like that,” he stood, holding out his hand to help her up and she took the offered hand. “But what if they do not appreciate it?” 

“It shouldn’t matter if they do or not,” Serenve giggled. “, what matters is that you put a little extra effort into doing something for many people and as long as one person finds comfort and solace in what you have done, you have accomplished your goal.” 

“What reason is there?” Levi found himself saying out loud and was met with a melodious laugh in return, surprising him.

“Silly, you do not need a reason to be nice,” Serenve’s smile was bright and Levi found himself starring in awe at her. Did she really think this way? He had never met a person like her before. Her words had been so sincere; she truly meant what she said. She was ready to work extra hard for others, who might just end up trampling over all her hard work, but she didn’t care. She wanted to do it anyways. If only one person appreciated it, out of the hundred plus that were stationed here, it would satisfy her. And although he held doubt that anyone would end up caring what they ate off of, Levi found himself wanting to help her in her endeavor. And when it was all done, he wanted to see her smile. 

“I’ll help you get the rest of those boxes down,” he said now, surprising her. 

“Really?” she was startled when Levi bent to pick her up, gasping as his arms looped around her knees, having her sit upon his shoulder. “Woah,” she giggled, surprised by his sudden action. “, okay, one at a time!” and for the next few minutes, both brought down the boxes from the top shelf. “Let’s bring these downstairs and start making lunch! I’m sure by now, everyone’s famished.” Her bright smile was infectious and Levi found himself nodding to her plan, helping her carry the boxes downstairs. 

Along the way, Hange caught sight of them, “Oh hey! I’m starving!” she cried. 

“Call everyone in. There are supplies to make sandwiches.” Levi stated. 

“That sounds good! What are those boxes?” Hange eyed what Serenve carried, arching an eyebrow in wonder. 

“Silverware,” Serenve giggled, Hange blinking in surprise. “, with a good wash and polish, they’ll be ready for use.” 

“May I?” Hange reached for lid of the box when Serenve nodded and opened it, starring inside with a look of awe. “These are so pretty,” she breathed. “, look at these designs.” She pulled a fork out. “Ha, I’ve never eaten with one of these before. I wonder if the food will taste different.” 

“Heh,” Serenve smiled brightly at Hange. “, you know, I’m sure it will.”

“You think!?” Hange exclaimed excitedly. “Wow Serenve, that sounds awesome! I can’t wait! Was this your idea?” she looked to Levi, noticing how the man starred at Serenve with a warm expression, which was utterly rare. It was surprising enough that the captain was indulging this little girl, it was another to actually have him make those types of expressions. 

“Yes,” Serenve nodded humbly. 

“Well,” Hange looked back at Serenve. “, I can’t wait till it’s all done. I’ll go call everyone in!” with a clap of her hands, Hange started off. 

Serenve looked back at Levi, “Let’s hurry!” she started forward once more. 

“As you wish your highness,” he teased, Serenve upturning her nose again, to which he then laughed, Serenve joining him. 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Her Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is touched...

“All finished,” Serenve plopped onto her bed, falling back against the freshly washed and dried sheets. After lunch, everyone had got back to work and Serenve had been shown the castle grounds by a few of the soldiers, who told her what they had been up to. They had been decorating, and they had even found in one of the sheds, flower seeds. Serenve had been ecstatic to hear that, especially hearing their plans to plant them on their free time. An actual garden. How thrilling.   
Rolling onto her stomach, Serenve pushed herself up, stretching her arms out. The captain had ordered no other tasks for the rest of the day and the real work would start tomorrow, first thing. He really was a kind man. Untucking her shirt from her pants, Serenve removed her belt, placing it aside. A knock sounded on her door and she looked over her shoulder. 

“Come in.” 

Sasha’s head poked right on through at that and the girl smiled brightly, “I brought the tablecloths that need fixing. There about eight of them. The rest were all left intact.” 

“That’s great!” Serenve gushed, taking the bundle from Sasha, who had been hefting it over her shoulder. “I can mend these on my spare time,” Serenve mused, placing the bundle upon her bed. 

“You’re going to place them on the tables when your all finished, aren’t you?” Sasha continued to smile at Serenve, who nodded, still lost in thought. “I can’t wait to see it,” Sasha whispered, Serenve looking over her shoulder at the girl. “, this will be my first time in full blown castle, you know. I always imagined when I was a little girl what it’d be like to be in one, as a princess or something. Fairy tale stuff,” Sasha shrugged absently, embarrassed at her own words. “, I know the castle is our military base, but still… It’d be amazing to see something so fancy. If only for a little while.” 

Serenve fully turned towards the girl and nodded in understanding, “Yes, it would be. It’s going to be amazing.” She smiled softly at the girl, who blushed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you alone,” Sasha bowed her head. “, good night, Serenve.” 

“Good night, Sasha.” 

“Oh!? Did you want to take a wash together?” she grinned impishly.

“I was actually going to sew for a bit before I wash myself for the night.”

“Aww, okay then,” a little disappointment. “, good night,” with a wave, Sasha walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her. 

Turning back to the bundle of tablecloths, Serenve held a gentle smile, Sasha and even Hange’s expressions coming to mind. If only one person found happiness, it was worth it, even if that one person just happened to be herself. Looking towards her nightstand, Serenve eyed the neatly packaged book that sat, waiting to be delivered. She looked out her opened window. It was a small square window, hardly anything to gush over, but at least it was bigger than the one’s in Stein’s building. Serenve adored having the sounds of the night and the smell of the cool breeze, rush over her as she stayed up to read or sew. It always soothed her the most, especially after a hard day’s work. 

Tonight was an especially nice night and the moon was bright, the breeze just perfect. When was the last time she sewed outside in such nice weather? “Along the way I’ll deliver that…” she said to herself, nodding at her own plan.   
Reaching for her small sewing kit, which was just a plain olive green bag, she placed it inside the bundle and quickly grabbed up the wrapped book, before hefting the bundle over her shoulder, starting out of her room, quietly. Sometimes, she liked to sew alone, whilst other times, she didn’t mind the company. Tonight, she wished to sew alone. If Mikasa found out where she was going, for sure the girl would insist to go along and Serenve wouldn’t deny her friend. Thus was the reason Serenve had worked on her sneaking skills, for these very occasions. Now, she just had to remember where Levi’s room was. 

= _ + + _ =

It had taken him literally four hours for him to clean and organize his room the way he wanted it. He disliked for anyone else to touch his stuff, so he had literally done everything by himself, even moving the furniture from point A to point B. In the end, he could proudly say, his room was finished. It had been an absolute mess, but now, he could sit and actually do his work without thinking of cobwebs in the corner, or dirt under his feet. 

The one good thing he had managed to find in the storerooms was an abundance of candles, so many in fact, that there were hundreds of boxes of them. He held at least three boxes in his room, so thus, at the moment, there were five lanterns in use, making his room abundantly bright. He could work graciously under these conditions. Which was a good thing, because he had at least several more documents to look over and sign, including Hange’s reports on Sonny and Bean. 

A soft knock on his door, made him frown, since he wasn’t expecting any visitors and Hange herself knew better then to disturb him, if it wasn’t important. The only person he could think of was Erwin, but the man wasn’t due to arrive until tomorrow morning. “Enter.” He eyed the door as it creaked open and was surprised to see Serenve was the one to enter, with a rather large sack over her shoulder. He arched an eyebrow now, he was really getting used to seeing new things whenever she was around, and she never ceased to give him a dull moment. “And what exactly are you hauling around at this time of night?” 

“Tablecloths!” Serenve said matter of fact, as if it should be obvious to anyone. Levi couldn’t help but be amused, and he smiled.

“Is there something wrong with these tablecloths?” he could only assume there was, since she wouldn’t have in her care, perfectly good ones. 

“They need mending, I was going to mend them, but before I do that,” Serenve settled the bundle on the ground, reaching into it and pulling out the wrapped book. “, I wanted to give you this.” Stepping up to him, Serenve handed Levi the book she had asked Annie to purchase for her. Annie had been surprised on the title she had given her, had even smiled, but the blonde haired woman had managed to retrieve it. 

Levi starred at the offered item, he could clearly make out the book shape and he starred up at Serenve, who motioned for him to take it, practically shoving it into his face, before he reached up and took it from her. He looked at her once more, before opening the package and starring at the book that lay uncovered now. “Thumbelina.” 

“My mother use to read this story to me when I was a child,” Serenve explained, clasping her hands in front of her. “, it has everything! Fighting, drama, romance, magic and even talking animals! It is a fairy tale, yes, but at least with this one, I won’t fall asleep.” She giggled. 

“You want me to read this to you?” Levi looked up at her and witnessed her blush, and how she quickly averted her gaze away from his, clearly trying to find her words in her befuddlement. 

“It, it wasn’t my intention to think you would…” she said quickly, fiddling with her fingers now. “You said Commander Erwin recommended to you a book and now, I recommend this one. I assure you, it is a far better read then buildings, and more buildings… And even more buildings.” She smiled brightly, Levi chuckling. 

“Did you buy this for me, Serenve?” Levi touched the front of the book; it looked and even smelt brand new. Fairy tale books like these were not cheap, especially when rich mothers were the target audience. 

“…” Serenve nodded meekly. “Yes.” 

Levi had never received anything like this, a fairy tale book, gifted to him. He knew of no fairy tales, his childhood hadn’t exactly been ‘normal’, and it had been the farthest thing from a fairy tale. To be blunt, his childhood had been one shitty thing after the next, a complete hell on earth. So, to hold in his hands a book like this, gifted to him by Serenve, made his chest swell, his smile becoming much more warm and kind. “Thank you, Serenve” he spoke now, meeting her aquamarine gaze, seeing her flushed cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip. 

“You’re welcome,” nodding, Serenve quickly turned on her heel. “, well, I have to go mend these-“ 

“And where exactly are you going to mend those tablecloths?” he didn’t want her to leave; he wanted her to stay here, in his room. He wanted her to say his name, not once, no, many times, when they were alone like this. 

“O, outside?” she looked over her shoulder at him, to see his less than enthused expression over her answer. “It’s a very nice night out,” she explained, turning now. “, the breeze is quaint and the moon gives off so much light.” She was pleading now, because the look he was giving her, looked an awful lot like the looks Mikasa would give her, when the woman was ready to say ‘no’ to something.

“It is dangerous alone at night, Serenve,” Levi sighed, bringing his hand to rub his temple, he should have known that she wasn’t going to be anywhere indoors sewing. What if Sonny and Bean got loose? A number of things could easily happen and she would be unprotected, with no one even remotely close to call for help. 

“…” Serenve looked dejected. “I’ll go back to my room,” she conceded, shoulders slumping. 

“Why not sew in here?” Levi motioned to his large two pane window, that could open up with a great view of the training grounds below and the vast foliage of trees in the distance. If one were to open the large window, one would get the feeling of being outside, without actually being outside. Below the window, sat a rather comfortable looking couch, the cushions padded and soft. In front of the comfortable looking couch, sat a small coffee table, with gothic looking designs running up the legs. 

Levi hadn’t really been thinking on interior design much, but he was glad at this moment to have placed a couch under the window. Serenve was now looking at the window with a surprised expression.

“… I can?” Serenve hadn’t even noticed the inside of Levi’s room, seeing it for the first time now, she was in awe. His room was enormous, and she realized that she was only standing in one part of it. There was an open door that if she leant the right way, she could peer into the next room, seeing Levi’s large kind size bed and dresser, was there another room connected to that one!? Wow, so this was a Captain’s room. 

“Of course you can,” Levi scoffed, he wanted to talk to her more, but he knew that if he got distracted, he would never finish his work. “, make yourself at home.” he meant those words, more than he should have and he watched, with a sense of male pride, as she nodded happily, taking her stuff towards the couch and setting herself up there. He watched as she took the olive green bag, which he assumed was her sewing supplies, from the bag of tablecloths and set them up on the coffee table. 

“I’m not disturbing you, am I?” Serenve murmured, pausing in her setting up.

“No, not in the least. However, I will be quiet for some time; I have to finish these papers.” 

Serenve nodded frantically, “Of course, I don’t mind at all! It is work!” she sat upon the couch now. “Um, may I open the window?” 

“Of course you can,” Levi found he was saying that a lot. Did she not understand that he wanted her to make his room, her room? He watched as she turned, unlatching the window, pushing the glass panes out, breathing in the fresh air. He had to admit, he preferred when the window was open as well, though he had been so absorbed in work to not care whether it had been or not. He caught himself staring at her beautiful profile, as she took in the night, simply enjoying the view. She closed her eyes, breathing in the night air and he smiled. 

Serenve really was a rare girl. He had honestly never met someone like her, especially in this profession. He found himself constantly thinking that, but damn it, it was true. He knew she didn’t realize it herself, but the others that surrounded her, sure as hell did. 

“The air is so fresh around the castle,” Serenve mused, turning to sit upon the sofa, taking out one tablecloth from her bundle. 

“Mmm, yes, it is.” Levi agreed, turning back to his work. From then on, he could hear the sound of Serenve fiddling with her sewing supplies, the rustle of the cloth she worked on, mixed with his scrawling on the paper and the ticking of the clock on his desk. After some time had passed, he heard a new sound, one that made him pause in his work. Serenve was humming. He slowly looked over his shoulder to watch as she threaded the needle through the cloth, continuing to hum happily to herself, a gentle, peaceful expression upon her face. Her motions were graceful, she was skilled in her task and it looked as if she were in her own little world. He didn’t even think she realized she was humming to herself. 

A smile crossed his face now, as he turned back to his work. The sound of Serenve humming soothed him, and he found himself working at a faster pace, wanting to get done as soon as possible. He wanted to join in the small bubble she had created for herself. There was happiness and warmth surrounding her, and he wished to be a part of it. He placed a period with more force then intended and settled his pen down. He looked at the time, nine-thirty. Lights out had already come and gone. 

“You are done?” Serenve spoke, making him turn in his seat. 

“Yes.” He could see she still had a few more tablecloths to mend, but she looked to be packing up. She was leaving him. 

“I did not want to disturb you, but it is rather late now.” She explained. “I still need to take a bath.” she giggled. 

“You can take one in here,” Levi was now finding any excuse to keep her here and he had to remind himself to stop acting like a damn fool. He saw her surprised expression at his words. 

“In here?” she sounded confused. 

“I have my own bath,” he motioned towards the door that to his bedroom. 

“… But, I would need-“ 

“Pajamas? I found spare ones in one of the storage rooms. I washed and dried a pair. I can give them to you for the night.” 

“You, you want me to stay here tonight?” she bit her bottom lip now, embarrassed at what she was saying. Did he really want that? 

“You can take my bed again and I will sleep on the sofa,” Levi answered a smile upon his face. 

“… You don’t mind?” she looked over to where his bed laid beyond the door, still bewildered by the turn of events happening.

“Of course I do not,” Levi assured, meeting Serenve’s eyes as she starred back at him. He looked over to the book Thumbelina and picked it up. “When you are done with your bath, I’ll read out loud a few chapters. I’m interested now. This will be my first fairy tale.” 

Serenve’s face lite up and she nodded enthusiastically, “Okay!” she set herself to the side and started for the next room. Levi watched as she entered his bedroom, hearing his soft gasp of awe. “Wow, your bed is so big!” she exclaimed. 

Levi chuckled, hearing her now enter his bathroom and gasping in delight. He starred down at the book Thumbelina, smoothing his hand over the cover. No one had ever given him a gift before, with the pure intent, of seeing him happy. And he was. He stood, going to lay out the pajamas he had cleaned. Deep down, he had hoped that she would be the one to use them and he was happy, she was.

= + + =

Running her fingers through her hair, Serenve sat on the edge of Levi’s tub. She had finished with her bath, deciding to not wash her hair for the day, since she was so use to Mikasa brushing out her long locks when they were damp. The pajamas Levi had laid out for her consisted of a loose button down blouse, and pajama pants with a tie at the front. They were pearl color and made of silk! She had never worn silk before, and it felt wonderful against her skin. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Serenve pursed her lips, trying to quell the knots in her stomach. 

The entire time she sewed upon his comfortable couch, she had been so content in that one spot, hearing the sound of Levi scrawling across his paper, or the slight movements of hand he made. Just knowing that Levi wanted her there with him, had made her heart do flip flops in her chest and she had been so happy. She had known exactly when nine o’clock reared its head, she had been dreading leaving his room, so when he hadn’t noticed at all, she had kept quiet, being just a little selfish. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even if, he wasn’t paying attention to her. 

When he had invited her to stay, she had not only been surprised, but she had also been elated. She had wanted to throw up confetti and celebrate, which would have been utterly silly. But on the inside, that is exactly what she had done and it had taken all her will not smile like a complete fool. She didn’t want Levi to think her crazy, even though, Mikasa would more than likely say she was. She knew Levi was far older then her, an adult. And she was only fifteen, though legal to join the military and even marry, she was still looked upon as a child by many. Did Levi see her as child? Was he humoring her? The thought saddened her, for deep down; she didn’t want him to see her as such. A blush crept across her cheeks now, as she confessed to herself, that she wanted Levi to see her as a man would a woman. 

“Don’t be silly,” she shook her head frantically, patting her cheeks. Levi was her captain and he was a very kind man. He liked her company; she was more than satisfied with that. Standing, she opened the door to the bathroom, peering out. 

There was only one candle lit in the bedroom and only one lantern lit in the next. Levi was probably seated on the couch in the next room. Barefoot, she tip toed to the door, looking out to see what the man was doing. Her breathe caught, as she witnessed Levi eyeing her work which sat in his lap, starring at the mended fabric with a warm and thoughtful expression. A smile of her own grew on her face, as she now stepped out the door. 

Levi had been impressed over Serenve’s needlework, the amount of care she poured into what she did was astounding and he just had to touch it for himself. He lifted his gaze as he felt her presence enter back into the main room, she looked absolutely stunning in the pajama’s he had given her, they were a bit loose, but upon her, it was adorable. Her hair was left undone and he liked seeing her silken mass fall around her like a veil. “How long have you been sewing, Serenve?” 

“Since I was a little girl,” Serenve padded over to him, sitting beside him, on the couch. “, my mother taught me and when she passed away, I was the one to then mend my father’s socks, shirts, pants and the such. It did not bother me, I loved to do it. I love sewing, knitting, crocheting, it relaxes me. When we had a little extra money, my father would always buy me play fabric and I would stay up all night creating new clothes for him and me, using all different colors of threads,” her eyes were wistful, expression somber as she remembered all those happy memories. 

“I only see four colors here,” Levi peered into her sewing bag.

“Well, that is because those colors are all I need,” Serenve giggled. “, but I will confess, I did go to a sewing store whilst purchasing the thread I needed and saw the most beautiful ornate box filled with so many different colored thread, buttons and even pins. So many colors, so many ideas to create. One day, that box will be mine,” she said matter of fact. “, one day,” this time, more to herself. 

“Buttons?” Levi looked at Serenve who nodded passionately, her face lite up when she talked of sewing, she really did enjoy the hobby. 

“Heart shaped buttons, triangle shaped buttons, circles, squares, even stars!” Serenve clasped her hands together in front of her. “They were all so adorable!” 

“Why did you not get it?” Levi frowned now; she could have stored it in her room. He would have loved to see her create things with that box of wonder. Now he wanted to see it as well, especially if it was something she spoke so excitedly about. 

“Well, at the time I did not know exactly where we would be going, or if there would be any room to fit such a thing. The box is this big,” she showed him with her arms, it was a little bigger then the boxes they carried to the kitchen. “, and it would have most likely been damaged from the horse incident,” she mused now. “, and well, the price is not something to sneeze at.” She sighed. 

“How much?” 

“Twenty-five gold coins,” Serenve exclaimed. “, but the kind shop woman said that she would hold it for me, for twenty gold coins.” She tilted her head to the side. “So, now I am going to try my best to save up.” 

Whistling at the price tag, Levi set the tablecloth he held back into the bag with the others, “And yet, you still bought this for me?” he picked up the book Thumbelina, watching as Serenve grew more comfortable, bringing her legs under her on the couch, nestling her bottom in the pillows, her body facing him. 

“Well, it is okay,” Serenve smiled. “, I think it is money well spent. I am happy I bought you your first fairy tale! It was also mine as well.” 

Levi smiled, “Thank you Serenve,” such a selfless little girl. In his head, he thought of how much money he himself had. Even Captains weren’t necessarily given a king’s ransom in pay. It was even worse for the soldiers, but here was Serenve, spending her earned money on him. There were no words to describe her kindness in its glory. 

“Your welcome,” she smiled softly, before waving her hands at him. “, read, read,” she insisted. “, I cannot wait any longer.” She giggled, scooting a little closer. “There are pictures as well,” she explained. They were only a few inches apart now, and Levi watched with an amused expression as Serenve continued to get comfortable, glee written all over her face. 

“Alright then,” he looked down at the book in his hands. “, Thumbelina,” he said out loud, before opening the book. “, by C. A. Reitzel,” he flipped another page, to come upon a small paragraph written in nice cursive handwriting that most likely acted as a prologue to the book and read with flourish, “Of all the stories written of those with impossible problems, Samson and Delilah, Romeo and Juliet and so forth, the most impossible of all the stories just happens to involve the tiniest of people and that would be the story of ~~ Thumbelina.” he turned the page, intrigued now. “Once upon a time there was a lonely woman who longed to have a child to call her own. One day she paid a visit to a good witch who gave her a tiny barley corn. ‘Plant it, in a flower patch’ the witch said ‘and see what happens’. The woman did as she was told and by and by it began growing, until at last, one spring morning, a flower blossomed from that very barleycorn and bloomed open to reveal a tiny little girl. ‘I will call you, Thumbelina’ but can you imagine the troubles for a little girl no bigger than your thumb?”

Serenve giggled as Levi continued the story, moving his hands sometimes when he wanted to empathize a scene in the story. Thumbelina assumed she was the only little person in the world and one day, her mother read her a story about fairies and she dreamed that one day she too would meet a fairy. They were about her size after all. 

“Why didn’t the mother go back to the witch and ask for more pieces of corn?” Levi frowned, and Serenve laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. 

“Because the witch was long gone; the mother had her wish granted.” 

“But what about Thumbelina?” 

“Just keep reading,” Serenve giggled, turning the page for him. “, I know the song Thumbelina sings on the very night she dreams of meeting fairy’s that are just her size.”

“Oh? Can you sing it to me?” 

“Mhm,” Serenve cleared her throat. “, one night, Thumbelina wanted to sleep with the book open in front of her, so that she could stare at the pictures of the fairy folk. As she starred at those pictures, she rose off of her bed, which was just a tiny walnut casing and sang to herself of her dreams,” Serenve began to sing and Levi’s breathe caught. “, I know there’s someone, somewhere, someone. Who’s sure to find me soon. After the rain goes, there are rainbows, I’ll find my rainbow soon~ Soon, it won’t be just pretend, soooon a happy ending~ Love, can you hear me, if you’re near me, sing your song, sure and strong and sooooon~” as she ended the song, she looked to Levi with a flushed face, aqua eyes alight with happiness. “Read, read,” she insisted and Levi nodded, still trying to process what he had just heard. It had been beautiful and utterly enthralling. 

He continued as she asked and soon found himself reading how the very prince of the fairies found Thumbelina. 

“Cornelius?” Levi paused now, looking at Serenve who gave him a grumpy expression. “His name is actually Cornelius?” a soft snort.

“Will you just read!” she crossed her arms in front of her chest and Levi chuckled, nodding as he turned back to the book. As he read the part of where Thumbelina and the prince shared a glorious night together, Cornelius showing off his wings as he guided Thumbelina through the sky and all around, he would sometimes catch Serenve starring off wistfully and with warmth, as if she herself was envisioning herself as Thumbelina. 

“He just now told her?” Levi sounded astonished, finishing the part where the prince explained that he was the prince and he wanted to see Thumbelina the very next day. 

“Well, yes,” Serenve nodded. “, they had already fallen in love, so the prince felt it right to tell her, since he knew she loved him not for his status, but for him, as a man.” 

“They are already in love!?” Levi now looked absolutely appalled, even angry.

“Yes!” Serenve laughed. 

“Impossible, it’s only been one night! Not even a couple of hours.” He scoffed.

Serenve pushed him now, “Love can happen,” she snapped her fingers. “, just like that.” 

“Do you believe that?” he had to ask and he saw how her mood shifted, a soft blush crossing her cheeks. 

“Yes, I do,” she fiddled with her fingers, gazing down at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She felt his fingers touch her chin, turning her gaze up to meet his. 

“Look at me when you say that,” he voiced. “, that way I know you mean it.” 

“Yes,” she breathed, her heart thrumming against her chest wildly. “, I do believe it, Captain. Everyone deserves a happy ending.” She felt his thumb brush her chin, his eyes never leaving hers. And then, his hand was gone and he looked back at the book and Serenve grew a little disappointed at the loss of contact, and was surprised when Levi looked back at her. 

“Serenve, when we are alone like this, when it is just you and me, you can call me by my name.” 

“I can?” her eyes widened. 

Levi smiled, “Of course you can, I want you to.” 

“Alright, Levi,” she smiled sheepishly at finally saying his name out loud and Levi smiled even brighter, to which made Serenve’s heart warm. “Are you going to continue the story?” 

“Mmmm, it is rather late,” he looked at the time and then back at her, to see yet another grumpy expression. 

“Read at least three more pages Levi, please,” she pleaded. 

Levi chuckled, “Alright, alright,” he sat back, now noticing Serenve leaned closer into his side and he brought his arm to rest upon the couch’s top, Serenve resting fully against his side. He continued reading, indulging the little princess. Thumbelina was kidnapped by a Toad, and the Prince went in search of her! “This prince has awful tracking skills,” Levi sounded pissed, and Serenve laughed. “, I can’t believe he cannot track a single girl. And that toad…” 

“A very bad toad yes,” Serenve said matter of fact, right before she yawned. At this, Levi brought the small tassel attached to the book in between the pages and closed the pages shut. 

“Alright, time for bed.” 

“Awww,” Serenve pouted. “, we were getting to the good part!” 

“We can read more tomorrow,” Levi said matter of fact now. 

“Really?” Serenve grew excited. “Just like this? You don’t mind?” 

Levi paused now, starring at her now pointedly, “No Serenve, I do not mind, I very much enjoy your company. I like having you here,” with me, he finished in his head. He considered himself a very straight to the point, blunt man, but he felt if he acted and said the things he was clearly thinking, he would end up scaring her and that was something he didn’t want to do. 

“I enjoy being here as well Levi,” Serenve confessed. “, I like spending time with you.” Before she lost her nerve, she leant forward and kissed him upon the cheek, leaning back, her face was beat red as she quickly stood now. “Well, good-“ her hand was caught and her breathe stilled, her whole body tensing. Oh no, she ruined it! He was going to throw her out! 

“Serenve,” Levi hadn’t expected her to do what she had done, he was going to let her slip right off to bed, but he had seen her adorable, flushed face and he remembered just how soft her lips had been against his cheek. It had been a chaste kiss at best, but he had felt her warm, soft, petit body press against him, however brief it had been, and his urge to have her yet again pressed against him enveloped him and he had grabbed her hand on instinct. She looked over her shoulder at him and he stood now, still holding her hand. “, may I kiss you?” he whispered, his other hand slowly coming up to cup her cheek, tilting her face up to meet his. Her flawless ivory cheeks were flushed red still, aquamarine eyes glimmering in the dim lantern light. 

“… I’ve never…” her words trailed off softly and Levi knew just what exactly she wanted to say. He now brought his other hand to cup the other side of her face. “Yes,” she whispered, breathlessly.

Levi did not hesitate as his lips descended upon hers, his thumbs brushing the flesh of her cheeks, reveling in the petal soft texture. He was gentle, lightly caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, as she gasped softly, his tongue found entrance, tangling with hers and she moaned under his ministrations, her hands clutching his shirt as he brought his arms to wrap around her now, holding her against him, feeling her entire body through the thinness of the silken pajamas. Her breasts pushed against his chest, she fit perfectly in his arms. She tasted of sweet mint, a taste he had never experienced before, a taste he could easily become addicted to. Levi slowly relaxed their kiss, ending with a soft ‘chu’, as he met her dazed aqua gaze. He brought his forehead to meet hers and Serenve then giggled, as he nuzzled his nose with hers. Since when had he been the affectionate type? He thought. Since when did I have this much patience? Since when did I start to feel this way? 

Since I met her... Levi kissed the top of Serenve’s forehead, “Good night Serenve,” he whispered, gently releasing her from his hold. Serenve stepped away from him, with a soft, warm expression. Her hand met his cheek, and he placed his hand over hers. 

“Good night, Levi,” she murmured, before letting her hand fall away, turning, walking into the bedroom. 

Levi told himself to calm down, to not make a fool of himself and scare her with the urges he desperately had as a red blooded man. That had been her first kiss for Christ sakes, he wasn’t about to be an asshole and take advantage of her naivety, with the many things he wanted to do at that moment. The thought that he had been her first kiss filled him with male pride and possessiveness he didn’t think he possessed. It had been him to make her breathless like that, him who saw her flushed and passion filled face, not that Yeager boy. He found himself wanting Serenve to only look at him that way, to only kiss him. He sank down on the sofa, head in his hands. Damn it, he thought, shaking his head softly, as he ran his hands through his hair, she was already under his skin and he found himself happy to keep her there. 

“… Love at first sight… Fairy tales” he said out loud, starring at the book on the coffee table. “Tsk,” he fell back on the sofa, his arm covering his eyes. There was never a time he would believe in such ridiculous and childish things. ‘Achieve impossible things when you follow your heart’ the whole motif of Thumbelina. Serenve’s smiling face swam in his mind and he couldn’t help but smile, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, with the thought, ‘if it’s with her, I can find myself believing in anything’.

 

**Author's Note: The song Serenve is sings is from the Thumbelina animated movie! I highly reccommned watching the movie! It's really great!**

To Be Continued...


	10. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenve is so kick ass!!! >_

The abrupt pounding against the wooden door in the main room is what pulled Serenve out of her slumber. She sat right up, use to being awoken in such a manner, since it would happen often when there were surprise drills. 

“Captain!” a soldier’s voice from beyond the door, and Serenve could hear Levi opening the door. “Captain!” the soldier sounded out of breath now, and Serenve peeked out slightly. She knew better then to show herself. Though they had done nothing, in the eyes of others, it would look as if they had. 

“What is it?” Levi snapped. 

“It’s the Titan’s Captains, they were killed!” 

“What!?” Levi’s eyes widened and he dismissed the solider, who ran off. His head turned to Serenve, who covered her mouth in shock. “Get dressed Serenve, hurry!” 

= + + =

“SONNY! BEAN!” Hange cried, falling to her knees, as she starred at the now deceased Titans, all that was left were the bondages that had held them and their steaming bones, sizzling in the early morning sun. “It can’t be! WHY!?”   
Sonny and Bean were being kept in a side outlet of the castle, away from the main building where everyone stayed. Soldiers were already gathering around, awaking from the commotion that erupted around the scene. 

“Was it a soldier that killed the test subjects?” rumors began to circulate, as everyone held fearful faces, as they continued to watch Hange scream her head off. “We haven’t found the culprits yet… We just started to look. Apparently both were slain at the same time before dawn, though… Before the guards noticed, the culprits had gotten far away using a 3D maneuvering device.” 

“So it was a premeditated killing by two or more people?” 

Serenve pushed through the crowd, “Eren!? Eren!?” her soft gasp sounded as she saw the sight of the Titan’s bones and a hand touched her shoulder, she whipped her head to the side. “Eren!” she exclaimed, seeing Mikasa and Armin next to him. “Your safe!” she breathed happily, Eren embraced her as she jumped into his arms. His eyes starred at the scene with mix of feelings. None of which won out over the other. 

Levi came up beside the group, eyeing the scene with a blank expression. He had heard the gist of what happened from one of the nearby soldiers and Hange was not in her right mind to give any kind of assessment. Two or more people? No, this could have been done easily by one person. He could have pulled this off and he didn’t doubt there were others just as skilled as he was. Ruling this out as one-person job was sloppy. Commander Erwin was here to; he could see the man moving through the crowd, coming to stand beside them. 

Serenve stepped from Eren’s embrace, noticing the Commander who leant near Eren, the boy’s eyes widening as the Commander gripped him by the shoulders, she was in ear shot distance and it wasn’t as if the Commander was hiding their conversation from her, in fact, it was as if he was inviting her to listen in, his eyes had even moved towards her slightly. 

“What do you see? Who do you think the enemy is?” 

Both Eren and Serenve were taken aback by such odd questions. The enemy? 

At their expressions of confusion, Commander Erwin apologized, “It was strange of me to ask,” he murmured faintly, before releasing Eren and nodding to Serenve, moving through the crowd again and away from the scene, back towards the castle. 

Serenve tore her gaze away from the Commander’s retreating back, to focus on Levi who walked up to her and Eren, “Captain?” 

“Let’s go. The rest is a job for the Military Police.” He eyed Eren briefly, before his gaze fell on Serenve, who nodded to him obediently. He started back towards the castle, hearing her footsteps right behind. Mikasa and Armin followed right after the pair, Eren was the last to move, his eyes travelling back to the scene only briefly, before he jogged slightly to catch up with the others. 

The enemy? Serenve looked over her shoulder at Eren, who looked lost in thought as well. Why would anyone do this? Serenve frowned. Obviously Titans didn’t commit this act, it was done by human hands. But why!? Why would they do something that could obstruct other humans from finding more information on their enemy as well! It just didn’t make any sense! Weren’t all humans fighting for the same cause? Something like this should have never have happened if that were the case, but it did… So Commander Erwin asked those questions, to them. And only them. Commander Erwin knew something, or at least, had a theory. 

Eren lifted his gaze to meet Serenve’s, who gave him a weary smile. His thoughts matched hers exactly and he could tell from her expression, she was just as confused. He returned her smile, with a small one of his own. He didn’t want to think that they would not only have to fight the Titans, but that they would also have to fight through… Their own kind. Humans, on the sides of Titans? No, it couldn’t be! But, why!? Why kill those Titans? Who was their enemy? What did they want? And what did Commander Erwin know? 

= + + =

“Here,” Serenve placed a hot cup of tea in front of Hange, who starred at it blankly, before looking up at her mournfully. “, drink Hange,” Serenve placed her hand upon the woman’s shoulder. Hange hung her head now, her hands coming to cover both sides of the warm cup. 

“Thank you, Serenve,” Hange whispered, starring at the liquid that slightly rose with steam. 

Serenve nodded silently, lifting her head up to stare around at the packed dinner hall. Soldiers sat and talked, many couldn’t keep quiet around Hange, discussing their own theories, blatantly talking about the Military Police and what they were now going to go through. Investigation. She could see Commander Erwin conversing with a couple of the squad leaders, including Captain Levi, all of who looked frustrated at the conversation. The entire hall was loud, everyone was up in arms over the investigation, and many were upset, not to mention hungry. 

The doors to the hall opened and the General for the Military Police strolled right in, flanked by two of his second in commands, many of the soldiers that saw this, gave scathing looks, as they watched the man walk straight up to the   
Commander, who faced the man. They talked for a few seconds, before Commander Erwin stepped up to try to garner everyone’s attention, it didn’t look like anyone wanted to speak with the General of the Military Police. 

The man was a gruff looking man, but one could tell he took care of himself well. His clothes were pristine and all in perfect place. It was said that the General for the Military Police worked directly for the crown, so there were many soldiers who sneered at this, insinuating that the man didn’t belong in their area, with the ‘common’ soldiers. 

“Oh man,” Eren looked around the room, it didn’t look like anyone was settling down. 

“Enough!” at the sound of Serenve’s voice, the entire hall faded into silence and all eyes fell on her, as she stepped into the main aisle. This tiny, petite and slender girl, commanding attention from everyone who starred upon her, she stood tall, back straight, and ever so regal in her posture. “I understand,” she started, looking around. “, you are hungry, irritable and now, you are to be questioned thoroughly by a man who is not your commanding officer, on if you were the perpetrator. It is upsetting, it will take hours, it may very well take all day, but instead of delaying it, instead of giving attitude, answer his questions,” she walked a little around, turning to face everyone, who starred at her in awe. “, answer him honestly. The sooner the questioning is done; the sooner he can leave.” She turned her gaze towards the general, who met her gaze head on, his own eyes narrowing ever so slightly, just as an uproar of cheering resounded, as the soldiers hailed Serenve’s speech, all standing at attention for her.

“While the General questions each one of you, I shall prepare breakfast,” the soldiers now all held bright smiles, many volunteering to help her. Serenve waved them back down and picked only a few soldiers to help her get breakfast prepared, she paused now, facing the General and the Commander. “, will this be alright, Commander?” 

Commander Erwin held his smile, and nodded, uncaring of the stance the General next to him gave. They watched Serenve move towards the kitchens, followed by the volunteers she picked, and then looked back at the soldiers, who looked ready for anything. Each one looked ready to answer anything and no longer did they wear expressions of hate or animosity. 

Jean laughed outright, “Damn,” he whistled, a goofy smile plastered on his face, as he stood with Annie, Armin, Eren and the others. “, even the Commander couldn’t say ‘no’ to that.” 

“Serenve has always had a way of rallying the people,” Annie spoke proudly. “, she understands them, she sympathizes and she does not make promises she cannot keep. Her eyes speak for her as well.” 

“The General doesn’t look too happy though,” Eren eyed the man, whose mood had shifted undeniably after Serenve had calmed the soldiers and made them more compliant. “, he probably liked the chaos. Now, he has a room full of soldiers who aren’t intimidated anymore.” 

Annie eyed the man as well; his name was General Arlencot, a man she would be getting to know very well, very soon. Her jaw stiffened slightly and she averted her gaze. Soon, she would have to tell Serenve, she wanted to tell Serenve, no, she needed to tell Serenve. 

“That man comes from the inner Wall,” Mikasa now spoke, all eyes turned towards her. “, he is a residing General in the royal courts, rumored to even serve right under the crown. He should know exactly how to dissolve a room of all commotion. Seeing Serenve do his job, seeing Serenve garner affection and attention from the soldiers, can be a double edged sword,” she spoke candidly. 

Eren frowned, “What are you talking about?” 

“Think about it Eren,” Annie now turned to face the boy, seating herself close, so that their small group was the only one who could hear. “, you have the royals, the church, the courts and the commoners. The commoners look to either three for guidance. The church of course leads its flocks towards the path of righteousness, while the royal court leads the military and the courts for its own purposes and ‘good will’ to the people. Or, is it? The courts should be its own entity, given law should be separate from royal rule, but that is not how the royals see it, with their heavy pockets pouring out the gold and sumptuous promises of rewards towards those in high positions. So now we only have two entities to really look to for guidance. But,” Annie looked around the room, eyeing the many soldiers who were still talking about Serenve and their smiles were bright, a new life soaked into them practically. “, if there happens to loom a new entity on the horizon, one that is brighter, one that beholds justice and is much more noble and pure, for the commoners like us to look up to and eventually follow, well,” she pointed her finger at Eren, her nail sticking into his nose. “, just how do you think the other two threatened entities will react?” there was heaviness in her tone, and by that, Eren automatically knew the answer. 

“B, b, but aren’t we all going towards the same goal?” Sasha practically hissed, finding the talk of political struggles unnerving. She had been chowing down on a piece bread, which now sat forgotten on the table, as a grim expression crossed her face.

“Are we?” Mikasa and Armin both spoke at the same time, looking to one another. 

“…” Sasha eyed the table now, not at all hungry anymore. Serenve kept crawling into her mind. 

“Someone killed those Titans,” Eren now spoke, pushing Annie’s finger away. “, someone doesn’t want us to gain any data on them. What human would want that?” he looked up now, seeing how now, everyone looked concerned and confused. 

“… If Serenve became an entity like you say,” Jean spoke out loud now. “, I would follow her.” He looked to Annie, who eyed him coolly. 

“As would I,” Mikasa spoke. 

“I think we all would,” Connie murmured softly. “That is what Annie’s trying to get at here,” he wasn’t one for politics, but Connie wasn’t a complete idiot. Annie was foreshadowing something ominous, and it didn’t sound very good at all.

“…” Eren looked towards the front, where Arlencot was bringing up people for questioning, the Captain and the Commander would of course sit in on these integrations. “I don’t want to see Serenve end up a target…”   
Jean glared at the boy, “You think I want to!? I was just saying, if all the chips were to fall on one person who was actually on our side, my chips would be on Serenve, without hesitation. Even if it that does make her a target,” his eyes narrowed. “, I would protect her.” 

Eren looked at the man, whose expression never wavered. Who was their enemy? That question kept spiraling in his head. Annie’s words kept running around his head. The blonde haired girl hardly ever spoke so much to them, especially when he was around, but now, she had happily divulged what she knew, so blatantly and so conveniently to. What did she know? Annie was still a mystery to everyone, she may have joined their group, but that was only because everyone saw how nice she was to Serenve and protective. No one was going to deny her into their circle, after Serenve deemed her a good person. He eyed the blonde now, who had lost interest with them, starring off towards the kitchens, lost in her own thoughts once again. Who was their enemy? 

= + + =

Serenve waited for recent interrogation to finish, before she entered with a tray of food for the Commander and Captain. They hadn’t eaten at all during the early morning, and it becoming late in the afternoon already. She had managed to feed everyone their breakfast and now more and more soldiers waited to be questioned, with their stomachs sated. Fortunately, it looked like things were going smoothly, and if the pace continued like it was, General Arlencot would be gone by nightfall. 

Levi shifted his gaze to Serenve, who settled a plate in front of him, fruit with cheese and crackers. She placed a similar plate in front of the Commander, both men nodding in appreciation to thoughtfulness and kindness. She smiled at the two, turning to leave the room. 

“Craft Serenve, was it?” Arlencot’s voice made her pause in her steps and she looked over her shoulder at the man, who looked up from his papers lazily. 

Levi’s jaw tensed, eyes narrowing as the man starred at Serenve with pointed interest. He knew that her integration would come, he just didn’t expect it to be now. They were asking the soldiers for a rundown of their nights, if they had seen anyone suspicious, if they had gone straight to sleep. They questioned the troops in groups of five, so that there was more of a chance to catch someone in a lie, if one story did not match up with the others. 

“Yes, that is my name,” Serenve turned, fully facing the General, hugging the tray to her chest. There was no hostility in her words; she was a hundred percent open and approachable. 

“Could you describe your nightly activities?” his voice made that question sound lewder then it should have been. Commander Erwin frowned at this, turning his head to stare at the General.

“Why are we questioning Craft differently, General?” 

Arlencot shrugged absently, “She happens to be here, that is all Commander. Why? Is there a problem?” 

“Starting from what time, General?” Serenve said sweetly. 

“Seven,” Arlencot frowned. 

“I was with Captain Levi in his room,” she said candidly. “, I had a bundle of tablecloths in my bag and wanted to mend them. I sew you see. It just so happens that Captain Levi has a really comfortable couch and I decided to work on them there, he did not mind, given he was deep in his work. This went on until around 9:30, when he finished his work. Afterwards, we read a fairy tale.” 

Arlencot’s eye twitched, as he eyed Levi who grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “You are playing with me?” his voice was clearly agitated, as he watched as Levi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You don’t expect me to believe that?” 

“I insist General, it is all quite true,” Serenve implored, a smile upon her face. 

“It was quite an interesting Fairy tale,” Levi now spoke, Erwin arching an eyebrow in amusement. “, Thumbelina. Have you ever read it?” lifting his gaze to meet the General’s, Levi smirked. 

Arlencot sneered at Levi, and looked back at Serenve, who did not flinch from the abhorrent stare, “And afterwards?” 

“Sleep of course,” she sighed softly. “, I wanted to continue reading, but it was already close to midnight.”

“So you slept with your Captain?” Arlencot looked at Serenve accusingly, his eyes now viewing her differently, almost if undressing her. 

“General Arlencot,” Erwin’s firm voice made both Levi and Serenve stare at the man in surprise, it had even made Arlencot jump slightly “, how exactly does that question pose any relevance? You heard Craft’s recount of her night and Captain Levi’s. What inference and theories you have on said night, please keep it to yourself. They were with one another at seven, until both retired around midnight, end of story. Let us continue with other soldiers’ accounts.” 

“Dismissed Serenve,” Levi nodded curtly in her direction, giving her a brief smile, that she didn’t miss. With a ‘yes Captain’ and a humble bow of her head, she turned, starting out of the room. 

The General was silent as he himself sat back in his chair. He was basically told to shut up and let the Craft girl go. It was rare to see Erwin stand up for anyone who wasn’t his little sidekick. His eyes fell on Levi, who remained impassive, arms crossed in front of his chest. Craft Serenve… He would keep that name in mind for the future. 

= _ + + _ =

As the sunset around the castle, Erwin and Levi both watched as General Arlencot rode off with his two subordinates in tow. Mentally both men were exhausted and now both had paperwork they had to handle. It was meaningless really, but someone on the council boards liked to see piles of papers on a daily basis. 

Erwin looked over his shoulder to watch soldiers lighting the torches and lanterns across the castle walls, soldiers patrolling now, even some soldiers closing the windows on the second floors. “Tomorrow, I will announce a new mission assignment. General Arlencot gave this to me,” he handed a rolled up parchment to Levi, who eyed it with disdain, taking it anyway and reading its contents. “, apparently the royal court is all for freedom of choice lately.” 

“They are giving the soldiers another chance to reassign themselves?” Levi frowned. “Why?” 

“Strange, isn’t it?” Erwin grunted. “I will let the soldiers choose after I give them their new mission objective. The two soldiers that were joined at Arlencot’s hip, I didn’t miss them talking to a few soldiers before they left.” 

“Tch,” Levi crumpled the paper in his hands. “, what is the court playing at? Can they make it any more obvious that they want the Scout core to fail? Who else do they think is going to go after the Titans? Try to put an end to all this shit!?” 

“They are forever stuck in that limbo of denial,” Erwin spoke, starring at Levi now. “, safe behind their Wall, they maintain a void of not wanting anything to disturb them. The thought of a few being the bait, to maintain their peace, is fine with them.” 

“…” Levi eyes narrowed. 

“They sense however, a rift in their plans,” Erwin starred back at the castle, which was now lit up, all lanterns accounted for, as the sun had long since set. 

“The Titan experiments?” Levi frowned now. “You think they would go so far as to sabotage Hange’s work to keep their normalcy? If we defeat the Titans, then there is no need to stay behind their damn walls! They could very well expand!” 

“And lose their power,” Erwin starred at Levi, who was taken aback by the man’s abrupt answer. “, for the common man, all we ever crave for is to no longer be confined by the walls and to no longer feel the threat of the Titans behind said wall. If the Titans cease to exist, all that is left, is us, humans. Revolutions start, Levi, when humans begin to follow a new order, one that they deem, better than their old order.” 

The royals feared a revolt? By who? The church? The church catered to the royal court at times, so there was nothing to fear from those robed fools. What exactly was Erwin thinking? He had known the man for many years, but even he sometimes didn’t understand what the man was getting at. 

“We shall see tomorrow which side the soldiers will choose,” Erwin murmured softly, Levi frowning at his words. Side? “, for now, I am ever so curious on what exactly Thumbelina is about.” His eyebrows arched in humor and Levi grunted, turning away from the man. “You’re not going to explain the story to me?” 

“Read it yourself,” Levi muttered, starting inside. “I have work to do.” 

Erwin chuckled, watching his friend walk away. He hadn’t missed the way the man looked upon Serenve when she spoke, or the small smiles he would give to her, when he thought no one was watching. The little aqua eyed girl was young, yes, but Erwin sensed a regal, old, and enchanting soul within her. One that he himself felt drawn to, not just as a man, but as human being who sought peace and still believed that hope was still out there. He didn’t judge Levi for being enraptured by her, no, in fact he was happy that his friend had found someone like her and was still able to smile as he had. Erwin had feared for some time that Levi had become to jaded by the world, that what little soul the man had left from all the shit life threw at him, was gone and Levi was just putting on a grand act. But Erwin had seen life in his friend’s eyes when he looked upon Serenve, so many emotions he thought he would never see Levi have on his face before, Erwin had seen in the span of a few minutes, when Serenve had spoken up in the grand hall, when she had confronted Arlencot in the integration room. Levi had practically beamed with new life. 

“Craft Serenve.” he whispered, she looked just like her mother.

= + + =

Folding the last tablecloth and placing it on top of the others, Serenve stretched her arms above her head. Standing, she looked out the window to see that night had fallen. She had sewed for the remainder of the day, every once and awhile getting up to help a soldier or two who needed help in the garden or around the castle. She had finished mending all the tablecloths and now, all that needed to be done was wash the rest of the kitchenware. 

Placing the tablecloths in a shelf, she placed her sewing supplies back in her bag, “…” she needed new white thread now and her needles were sadly, becoming dull. Sighing, her shoulders slumped. She wouldn’t be able to afford new supplies, not until her next paycheck. And that was mainly because white thread was at least one gold coin, not three silver coins like the rest of the drab colors she bought. Her thoughts went back to the box that was waiting for her at the sewing shop. It had at least four large, white thread rolls; it had four large thread rolls of every color. “Twenty gold coins…” she whispered, imagining herself owning that box. She sighed dreamily, clutching her little sewing bag tightly. 

“Ms. Craft?” 

Serenve gasped, turning to see Commander Erwin in the doorway, she held her hand over her heart, “Commander?” she breathed. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Erwin held up his hands in apology. “, I forget sometimes to knock.” He knocked now and Serenve couldn’t help but smile now, dropping her hand away from her chest. 

“Is there something you needed from me Commander?” she tilted her head slightly in curiosity. It should have been protocol to salute, but Serenve knew the Commander didn’t mind.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to take a little walk with me around the castle grounds. Would you do me the honor of joining me?” 

“Yes, of course,” smiling, Serenve stepped up to Erwin’s side, eyes widening as he raised his elbow. Giggling, she looped her arm through his and they started off. Along the way, Serenve greeted a number of soldiers, who waved in her direction, saluting to the Commander as well. 

“You are quite popular,” Erwin mused, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Serenve shook her head softly. “, I just happen to help a lot in other areas when I finish with my own duties. The others are always happy to receive a helping hand.” 

“I see,” Erwin enjoyed hearing her modesty, he didn’t think she really knew just how well liked she was. There wasn’t a soldier he hadn’t come across in the castle, that didn’t know about Craft Serenve. “You are very kind.” Erwin said now. 

“Thank you,” Serenve nodded her head earnestly. “My mother always taught me that kindness is the best weapon in any battle. She was the kindest person I’ve ever known, even my father always teased that she said ‘yes’ to his proposal, because she was too nice to refuse.” 

Erwin chuckled out loud, “Your mother and father sound like wonderful people.” 

“They were,” Serenve murmured softly. “, and I miss them terribly. I am sure that they are together again, happy and content, once more.” 

“I apologize for bringing up such memories,” Erwin frowned. 

“No,” Serenve shook her head. “, there is no need to apologize. It is never sad memories when I think of my mother and father, they are always happy memories. Though they are dead now, they will forever live on in my heart and my thoughts, so long as I continue to breathe.” 

The pair walked outside now, where the remnants of a small garden were starting to show on the sides of the walls and lined on the edges of the pathway were soiled spots, seeds already sowed into the dirt. Erwin had seen a couple of female soldiers planting and enjoying themselves, he had been curious on just who ordered such a thing and though they were embarrassed, the soldiers had said no one had ordered them, they just wanted to see a garden fit for a princess. It was Serenve’s doing again. 

“Ms. Craft, can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course Commander,” they both stopped now and Serenve slipped her arm from Erwin’s elbow. “, you look as if you had wanted to ask me something for a while. I hope everything is alright.” 

“Perceptive child,” Erwin smiled briefly, before his face turned serious. “, what I am about to say is all hypothetical. In no way, am I trying to scare you. I just wish to know your stance on a few issues.” 

Serenve nodded, “Alright, I shall answer candidly then, since you wish for honesty.” 

“I have no doubt you would have answered honestly, whether I was being hypothetical or not.” 

“Am I that easy to read?” Serenve teased, Erwin chuckling at her bristled tone. 

“Not at all, I just feel that is the type of soul you have,” Erwin spoke. “, a kind one.” they now smiled at one another. 

“Please, ask your questions.” Serenve murmured. 

“If you knew that the wrong people were in power, that they didn’t want peace, just control, would you try to fight them? Would you be willing to overcome such enormous odds against you, just to reclaim that peace? And, if there were those who were willing to fight alongside you, would you rally them together, under your name?” 

Serenve met Erwin’s serious gaze, weighing his words in her head. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she pursed her lips together, her mother’s words rung in her head now and she couldn’t help but smile warmly, a rich, rush of wind breezing past the pair, “Commander Erwin, I act when I deem it necessary, when I know it is the right thing to do. If I knew without a doubt, that I was following the wrong path and that path would continue to lead others into nothing but more suffering, then yes, I would fight, if not with my words, then with my swords. I would be strong and try overcome as many obstacles that faced me and my friends. And if people decided to follow me, though I see not why, then I would be more than willing to harbor the responsibility of seeing to it, that those individuals, who placed their trust in me, did not choose wrong.

Commander, we should only have one threat against us,” her eyes were resolute and Erwin found himself entranced. “, and if that is not the case, if the Titans are not our only enemy, then tell me, how else do I act? Do sit back and let something so outrageously unjust continue? Clearly, I cannot do that. However, given the state of things, and our position. Opposing such forces, that are not the Titans, would prove to be a very tremendous task.   
I will not lie and say that the thought is not the least bit scary, because honestly, it is terrifying. But alas, I know that our true enemies are the monsters that keep us imprisoned in these walls. And Commander, I am not just talking of the Titans.” 

Erwin placed his hands upon Serenve’s shoulders, “You hold such strength in your tiny body, Serenve. I am a grown man, and I feel as if I should bow to your will, for I do not think I could win against it,” he smiled soothingly. “, your conviction is inspiring and I am honored to have someone with your heart, in my corp. Your parents, would be proud.” His hand came up to pat her head and Serenve smiled brightly. “If our enemies are not just the Titans Serenve, then acting would be almost impossible indeed. But, I do believe and I do not say this lightly,” he said matter of fact. “but I do believe that you Serenve would be able to overcome the impossible. If there is someone who can encompass the hope of the common soldier, and the common people, if there is someone who can be ever so kind as to take on such a heavy burden and responsibility, I believe it to be you.” 

“… Hypothetically speaking?” Serenve’s words were faint, deep down; she knew they weren’t speaking hypothetically. Deep down, she knew that Erwin meant every word he spoke and she… She meant every word she had spoken. So, there really were human beings, like herself, that wanted to stay confined behind the walls. It all seemed so ridiculous. 

Erwin nodded, “Hypothetically speaking.” 

“I do hope you are wrong in your theories, Commander,” Serenve whispered sadly, she knew better though. “, I truly do.” 

“Oh Serenve,” Erwin shook his head softly. “, I truly wish I was.” 

“So, you are going to find out our enemy?” she turned now, ready to walk once again and Erwin held out his elbow once more, having her loop her arm around it. 

“Yes, tomorrow, I will give out our new mission objective,” they started to walk at a slow pace. “, and then afterwards, I will leave for a month and then I will return to carry out the mission with all of you.” 

“An entire month?” Serenve breathed. 

“Orders from higher up, time wasting most likely, but I did manage to dissolve it to a month, where as they wanted three months,” he grunted. “, I will be going because I was ordered to, but I will also do much needed reconnaissance in the inner sanctum, the church.” 

“… I see… Even the church is a suspect?” 

“Yes,” Erwin looked down at Serenve, whose expression was forlorn. “, the people in the church Serenve, not the religion itself…” 

“I understand,” Serenve lifted her gaze to meet his. “, sometimes, good people, can be led astray. In these times, it is easy to be tempted. I can forgive them,” she said earnestly. “, I can.” she repeated, more firmly. 

Erwin squeezed her arm gently in his hold, “Good girl,” he whispered. “, it is that kindness, that will never lead you astray. It is that kindness, which will lead people to learn hope again. Hope and strength.” 

“Are you prepared for the trip?” she wanted to change the subject, if only for a little while. And was happy when Erwin read her mind, smiling as he now talked of things he needed to pack and how his horse was extra picky on what he ate. They talked of the little things, walking twice around the outside castle lawn, before returning back inside. Parting with an unspoken bond between one another, a bond of allies, of partnership, friendship and trust.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	11. "Look at me when you say that..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam breaks...

It wasn’t like him to get sidetracked when he had work in front of him, but he found himself starring at the clock every hour or so. It was well past ten, soon to be eleven. His work wasn’t even half way finished and although it didn’t need to be done at this very moment, he hated having paperwork left on his desk. It wasn’t as if he needed much sleep anyways. His thoughts shifted to Serenve and how with her around, he had been having a somewhat normal sleep schedule. Six hours was a lot, to him at least. 

Serenve… He hadn’t seen her since the integration. What a fiery little girl she was, a normal soldier would most defiantly had have stumbled under Arlencot’s gaze, but no, not his Serenve. His… “Tsk,” he growled, pausing in his writing. Where was she? It wasn’t as if she had a reason to come to his room. It wasn’t as if they were exclusive to one another. Was she with Eren? In his room? Or perhaps with that Jean character. He had known many females who slept around freely, he knew Serenve was not that sort of a girl, but his mind didn’t stop from picturing her with other men. He had become possessive and jealous, a combination he never thought he’d possess for a girl. And now, instead of doing his work, he was thinking of her! Where was she!? 

Fighting the urge to get up and find her, Levi whipped his head towards his door, which began to creak open. A very familiar, very welcome pair of aquamarine eyes met his, as Serenve pushed her way inside, a small tray in her hands, and she pushed the door closed with her hip. 

“I just knew you’d still be awake,” Serenve admonished, shaking her head with a gentle laugh. “, well, then I know this won’t go to waste.” She motioned to the tray, walking up to his desk and placing it slightly upon the edge. “Don’t worry,” she explained, picking up the small plate off the tray and placing it on his desk. “, I brought coffee tonight,” she now picked up the cup of coffee. “, I can only assume you’d want to get all the paperwork out of the way,” she placed the coffee down, picking up the tray. “. I won’t bother you anymore.” She giggled, only to gasp as Levi brought his arm around to wrap around her waist, bringing her into body towards his, his head resting against her stomach. “… Levi?” Serenve gently placed the tray down, bringing her arms to wrap around his shoulders, as his arms now wrapped around her. “Heh,” her hands caressed his hair and she gently laid a kiss upon the top of his head. 

Levi wanted to feel more of her warmth, she smelt of jasmine and lilies, like the cool spring air. She smelt nothing of the foul smell of heavy perfumes and cigarette smoke he was so use to from other women. Her skin was soft, her gentle touches innocent and inexperienced, unlike the seductive and experienced women he fucked. He had never had a virgin before, never cared to, all he wanted was to get the act done and get his stress over with, that’s all he ever needed from a fuck, was just to relieve stress. Virgins wanted more afterwards, virgins would probably cry and just give him a damn headache. His arms tightened around Serenve, his hands smoothing down her backside, as his thoughts now became tainted. She was soft, supple and she wasn’t resisting him. He wanted to have her, take her against his desk, she must have known what would happen if she hugged him like this. She wanted him too. His hands cupped her butt and he heard her gasp, her body stiffening.

Levi rose from his chair, ignoring her widen eyes, as he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her back against his desk, his body pinning hers easily, she was so tiny and fragile, it was easy to overpower her. She wasn’t even fighting back, as he grinded against her harshly. 

“Le,” Serenve pushed against his chest, fear gripping her as she felt something hard push against her womanhood, the place she never touched, unless she was cleaning herself. His hands were smothering her, groping her flesh over her clothes, and then one hand was pulling out her shirt from her pants, the other found its way to her belt buckle. “, no, Levi,” Serenve gasped breathlessly, trying to push him back, trying to meet his gaze. What was he doing!? This wasn’t like him! She didn’t want this! Not like… NOT LIKE THIS! “Levi!” she cried, as his hand found her breast, fondling the globe, his other hand snaking into her pants to find her core. “Please,” she cried, tears stinging her eyes, as she gripped his arm that was in her pants, nails digging into his flesh, his fingers pressed against the lips of her core. “, Levi,” she sniffled, feeling his body stiffen at the sound of his name, finally. 

Levi’s heart sank into his stomach as he starred into Serenve’s tear stricken gaze, face flushed with shame, as she averted her gaze away from him, her body trembling, not out of pleasure, but of fear. He starred at what he had done, her pants laid unbutton, her shirt ripped slightly at his recklessness, her fingers still gripped his arm, her nails digging into his flesh. Nothing about this was sexy, no, this was wrong. What the hell had he done!? He removed his hand from under her shirt, and gently from her pants, taking a step back, head casted down. His cock was still throbbing against his zipper and he felt like complete shit. What had he been thinking!? He had been treating her like a damn whore.   
He could hear her sniffle and slowly fix her pants and shirt, he was expecting something more to happen, because he had no words to utter. An apology just wasn’t good enough, how could he even begin to apologize for something like this. If she slapped him, he would take it, he deserved it, he deserved far worse than a slap. Never had he ever forced a woman before, and that was what he had been doing, forcing Serenve, a girl half his age. 

“It’s late,” Serenve whispered her voice still a little shaky. “, and your tired,” she continued, her hands coming to touch his shoulders. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was worse than a fucking slap! “Come on Levi, you haven’t bathed yet,” she nudged him towards the bedroom, gentle in her motions and he obeyed her, mind reeling, eyes casted away from her, as she led him to the restroom connected to his bedchamber. “Go wash up and I’ll be here,” she said softly.   
Levi into the washroom with no words. What was she doing? Didn’t she hate him now? Why wasn’t she yelling at him? Why wasn’t she slapping him and calling him names? He starred down at his arm, the imprints of her nails on his skin, she had been crying, pleading for him to stop and now… She was forgiving him? Oh Christ… He washed in silence, going through the motions blindly. When he was finished, he stepped out in just his bottom pants, and starred up at Serenve, who was in her pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes distant. When she looked up at him, a gentle smile graced her face and she motioned him to come forward. 

“Sere-“ 

“Time for bed, Levi,” she murmured, bringing him down onto the bed, covering himself and her. He lay stiff as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him against her. “I forgive you,” she whispered now, after a time had passed. He lay awake, breathing in her scent, the memories of what had transpired practically killing him and then the next words out her mouth shattered his heart. “, I love you,” she breathed.

“…” No, she couldn’t love him. Impossible! She forgave him? She loved him? Him!? A man more than fifteen years her senior, damaged and used, with nothing to offer her! No… She couldn’t… Not him, he wouldn’t let her. Look what he tried to do, look what he could have done! She was too naïve, far too naïve and to damn innocent! As much as he wanted to hold her in return and accept her feelings, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He waited for her breathe to even, a sign she had fallen asleep, before he moved away from her embrace, careful not to wake her. Now, standing, he starred down at her sleeping form.   
What she offered him was love and kindness. That was something he refused to give himself. 

= + + =

Opening her eyes, Serenve immediately thought it was far too early to be up, her internal clocked screamed that it was an hour or so ahead of schedule, but knowing that Levi was not beside her, made her sit up. Last night had been, to sum up in one word, rough. For a while she had thought it all a really bad dream, but of course, reality doesn’t work that way. She tried to understand from Levi’s perspective, on why he had done what he did last night. One could easily say she was giving him excuses, but Levi hadn’t met her eyes at all during his transgressions, his movements had been frantic, desperate acts of a man who was use to such actions as those. She didn’t deny that Levi more than likely had had sex before, lots of sex, probably with many different women. He was a grown man, of course he would have. While she on the other hand, had barely gotten her first kiss! 

When he had stopped so abruptly, he truly looked like a person who had been kicked in the gut. She didn’t want him to apologize; she didn’t give him a chance to. In hindsight, if she were a girl who was use to that sort of adult play, if she knew the feel of man and his wants, then last night would have played out differently and she wouldn’t have woken up alone.

“…” maybe Levi didn’t like her anymore. Maybe he realized that he wanted a girl with experience, someone who didn’t cry when he was doing those things to them. Her hand came to touch her breast and she sighed. When he had grabbed her breast, with his warm hand, that had been the first time anyone had ever touched them, groped them so openly. It had scared her yes, only because she wasn’t use to it. She wouldn’t mind trying again, perhaps slower this time and gentler, if it was Levi.

Moving off the bed, she padded over to the door way, peering out into the main room. There, she saw Levi at his desk, scrawling away at the parchments before him. Her eyes went to the clock, 5 in the morning. She had hoped he had gotten just a little sleep at least. She stepped out now, only to pause, when Levi stopped in his writing, his head slightly turning to the side. 

“Good morning Levi, I hope I didn’t disturb you,” Serenve said gently, taking a step forward. 

Levi lowered his pen, standing from his desk now, turning to face her, his expression blank. Serenve frowned, seeing no emotion behind Levi’s eyes, his stance was far too formal for being in his room. An uneasiness fell over her. “Craft, we can longer have nights where you stay in my room. From now on, you must address me as Captain. Your time in the evenings is better spent finishing your duties, or enjoying your recreational hobbies. Our relationship is strictly business.” He turned slightly to his desk, as if finishing that last sentence meant nothing to him. 

Serenve opened and closed her mouth a few times, her mind trying to process Levi’s words. He had said them so casually, as if he were reading off a piece of paper. Business…? It was getting kind of hard to breathe, her heart hurt and she felt sick. Her eyes lifted to stare at him, as he eyed the papers on his desk, “… Look at me when you say that,” she spoke, hands clenching into fists. “, so that I know you mean what you say.” Her heart began to break into pieces, as she watched, as if in slow motion Levi turn his head to face her. 

“You are dismissed, Craft.” 

“… Yes… Captain…”her words had come out so softly, she wasn’t even sure she had said them at all and without another glance in his direction, she ran out of the room, just as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Levi starred at the swinging door, a bitter taste in his mouth, as he looked back at his desk. Nothing on it was remotely interesting; nothing caught his eye, there was nothing. He stood in a now empty room, with absolutely nothing at all he cared for and the one thing, that had given him immeasurable pleasure, that he had found himself actually caring for, that he had found so radiating and pure, he had hurt. He had watched like a damn fool, as she ran far away from him. He had done that, he had said those cruel words to her and now… He was once again empty inside. With a growl, Levi lashed out, throwing everything off his desk, all of it crashing to the ground. “Damn it...” he whispered. 

= + + = 

The pounding on her door made Mikasa practically jump out of bed, running to her door to throw it open, numerous bad scenarios running through her head. And when her eyes met with an all too familiar pair of aquamarine orbs, her heart sank as she realized those eyes were crying. Serenve lunged herself into Mikasa’s arms, burying her face into the girl’s chest and all Mikasa could do was blink in stunned silence, her arms slowly coming up to embrace her small friend. 

“Mikasa,” Serenve cried, squeezing the girl tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“… Serenve, what happened?” she tried to level her words, to not reveal the anger she was feeling, but damn it, Mikasa had a good idea on what had happened. Since there were no alarms being raised and dead silence surrounded them from soldiers still sleeping, she knew Serenve’s tears had everything to do with that bastard, Levi. 

“Mikasa,” she sobbed. “, I love him, but, but,” tears continued to fall and Mikasa rubbed her back soothingly, bringing her further into her, shutting the door. 

“Serenve,” Mikasa whispered, gently placing a kiss on top of her head, her hand smoothing down her loosened hair. “, please don’t cry,” she continued gently, rocking her friend from side to side. “, I can’t bear to see you cry.” It wasn’t for another ten minutes, until Serenve finally calmed, that she was able to recount what had happened. 

“No Mikasa!” Serenve grabbed the girls’ arms, tightly squeezing it to keep her at bay, the pure murder in her face was enough to strike fear in Serenve, for Mikasa would actually try to kill Levi, with no hesitation. “Please, he isn’t to blame!” 

“You’re to kind!” Mikasa barked, looking at Serenve with a fierce expression, one Serenve did not flinch away from. 

“That may be so,” she spoke softly now, releasing Mikasa’s arm. “, but, I’d rather be to kind, then see you turn into a murderer or see you get killed. I love you Mikasa,” sniffling, Serenve found herself being embraced once more, Mikasa’s hold warm and strong. Serenve wished she could have an embrace like Mikasa’s, an embrace that was filled with power and confidence. Her arms were too delicate, her body was petit and fragile, and though she could handle herself in fight, she could never compete with Mikasa. 

“Serenve,” Mikasa leant back, her hand coming to caress Serenve’s cheek. “, never blame yourself for placing your love onto another. We cannot help who we fall in love with. But Serenve, Levi is an adult, he should have known better! Adults are never true to themselves! They lie and use others for their own purposes. If he was a real man, he would have never had led on you like he did. He would never have kissed you…” that asshole, Mikasa wanted to stab him over and over with his own damn sword, until he got nice and bloody, then she’d feed his decimated corpse to the Titans.

Serenve began to cry again and Mikasa brought her back into her embrace, letting her rest against her bosom. “It hurts.” She whispered. 

Mikasa closed her eyes, rocking her beloved friend back and forth, as a mother would her child, “I know, Serenve, I know.” 

= + + =

She didn’t think she’d find him so boldly walking to their rooms, but then again, this man continued to keep doing things that boggled her mind and made her want to kill him. The moment he saw her, she was glad that he tensed, if only slightly at her presence. In his hands was exactly what she had been aiming for, but at the same time, Mikasa wanted to speak with this man. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt Serenve further, but she just couldn’t let this man go, without saying at least this “You don’t and will never deserve her,” Mikasa stopped in front of the man they all called ‘Captain’. “, you know that already though, that’s why you broke her heart. But damn you,” Mikasa growled now. “, Serenve is too good, to kind to think it was you with the problem. She gave her love to a complete fool, “reaching out, Mikasa took Serenve’s uniform from Levi’s hands. “, if you see and speak to Serenve in any context other than being a commanding officer, I will end you.” And with that, Mikasa turned away from the man, leaving him to stand there in silence. 

= + + =

Early morning, nine am, Serenve sat upon the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by one side dirty utensils, the other side, clean utensils. Mikasa had not wanted to let her out of her sight, but Serenve insisted she was alright. That of course was a big, fat lie. The pain was still there, she tried her hardest not to think about it, but Serenve couldn’t help herself. ‘You are dismissed, Craft’ those words had wounded her, and she didn’t think words could do that, but how wrong she had been.   
Sighing softly, she sat aside another clean fork, picking up a dirty one and continuing the task of cleaning. She refused to let others help her in this endeavor; she didn’t feel it right pulling away those, who even happily volunteered, from their military duties and chores. Surely tomorrow everything would be ready to be set up. 

Footsteps sounded behind her, but Serenve didn’t raise her head, to fixated on her task to care of her surroundings. However, when words were spoken in her direction, she looked over her shoulder at Petra, who gave her a small smile. 

“I said, ‘good morning’ Serenve,” Petra frowned now, starring at the girl, who looked, sad. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, her motions were slow and sluggish, it was as if she lost her spirit and an empty shell sat in its wake. “, are you-“ 

“Good morning, Petra,” Serenve nodded and turned to stare back at her work. Petra’s eyes widened, taken aback by the abruptness of the greeting. This isn’t the same girl she had met just days ago, no, something had happened. Even though the girl could be considered her rival, Petra couldn’t bring herself to not care about her. Those smiles she would give, they were genuine smiles, filled with sincere feelings and heart and now… They were nowhere to be seen. That pissed Petra off, that someone or something could make someone like Serenve, change so drastically. She refused to let it happen. Serenve was still young, fifteen to be exact! At that age, feelings and emotions always tangled with each other, and being a female teenager, just made it worse. 

“…” turning away from the tea she was going to make for herself, Petra stepped up to Serenve and sat beside her. Her presence continued to be ignored by Serenve, who placed yet another clean utensil to the side, picking up yet another. The girl had dozens of forks, spoons and knifes to clean, the process would take hours. “A couple of years ago, I got into a fight with Gunther. We disagreed on a lot of things in the past and still do today, but in the past, it was worse. We hated each other!” 

Serenve paused in her task, turning her gaze towards Petra, who fiddled with a cleaning rag, picking up a dirty spoon herself and beginning to clean it, as she spoke. 

“He was against a girl joining Levi’s squad, he was against female soldiers. Can you believe that? I even have more kills and assists then him! Anyways,” she shrugged absently. “, one day, he said, ‘your not worth anything to this squad and you never will. You might as well quit, go get married and live your life somewhere happy and bare foot!’ Needless to say, I punched him right in the face.” Petra grunted, picking up another dirty spoon. “But, after I did that and stormed off, I started to think on his words. His words were hurtful, yes, but I realized after I really thought about it, that he only said those things, because he cared.” 

“He cared?” Serenve frowned, stopping in her task. “What do you mean?” 

“Gunther really cares about women, he views them as special and of course ones who bring new life to the world. He thinks they shouldn’t be throwing themselves into the fray with the Titans, or stepping foot on any battlefield. He knows that women can be strong, but we are also delicate, and fragile, unlike men who are stronger physically and a lot rougher. He said those things to me, because he liked me and cared about me, and wanted me to give up being on the squad, because the risk of me getting killed would always linger. 

Sometimes, people say and do things that hurt someone else, not because it brings them pleasure, but because it’s the only way they can express themselves and protect them. Gunther didn’t want to come out and say such nice things to me, because he didn’t want anyone to think he was soft. He’d rather be a jerk and have me hate him, then admit to me that he really did care about my safety. That’s what grownups do, you see. That’s why it’s hard to get a straight answer out of them,” she smirked, starring up at Serenve, who smiled now, finally. 

“Why do grownups have to be so complicated?” Serenve sighed. Did Levi say those things to her, to protect her? He had kissed her; read to her, all his actions before what had transpired, had shown he was a kind and good man. Serenve still believed that! She could also believe that that is something Levi would most likely do to protect someone. But protect her from what, she had no idea. However, Levi had looked her right in the eyes, an action he was so adamant about with her… So… Why?

Petra chuckled, placing a hand on top of Serenve’s head, “It’s not easy being honest with oneself Serenve, it’s pretty hard, but you, you’re different. Never lose that smile that you give everyone, continue to be strong, kind and honest. Believe it or not, people look up to that. I do as well. Don’t let anyone change who are. Continue being you, continue to smile and be kind. When you are sad, you are doing the world an injustice!” 

“Petra…” Serenve’s heart swelled at her words and a beautiful smile graced her face. 

“Heh,” placing the now cleaned spoon with the others, Petra stood. “, that’s the smile I wanted to see! No matter what, don’t lose it.” 

“My mother would have said the same things,” Serenve giggled. “, thank you very much Petra. For a while there, I forgot her words. Thank you so much.” 

“… Of course,” with a nod, Petra watched as Serenve started her task once again, but this time, her movements were more chipper and a smile now adorned her face. She meant all the things she had said to Serenve, she liked seeing her smile, it was refreshing and she couldn’t help herself from smiling back. Rival though she may be, Serenve was a good girl, Petra could admit that. Now she wondered what had gotten Serenve so down in the first place, who or what. She hoped it wasn’t a who, the thought didn’t bode well and the fact that if it was a person, he or she could very well do it again. She desperately wanted to ask, but feared that’d be too personal. 

Stepping away, Petra moved to start making her tea. As she started to heat up the water, she now heard the soft sound of humming and looked over to Serenve. There had never been anyone in Petra’s life to console her, give her life advice or pat her head. Petra, since she was just a little girl, had been the product of an incestual relationship, bred out of wedlock and thrown aside like junk. Her life had been hell and she had lived like a dog, up until she was picked up by the military. Her reasons for joining the military had never been about the Titans, no, it had been about survival. 3 meals a day, a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in, most of the time, sounded like heaven. Being in the military was by far better than being some john’s toy at night. Petra had never liked coddling or babying a person, in fact, she had been downright mean when it came to dealing with people. But, after she had met Captain Levi, and he had given her a place in his squad, she had started to see the world differently and she started to change her attitude. This is when she found out, she was in love. She wanted to show the Captain that she could be a delicate girl, a nice, caring and kind girl. Meeting Serenve, who encompassed everything she wanted to be as a girl, as a woman even, just made her realize how far she was from actually achieving that. 

The fact she could admit that Serenve was someone she looked up to, was hard, considering the Captain paid her more attention. But even so, Petra found herself wanting to protect that smile on Serenve’s face, not only protect it, but continue to let it flourish and never wither. A girl like Serenve, in their ranks, was rare and even more likely to get extinguished once she became too bright and others began to notice. This was love to, wasn’t it? Selflessly thinking of Serenve, willing to fight for her, to protect her, was a form of love. Petra had to smile now; she didn’t mind calling it love. She had a feeling that if she placed her love into Serenve, it would be taken care of and nurtured. 

= + + =

“How are you eating? Everything working properly when u digest?” Hange moved around Eren as if she was accessing him for a placing in a competition. 

“Uh, yes,” Eren disliked how Hange continued to pester him about personal issues, but he guessed this was just part of the deal for him being alive and free. He eyed Captain Levi, who leaned against the far wall, his attention focused out the open window, arms crossed over his chest. For a while, Captain Levi had been distracted over something else and after a time, Hange stopped asking him questions, knowing she would have a better time pulling answers from a mute man then him. 

“You look tired, are you tired? Are you sleeping properly?” Hange frowned. “When u sleep, what do you dream about?” 

Eren’s face turned bright red and he averted his gaze, sputtering his answer “Uh, nothing, I’m fine, I, sleep just fine.” 

“Are you blushing?” Hange gasped. “That’s adorable! So you do dream about something! Or is it, someone~” she cackled, her arm circling Eren’s neck. “Who’s the lucky girl? Or guy?” 

Eren tried to pull away from the mad scientist, who grinned like a mad woman right in his face. The pair didn’t notice that Levi was now watching them, more precisely, starring at Eren, who continued to blush at Hange’s insistence. “A girl,” Eren finally blurted out, pushing Hange off, who beamed with victory. “, but I’m not saying-“ 

“Little aqua eyed Serenve, right?” Hange placed her hands on her hips, as she said this with a matter of fact tone. 

Eren’s eyes widened, “How did you know?” he breathed. 

“I didn’t,” Hange showed off all her pearly whites. “, you just told me.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest now. “You have very good taste Eren,” she mused out loud. “, Serenve is a beautiful specimen, fine features and a graceful air about her. Tell me, when you dream about her, does your body feel differently?” 

“What!?” Eren’s eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets and he reeled back in shock. The door to the room was heard being closed and both occupants turned to stare at the now empty spot where once the Captain had stood. “Is the Captain alright?” 

“Hn,” Hange starred at the door now, she had been wondering that herself. Levi wasn’t this particular moody. “, too much work, lack of sleep perhaps. A number of things could be bothering that man,” She looked back at Eren. “You’re free to go,” she walked over to her desk, picking up her clip board. “, I was really curious on how your body reacts though,” she mused more to herself, then to him and Eren hurriedly put back on his shirt and made a bee line straight out the room. Once the door clicked closed behind the teen, Hange lifted her gaze away from her clipboard, a knowing smile on her face. She had a good idea as to why Levi was so moody, she liked bringing up little aqua eyed Serenve in front of him; it made for a great social experiment. 

= + + = 

He shouldn’t have walked out like a spiteful child, but the fact that he now knew Eren thought of Serenve romantically made him feel a lot of negative feelings, one of which wanted to make him beat the boy to a bloody pulp again. Fucking Hange and her questions that posed no relevance to her damn experiments. “Oi,” his voice was harsher than usual and the soldiers who had been talking to one another jumped to alertness. “, get back to work with those boxes!” 

“Yes sir!” both cadets roared in answer, saluting. 

Levi continued towards the main hall, he had only a few things to accomplish today; it was when the Commander left, that he actually needed to worry about things. He rubbed a hand over his face, thoughts of the morning continuing to bog his mind. He couldn’t get Serenve’s face out of his head and his own damning words that led her to run out on him. ‘She gave her love to a complete fool’ Mikasa had been right of course, he didn’t deny it. Serenve was far too naïve, too nice, to really see that he was just used baggage. He blamed himself for getting carried away, for wanting her warmth next to him, wanting to keep her smile all to himself, wanting to hear her say his name. He couldn’t bring himself to fall in love with her, he wouldn’t, she needed someone like Eren… He stopped in his steps, hands gripping into fists. He was the adult here, why the hell was he so furious at the thought of two teenagers, a normal occurrence, falling in love with one another. 

She said she loved me that’s why, he thought, scoffing at his own selfishness. Yes, and then I broke her heart and kicked her out, what a fucking bastard I am. He was quickly giving himself a headache and he sighed harshly, rubbing his forehead. So lost in his thoughts, he had completely forgotten where he was walking to and found himself along the hall of windows, which overlooked the outer gardens. From this vantage point, he could see a couple of cadets putting away bags of soil, cans of gasoline and equipment into the sheds. As he moved some ways further down the hall, one window in particular gave way to the sight of Serenve and he paused in his steps, he couldn’t help himself from starring. 

Serenve sat upon the side of the courtyard, gardening tools and a bag of soil surrounded her, as the sleeves to her blouse were rolled up to her elbow, her long hair tied back in a loose bun, chestnut brown tendrils escaping from the sides. She looked to be enjoying herself, a soft smile splayed across her beautiful face, which was covered in a soft sheen of sweat. Finished with digging yet another hole into the ground, she lifted her head up, bringing her hand to smooth over her forehead.   
And then Levi’s mood soured as he noticed Eren moving towards her, a canteen in hand, a smile upon his face. He surprised Serenve by bringing the canteen to her cheek, to which she jumped at, her smile brightening upon laying eyes upon him. She said something to him and he spoke back in return, before Serenve leapt into his embrace, Eren laughing out loud, both teens sharing smiles. “…” Levi sighed.

= + + = 

“…Done,” she whispered softly, lifting her head up, wiping her forehead of the sweat she could feel. How long had she been out here? It wasn’t particular hot, the breeze came and went often enough that the heat was tolerable. She wondered what everyone was up to, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi… It was hard for her not to think of the man, she had decided to keep herself busy, so that thoughts of him didn’t bog her down.   
A sting of coolness touched her cheek and Serenve jumped, whipping her gaze to meet with Eren’s mischievous smile. She gave him a bright smile in return, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. 

“Are you done with Hange for the day?” 

“Pretty sure I am,” Eren mused, crouching down. “, good thing she didn’t do anything crazy,” he gave a goofy grin and then was caught off guard, “, woah!” he laughed, as Serenve flew into his arms, her own arms encircling his torso, as she buried her face into his chest. 

“I missed you,” she whispered, feeling Eren’s arms encircling her now. “, it’s been a long time since we were able to talk like this,” she murmured softly, her cheek still rested upon his chest. “,I can hear your heart beat,” she breathed now, closing her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Eren caressed Serenve’s back soothingly. “, it has been awhile, hasn’t it?” he soaked in her warmth as they sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes, until Serenve leant back, starring into Eren’s face, with a gentle expression, one that Eren tried to return. Serenve frowned now, eyes searching her friend’s face. 

“Eren, what’s wrong? You look tired.” 

“What? No,” Eren shook his head. “, I’m-“ 

“Eren Yeager, you cannot lie to me,” Serenve released him; crossing her arms in front of her chest, giving him her grumpiest stare. “, the next words out of your mouth better not be a lie.” She forewarned, arching an eyebrow in intimidation. 

“Heh, haha,” Eren couldn’t help but smile and then laugh, remembering the last time he tried to get away with lying to Serenve, she ended up getting Mikasa to go after him and it wasn’t a pleasant end to a day. “, alright, alright,” sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. “, um, I’m haven’t been getting much sleep at all these last few nights. It started in the jail cell and I thought it was just where I was, but, I’ve still haven’t gotten over it…” 

“Gotten over what?” Serenve pursed her lips, dreading his next words. 

“… The box nightmare…” 

“Oh Eren,” Serenve placed a hand upon his cheek, her thumb brushing his skin soothingly. “, why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

“Oh come on,” Eren muttered, averting his gaze to anywhere but at Serenve. “, it’s a stupid nightmare I use to have as a kid! I didn’t want to tell anyone about it!” 

“It wasn’t just a ‘stupid nightmare’ Eren,” Serenve brought his face to look back at her. “, you couldn’t sleep at all! Constantly waking up in the middle of the night, night terrors, your mother and father were worried sick, we were all worried. It was even affecting her health! Your father thought of every possible solution, herbs, pills, lots of food, but nothing, until-“her voice trailed off and she grew quiet, eyes down casted. 

“Until my mother would hug me in my sleep…” Eren finished for her, remembering those nights. His mother would hum and embrace him and like a babe, Eren would fall right to sleep. After a couple nights of that treatment, the nightmare faded away and Eren was back to normal. This of course happened when Eren was eight and he didn’t like bringing up that embarrassing part of his childhood. 

“Hmm,” Serenve tapped her chin in thought. “, perhaps Armin could-“ 

“No way!” Eren blurted out before she could finish much to Serenve’s amusement.

“Well,” Serenve tilted her head slightly to the side. “, I could sleep with you Eren.” 

“…” Eren’s eyes widened slightly at Serenve’s suggestion. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want her to be the one to hold him at night. She was of course not his mother, and he didn’t think of her as one at all, he just envisioned that she would be the one to embrace him and sing to him. The thought of Serenve beside him, in his bed, holding him as they both fell asleep, made his face flush. 

Serenve could sense Eren’s hesitation and she immediately realized what her words had entailed and what actions she would be doing. “… Wh, why are you blushing?” though she said this, she herself was turning red. “If you do not want me to, then-“ 

“No! I mean,” Eren kicked himself mentally and tried to lower his voice. “, I would really like for you to do that, um, please.” How uncool, he thought. The pair looked at one another in flushed silence, averting their gazes from time to time, but after a while, both came to share smiles once again. It was unlike them to be this uncomfortable with one another; after all, they had known each other for years. Eren knew everything about Serenve, as she knew everything about him. Though, the only thing she was in the dark about, was his feelings for her. He really wanted to tell her. Maybe this was his chance to, tonight or maybe tomorrow night. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He loved her. 

“Okay,” Serenve giggled, nodding her head. “, I’ll come to your room a little before lights out.” Though all the occupants in the castle still stayed well awake after lights out, it was habit to say that nine o’clock was ‘lights out’ time. “I better see a clean room,” she wagged her finger playfully and Eren chuckled. 

“I better start cleaning it.” Though he hadn’t had much stuff to begin with now, most of all his items were confiscated and all his friends knew that. He had the bare essentials, and really, he was glad to have even that. Of course, Armin gave him a few extra things, a couple of books he really didn’t read, a magazine to stare at, small things like that. When he was younger, when he had his own room, it was always filled with things, and it was always messy. It was nice knowing that Serenve was someone who knew that, it made it seem like this conversation wasn’t said outside a military base, that they were just sitting outside, like normal people. 

= + + =

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice made Levi whip his head to the side, clearly he had been caught off guard, so absorbed watching the pair below. Pathetic, he thought to himself, after all, he had ‘dismissed’ Serenve. Would she share a bed with Eren now? He didn’t realize he was grinding his teeth, until Erwin frowned at him, asking if he was alright. Levi nodded, shrugging off the question easily. 

“Was there something you needed?” 

“Colonel Burrows has just arrived,” his voice was less then enthused and Levi could be heard using every curse word he knew. Both men knew exactly what Burrows prescience meant here so suddenly. “I suggest we make this quick.” 

“You’re just going to lay back and let that man fuck you, aren’t you?” Levi’s voice dripped with contempt. Sure both men had had this conversation before, both knew some battles were not worth fighting for, but to actually come face to face with the reality of the situation was another matter entirely. There were things one could do; the Colonel was just one man. To think that the royal court would send someone like Burrows though, Levi though, shaking his head in disdain.

“No Levi, I am not,” Erwin looked amused at his friends chose of words. “, for once, I decided to fight back, but it is not I who will be fighting. Instead, I chose to be support.” 

“What?” clearly confused, Levi watched as the commander said no more and started off towards the grand hallway. Levi wasted no time in following after the man.

 

To Be Continued...


	12. The Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Eren replaced Levi? Will Petra get her chance?

Annie walked up to the pair who were conversing about different kinds of flowers, a conversation one would not usually have being a soldier, but given that it was Serenve, she smiled nonetheless. The little princess pointed at the seeds in her palm, explaining what each one would grow up to be. Eren starred fascinated, listening intently to her. She stopped a few feet behind them, which caught the attention of Eren, who looked over his shoulder at her. 

“We’re being summoned for a meeting,” Annie explained. “, Commander Erwin’s orders. We’re all to gather in the dining hall.” 

Eren stood, holding out his hand for Serenve, who took it graciously, being helped up. “Let’s-“before he could say anything else, Annie cut him off. 

“Can I speak with you in private, Serenve?” 

Serenve was taken aback by Annie’s abruptness; she could sense something was weighing on the blonde woman’s mind. Annie was always a forthright character, not one to shy away from being blunt, it was unlike her to have her eyes shift away, have her arms crossed in a defensive posture. “Of course, Annie,” she looked to Eren, who didn’t like leaving her behind, but she patted him gently upon the shoulder. “, we will be in a little while.” She assured. 

Eren eyed Annie, who didn’t meet his gaze and then looked back at Serenve, who motioned for him to continue on without them. With a nod, he started off, looking back briefly at the pair, who faced one another. He didn’t like leaving Serenve alone with Annie, though the woman had been nothing but nice and supportive to Serenve, Eren always felt as if the icy eyed woman was hiding something. He headed towards the dining hall, he would tell Mikasa to get Serenve, if she didn’t show up soon.

“You look most troubled,” Serenve started, after standing awhile in silence with Annie. “, is there something I can help you with?” her voice was gentle, as if coaxing a scared baby animal from its nest. 

“…” Annie’s eyes lifted to meet Serenve’s warm and gentle aqua gaze, no hint of suspicion or judgment in those beautiful, ocean view depths. Would Serenve hate her after this? How could she explain herself and not feel, dirty? “I am joining the military police.” 

Serenve’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she said nothing, for it looked as if Annie wanted to say much more than that. 

“I have to,” Annie finally continued, arms falling to her sides. “, but I, I want you to know, that I will forever be on your side.” Her eyes met Serenve’s. “Can you believe me?” 

“Of course I believe you Annie,” Serenve spoke, as if soothing a wild animal. “, all you have ever been was honest in your actions towards me. I will not judge or think any less of you on your decision to join the military police. “ 

“It isn’t because I’m a coward!” Annie spat out, shaking her head miserably. “No, I want to stay desperately by **your side** , but…” she felt Serenve’s hand rest upon her shoulder, and Annie reached out, clutching that limb **desperately**. She felt if she let go, then for sure, she would fall. 

“Annie,” Serenve brought her other hand to the woman’s shoulder, shaking her slightly so that the blonde woman could meet her gaze and when she did, Serenve gave her a warm, soothing smile. “, I’ll tell you something my father once told me, a very long time ago. We may not always end up where we thought you were going, but we will always end up where we are meant to be. Remember that,” Serenve squeezed Annie’s shoulders. “,just as I want you to remember, that you will always remain my friend, no matter what.” with gentle reverence, Serenve touched Annie’s cheek soothingly, before both her hands fell away, as she now stepped past the woman who shook slightly. So many emotions welling inside her.

“Come with me!” Annie shouted, whipping around to face Serenve’s retreating figure. “Please, come with- “her words trailed away, rationalization hitting her like a shock of lightening and she let her shoulders sag in dejection. “No,” she whispered. “, you, you can’t… You are meant for something greater…” her eyes starred at Serenve’s back, the little princess had paused, face slightly turned, a gentle smile still upon her lips. “I will remember,” Annie’s hands gripped into fists. “, I will never forget. I promise you!” Seeing Serenve nod in acceptance, Annie then watched as she continued inside, leaving her in the silence of the courtyard.

= + + =

Serenve entered the dining hall to see all the cadets gathered, the hall was large, so it was able to fit the hundred plus cadets stationed inside. The scout regime was one of the branches which had room to spare. That was just how things were. Everyone knew that the scouts had the highest mortality rate, along with the highest AWOL percentage. It was also a popular rumor that soldiers just up and committed suicide instead of letting the Titans do it for them. Serenve had yet to meet a person in the scouts that wanted to die off the field. 

Her eyes traveled to the front where she saw Commander Erwin, Captain Hange and Levi, standing next to an unfamiliar man who was decked out in elite, nicely pressed military attire. The badge on the man’s sleeve indicated he was a part of the royal court and the emblem on his hat signified he was also part of the military police. What really caught her attention was Eren, who stood next to the unfamiliar man, looking very perturbed. Just what exactly were they all talking about? Eren didn’t look very pleased with whatever it was; Levi didn’t look exactly thrilled either. It was hard to read Hange, but Serenve could clearly see the woman was on the defensive, a bit of agitation in her stare towards the man that now, moved with Eren to the side, as the Commander came up to silence the room. 

Serenve decided to stay where she was, she had noticed Mikasa, Armin and the others, who had all waved her over, but she had chosen to stay where she was, in the background, where the light barely reached from the dozens of torches in the front. She hadn’t bothered to place her uniform blazer back on; instead, she continued to wear her untucked blouse, sleeves rolled up to her elbow. This meeting had clearly not been planned, so she didn’t see the need to be in proper uniform. 

“In a months’ time,” Commander Erwin started his speech, explaining to the entire regimen that a new mission would commence that would take them back into Shiganshina. Erwin paused for a moment, giving time for the cadets to let this sink in, before he continued, “, and now, you are given a choice. You can stay or you can leave, to join other branches of the military.” Whispers erupted, and this time, Burrows stepped forward, pushing Eren slightly to stand in front of him, so that all noticed the boy.

“My name is Colonel Burrows, head of the 1st rank military police division. As your commander just said, you are free to choose another branch, I for one have room in my own division for six more recruits, and the 2nd and 4th division has room for about 25 of you. As you can see, there is no need to stay with this monstrous threat and the ever so dim chance of success,” his hand motioned to Eren, whose eyes narrowed, but remained quiet. “, there is no need to die so needlessly.” He smiled reassuringly, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Choose wisely, for I leave right after this meeting is adjourned.” His eyes moved out towards the crowd of people, seeing their indecisive faces. 

_‘If there is someone who can encompass the hope of the common soldier, and the common people, if there is someone who can be ever so kind as to take on such a heavy burden and responsibility, I believe it to be you.’_ Serenve closed her eyes taking a deep breath and exhaling, the whispers of the cadets funneling through her mind. They were scared, they wanted justice, but they were scared. They didn’t know what to do. They didn’t want to be cowards, but they were scared. She was scared to, you would have to be crazy, not to be. But, she would be strong. Her eyes opened, and she began to walk forward, eyes falling upon her now, the whispers ceasing. 

“You say there is no need to die needlessly,” Serenve spoke loud so that all could hear her, as she continued to walk the long distance to the front. “, but you are wrong. It isn’t for naught, we are not fighting for our own hubris! We are fighting for our freedom, we, the lower class citizens, the common man who just want to sleep one night without the encompassing fact of a wall baring our very existence. We want to travel outside; we want the feel of the wind against our faces, see the sun set and rise, without the need of seeing an oppressive wall that constantly tells us, we are trapped! We have lost many people, it is hard, it is scary, and I can admit that, but I will not let that fear overrun the strength and hope I have to make sure that those that have died, have not been killed in vein. As long I can stand on my own two legs, I will gladly stand by this boy you call a ‘monster,” she stepped up to Eren, turning to stand side by side with him, facing the crowd of cadets. “, because it might just be a ‘dim’ chance, but I’ll take that dim chance and make it brighter!” her smile fell on Eren, as she held out her hand. “Right, Eren?” 

Eren nodded, a smile spreading across his own face, “Right.” He took her hand, their fingers intertwining, as they now starred out at the crowd together. 

Burrows starred back at the crowd, who now starred in awe at the pair before them. And then his eyes widened, as he watched cadets standing, walking towards the side on which Eren and Serenve stood, standing at attention for them. He looked back at Serenve and Eren, who stood straight, smiling at the cadets who joined their side, one after the other. 

“Yeah, Serenve is right damn it!” one cadet banged his fist on the table, running to join her side. 

“I would follow her anywhere…” one girl breathed, standing next to the others now. 

“I lost my family to the Titans. I fight for them!”

“I want to go fishing one day, outside the walls. Build a house! RAISE A FUCKING FAMILY!” 

Jean, Connie, Sasha came up to the front, followed by Mikasa and Armin, all saluting Serenve and Eren. “Not getting rid of me anytime soon,” Jean exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face. 

“I think Colonel,” Erwin stepped up to the man, who was in stunned silence. “, you have your answer,” he spoke, motioning Burrows empty side of the room. “, it is rather clear.” 

“…” Burrows looked to Serenve, who turned to meet his stare head on. “Your name girl.” He commanded through gritted teeth. 

“Serenve Alexandria Craft, Colonel. Would you like me to spell it out?” a smile graced her face, for she knew this would be the declaration of war Erwin had spoken of. She squeezed Eren’s hand, she was ready for this, and there was no turning back. 

“Hmph.” With a sharp click of his tongue, Burrows said not another word, turning to leave the dining hall, with heavy, brisk steps. 

Commander Erwin came up to the pair who still held hands, placing his hands on either one of their shoulders. He starred out at the soldiers who all saluted them now, many of them were those that had wanted to join the military police yesterday, but today, their eyes held new found conviction and respect. They starred at Serenve and Eren with hope, they trusted her, and they would follow her. He would follow her to. “This is just the beginning,” Erwin whispered to the pair, who looked to one another, sharing knowing gazes, their hands still clasped tightly to one another. They were both ready.

“…” Levi couldn’t take his eyes away from Serenve, his entire being, stunned. Is this what Erwin had meant? Did he realize what he was doing? Did she? Her words had hit home to him as well, but he didn’t fear himself dying, no, he feared for her. 

= + + = 

“What were you thinking!?” Levi hadn’t wasted anytime in stopping Erwin from walking one step further down the hallway. The assembly had closed and everyone filed out to continue their tasks, many wanting to linger further with Serenve and Eren. Until they themselves went back to whatever task they were assigned to. Levi had caught up with Erwin, who had aimed straight for his room. 

“Levi,” Hange grabbed the man’s arm, that had snaked out to grab Erwin by the front of his shirt. The female scientist had seen the anger, even felt the rage radiating off of the Captain and was glad she followed the pair out of the dining hall.  
She knew deep down, there was no way she was a match for Levi, but damn if she wasn’t going to at least try. Looks like Serenve’s speech rubbed off.

“You realize you painted a big fucking red target on her, don’t you!? What did you tell her!? Did you order her to do it!? Did you order her to kill herself!?” Levi yelled, shaking Erwin.

Hange brought both hands to try to pull Levi away, but she starred at the Commander now, wondering the same things. If the things they were all theorizing were to be true, then surely Serenve would be targeted. She was only a child, a good child at that. What the hell was Erwin thinking?

Erwin gripped Levi’s hand, starring right into the shorter man’s eyes, “I realize exactly what I have done and so does Serenve herself. She knows the risks, as do I. I did not order her to do anything; she chose this path herself, as have I. You saw her,” his eyes narrowed. “, she wanted to be up there, she **wanted** to be with Eren,” his words made Levi wince, his hold on Erwin’s shirt faltering, ever so slightly. “, but above all else, she wants freedom, she wants justice and she wants the Titans dead. Like we all do. I am going to follow Serenve, I will be her support, and this is what I have decided. What about the two of you, what will you do?” 

“…” Hange released Levi, taking a step back. “They, they are just… Children…” she whispered.

“That may be,” Erwin answered. “, but that doesn’t stop them from pushing forward and fighting. Youth is resilient like that. As the adults, don’t you think it’s our responsibility to be their support? To pave the way for their future? And I want to see it,” Erwin’s tone sounded exhausted. “, I want to see the future they are fighting for. The kind of future we all want.” 

“… But Serenve,” Levi shook his head. “, she-“ 

“You know better than anyone else Levi,” Erwin starred at the man, who was clearly torn, between duty and obvious love for the girl. Erwin wondered if his friend understood that. That he was in love. The last time he saw such raw emotion like this from the man was when he first entered the survey corp. “, you know Serenve can lead us to that future, you know what she is capable of… You know,” he watched Levi’s hand fall away from his shirt, arms falling to his sides. “, that this is what she can do. What she was meant for. You’ve seen it. The power and grace she holds. You know, Levi.” 

“I know.” Levi answered now, a defeated expression on his face.

“I will return in a month, I leave our princess in your care.” 

“A princess to the common man,” Hange murmured, crossing her arms in front of her. “, surely it will get even more interesting from here on. I can see myself following a girl like Serenve.” She added.

Erwin nodded, “Levi?” 

Levi lifted his gaze to meet his best friends, “She will come to no harm. I swear it,” he stood straight now, turning away from Erwin, practically shoving past Hange as he started back down the hallway. There was no need to solidify his allegiance  
out loud; both Erwin and Hange could clearly see where it laid. 

= + + =

Jean settled the box of potatoes down on top of one of the islands, in the kitchen where Serenve and two other cadets worked on making dinner for the night. Serenve always volunteered to make dinner every night, so it was usually her who fell into the role of head chef. 

“Ah,” Serenve looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jean. “, the potatoes, thank you Jean,” she finished stirring the contents of the pot in front of her and set the ladle aside, turning to walk over to the island, grabbing up a bowl along the way. “, I’ll get started on peeling these, right away!” she chirped. 

“I’ll help,” one of the cadets in the kitchen spoke, stepping up with a bowl as well, peeler already in hand. 

“Thank you Angela,” Serenve nodded, looking back to Jean. “, are you going to help us?” 

Jean smiled, “Yeah, sure,” he grabbed up an extra apron off one of the hooks. The aprons had been in found in a box under one of the cabinets, luckily the moths hadn’t found them. As he began helping in peeling the box of potatoes, Angela eventually had to get back to the pot on one of the other stoves, leaving Serenve and him alone. “…” every so often, Jean would stare over at Serenve, who was attentively working on her task, a gentle smile on her beautiful face. “Serenve?” 

“Hmm?” Serenve lifted her gaze to meet his. 

“Marco would have been on your side, for sure,” he spoke now, looking back at his half peeled potato. “, to be honest, you weren’t the only reason I decided to stay in the survey corps. I made a vow to Marco that I would avenge his death. I would keep on fighting, for his sake, mine and, well, for you.” He grew embarrassed, his cheeks flushing and he looked back at Serenve, seeing her bright smile spreading across her face. 

“All that matters is that you want to stay, for whatever reason, Jean.” Serenve brought her hand out to touch his shoulder. “But, I will admit, it’s nice to continue to see your face every day.” 

Jean chuckled, smiling at Serenve’s words, “Hey, I’d be doing everyone an injustice if I let me handsome mug walk out the door.” 

Serenve was now the one to laugh, as she playfully pushed Jean, who gave her a boyish smirk, “Okay handsome man, finish those potatoes before your head inflates and floats away.” She giggled, shaking her head with a smile still on her face as she continued her own task. Jean also remained with a smile, as he to continued peeling the potatoes. 

= + + =

Petra’s stomach fluttered as the Captain called her name; she had practically whipped around in elation, but had managed self-control at the last second, slowly turning to face the man. They were in the hallway that lead to the central staircase, and ‘lights out’ was soon approaching. She had been on her way to her room, where she usually waxed her boots or wrote a few pages in her journal before sleeping. Hearing the Captain’s voice call her name really had made her heart do weird palpitations, she was sure they were so loud the Captain could practically hear them. It had been so long since she had seen him at nighttime or that he wanted anything from her. 

“Yes Captain?” she hoped her voice wasn’t too ecstatic, that would be embarrassing. 

“Hange forgot to hand me her report today. Retrieve it from her and bring it to my room before ‘lights out’.” 

“Of course Captain!” Petra nodded, watching the Captain nod his head and started off towards his room. I’ll make him some tea while I’m at it, she thought, that’ll show him I care!

Shortly after receiving the report from Hange, and slipping away before the woman went off on another Titan tirade, Petra found herself entering the kitchen, set on making the Captain a nice cup of black tea, his favorite. Pausing, her eyes focused on Serenve, who was gently stirring the contents of a small pot. The smell in the kitchen was sweet and delicious and Petra wondered what she was making. Was she making chocolate? 

“Serenve?” Petra called her name and the little girl looked up at her with a soft smile. 

“Good evening Petra,” Serenve removed the spoon from the pot, turning down the heat too LOW. “, planning on getting a late night snack?” she teased. 

Petra chuckled, shaking her head, “No, no, I was going to make Captain Levi some tea! I’m sure he is thirsty.” She bent to pick up the kettle pot on the bottom of one of the islands. “And you? What are you making? It smells wonderful.” 

“Heh,” Serenve hid her emotions well, as she continued to talk with Petra, as if she hadn’t mentioned Levi. “, hot chocolate,” she explained. “, it’s a treat before bed, but it also calms nerves.” 

“Oh?” Petra placed the kettle on the burner next to Serenve’s pot. “Your nerves? Are you okay?” frowning in worry, Petra eyed Serenve, who shook her head softly. 

“No, I am fine. For a friend,” Serenve decided to hedge the answer, for if Hange found out that Eren was having his nightmares again, for sure the mad scientist would never leave him alone about them. 

“Ahhh, I see now,” Petra smiled, pouring water into the kettle. 

Grabbing two mugs, Serenve poured the hot cocoa into them, making sure not to spill any of the contents. She then placed the mugs on a small serving tray, disappointed that there were no marshmallows to go with the bedtime treat, or cinnamon. She really needed to talk to Levi about ordering more food supplies, but then, that would mean she would have to talk to him. And Serenve didn’t think she was ready to. It was hard enough trying not to find him in the crowd of people around the castle, it was even harder to try to ignore those that spoke his name around her. Just hearing his name hurt her heart and made her sad. She tried her very best to keep herself occupied, so that she didn’t have time to think of Levi, but it was difficult. 

Looking over at Petra, who merrily poured black tea leaves into the water, Serenve couldn’t help but feel her heart sink. Petra was more Levi’s age, she probably had experience with men as well. Did Petra like Levi? Was Petra more his type of girl? Would Petra make him happy? “You look so happy making that tea.” Serenve voiced out loud, meeting Petra’s surprised gaze. 

“Oh, well, um,” Petra flushed, biting her lip. “, I just hope he likes it.” She admitted. 

Serenve smiled warmly at her words, picking up at her serving tray, “Just make sure to pour all your heart into it, and surely you will know your answer.” Turning now, Serenve was glad Petra could no longer see her face, for her smile was no longer upon her face. “Good night, Petra.” 

“Good night, Serenve,” Petra watched as the girl walked out of the kitchen, serving tray in hand. Her words really hit home and she looked back excitedly at the kettle that was warming up fast. Maybe she had the whole rival thing wrong!  
Serenve was a good girl after all and she did hug Eren that one time, they even held hands in front of everyone. Serenve and Eren most likely liked each other and she had been paranoid over nothing! ‘Pour all your heart into it’. “Yeah,” Petra whispered. “, I will.” 

= + + =

Taking a deep breath, Petra raised her knuckles to knock gently upon Levi’s door. Hearing the familiar ‘come in’, made her heart race and she exhaled, opening the door more forcibly then she should have. Calm down Petra, she scolded herself, trying to right her breathing. “I have the report you asked for,” she announced, closing the door behind her. “, also,” she turned to stare at the Captain, who sat idly at his desk, scribbling away at papers, with an expressionless face. “, I took the liberty of making you some black tea!” she stepped up to his desk, placing the report down, along with the cup of tea. 

Levi paused in his writing, his eyes moving to the cup of tea Petra had provided. The contents steamed up and he could smell the aroma, but his stomach churned at the sight and his eyes now lifted to Petra, who now gave him a questioning expression. He didn’t want black tea anymore, is what he was thinking. 

“Captain…?” Petra frowned now, noticing how the man starred back at the cup. “… Do you not want it?” 

“No,” Levi shook his head. “, I do not.” 

That hurt more then she had expected, but Petra held her emotions in check in front of the Captain, who clearly didn’t realize his words had wounded her. “Did you,” she bit her lip. “, did you want something else?” Someone else? She thought bitterly. 

“Chamomile,” he whispered, gripping his pen tightly, not even realizing he had said that out loud. What he really wanted, what he could admit to himself, was that he wanted Serenve here with him, beside him, on the couch, standing, sitting; fucking anywhere, he didn’t care, he just wanted to have her near him. Damn it!

“…” Petra picked up the cup of tea, starring at her Captain who looked downright miserable; his mood had soured in just a matter of seconds and all she had to say was one question. I see now, she had pieced the puzzle together in her head and her heart had shattered at the solution. She took a step back, knowing he was no longer paying her any mind. With a forlorn expression, Petra turned and walked to the door, her hand pausing on the doorknob. Call my name… She thought miserably, tell me something! When she received no other recognition, she walked out and shut the door behind her, tears falling down her cheeks, as she leant against the wooden surface.

He wanted Serenve. Wiping her tears fiercely, Petra took a deep breath, calming herself. He was in love with Serenve. Starring down at the cup in her hands, Petra grunted, wiping a few more stray tears. “Just tell her, you stupid bastard.” She muttered darkly, huffing in indignation. Straightening her shoulders, Petra moved away from the door, starting down the hallway. 

Serenve had been right. Petra had poured all her heart into this cup of tea… And she had found her answer.

= + + =

Eren couldn’t keep the smile off his face, the entire time Serenve told the tale of ‘Dragons and Vikings’. It was a story that she had told many times before, even to the others. It was a story that she kept adding onto, and one that Eren never got bored of! He loved listening to this story, he loved listening to her. She always moved her hands to the story, dramatically reenacting scenes, pulling people in, and pulling him in. Her eyes were alight with passion and Eren was always enthralled by this, because this was the real Serenve. 

“What was the girl’s name again?” Eren set his empty cup aside. He hadn’t had cocoa in years, and the sigh had made his heart swell in his chest, because it was Serenve’s homebrewed concoction. He would drink anything she made for him, even if it was poison. 

“Astrid.” Serenve giggled, picking up her own cup, taking sips of the still warm brew.

Both teens were in their night clothes, tank tops and shorts, blankets surrounding them on the ground. Though it wasn’t considered punishable offense, it was still scandalous to be in another’s quarters after lights out, so they kept their voices down for the most part, especially since Serenve was in the boy’s wing. The only one to see her enter Eren’s room was Armin, who had only smiled and bade them both ‘good night’. Both had changed clothes, backs facing one another, which they were used to since they had been kids. Although it had been slightly awkward, both had managed to finish at the same time, turning to smile one another, the way they always did. And Eren had borrowed two extra blankets so that one clean one remained on his bed, the others on the ground. 

“So what happened next?” 

“Well, let’s see,” Serenve tapped her chin now. “, Hiccup had just met with the dragon poachers again, wanting to solve things with diplomacy, rather than with fighting.” 

Eren frowned, “He shouldn’t have done that. He should have just listened to his father.” 

Holding her cup in her lap, Serenve smiled softly at Eren, who was caught off guard by her knowing eyes. He averted his gaze. “Eren Yeager, when did you ever listen to your father? As I recall, you continuously disobeyed him.” Her voice was filled with mirth, in no way was she lecturing him, but it was funny to see Eren’s expression.

“Well, that was different!” Eren exclaimed, trying to explain himself. “I was right most of the time,” he huffed then, thinking over his answer, as Serenve arched an eyebrow. “, most of the time.” He corrected. 

“We all make choices in life Eren,” Serenve’s gaze fell on her cup wistfully, starring down at the now, lukewarm liquid. “, many choices are made, following one’s beliefs, or heart, or even stubbornness,” she laughed gently at this, meeting his teal green eyes. “, you would know a thing about stubbornness.” 

Eren smiled now, laughing himself. They sat now in silence, smiles still upon their faces, as both starred off in different directions. Eventually, he looked back at her, seeing how she swirled her cocoa softly. “Serenve?” 

“Hm?” her lifted to meet his once again. 

“…” it was hard for him to ask, but he decided to just blurt it out. “Why did you join my side? I mean,” he grimaced. “, you could have joined another squad! You and I both know something shady is going on, and it’s only going to get worse! I was ready for this, but I didn’t want you involved. Why did-“ 

“Eren, do you remember the fights you use to have with your parents? You know the ones where you would argue that you wanted to join the recon squad and the three of you would scream all night, because you were so bull headed and they, well; they just wanted to keep you safe.” 

Eren nodded, remembering clearly those fights. His throat would often be hoarse after those arguments and Mikasa would usually be the one to punch him after it was all said and done. 

“You wanted to join the recon so much, because you wanted to make a difference. You wanted peace and a life outside of the walls. You have conviction, goals, and determination. I love that about you.” her words made Eren’s eyes widened slightly. “I know something is happening around here, Commander Erwin made that perfectly clear to us. I know that there are those that do no share in the same goals that we do. Sabotage is just one of their tricks. Separating us, was yet another. That they of course failed at. I joined you, not only because you are my friend, but because I want to stand and fight beside you, together. Your goals are also mine, Eren. I may not be as strong as you, but-“ 

“No,” Eren shook his head savagely. “, you’re stronger than me Serenve. Defiantly!” 

“Hehe, oh well then, all that heavy lifting yesterday must have paid off!” she giggled, Eren laughing along with her. “Thank you Eren,” her tone grew gentle now. “, we both have to become stronger. I fear we may have made enemies today. Enemies in high places, with their own agendas, their own goals. Enemies that will come back and try to stop us with force.” her expression grew grim.

“I won’t let anything happen to you Serenve,” Eren confessed, his gaze never wavering from hers. “, I promise.” He stood abruptly, surprising Serenve as she watched him walked towards his dresser, opening the drawer and pulling out a small brown box. He turned back to her, with a bit of an embarrassed face and walked back to his spot, sitting once more. 

“What’s that?” Serenve gasped, as Eren clumsily held it out in front of her face, her head reeling back in surprise. “For me?” she watched him nod vigorously, and with a curious gaze, she took the box from his hands. “Can I open it?” she couldn’t help but be a little excited at what was inside.

“Please.” Eren still held his gaze down, face beat red. 

“…” Serenve gently lifted the lid off the box, her eyes widening in shock, her mouth falling open in awe. “… Eren…” she breathed, starring down at the two beautiful silver bracelets that sat in the box. There were soft engravings along the edges, and she picked one up gingerly. “Strength…” she read out loud, placing it back down and picking up the other. “Hope.” 

“I saw them in the shop window,” Eren explained, eyes still upon the ground. He had had just enough to buy those bracelets, though it left him penniless. Eren found it easy he could sacrifice common luxuries, if it meant Serenve was happy. “, I thought of you when I saw them. I, I wanted you to have those Serenve, because,” he gritted his teeth, wondering if he should say the truth, just admit he loved her. He didn’t. Instead, “, because that is what you give all of us each day! You give us hope and strength!” he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers and was in awe at her warm expression, her beautiful and alluring grace. 

“Eren,” Serenve reached out her hand, taking his in hers, palm up. She placed the ‘strength’ bracelet in his palm, much to his confusion. “, you give me strength too.” She confessed. “Let us both wear one, to remember our partnership, our friendship and our bond.” 

“Serenve…” Our bond, he watched as she placed the bracelet around his wrist and he quickly did the same for her, his fingers lingering on her flesh. They both smiled at one another now and Eren found himself leaning closer, his arms going out to encircle Serenve and before he knew it, he was embracing her and she was letting him, her own arms coming around his. “I’ll never take this bracelet off.” He whispered, letting his hands splay against her back soothingly.

“Neither shall I.” Her head rested against his cheek, her whole body relaxing into his embrace. Eren’s arms were different, his scent was different, his build was different, and he was a different man then… Levi. Serenve knew it was very wrong to compare the two, but Eren was the second man to hold her with such passion and in such a short time, she couldn’t help but to compare the two. 

This was Eren though, the boy she grew up with, the boy who knew what colors and animals she loved, what songs she liked and what books she adored. He knew what made her angry and sad. Eren was kind, rambunctious, stubborn and passionate. She knew very little of Levi, but knew so much of Eren. Would things have been different if she had fallen in love with Eren? Could she fall in love with Eren?  
Yes, she thought, she could. Her heart hurt thinking of such things; she didn’t want to compare Eren with Levi or vice versa. She managed to quell the pain, as the pair finally parted from their embrace, their eyes meeting. 

“Let us go to bed, Eren.” Serenve murmured, placing a hand upon his cheek. “No more nightmares.” She then poked his nose and Eren swatted her hand playfully, both smiling brightly. 

That night, Eren slept soundlessly, with no nightmares, with Serenve tucked safely in his arms and with a new goal quickly forming in his head. He would tell Serenve how he felt, he would tell her tomorrow. He just needed to work up his courage. ‘Tomorrow’, he thought, before sleep overcame him. 

 

To Be Continued...

 **Author's Note:** Serenve was telling the story of How To Train Your Dragon~ Another movie I recommend.!


	13. Life isn't a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to confess! And he has till 10 PM!

“…” Armin lifted his gaze towards Mikasa for the third time that morning, silently starring at his friend. He knew she hid her emotions well, but he wished she didn’t. He wished, Mikasa would talk to him about her problems. Though, he already knew what problems she held. Mikasa was in love with Eren, for Armin, it was plainly obvious to see. The way she looked at Eren, talked to him, followed him around, protected him, Mikasa had been in love for a very long time.   
Armin also knew very well that Eren didn’t feel the same, at least, not for Mikasa. Eren was and probably would always be in love, with Serenve. Mikasa knew this as well, because there were hundreds of times she witnessed Eren doing the exact same things she did. Armin, for years now, had watched silently this love triangle, well he called it that, but he was sure Serenve was oblivious to any of it, loving them all equally. He could see how these untold feelings were weighing on both his friends minds and Armin knew Eren, perhaps even Mikasa too, were almost at their boiling points. 

For Mikasa, this morning had been pretty hard on her and Armin had witnessed the same pain that had crossed her face so many times before. He had woken up extra early to start his duties, so that in the afternoon he could have more free time to help Serenve with her special project. He was just as excited as Serenve was to be putting it all together. He still continued to think Serenve was an angel fallen from Heaven and unaware of it. Of course he kept that embarrassing thoughts to himself. On his way towards the training fields, he had met with Mikasa, who looked like she was hunting something or mayhap, someone. 

“Mikasa?” Armin had no reason to fear the black haired girl, but the look in her eyes was of pure murder, when she had faced him. Thankfully, her expression drastically changed, when approaching him. She had been looking for Serenve, though why she was heading towards the Captain’s wing, was beyond him. 

Now Armin had fought with himself on how to answer Mikasa in those moments when she asked ‘Have you seen Serenve?’ and he knew if he were to lie to the girl, he would be caught, for Mikasa knew all his poker ‘tells’. So, even knowing that it would hurt her, he told her where Serenve was. With Eren, in his room, the both of them sleeping together, in each other arms. Though he didn’t say it in that exact way, Armin could tell Mikasa was thinking just that and he had watched, Mikasa’s eyes first downcast and then look away entirely, but not before he saw that pained expression, he was so use to. It crossed her face whenever she found Eren and Serenve together, in their own little bubble, where she knew Eren loved to be. 

‘Good, she is safe.’ Is all Mikasa had said, before turning and walking towards the training fields. The whole time after that, they had worked in silence. And now, Armin just wished that Mikasa would come clean with her feelings, just get it off her chest and throw it all out there. But the girl was much too proud for that and she loved Eren far too much to cause him any sort of pain. The only thing Armin was happy about in this entire situation was that Serenve continued to remain oblivious. Had the aqua eyed girl knew any of this, she would be very troubled. Serenve was kind that way, despite her own feelings; she would not want others to feel wretched and would strive to resolve these matters. 

Unfortunately, this was not a matter one could simply fix. One or more people would get their feelings hurt at the end and Armin feared Mikasa would be one of those people. He looked back towards his work now, still quiet. He hoped when the time did come, Mikasa would come to him, for he would be there to be her shoulder to cry on. Just as he would do the same for any of his friends. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Christa and Sasha settled the box of equipment down on the ground, both taking a breather. Sasha yearned for lunchtime; she was already considering what she was going to stuff into her face. She had saved plenty of bread from breakfast, the thought was defiantly making her mouth water. 

“I haven’t been in here before,” Christa said out loud, taking careful steps around the room. She tucked strands of her yellow blonde hair behind her ear, as she bent to observe a couple of dusty boxes. “, it is like this castle has endless amounts of rooms.”

“It probably does,” Sasha jumped onto a nearby box, sitting on it casually; as she let her legs kick out. “, even secret passages as well or maybe even a few hidden tunnels! You know, like in those fiction books.” 

Christa giggled, “I only read a couple of those books,” she admitted. “, reading really doesn’t interest me.” Swimming interested her. Ever since she was young she had loved to swim. She never wanted to become a soldier, who did? She just wanted to forever relax in the river, which flowed near her home, and maybe even date a village boy, get married, have kids. “But, I can see that.” 

Sasha nodded, giving her own once over around the room. There were no windows, so both had set up four lanterns around the area, in order to work. They had spent a good hour organizing the room, and making sure the equipment could easily be accessed if needed. Luckily the boxes hadn’t been too heavy; however, the last box had been a doozy. Just as she was about to get back to work, Sasha spotted a different kind of box far off in the corner, slightly hidden behind a few cobwebs. “…Hm.” Hopping off the box, she started for the back of the room, Christa watching her. 

“What is it?” the blonde haired girl stood on tiptoe to see what Sasha was pulling out from the back of the room. Even though they had fought Titans and survived, Christa stilled feared spiders. When Sasha returned to the front of the room, the bread eating girl, held a beautifully ornate box in her hands. “Wow,” Christa breathed, kneeling down alongside her partner, as they now both examined the box. “, it’s so pretty.” 

“It’s light though,” Sasha explained. “, I wonder what’s inside.” As she was saying these words, Sasha was digging her fingers into the box’s lid and pulling it off. She heard Christa gasp and immediately dropped the lid, crawling back as fast as she could in fear. “What!? What’s inside?” Sasha eyed Christa, who reached forward, pulling out a beautiful, white and green dress from the box. The dress was adorned regally with patterns on the front and jewels crafted upon the bodice. It was something Christa had never seen before and something that was truly straight out of a fairy tale. 

“… Amazing…” Sasha crawled forward now, eventually standing alongside Christa, as both girls awed at the feel of the fabric and sheer intensity of the dress. “I can’t fit in this dress,” Sasha finally said out loud. “, I’m way too tall. You could, maybe.” 

“No, no,” Christa shook her head. “, I, um, do not have that full of a chest,” she looked down dejectedly at her A-cup breasts. The cup size on this dress was obviously a full D cup. “,also, I’m not that skinny. But, you know who would be perfect for this?” 

Sasha’s eyebrows rose, “Yes!” she breathed. 

“Serenve!” both girls said in unison. 

“It’s like this dress was made for her,” Christa continued. “, I sometimes think Serenve is some lost princess and she just has amnesia. Any day she’ll wake up and remember who she is and start a new reign amongst mankind. That she’ll get rid of the Titans and tear down these damn walls… That we’ll be free to do whatever we please, because of her.” Silence reigned in the room, and Christa realized she had said something weird out loud. Turning her gaze to Sasha, she wasn’t expecting at all, the girl’s shocked expression.

Sasha’s mouth had fallen agape, “I do too!” she confessed at last. “A lot of us were all talking about that actually,” she picked back up the lid to the box. “, you know, ever since yesterday happened.” She watched Christa nod in understanding. “For a long time already I have always admired and respected Serenve, she’s so kind, gentle and amazing! I never could have imagined someone like her actually becoming a soldier,” Sasha grunted. “, but there she was.” 

“Never an unkind word from her,” Christa added. “, always smiling, always there to give you a hand. I admire her as well. She’s so beautiful, so graceful, even in the smallest of tasks.” 

“I would follow Serenve anywhere,” Sasha gripped the lid of the box now, tighter then she had meant to, the wood creaking slightly. “, and I’m not the only one who thinks that way.” She looked to Christa with a serious expression, one that was rarely ever seen on Sasha Blaus.

Nodding, Christa began to meticulously place the dress back in the box’s bottom half, “No, I understand,” she murmured. “I think the same thing as well,” she lifted the box, with the dress inside, off the ground. “, if Serenve was to ever start her own little kingdom,” Christa smiled wistfully. “, I would love to be under her rule.” 

Sasha grinned like a goofy idiot, placing the lid on top of the box; “Defiantly!” she patted the top of the box for good measure. “Let’s go deliver this to Serenve! Right now! Maybe we can convince her to wear it to dinner tonight! Wouldn’t that be awesome! I REALLY want to see her in this!”

“Me to!” Christa was getting just as excited and both girls, with bright smiles started out of the room without another word.

~_+ +_~

Levi had awoken in a foul mood. He should be used to only get two or three hours of sleep, he should be used to waking up alone, but now it just pissed him off waking up as he usually did. This of course, was his entire fault. The glares he gave and the orders he barked that morning, were far harsher than usual towards the cadets. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent and his entire demeanor gave off an icy chill. By no means was Levi Ackerman an approachable man even on a good day, if one could tell the difference. However today, everyone knew to stay the hell out of his way and out of his sight. Which suited Levi just fine, given he was in no mood to deal with anyone’s bullshit. He already pitched orders towards his squad, now he was just going about his own duties. 

He had stable maintenance with Eren, and he found himself grinding his teeth, as he took to brushing the horses down, doing his best in keeping his back towards the boy whilst going about this. They had simply nodded to one another before starting their duties, Levi taking note that Eren was peculiarly quieter than normal. He would have commented, but he needed quiet. 

Because now. every time Levi was around this kid, he was reminded of what he no longer had in his life, Serenve. Levi never thought the day would come when he was actually envious of a god damn teenager and that thought made him ill. Eren, oblivious to Levi’s mulling, busied himself with scooping hay into the feeders, and filling water into the basins for the animals. So the pair, for the most part, ended up not speaking a word to one another, as they went about their tasks. 

It was when Eren bumped into a pole with his foot that Levi whipped his head to the side to stare at him with a glare, hearing the water in the buckets he held; slosh out onto the ground, making a mess. Though Eren hadn’t notice in slightest, lost in his own train of thoughts. “Eren!” Levi snapped, finally catching the boy’s attention. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Eren paused as he held the now, half empty, buckets of water in his hands. He hadn’t realized the water had spilled out, practically soaking his pants and now seeping into the piles of hay for the horses. He starred down at himself, at a loss on how to go about explaining this to the Captain. His thoughts weren’t on his duties; they were on Serenve. He looked up at the Captain, who continued to stare at him with a fierce expression. 

“He looks like he has something on his mind!” her chirper voice made both males turn to stare at Hange, who waved enthusiastically. “Tell me Eren! Does your head hurt? Feeling sick? Getting hungry? Ohhh, when you get hungry, what food item comes to mind first!?” 

“Hange!” Levi didn’t want to deal with the woman’s constant banter. “Weren’t you assigned basement duty?” 

“Sure I was!” Hange grinned. “Finished early! I couldn’t sleep last night,” she sighed dramatically. “, my nights were usually spent with Sonny and Bean, but now… Well, you know. So, I decided to start my duties for the next day extra early!” she looked to Eren, who had settled the buckets on the floor and had glimpsed the new, glistening silver bracelet upon his wrist. She moved so fast, Eren had no time to react, before she had gripped his wrist and shoved it up into the air. “What is this now!?” 

“…” Eren didn’t want to say. It was between Serenve and him. But the way the two Captain’s now looked at him, he had to say something or he would look guilty of something. “It’s a bracelet…” he muttered dumbly. 

“Strength,” Hange read out loud. “, you know, this bracelet looks to be missing its twin,” she wagged her finger, noticing how the etchings reminded her of a pair of bracelets she had seen in the city. “, right?” she looked to Eren expectantly, who averted his gaze. “Where is its twin, Eren?” Hange was all smiles. “Gave it to a special someone?” she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 

Eren growled and yanked his arm from the woman’s hold, taking a step back from the mad scientist. Rubbing his wrist, he starred at the bracelet, before looking back at Hange and the Captain. “Yes,” they were older and most likely wise on situations that revolved love and relationships. Maybe he should tell them about his problems. He desperately needed some advice and though he doubted Hange’s opinions on anything, he wouldn’t doubt the Captain’s advice. “, to Serenve.” 

Hange slapped her hands on her cheeks, “My oh my!” she exclaimed. “Was it romantic!? Did you two kiss!? How did it make you feel!? When!? Where!? How!?” from the corner of her vision, Hange could see how Levi eyes had turned away from Eren, how he continued his task, back turned towards them. She knew exactly what she was doing. Hange could tell something had happened between Levi and Serenve, it was the only explanation to Levi’s god awful mood recently. She had her money on Levi being the one at fault, thus why he was being more of a bastard than usual. Now was her chance to poke and weedle information out of Eren, so that it got shoved right into Levi’s face. 

“… Last night…” Eren decided to confess. “I gave it to her last night, in my room, we slept together.” 

The sound of wood cracking echoed in the stable and Hange desperately contained her laughter, at knowing Levi had broken the brush he was using to comb down the horse. She could see it in his shoulders, how his muscles had tensed and could only imagine how he was clenching his jaw and fighting back the urge to kill. This was bloodlust alright, it was surprising Eren couldn’t sense it, then again, why should he? Eren didn’t fear anyone here, he had no reason to. Especially since he had no idea the Captain was in love with Serenve. 

“Slept together!” Hange moved up to Eren’s side now, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “How was it? Was this your first time? Her first time? Were you gentle, rough, slow, fas-“ 

“IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT!” Eren’s face was beat red, as he moved out of Hange’s range. “We slept together, as in JUST sleeping! Nothing happened!” he looked to the Captain, who now looked over his shoulder at him, an expressionless gaze, aimed at him. 

“Aww, well that’s disappointing,” Hange put her hands on her hips. “, didn’t want to?” 

“Huh? No, I mean, yes, urgh,” Eren glared at the woman, who gave a sheepish expression. He had to explain himself! Or else he was going to look like even more of an idiot in front of the Captain. “, I love Serenve,” he finally said it out loud and it felt really good. “, I’ve been in love with her since we were kids. I want to tell her how I feel,” he looked to the Captain, whose eyes had fallen on something on the ground, though he knew the man was listening. “, fighting Titans is easier than telling her how I feel!” he exclaimed. “If I do end up telling her though… I’m just afraid of what she will say,” he admitted. “, ‘yes’ ‘no’, either way, I just don’t want our friendship to end. As my girlfriend or not, I just want to be with-” 

“You’re an idiot.” Levi finally met Eren’s gaze, cutting the boy off his tirade. Hange arched her eyebrows at Levi’s blunt statement, she hadn’t expected a rebuttal at all from the man, but clearly she had miscalculated. “Wasting your time worrying about something as ridiculous as that. Does Serenve strike you as a person who would stop being your friend so easily? You should know after all.” His voice was far bitterer then he would have liked, but he couldn’t stop himself. “You only get so many chances to make yourself happy in this god forsaken world, why the hell would you let something so asinine keep you from the girl, you supposedly love?” 

“…” Eren’s gaze never wavered from the Captains. He’s right, Eren thought. Serenve would be honest with him; she would still remain by his side even if she didn’t share his feelings. Though it would hurt, he’d rather suffer that pain, than loose her entirely. “Your right!” he said out loud. “I am an idiot!” 

Someone should follow their own advice, Hange thought, surprised she was getting a little angry. But the Captain was being a huge hypocrite, right in front of her! Because of this, Hange decided to be a little mean. She wasn’t exactly taking sides on this matter, in the end, it all fell on Serenve to choose which man she wanted. But that didn’t mean Hange couldn’t speed up the process. If things continued how they were, Eren would most likely win Serenve’s favor, because Levi was too damn bullheaded. The man was great on the battlefield, but Hange was sure he was fucked, when it came to relationships. Levi wasn’t the box of chocolates and flowers kind of guy, let alone write poetry and sing love songs. Men like him always lost the good girls to others. Hange was sure that if she didn’t push the man to act, then Serenve really would be lost to him. As she thought before, she wasn’t taking sides, but she did like to see a fair fight. Besides, this was wonderful research!

“Welp, now that you know you’re an idiot,” Hange chirped. “, time to do something about it! You should confess to Serenve, tonight!” She clapped her hands together happily. “You know the perfect time to confess to someone is at the stroke of ten! It’s said to be the lucky hour for new couples! By ten tonight, you will have your answer! And hopefully a girlfriend!”

“… Yeah,” Eren nodded to Hange’s words, a goofy grin growing on his face. He was getting hyped over Hange’s enthusiasm, for once! He had already been planning on confessing to Serenve anyways today, so this was just even more of a push to do just that! “, yeah, I will! I’m going to tell her how I feel! Thanks Captain! Thanks Hange!” Eren held a bright smile on his face, as he picked back up the buckets and jogged out of the stable to refill them, his mood considerably more chirper. 

Levi bent to pick up the pieces of the broken brush, ignoring Hange’s blatant stare in his direction. Standing straight, he lifted his gaze to meet hers, careful to void out any emotion he could show her. He watched as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a simple, knowing smile on her face, a little smug for his own tastes. “Do you have something else to say?” he didn’t want to admit it, but he was slacking in his duties. He should have been done by now, but he was only about half way through. He’d rather not have this woman around while he finished. 

“Some people should listen to their own advice.” Hange was sure she saw a muscle twitch in the man’s jaw, but Levi wasn’t about to let her get anything else out of him. She played her part, very well if she could say so herself. Now, it was all up in the air on what was going to happen. The only excruciating part now was the wait. “See you at dinner.” With a wave, Hange stepped out of the stables, waving to Eren as well, who had come back with full buckets of water. 

Eren was a good kid, loud as he was, he was honest and loyal. She could see Serenve and him flourishing together. When she imagined Levi and Serenve, well, it was hard to imagine at all. Hange knew Levi had fallen hard for the little princess, it wasn’t hard to imagine someone falling in love with her, but it was hard to think of Levi being ‘romantic’. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Levi showed a different side of himself to someone special. Oh to be a fly on the wall to see that! Well, she wouldn’t have to wait long for the results of this experiment. By ten tonight, she would have results. 

Levi watched Hange walk out of the stable, his eyes narrowing upon the woman’s back. He shouldn’t be mad with her, but deep down, he felt as if she was doing one of her god damn experiments. And this time, the test subject was Eren, or maybe himself. Maybe even both of them. “Tch.” His expression soured. 

Regardless, Hange’s parting words had struck a deep cord in him and he couldn’t help but admit she was right. He was being a huge ass hypocrite and he fucking hated hypocrites. Yeah, that was about right. He hated himself right now. He had become so selfish when it came to Serenve, and in his own selfishness, he had hurt her. He didn’t think Serenve would fall in love with a man like him. He had nothing at all to offer her! Where she was a still young, bright and filled with hope towards the future. He was old, fading and bitterly jaded. His eyes moved to Eren, who jogged back into the stable, nodding to him with a bright smile on his face. “…” 

Eren and Serenve deserved to be together. Even as he thought this, his demeanor continued to be sullen. ‘You’re sure to do impossible things, when you follow your heart’. Grunting, Levi began leading his horse to the side of the stable. The bird in the Thumbelina had said this out loud and Levi all but snapped the book close at that point. He had read last night, just a few pages, though without Serenve, it had dampened his mood considerably. The book had surprisingly taken a turn for the bad, with Thumbelina hearing word of Cornelius’s death and falling into the hands of an ugly mole, who wanted to marry her. Thumbelina had clung to hope and the strength of her ‘love’ throughout all the bad things that had happened thus far, but sadly all her hope and conviction was dimming. Levi had left off where she had accepted the mole’s proposal. 

Life wasn’t a fairytale, but Thumbelina’s struggles were realistic enough. ‘Love’, Levi had never in his life relied on such emotion, let alone let it lead him anywhere in his life. Respect, friendship, loyalty, these were things he knew of and had felt, at different points in his life. But love? No, never, except, when he thought of Serenve. His mind became muddled and his urges to have her at his side, to touch, hold and protect her, became so intense, he scared himself. Was this love? Even if it was, he wouldn’t allow himself Serenve. She was too pure, too innocent, and seeing as how she fell in love with him, a bit too naïve. He was doing her a favor in distancing himself, emotionally at least, from her. He was the fucking adult after all. He couldn’t allow himself to believe in fairytales or in ‘love’. This was for the best. 

“Captain?” Eren had reentered the stable, buckets full to the brim and he was careful not to spill not even a drop. “Thank you, for the advice.” He truly was in a good mood and all Levi could do at that moment, was nod towards him. This was all it took for Eren to continue his work, a smile still splayed across his face. Levi felt like shit. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Mikasa and Armin both picked up their arms, the white tablecloth fluttering above them, before they brought it down to splay across the last table in the dining hall. Armin looked around now, smiling as he let his hand smooth over the soft, cotton cover. Serenve had really out done herself; he had been in awe at how many tablecloths she had managed to salvage. Connie and Jean were helping with the set up as well, both busy laying out the dinner ware. 

“Look at this,” Connie awed, starring at the cleaned forks and plates. “, this is amazing.” he placed another fork down, shaking his head in disbelief. “Serenve did all this?” he looked to Mikasa and Armin, who joined them in their task. Mikasa nodded, a soft smile upon her face, as she took to rearranging Connie’s mistakes on the setup. “Wow.” 

Serenve stepped from the kitchens, holding a tray goblets in her hands, a bright smile upon her face as she eyed the progress the others were making in the dining hall. Annie followed up behind her with yet another tray of goblets, both girls beginning to set one goblet down for each plate. The whole gang had about eight more long tables to arrange, so they were all fast at work, moving seamlessly with one another. 

Marie and Reiner volunteered to keep people out of the dining hall, explaining to any who were curious, that the captains wanted it as such. Hange was onboard with the entire plan, excited herself, so she made sure to tell the other captains about what was happening, at the same time keeping them in the dark. She wanted Serenve’s kindness, to blow everyone away. It still shocked her!

“Serenve?” Ymir stepped from the kitchens. “We’re ready to start putting the spices in.” 

Serenve looked up from her now empty tray, “Oh, that’s great! Add the potatoes on the counter please, Ymir.” she started for Ymir. “We’re almost done setting up. We just need the napkins now.” 

“Napkins? You mean those rags!?” Ymir’s eyes widened, he didn’t think it was possible.

Serenve nodded, “Well, yes,” she giggled. “, we cannot eat without napkins.” She stepped past him, into the kitchen, Annie and Mikasa following after her. All three watched as Serenve bent to open the cabinets doors under one of the islands, pulling out two large boxes filled with black clothes ‘napkins, which were discarded rags that were only going to get thrown out. Serenve had saved and recycled them however. She looked over her shoulder smiling up at the trio, who starred in awe. 

“I’ll take this box,” Mikasa bent to pick up one box of napkins, heading out of the kitchen. “, Annie take the other.” She didn’t bother looking at the blonde haired woman, as she exited. It was clear the two weren’t on good terms, but while Serenve was around, both women were civil. Annie picked up the second box, with a nod to Serenve, who gave her a gentle smile in return. 

Ymir moved to the island where the basket of potatoes sat, “I have time to cut these into cubed pieces. This way it’s easier to eat. Give the troops more food to digest.” 

“That’s a wonderful idea. The bread should be done baking in about twenty more minutes,” Serenve eyed the oven window, smiling as she saw the dough rising ever so slowly. “, we managed to get a lot of flour thanks to Armin. We might even have left overs. Sandwiches for breakfast?” she looked over her shoulder to Ymir, who gave a bright smile in return, beginning to dice the potatoes. 

“Sounds like a delicious idea. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the sandwiches you make. It’s like everything you touch just gets ten times yummier.”

Serenve shook her head while giggling, “I do absolutely nothing special to them.” She replied modestly, moving over to the next oven, checking on the meat that was cooking. Reiner, Herald and Petra had gone out early that morning to hunt boars. They had managed to find a pack of wild ones and brought four fat ones back, with smiles of victory. Dinner was looking to be a festive occasion. Serenve could already see the excitement growing on many of the troops faces, as they realized there was something going on in the dining area, especially if the captains were ordering people to stay away.

Eren entered the kitchen, sniffing the air, stomach rumbling, “Wow, it smells amazing in here!” he breathed. 

Serenve turned, smiling at her friend, “That’s a sign we’re doing a good job! You should save your appetite for dinner, so I made you a snack.” Stepping to kitchen counters, Serenve picked up a cloth covered plate, raising it up for Eren to see. “, this is all you’re getting till dinner.” 

Ymir watched as Eren uncovered the plate of crackers and cheese, with a side of grapes. She had wondered why Serenve had made such a plate, now she finally had her answer. Remaining silent, she continued to watch the pair interact with one another, Eren smiling brightly at the aqua eyed girl, who merrily enjoyed holding the plate whilst Eren ate. They were adorable, is what she thought. Serenve seemed to light up when Eren was around, the same could be said for him. Though it was scary knowing what Eren was, Ymir found herself relaxing, because Serenve was in no way frightened. And seeing Eren being so soft spoken and gentle, when he was usually loud and abrasive, was cute. 

“Serenve?” Armin entered the kitchen next, smiling as he saw the pair together. 

“Yes?” Eren had taken the plate away from Serenve, turning now, as she stepped to his side. 

“Sasha and Christa really want to see you. I’ll handle prepping in the kitchen.” He smiled brightly. 

Serenve arched an eyebrow, “Are you saying I will be going with them somewhere?” 

Eren frowned, “Where?” 

Armin smiled sheepishly now, “It’s a surprise! Please! Eren, you’re helping Ymir and me in here too.” 

Serenve giggled as she witnessed Eren’s shocked expression and decided to leave the prepping to them. With a wave to Ymir and a nod to both boys, she walked out of the kitchen where Sasha and Christa were waiting for her with fevered excitement.


	14. I Don't Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But... What about Eren?
> 
> Note: The story Levi is reading is based on the movie Thumbelina! He is a reading a scene that happens at the end of the movie! Which I ADORE! Enjoy~

**~+** As Thumbelina walked down the aisle, every step she took, her entire body trembled, hands shaking. In the back of her mind, she could hear him. She could hear Prince Cornelius, her thoughts drifted to their first night together, their promise to one another, and her eyes drifted to the ring on her finger. Their promise. 

“Do you Mr. Mole, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?” 

Thumbelina shook her head gently, continuing her walk down the aisle. Cornelius… She starred up at Mr. Mole and the priest. 

“I do.” 

“And Thumbelina, do you take this Mole, to be your lawful wedded husband?” 

Husband? Thumbelina froze, her fingers touching the ring upon her hand. She loved Cornelius! They had made a promise! ‘Do not forget me’ ‘I will never forget you’ ‘Never ever’. “… Never.” 

“Huh?” the Mole and priest both gasped. 

“Never! I cannot marry the Mole! I don’t love him!” 

Just as the entire audience was rallying in shock, the Toad crashed down from the rafters! Thumbelina ran. The beetle hopped out of hiding, grabbing Thumbelina’s veil, but she easily slipped it off, running straight out of the auditorium. Unbeknownst to her, Cornelius landed on the rafters behind her, just as the Toad was hot on her heels. Brandishing his sword, Cornelius went after the Toad, he would not let him touch Thumbelina!

Just as soon as Cornelius was back in Thumbelina’s life, she had witnessed him fall tragically to his death. Shakamo had saved her from the clutches of all her pursuers, but Thumbelina was saddened. Shakamo had taken her to the veil of the fairies, proclaiming a frozen over weed patch was the magical and enchanted place she was looking for. Discouraged, disheartened and with little hope left, Thumbelina begged Shakamo to just take her home. 

“Oh Thumbelina, sing! Sing~!” 

“Shakamo please, take me.” 

“Sing!” 

And Thumbelina sang, only the first verse of her song with Cornelius, but it hurt her. She shook her head, turning away from Shakamo, tears coming to her eyes. Shakamo continued to encourage, unable to let her hope die. She sang, tears falling down her face as she closed her eyes. And then, she stopped suddenly, turning with a fierce stare at Shakamo. 

“Let’s be practical! This isn’t the veil of the fairies! And Cornelius is NEVER coming back!” 

“AND I’LL NEVER LET YOU FALL!” 

Thumbelina whipped around, eyes widening in shock, “Cornelius, “she whispered. “, Cornelius, it’s you! It’s really you! You’re ALIVE!” **+~**

Levi closed the book, rubbing his face. Thumbelina had received her wings and had her happy ending. As Shakamo continued to say throughout the story, ‘you’re sure to do impossible things, when you follow your heart.’ Standing, he starred out the window, seeing the sun was waning. It was close to dinner to time. Starring down at the cover of the book, he frowned. ‘Everyone deserves a happy ending.’ Serenve’s words came to mind, she had been so honest and sincere, beautiful aquamarine eyes not once wavering from his. That was when Levi had decided he had wanted to kiss her. 

That someone like her, could live in a period such as this, was beyond his comprehension. She was what this world needed, but there were too many damn idiots who wanted to snuff out such light. Setting down the book, Levi started out of his room. He would take the long route to the dining hall, given he still had spare time before dinner was called. He knew he would see Serenve in the dining area, with Eren, smiling and laughing. While he, he had made her cry. 

“…” his gaze shifted up to see Cadet Sasha and Christa giggling as they walked out of a room. He hadn’t been spotted yet, even though he was in plain sight. The two girls were telling someone in the room to ‘wait in here really quick, we’ll be right back’, before both scuttled off down the opposite end of the hallway. He frowned; he wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever those two were up to. Didn’t they know Serenve was preparing a grand feast for them? What the hell were they doing? He walked up to the room and opened the door, his gaze slowly falling on the lone figure who stood in front of the large, oval window, back turned to him. 

“Back alrea-“ the figure turned and gasped softly, aquamarine eyes widening as they laid upon him. Levi fell silent, taking in the vison that was Serenve. She was no longer in uniform, no; she was in a beautiful, snug, form accentuating dress. The dress accented her breasts, her bosom rising and falling seductively with every breath she took. It accentuated her lithe waist and curvaceous hips. What red blooded male wouldn’t stare. Her long, chestnut brown hair was let loose around her, like a silken veil, wisps of it gently touching her face. He was silent, because he had lost all cognitive thought for at least a few seconds and then her voice brought him back to the now, “Captain?” 

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, not at all, but it is what he had asked of her. What a fool he was. He saw how she averted her gaze from him, bringing her arms to hug herself. He was making her uncomfortable, just by standing there. That hurt him. The last thing he wanted, was to have Serenve not look at him anymore, but he supposed he asked for that as well, after what he did to her. He made to turn around and caught sight of her, taking a step forward, before biting her lip, reeling back. He should leave, but why weren’t his feet moving? 

“Everything is prepared for dinner,” Serenve finally let her gaze fall upon Levi, she could do this. She could talk to this man. He was still her Captain and although it hurt so much, she would not run away from him, she would not ignore him or be cruel. She would be kind; she would have courage and not give in to the pain. But when he looked at her as he did now, it was extremely hard. Why was he looking at her so intensely? “, I am sure you will enjoy it, Captain.” Her smile was sincere, as she clasped her hands in front of her. 

“…” Levi had missed that smile, it had only been a day, but fuck, he had missed seeing it. “You look beautiful, Serenve.” 

Her cheeks reddened and her gaze lowered, “Thank you, Captain…” Please, please stop staring at me like that. Please. Why? Why are you staring at me so intently? 

“I finished Thumbelina,” he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, the words were just coming out, but she had lifted her gaze to meet his once again and he continued to speak. “, it was a happy ending.” She smiled brightly and his heart swelled, his hands clenching, resisting the urge to reach out and take her into his arms. 

“Yes, everyone deserves a happy ending.” Even you, Levi, she thought. 

“Even me?” he hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he had and Serenve’s eyes had widened in surprise, she looked ready to say something in return, but he spoke before she got the chance to. “I’ve seen and done so much in my years of living. I fight, because it’s the only thing I’m good for. I want to see the Titans destroyed, yes, but somewhere along the way, I lost my hope in thinking it would ever happen. You, you haven’t though. I look at you and I see someone who is innocent and filled with hope, dreams and ambition, things I’ve lost already. I looked you in the eye and lied to you yesterday, because I don’t want you to get involved with me. And yet here I am, unable to follow through with protecting you from myself, because I’m just too fucking weak. I’ve fallen in love with you and I didn’t think it was possible. Other than killing those monsters out there, I’ve never loved a damn thing in this god forsaken world, until you… Until you came into my life.” 

Tears spilled from Serenve’s eyes, as she stood silently, listening to Levi’s confession. Her bottom lip trembled, as she fought back sobs; witnessing this strong and proud man, pour his heart out to her. 

“So you see Serenve, as the adult, I cannot let you love me. I will fight with my very life, to make sure you get your happy ending. But as for me? I don’t deserve on-“ 

“You are a fool!” Serenve finally spoke, eyes fierce. “Do you really think that would make me happy!? Are you sure you read Thumbelina? I think you missed the lesson of the entire story! Life is filled with many hardships Levi! I know you’ve seen horrible things, I would never doubt that, but that doesn’t mean you’re a broken person! That you don’t deserve happiness in your life! You may have lost those things, but that’s just it, they are lost, not gone! Never gone.” She moved forward, bringing her hands out to take one of his, holding it within her grasp tightly. “I fell in love with you, because I know you are good man. You may see a man who only has one thing going for him, but I, just like so many others, see a man who is more than just a killer. It doesn’t have to be with me, but if you want, I will help you regain what you have lost! I will see to it, that you have your happy ending.” 

“…” Levi gritted his teeth, starring into those aqua depths, so serene, so gentle. If he wanted her? “Of course I want you!” he took her in his arms, clutching her close to his body, as if she would disappear at any moment. “I want you in my life!” he exclaimed loudly. “You are my happy ending!” he rasped, his breath tickling her ear. “I’m never letting you go!” 

“Then don’t.” her arms wrapped around him, as she sobbed, squeezing him just as tightly. “Don’t!” she felt her head being tilted up by her chin, and she starred into his light grey depths, feeling his thumb wipe away the tears that raced down her cheek. 

“I’ve already found my hope Serenve; it’s you, the one I love.” His lips descended upon hers and Serenve moaned, her fingers clutching his shirt, as he lead her into their passionate embrace. His tongue moved into her mouth, their tongues melding together, and Serenve soon became weak in the knees, happy Levi’s arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright and safe. Tears still raced down her face, she couldn’t stop them from coming down and when Levi parted from her, their breaths ragged, her face flushed red, he frowned softly. “Why are you crying?” his voice was filled with concern, as his hands came up to cup her face, thumbs wiping away the tears she shed. 

“Because,” Serenve sniffled, tears falling even harder. “, I’m happy!” she cried, rushing back into his embrace, burying her face into his chest and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing the top of her head soothingly, his hand caressing her hair. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Levi was truly happy that this time, he could respond with his heart, “I love you to, my beautiful Serenve.” They stood in the middle of the room, locked in their embrace, uncaring for the time, of the world that surrounded them and the hardships they would face, once they left each other’s arms.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Hange and Mikasa stood outside, on either side of the door. Hange held a manic grin on her face, as she celebrated silently in place, while Mikasa wore an expression of content, a tear shed at Serenve’s found happiness. Both women looked to one another, sharing in the joy that was those two finally coming together. Hange gave thumbs up, with a wink and Mikasa couldn’t help but smile, nodding in agreement. 

Serenve, Mikasa thought, tilting her head back, eyes closed, as a few extra tears fell down her cheeks. She could remember the little girl that she would follow avidly, the little, bright eyed angel that would pick bundles of flowers and hand to her. Mikasa never thought of herself as a mother, but with Serenve, Mikasa couldn’t help but feel a strong bond such as that, sisters just wasn’t close enough, not at all. Now, fifteen years of age, Serenve was no longer that little girl Mikasa needed to constantly follow, to make sure she ate, or had her bath, or had a place to sleep. Serenve was a young woman, and even though she was still a bright eyed angel, she was also strong, independent and brave. And now, she had Levi to protect and care for her, as a friend, a lover, and eventually a husband. She would still be there for Serenve, always she would be there, whenever Serenve needed her. But Mikasa knew that even without her, Serenve would continue to flourish. I’m so happy for you, Serenve; Mikasa wiped her tears, I love you so much. 

“I still have time.” Levi’s voice made both women look towards the door once again. “Wait for me.” 

“Huh?” Serenve’s voice of surprise. “Wha-” and then the door swung open, jolting both girls, as they watch Levi dash out. “, Levi! Where are you going!?” Serenve was next to run out, stopping in the middle of the hallway, as she watched Levi disappear around the corner. “… Where…” her eyes widened as she finally noticed Hange and Mikasa, both girls coming up on either side of her. Mikasa wrapped an arm around her waist, embracing her gently, kissing the top of her head. “Mikasa!” Serenve embraced her, giggling and crying at the same time. 

“He’ll be back Serenve,” Hange reassured, rubbing her back soothingly. “, the man just made a confession, now he has to seal the deal!” she winked. 

“Seal the deal?” Serenve looked at the woman. 

“A gift!” Hange smiled brightly. 

“I do not need anything!” Serenve gasped. “I should catch up to him and-“ 

“No, no,” Hange and Mikasa held her back. “, this is his male pride now. Let him do this for you.” She brought a hand up and wiped a few stray tears. “In the meantime, dry your eyes, drink a glass of water and do as he asks. Wait for him.” 

Serenve’s bottom lip trembled, tears pooling in her eyes and Hange was caught off guard, as Serenve flung herself into her arms, “Hange!” Serenve cried, embracing the woman. “Thank you.” 

Mikasa couldn’t help but laugh, seeing the scientist’s eyes widen in shock, not use to such affection. The woman’s arms flailed around for a while, before she just gave in, letting her arms come around Serenve, one hand patting her head comfortingly. When you held Serenve in your arms, it was like you were holding a piece of paradise. Everything good, honest, pure and innocent in the world, that was Serenve and once you held her, it was hard to let go. Hange’s face at that moment, proved that to Mikasa. 

~_ + + _ ~

Oluo yawned; rubbing the back of his head as he leaned against the stable doors, “Have you smelled what’s coming from the kitchens?” he looked over at Petra, who busied herself brushing down her horse. This was her last task of the day and she had hoped to get through it in peace, but Oluo had managed to spot her along the way. The man was a pain sometimes, but he meant well and he often at times made her laugh, when he wasn’t even trying to. 

“Mmm, yes I have,” Petra smiled over her shoulder at him. “, our little Princess Serenve is brewing up something special for all of us.” Her words were sincere; there was no mocking in her tone. The title ‘princess’ was being thrown around a lot and it fit Serenve so well, she decided to use it as well. A princess for the common man is what many, if not all the cadets were whispering, praising Serenve, even fawning over her. She herself could admit had joined in on the favorable gossip, because Serenve truly was a marvel of a girl. 

Footsteps echoed behind them and both adults starred over their shoulders, watching their Captain rush into the stable next to theirs. He was in a hurry, that much was clear, however there was distress, just a sense of urgency. 

“Captain?” Oluo stood straight, frowning now. “Is everything okay?” when Oluo met with the Captain’s gaze, he was utterly floored. Gone were the murky, cloudless and distant eyes of a man who had seen hell. The eyes that starred back at him, as their owner settled on his horse, were clear, free of any restraint, and filled with... Emotion. Oluo had to blink a few times to remind himself he wasn’t in anyway dreaming. Petra had come up beside him, a gentle smile upon her face, as she starred at the Captain, who nodded to them briefly, before racing out of the stables without another word. “What on earth…” Oluo whispered. 

“Heh, you just saw a man who has found true happiness in his life,” she watched until the Captain was clear out of sight, before turning back to finish her task. “, it’s truly a wonderful thing.” 

Oluo frowned, starring at Petra as if the woman had grown three heads. The Captain, found happiness? Where? When? “You mean riding his horse?” when he received a dirty glare from Petra, who reeled back, putting his hands up in defense. “Well, if he found happiness, is he going to go get it?” 

Petra laughed, pausing in brushing down her horse, “No you dimwit,” she looked over at Oluo. “, he’s going to go get it a gift! Because that is what you obviously do! Simple flowers or chocolates won’t do at all, oh no, not for this happiness! Something special. Something the happiness will cherish and love. And of course, he has to make sure everyone sees that his happiness is his because the Captain is a very possessive man.” 

Oluo’s head hurt by now as he tried to figure out what the hell Petra was talking about. Obviously it was a person, this happiness, but who the hell could this person be!? The Captain talked to no one! The only one he talked to was the Commander and Oluo was NOT about to go there. The Commander had left, so it couldn’t have been the man anyway. Hange? “… Hell no…” Oluo muttered under his breath, shivering slightly at the mental images that thought produced. The doctor was by no means an ugly woman, but she was eccentric and that was putting it very lightly. Besides, there were numerous occasions where the Captain had threatened death upon Hange, clearly this was not a sign that the woman was his ‘happiness’. Then who!? “You’re not going to tell me who she is, are you?” 

Petra grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Nope,” she chirped happily, finished with her task now. “, but you’ll find out eventually. After all, there is no way the Captain could keep away from his happiness, especially in public.” 

Oluo groaned, holding his head, “Enough woman! Ugh! I’m going to go wait for the dining hall to open.” He grunted, mumbling under his breath about ‘weird women’, leaving Petra giggling in his wake.

~ _ + + _ ~

Hange, along with four other captains stood outside the dining hall doors, starring at the throng of cadets that gathered around, waiting patiently to enter the hall. It was only a few minutes till dinner was officially served, normally people would come and go for dinner at different times, but this truly was a first to see the entire Corp in one area, when there wasn’t an emergency or mandatory meeting. There was not one face that was filled with impatience; no, all Hange saw was excitement and anxiousness. Inside the dining hall at the moment, were the usual suspects, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Jean, and Connie, along with Ymir, Christa and Sasha helping with the kitchen. Hange was just waiting for her queue. Silence reigned amongst the cadet’s now and Hange’s face brightened, the woman standing straight. 

Serenve had entered the hall, dressed in the new ensemble Sasha and Christa had fitted her in. As she walked through the now parting crowd, there were many who had to pick their jaws off of the floor, she truly was a vision to behold. Her steps were light, her smile sincere and warm, Hange could get why most were believing in the rumor of her being a lost princess. 

“All ready, your highness,” Hange couldn’t help herself, bowing respectfully in front of Serenve, who giggled, eyes shimmering with mirth. “, any words for the people?” 

Turning, Serenve looked around the room, doing her best to meet the many gazes that were all trained on her. “Your all very hungry by now, I am sure,” she smiled merrily. “, though the others will say this was all thanks to me, I can say this could have not been done without the generous efforts of others. I hope you all enjoy tonight, because I know all of you deserve it.” She bowed her head humbly, and the crowd erupted in clapping and cheers. Looking over her shoulder to Hange, who gave her thumbs up, Serenve smiled brightly.

“Shall we go in?” Hange placed a hand upon the door and Serenve nodded enthusiastically, turning to face the door. Petra and Oluo came up to help Hange heave up the doors, and light flooded through.   
Serenve gasped, she rushed into the dining hall, eyes alight with glee as she saw the finished room. Behind her, the cadets were doing the exact same thing, all standing in awe. Mikasa, Eren and the others were lined up at the front to greet everyone. Armin swooped to Serenve’s side, bowing his head cordially, holding out his arm invitingly. With a bright smile, Serenve looped her arm with Armin’s as he led her down the rows of tables, where cadets now began to take their seats, watching Serenve being escorted to the front. 

Eren met the pair, extending his hand out, with a bow of his own and Serenve took the offered hand, being taken to an open seat at the front of long table, that was properly set up. “Your highness,” Eren whispered, as she took her seat. Their eyes met with one another, both teens sharing a warm smile. Dinner was served. 

The entire dining hall was engrossed in laughter, merriment and conversation. There was not a sour face in the crowd, drinks were laid out, food was eaten hungrily and everyone threw up their cheers to Serenve and the others. ‘To the princess!’ was yelled out and the dining exploded in cheers, cups being raised in unison as all starred upon Serenve who smiled and raised her cup as well. 

‘To all of you! And to those that we have lost, but will never forget!’ she roared in return, which garnered yet another round of applause and cheering. Everyone was quite lucid, there was no alcohol, they knew exactly what and who they rose their glasses to.


	15. Eren's Confession... Levi's Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Love Triangle Thickens

“Looks like rain,” holding out her hand, she could feel the moisture beginning to well up. Frowning at the night sky, the elderly woman of the sewing shop shook her head lightly, turning back into the store, beginning to close up. She moved at a slow pace, careful to not give out her hips again, she didn’t want a repeat of last month. When she bent to pick up stuff, she took her time with that as well. And even with all these tribulations in her way, she still maintained her warm smile. “, ah,” she looked to the shop door. “, almost forgot to lock you.” 

There hadn’t been many customers today, which was normal. She got by though, which was all she could hope for. She paused in her movement, when she witnessed a solo rider rearing their horse in front of her shop. The rider hoped down, stopping at her door. The only light in the shop now was that of her two candles stationed by the register, and for anyone looking in, it would seem as if she was closed. The rider knocked, which surprised the old woman. There was no fear in her steps as she walked up to the door and opened it, to see a young man, young to her that was, standing in front of her, in a military uniform. 

“Can I help you?” she found it very odd that a man from the military would be in front of her store this late at night. Men rarely came to her store, and she had never seen a man from the military at her entrance. 

“I apologize in disturbing you so late at night. However, I was hoping you could help me. Would you happen to own an ornate box filled with-” Levi described word for word what Serenve had said to him. How could he forget how her eyes lit up when talking about the special sewing box, filled with buttons, string and needles galore. 

“… I do,” the old woman nodded softly. “, oh, but…” she grimaced. “I only have but one and I promised it to a very special young lady.” She hadn’t forgotten about the little girl, with bright aquamarine eyes, who was so excited to save her money in hopes of owning said box one day. It truly was a rare item and the elderly woman knew that she’d be hurting herself in giving the little one a discount, but how could she not? 

“Would this special young lady happen to be a beautiful girl, with aquamarine eyes, long chestnut brown hair, and in the military?” 

“Yes!” nodding excitedly, the elderly woman stepped aside so that Levi could enter her shop. “Are you her friend?” 

Levi smiled at this now, starring at the old woman, “I confessed my love tonight and I wish to give her everything that I possibly can. Do you think you can help me with this endeavor?” 

Gasping softly, the elderly woman brought a hand to her mouth, eyes widening in surprise at Levi’s words and then she smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically, “Of course I can,” she closed her shop door. “, you are a lucky young man,” she jabbed his arm playfully, starting for the back of her store. “, one special sewing box coming right up. 20 gold coins! I’ll wrap it nice and tight, it looks like it will rain soon.” 

Levi watched as the old woman waddled to the back, disappearing from sight. He looked around the medium sized store, it was average, nothing to gawk over about, but when Serenve had explained it, it seemed as if she stepped into a magical place. He could just imagine her fawning over the little trinkets here and there, picking up each spool one by one. He wanted to take her here again one day, he wanted to take her to however many shops she wanted to go to, that is what normal couples did after all. 

Levi had meant everything he had said to the woman. He wanted to give Serenve everything he could. He didn’t know how relationships worked, he had never been in one and he didn’t want Serenve to suffer because of his ineptitude. Though they were in the military, there were days when soldiers were given ‘off’ periods. He had no reason to ever use those types of days, however now, he did. Would Serenve be okay with doing that? Given what had happened recently, they wouldn’t be taking a break anytime soon, but sometime in the future, the prospect of going somewhere together, that didn’t involve their uniforms, sounded nice.

He hadn’t forgotten about how he was still her commanding officer, but at this point, he could care less what others thought about their relationship. He wouldn’t consider himself the ‘PDA’ type, but he did want to be able to hold and touch her whenever he so wished, even if it was around others. Would she be okay with that as well? He never would have imagined himself thinking of such things, but here he was, doing just that. And it made him happy. 

“Here it is,” the old woman came waddling back out with prize in hand, chuckling heartily. “, all wrapped up for you and just as I predicated,” she motioned her head to the window and Levi looked over his shoulder to see rain drops coming down little by little. “, you were going to need this safe and secure.” 

“Thank you,” Levi looked back at the woman, holding out a pouch of gold coins for her and she took it gingerly, with a warm smile. 

“You take care of her, you hear me,” she looked into Levi’s eyes, really looked into those grey orbs. “, she is truly a special little one.” 

Levi smiled in return, eyes unwavering, “Yes, she is.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

“You two go on,” Armin waved his hand gently, smiling at a concerned looking Serenve, who had been about to help in picking up after dinner. “, don’t worry about this,” he assured, holding almost a full bucket of dirty dishes. “, we’re almost done anyways.” 

“Then we can simply help you fin-“Serenve was met eyes with Annie, who also held a full bucket of dirty dishes, coming up in front of her.

“I will do your part Serenve,” she spoke, a smile gracing her face. The dinner had gone on for far longer than any had expected and it was now creeping very close to ten. “, this night, I will never forget.” She added.   
Hange pushed Eren to the side, whilst Annie, Armin and Serenve conversed. Eren glared at the medical doctor, who gave him a sly smile, wrapping an arm around his neck, leaning in close so that their conversation would not be overheard. 

“It’s almost ten, lover boy,” she cackled. “, now’s your chance to find out how she really feels.” A little part of her felt bad for knowing the end result, but something told Hange that even though Eren was going to get flat out rejected, it wasn’t going to end anything between the pair. Levi might hate it, might yell at the top of his lungs and throttle faces, but the man was going to have to eventually except that there was an undeniable, unbreakable bond between Serenve and Eren, that no one could sever. She had witnessed many times this night the pair making eye contact and it was as if they spoke to each other telepathically. It would be some time before Levi and Serenve could do that with one another, Hange mused. 

Eren nodded, looking to Serenve who at that moment looked over her shoulder at him as well. They decided to leave the cleaning up to the others, Hange had to yank Jean by the ear when the man was about to interrupt the pair from leaving and his cries of pain echoed in the room. 

The two walked down the corridor side by side, Serenve casually smoothing down her dress, never getting tired of the feel of the material. Her ears picked up the heavy downpour of rain and she gasped, rushing to a nearby window in the corridor, looking outside with a concerned expression. Eren was at her side, frowning as she starred out into the night. 

“What’s wrong?” he looked at her with his own concerned expression, wondering what had caused her to panic. 

“…” Serenve looked to Eren, biting her lip. They were alone now, no one else was around. They had taken a corridor that lead to an arched center, decorated in beautiful designs all around, which they happened to be standing under. Above them, on the arched ceiling, was a mosaic painting of the morning sky, only slightly fading. “Eren-“ she wanted to tell him what had transpired between Levi and her, she needed to tell him. 

“Serenve, you look beautiful,” he starred into her aquamarine depths, taking her hand gingerly. “, you always look beautiful,” he whispered, he had more courage than normal, because he knew that soon it would be ten and he had to confess to her. 

“Eren?” Serenve could sense a change in his demeanor. He held her hand more firmly, with more conviction then normal and his eyes were radiating heat. Her heart pounded against her chest, because even though she was denying it, she knew exactly what Eren was doing. His other hand touched the bracelet on her wrist and his eyes lifted away from the accessory to meet her gaze once again. 

“Do you remember when we were little and we were playing hide and seek, and you chose to hide with me?” he watched her nod, her eyes filled with question. “I told you ‘I would keep you safe’ and I would always, because you are what is most precious to me in this world.” 

“…” Serenve’s eyes widened slowly, as her breathe caught, eyes lining with fresh tears. 

“I have felt this way since we were little kids,” Eren gripped both her hands now. “, and I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. I love you, Serenve Alexandria Craft,” he exclaimed. “, and even if you don’t feel the same way, I will always love you, no matter what!” 

 

Hange slammed her hand against the wall, her body shielding Levi from stepping any further into the hallway. He had heard it, she had heard it, but she refused to let him ruin this moment for those two. “Let him say his peace,” she hissed, so as to not let her voice be heard. Her eyes narrowed, telling the man who looked ready to murder, that she was just as serious on this issue. Levi was soaking wet from the rain, the floor under where he stood, was becoming a mess and she could see a large bundle stored on his side. “, just, listen…” she pleaded, because she didn’t think she could hold back Levi if he really wanted to go. “You need to listen to this.” She urged. “Be the adult here…” it seemed that those words worked, because she could see a muscle tense in the man’s jaw. 

 

Tears fell down Serenve’s face, as she began to sob quietly. Eren leant forward, still holding her hands, bringing them to his chest soothingly. “What is wrong?” 

“I love you to, Eren,” Serenve sobbed, her eyes lifted so that they could meet gazes. “, ever since we were little. But…” her bottom lip trembled. “The love I have for you; I fear is different then what you feel. We have a bond, a bond that I would never give up for anything. This bond, I cherish and it brings us together as not only friends, but partners. Though my love is not familial, it is not that of lovers… Does any of this make sense?” she frowned now and Eren had to laugh softly, bringing his hand up, to gently wipe away her tears. 

“You love me, but are not in love with me,” a term he had read in one of Armin’s many books. “, right?” he held not hate or sadness, only understanding and Serenve nodded every so softly. He wouldn’t lie, he was a bit disappointed in the outcome, but he understood Serenve’s words. “I cherish our bond,” he whispered. “, and my feelings will never change. With me, or with someone else, I will forever love you.” He brought his hand to touch her cheek and without warning, he bent to kiss her, catching her off guard. 

“Serenve.” Levi’s voice echoed in the corridor and both Serenve and Eren turned to stare at the Captain who stood, soaking wet in the middle of the hallway, his eyes were locked to Serenve, his gaze wasn’t that of anger, no, he simply gave a soft smile. “I’m back.” It had taken all he had not to charge forward and slam Eren repeatedly against the wall. He was sure that if Hange had not had been there, he would have done something horrible to the teen. 

“Levi!” Serenve rushed to his side, seeing how drenched he was from head to foot. “You’re going to catch a fever if you stay like that!” she exclaimed. His hand fell upon her shoulders and she paused in her chiding, to stare into his grey eyes. He had seen everything, most likely, he had heard everything as well. These were her true feelings, did he except that? He wasn’t angry at her; he didn’t look as if he was going to leave her. He looked, content. “…” looking over her shoulder, Serenve turned to face Eren, Levi’s hands still on her shoulders. 

“… Levi?” Eren had been shocked at how informal Serenve had spoken to the Captain, and he had even smiled at her. What was going on!? 

“Eren,” Serenve murmured. “, I am in love with Levi.” 

“…” Eren was floored, starring first at Serenve and then at the Captain, whose gaze was leveled on him now. When had any of this happened? That night at the jail cell? Before? After? He was confused beyond all recognition, but Serenve was serious, they both looked serious. What could he say? She looked happy at his side. Those eyes she had, were crystal clear and were telling him, she was happy. He smiled, no, not a fake smile, he actually smiled, his shoulders relaxing. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been. “I see.” He said now. “I’m happy for you, both of you,” he meant that. Did he? Yes, he did. And the next thing he knew, Serenve was jumping back into his arms and he embraced her. His eyes looked over her head, to stare at Levi, who met his gaze. 

He knew only so much about this man, though what he did know, he had come to respect. Now, this man was not only in love with Serenve, but Serenve was in love with him as well. Eren kissed the top of Serenve’s head, seeing how Levi’s jaw tensed at the action, but did nothing else. 

“Serenve?” Hange and Mikasa were now behind Levi, and they motioned for her to come to them. Serenve was confused, but she nodded, pulling away from Eren, who gave her a soft smile in return, watching as she walked to the two girls. This left Levi and him alone, if only for a short while. The two women knew what they were doing. 

“…” Eren stepped up to Levi, so that only the man was able to hear him. “If you do anything to hurt her, anything…” Eren locked eyes with the man known as the ‘strongest soldier in the world’. “If it’s the last thing I ever do, I will turn into a Titan and eat you.” 

Both men locked gazes, testing one another on each other’s resolve and it was clear neither one was backing down. 

“You’re going to get sick,” Serenve came up beside Levi now, her hand coming to grasp at his sleeve. Mikasa and Hange had wanted told her to give the pair a couple of minutes and she had, though she desperately didn’t want them to fight. Mikasa had looked tense, ready to break anything up, but nothing had happened and Hange had looked thrilled at seeing the pair stare off at one another. “, come, we have to get you a new pair of clothes,” she insisted, tugging him gently. 

“Good night, you two,” Eren spoke now, a smile on his face. This was all he could do. He wasn’t about to harbor any ill will towards the Captain, no good would come of that and it would make Serenve sad, that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Good night, Eren,” Serenve smiled now, heartwarming at his sincere smile. Thank you, she thought, knowing he could read her like a book. It had always been that way, ever since they were kids. It had just come naturally to both of them, though it felt amazing to know that one knew the other. 

Mikasa didn’t like the fact Serenve was heading towards Levi’s room, but she bade them good night anyway and Hange waved merrily, watching the pair disappear down the corridor. The doctor now starred over her shoulder at Eren, who stood quietly, starring out the corridor window at the falling rain. She looked to Mikasa, who looked ready to say something, but continue to hesitate, until she had given up completely, simply standing there, defeated. 

“Good night,” Eren said to them both, as he started down the corridor himself. Mikasa bit her lip, hands clenching into fists. Hange crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyeing the girl who stood dejectedly, as Eren now had disappeared from sight. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Hange now sound exasperated. How many people were in love in this damn castle? Love was truly a complicated thing to study. 

“Because…” Mikasa shook her head lightly. “it wouldn’t matter,” she admitted out loud. “, Eren will always love Serenve, his heart will always belong to her. If there was ever a chance he would accept me, it just wouldn’t be real. He would know it; I would know it…” she grunted. “I’m okay,” she met the doctor’s gaze. “, I am.” With a gentle smile, Mikasa started for her room as well. “Good night, Hange.” 

“… Good night.” Hange murmured in awe. What a strong woman Mikasa was, she thought, impressed at her resolve. Anyone weaker, would have caved in and made a fool of themselves. “Love is really a complicated thing,” she said out loud now. “, it’s impossible to study.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

Serenve rushed Levi into his bedroom, “You’re going to have to take a warm bath,” she stated. “, I’ll set up clothes for you,” she looked to the empty fireplace. “, I’ll start the fire while you-“she was caught off guard by the force in which Levi had taken her into his arms, crushing her to his person, uncaring of his state. “Le, Levi,” she whispered, feeling his heart beat against her ear. She gently brought her arms to encircle him, hands splaying against his back. “, Levi, I-“ 

“I’m okay with the friendship Eren and you share,” he brought her a little bit back, so that they could meet each other’s eyes. “, I can’t say I won’t be jealous,” his hand came up to touch her cheek, lovingly. “, you are mine after all, body, soul and heart. But, I understand. I love you, my Serenve,” his thumb caressed her lips, where Eren had just kissed her. He never wanted to see any man kissing these lips again. She was his and he’d be damned if any other man was going to touch her.

“Oh Levi,” she whispered. “, I love you too.” her hand touched his chest. “I am yours.” She was met with a passionate kiss, Levi practically swooping her up in his arms, crushing his lips to her, ravaging her mouth, as if engraining himself into her. When the pair parted, Serenve out of breath, cheeks flushed with life and heat, Levi smiling impishly. Serenve blinked, realizing the front of her dress was now soaked through. “Levi, you must go take a warm bath!” she pouted, she had worked hard on not getting this beautiful dress dirty. 

“Your gift first,” though he didn’t wish to release her, he did, taking a step back, to bring around the leather satchel that had laid at his hip. He had made sure to bring the satchel before he had left, the sky had look like rain. 

“I needed no gift,” she gave him a grumpy stare, which he found adorable, but he paid her no mind as he dug the box out of the satchel and began to unwrap it. Serenve was curious as to what the large, bundled up item up was. “, Levi, what-“she gasped loudly, as the item was finally unveiled to her and she brought her hands to her mouth. “That, that is,” she starred at him, to see his excited expression, a first for her to see, so it made her heart flutter and her belly do little flips, but she could have blamed that on the gift he held at the moment.”, you bought my sewing box.” a tear escaped, trailing down her cheek. 

“I did,” extending it out to her, he watched as her hands hesitantly reach out for it, bottom lip quivering as she desperately held back her tears. “, do not cry anymore,” he begged, catching her gaze. “, please.” 

“These are tears of happiness,” she sniffed, taking the box in her arms, hugging it to her chest. “, Levi, I’m really happy,” she whispered. “, so very happy.” 

“Of me or the box?” he teased, hearing her laughter, as she hurriedly wiped her tears. 

“Both,” she stuck out her tongue and he laughed himself. “, this is,” she awed at the box, a bright smile spreading across her face. “, this is amazing!” she cried, twirling around with it. Levi watched with a smile of his own as she danced around with the box, giggling in excitement. “Levi, thank you!” she stopped to stare at him. 

“Serenve,” he stepped up to her, his hands coming to cup her face. “, you are my world now,” he breathed. “, I would do anything to make you forever happy.” His thumbs brushed the stray tears that continued to escape her eyes and he brought his lips to gently press against hers. There was no way he could ever tire of kissing this girl, her lips were petal soft, her scent and taste intoxicating and oh so addicting. As they parted, Serenve reached up on tip toes and pecked him quickly upon the lips, surprising him. 

“Time for a bath!” she exclaimed. “Shoo, shoo,” she giggled and rushed to the area where she had sewn days before. Levi had been close to saying something wicked, but had held his tongue, knowing that his eagerness to ravage her endlessly, would scare her. He watched as she opened the box, once setting it down, and she immediately dug in, picking up everything with giddiness. He had done that; he had made her smile like that. Pride swelled in his chest and he just stood there for a while, watching her enjoy herself. Until she lifted her gaze to meet his. “, Levi Ackerman, bath now!” she chided and he chuckled, surrendering to her will, as he started for his bedroom. It had become quite chilly in the room. “When you return, the fire will be stocked.” She explained out loud. 

“Do not hurt yourself,” Levi frowned, starring over at the fireplace. He was about to get the fire going himself, when he caught sight of her grumpy stare, cheeks puffed in indignation. “, I will let you handle the fire,” he conceded, seeing her expression warm and she nodded matter of fact. She was adorable. With one last glance at her, Levi turned to take his bath. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Levi lent against the door frame, quiet, so that he didn’t disturb Serenve who was sewing a small piece of fabric, simply enjoying herself. A towel looped around his neck, he had been quick in his bath, though she had been right, taking a warm bath had helped. The fire was, as she had said, stocked and roaring with life. So absorbed in her hobby, she never noticed how he studied her from afar. Though he could watch her all night and he was sure she could sew all night, he did notice that it was nearing midnight and unfortunately, they did have to awaken for drills. 

He cleared his throat, which made her jump and she wince, crying out in pain. Levi was at her side in seconds, kneeling to take her hand in his. “I am sorry,” he said, seeing where the needle had stabbed her finger. 

“No, no, this was my fault,” she insisted, eyes widening slightly as he took her finger to his mouth, her face grew beat red as she now realized he wore no shirt, only plain slacks. This was of course not the first time she had seen a man with no shirt, but this was an entirely different situation. When he raised his eyes to meet with hers, she avoided his stare. Levi frowned at this, wondering why she was being shy. “I shall take my bath now,” she quickly stood, hurriedly avoiding body contact with him. 

“Ser-“ 

She abruptly froze in place and Levi could see her shoulders tense. He noticed how her eyes now shifted to the exit of the room. Was she thinking of leaving? Why!? 

“…” Serenve bit her lip, looking down at herself. This dress was impossible to take off alone, she had found out that getting into it, was no easy task, obviously getting out of it, required at least one other person. There were many ties in the back and clasps, and if she didn’t want to ruin the thing, she would need help. Her hand came up to the bodice, eyes closing softly. She wore no bra, since the bodice itself acted as a makeshift one, keeping her breasts in place with the curvature it provided. She couldn’t possibly ask Levi to undo the bindings to her dress, it would expose to much! Could she ask that!? No! Her cheeks were on fire at this point. Her eyes shifted to the door and she desperately wanted Mikasa at this moment. 

“Serenve?” Levi came up behind her, careful not to frighten her, as his hands gently came down upon her shoulders. “What is the matter?” 

“… My dress…” she whispered, almost to quietly, Levi had to inch his face closer to really hear her. “I, I need help removing it…” she stuttered the last part, ashamed now. Levi could see how hard it had been for her to say those words, she had practically struggled with herself. 

“I can-“ 

“No, you mustn’t,” she quickly stepped away from him, turning to face him, face flushed with embarrassment. “…” 

“I promise, I will do nothing but help you, Serenve,” his voice was gentle and calm, as if he was talking down a jumper from the roof itself. He could see how she debated within her mind and then she met his eyes once again. “, I promise.” He desperately hoped he could keep his promise. For the moment she had nodded, he watched as she brought her silken mass of hair over her shoulder, and turned so that she revealed her back to him. He could see the sexy curve of her neck, and how she openly gave him access to her dress. To remove it. Shit, he thought, as he stepped up behind her. He had promised her he would be on his best behavior, but damn if his hands weren’t shaking, as he tried to keep his self-control. He began to undo the bindings to her dress, the lace making damning sounds, that echoed in the room. He could see her flawless backside being revealed, inch by inch. 

Since when did he become such a hormonal teenager? He had seen dozens of naked women! However, Serenve, was clearly different. He could tell she was holding the front of dress, he felt like a bastard, but he could see the tops of her breasts pushing up, almost spilling from the bodice of her dress. His fingers brushed against her back and he could feel her shiver, her shoulders continuing to be tense. He finished the last clasp, which was right above her butt, and he could see the rim of her white panties. 

His hands lingered longer then they should have. Serenve curiously looked over her shoulder, blush still awash on her cheeks, as she starred at Levi. She could feel the warmth of his hands close to her naked backside and goosebumps arose on her arms. If she were honest, she didn’t mind if he touched her... Just a little. But, she was too embarrassed to tell him that. She met his gaze, biting her lip, hoping he could read her mind, her innocent invitation. She hadn’t move for this very reason. 

He could see no fear in her eyes now, her shoulders had relaxed and she was looking at him with a bit of expectance. Levi was no fool, and his hands hungrily met with her flesh, albeit slower then he would have liked. It had taken all his self-control to not dive in and molest her. His fingers glided over her back, and he brought his lips to kiss the nape of her neck, his tongue gliding over flesh, ravishing her. His cock hardened when a soft moan escaped her throat, as she willingly let her head tilt to the side, to allow him further access. He let his hands go under her dress, around to her naked waist, careful as to not bring down what she held so protectively. His fingers melded against her tummy, lightly massaging, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, he melded his front to her back, his mouth sucking at her throat tenderly, gently nibbling at the same time. 

“Mmm,” Serenve groaned, her whole body felt on fire. Levi’s mouth, his hands, were making her feel things she had never felt before. His hands were against her stomach, his fingernails lightly scraping her flesh, she could feel something hard push against her butt and knew exactly what it was. He was turned on. She was turned on. Her private area was aching, she knew what that meant, she was rubbing her thighs together, hoping to alleviate that ache. 

“Serenve,” Levi whispered against her ear, and now she felt his hands on top of her own, which were keeping her bodice up. “, let me help you undress.” He said seductively. 

“… Okay…” she whispered, letting him take both her hands in his, away from her dress, the garment falling down to pool around her feet. She was naked, save for her panties and she felt utterly exposed. 

“Serenve,” Levi brought his hands to cup her breasts, and he hear her inhale of air, as he began to massage them, his teeth nibbling the nape of her neck, as he greedily kneaded her breasts, his fingers playing with her harden nipples, as she gasped and moaned at his onslaught. “, they don’t fit in my hands,” he breathed into her ear, his teeth gently nibbling her lobe as well. “, and the noises you are making…” 

“… Nnnn,” Serenve tried to control her moans, biting her lip to keep from being any louder than she was. 

“I didn’t say stop,” Levi teased. “, I want to hear more of your voice,” his cock grinded against her bottom and Serenve let out a cry, slightly struggling in his hold. He wanted to taste her breasts, suck on them, lick them and suck on them some more. He wanted to taste her in more places, everywhere. He was usually not a hands on man in the bedroom, all the women he had ever been with, had done most, if not all the work. He had refused to dirty his hands more than he had to, in order to relieve himself of stress. However, with Serenve, with this girl he loved, he wanted to do **everything to her**. He didn’t care about the mess they would make. 

He could tell she liked this as well, her thighs were rubbing together, and she would rub herself against him and soon afterwards stop, when she caught herself. But, Serenve was struggling now, her shoulders were becoming more tense. She was about to panic. This was her first time, and Levi had gone way farther then he thought he would have. Baby steps, Levi mused. He needed patience, he didn’t want to scare or hurt her. He found himself slowing down for her sake, his hand coming up to turn her chin to the side, so he could catch her mouth, kissing her passionately, while his other hand continued to fondle her breast, lovingly. 

As he broke the kiss, he smiled softly, “Time for your bath.” He whispered. He could see the relief in her eyes, and knew he had made the right decision. He was careful to peel himself away and bent to pick up her dress, letting her hold it once more against her in the way it had been. He managed to do all this, with a hardened dick. He watched her walk to the room, briefly looking over shoulder, with a shy and flustered expression, before disappearing into the room. 

Levi took a breath, trying to calm himself down. If he had been a weaker man, for sure he would have done something he would have regretted. She was a vision though, the taste of her still lingered in his mouth and his hands could still feel the warmth she had exuded. He didn’t think she would allow that delicacy, so soon, but his little one was full of surprises. He was glad that he had made it enjoyable for her, even if it did leave him with blue balls. 

Minutes later, both were now washed and ready for bed. Levi was completely open and Serenve did not hesitate to enter the bed with him. Both were tired, and it was already midnight. This time, Levi took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. The feel of her arms encircling him, her tiny body snuggling against his, just felt right to him. He had missed this. He wasn’t one for ‘snuggling’ and usually after sex with women, they left, or he did. Serenve was the first girl he ever really ‘slept’ with. She really had given him many ‘first’ times. He didn’t mind. 

“Good night, Levi,” Serenve whispered, kissing the middle of his bare chest. Levi caressed her hair, smiling. 

“Good night, my Serenve.”

 

To Be Continued...


	16. "Is she really..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin makes his move.
> 
> Serenve is the real deal.

He wasn’t used to hearing his footsteps echo, then again, he wasn’t use to being inside churches. He had never been much of a religious person, nor had his parents. No benevolent God would allow his or her people to be oppressed by Titans. So why was he standing inside a church? He hadn’t been ordered to come anywhere neat this stone structure, but Erwin was searching for someone. Eyeing the majority of empty pews, his eyes finally laid upon a figure who sat at the very front. 

Erwin didn’t think it rude to interrupt the man in his prayers, if he was saying any at all. There were reasons why Erwin held little to no respect for the man he now sat next to. This man, who now turned to stare at him, a curious expression upon his handsome face. 

“Your majesty,” Erwin nodded his head, though his eyes remained solemn. 

“How did you enter?” a frown crossed the man’s face, though there was no sign of panic. 

“What were you praying for?” Erwin eyed the grand cross that towered the stage in front of them. It wasn’t big enough; Titans were by far larger. 

“…” the man sat straight, dropping his hands from prayer. “What have you come here for?” 

Erwin turned his head to stare at the man, the crowned King of Hestiania, “Would your sister have approved of your prayers?” 

“What do you know of my sister?” the King spat vehemently, standing abruptly. “Enough of this insolence. How dare you- “ 

“She wouldn’t, would she?” Erwin starred back at the cross, though starring beyond it, as if knowing it held not the answers he wanted. “It’s funny how two people can look exactly the same and yet, be so different.” 

“You,” the King gritted his teeth. “, you know nothing of me.” He muttered. 

“But you know of me,” Erwin looked back at him now. “, and you have heard rumors, here and there, have you not?” he didn’t think this man a fool, no, far from it. “I was glad I got you alone, never would you think to show such emotion amongst others. But I know my time is short, sadly.” 

“… I know of nothing.” The King spoke, continuing to stare at the man, he had heard so much of. Did he have the answers he wanted? 

“My mistake then,” Erwin stood, turning away from the King. “, I apologize if I have wasted your time.” He started down the aisle. 

“I order you to stop,” surely someone must have heard that, he had to make his question quick, before someone saw. Erwin had paused, back still turned to him. “, is,” he clenched and unclenched his hands, unsure if he wanted the answer. How would he respond? “, is, she really, Helena’s daughter? Is she really… My niece?” 

Erwin looked over his shoulder, meeting the man’s eyes dead on, “Helena would have been so proud of her, your majesty, so very proud.” He could see the King’s mouth fall agape, breathing becoming a little more rushed, dozens of emotions running across his face. Erwin realized he had given the King what he had desperately wanted to know and with another nod, Erwin left him standing there, in stunned silence. 

“… What do I do?” is what he had heard, though Erwin did not stop, for it wasn’t a question he had an answer to, or rather, a question no one else but the King himself could answer. From the distance, he heard soldiers rushing into the church, but he had long since walked out of sight and he knew the King would not speak of him being there. 

Standing outside, the church now, Erwin lifted his gaze to the dusk ridden sky, admiring the stars that began to pop out one at a time. He brought his hood up, his becoming shadowed. He had set the wheels in the motion, now, it was up to Serenve and Eren, to accomplish the rest. And he would be there, right behind those two, supporting them, every step of the way. 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Marie & Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenve wants to know SOOOO much more!  
> What Hange up too?  
> And Annie... Is in love...

“Nice buttons,” Hange arched an eyebrow at Levi, who pointedly ignored the woman, continuing his research on the book in his hands. “, is that a new patch too?” this time she was right in the man’s personal bubble, fingers touching the patch which was adorned by his shoulder. She received a venomous glare from Levi, which made her shrink back a bit, knowing full well what a warning was. “Looks like Serenve not only made you a new man, but also made you some new clothes.” she fell into a chair across from the Captain, starring grumpily at the man.

He hardly talked of his relationship with Serenve, it had been exactly three days since that night and Hange desperately wanted some details. But, whenever Hange got even remotely close to Serenve to ask her the juicy details, Levi would somehow always show up and threaten her very life, with his icy glare. If looks could kill, Hange would have died thousands of times already. Unfortunately for Levi, looks couldn’t kill, so she just kept on trying. 

Levi didn’t understand why Hange had decided to follow him into the Library of the castle, which had surprisingly still held plenty of books. He had come in here to not only do some work, but also for a change of scenery then his room. Since his mind would constantly wander if Serenve were not in there with him. Rarely no one entered the Library, so he had ruled out that it was the best place to work, but with Hange here, it was impossible to concentrate. The woman constantly prodded him with questions and her comments from time to time pissed him off. She wanted to know about Serenve and him, and he refused to fill her in, on any of their private affairs. 

Though, if he were to be honest, since that night, neither Serenve nor him had gone any further then what they had started. Whenever they saw one another in the halls of the castle, or in corridors, they would spare a moment in private to kiss or hold hands. Even whilst alone in their own room, Levi was a complete gentleman, never overstepping his bounds when he held or kissed her. He wanted to of course, but he found this slow pace of intimacy was just as good, it was as if he was flowing down a steady river, which was extremely relaxing. 

He was, like her, new to the whole relationship status, so he had just decided to go along with the flow of things. He would let Serenve of course, set the pace. Whenever Serenve felt she wanted or needed more in their new found relationship, he would be there to fully satisfy her. Until then, he was content just knowing she was his. There were no more dark circles under his eyes and a couple of the cadets had even so much as boldly pointed it out, proud he was getting some rest. Had it been that bad? 

“Are you even reading anymore?” Hange tilted her head slightly, smiling knowingly as she saw Levi’s jaw tense. “Look, I didn’t really come in here to annoy you, well, partly, but the other reason I came in here was to talk about tomorrow.” 

“What about tomorrow?” Levi didn’t bother to look away from his book. 

“I’ll be in charge of the drills. I want to try something different, just figured I’d let you know before you start lining up the cadets early.” This got Levi’s attention, as he now turned his head to stare at her. 

“What are you going to do?” 

A sly grin crossed Hange’s face, “The whole part of drills is to keep the cadets practiced and in shape, ready for anything. It also is supposed to test the Captain’s competency on the field and in hostile situations. I’ve studied the way drills are done these past few days, I don’t think we’re giving a hundred percent. So, I devised something different.” She leant back in her chair, clearly smug. “It should prove a fun experiment. You should enjoy it.” 

“You being cryptic, pisses me off.” Levi harshly snapped his book shut.

Hange shrugged, standing, “Just remember, real attacks don’t get scheduled. Consider it a courtesy I’m telling you anything.” And with that, Hange started out of the library, Levi glaring after her. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Serenve looked over her shoulder at Mikasa, who had just finished loading the last box into the room. Serenve deemed it a good idea to clean more and more rooms in the castle, even to go as far as to set them up for use. She also decided that she would salvage the good furniture around the castle and make recreational rooms for the soldiers. She of course had talked this over with Levi, who had given her the go ahead to do just that. Her plans of course would take some time, since there were many rooms in the castle and hundreds of pieces of furniture, but in three days’ time, she and the many cadets who helped, had managed to finish a section of the castle. 

“Should I open the box?” Mikasa turned to look at Serenve, who shook her head, stopping in her sweeping. 

“Tomorrow is another day,” she smiled softly. “, it’s about to be lunchtime.” 

“Will you be eating with Levi again?” Mikasa crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly not hiding how she disliked Serenve being alone with Levi for long periods of a time, especially at night. 

“Perhaps,” Serenve giggled, seeing Mikasa’s glare. After that night, Levi had not tried anything like he had again. They still kissed of course, Serenve loved kissing and they still held hands, cuddled with one another, but both did not attempt to cross that boundary again. Serenve wanted to feel that passion and heat again, but she was too embarrassed to say anything! What would Levi think of her? Her cheeks reddened, and then she felt her cheeks being pinched. “, ow!” 

“You were thinking naughty thoughts.” Mikasa lectured. 

“… I was…” Serenve sighed miserably, receiving a livid glare from Mikasa. “You know we have not done anything.” She rubbed her cheeks, Mikasa crossing her arms once again. “But, I want to.” 

“Serenve!” Mikasa exclaimed haughtily.

“Just a little bit!” Serenve shied away from her friend, fiddling with her fingers. “I do not know if I am ready to go all the way.” Even those words made her flush with embarrassment. 

“Does the Captain know this?” 

“… I do not know how to tell him. I, I’m scared.” Her frustration was evident in her voice. “I wish I was more confident! I am not sexy!” 

“The entire male race would disagree with you on that one, little princess.” Both girls turned to stare at Hange, who mock saluted in greeting, as she leant against the doorframe of the door. “Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, was passing by and heard voices. Was looking for Titan boy, he’s late for his daily checkup.” She sauntered into the room. “You look troubled. Anything I can help with?” 

Serenve bit her lip, unsure if she should say anything. Mikasa eyed the doctor, who kept her distance, but looked anxious to find out the problem. When it came to bedroom matters, Mikasa knew next to nothing as well. She could be no help to Serenve, she knew nothing on sex or seduction. Perhaps Hange did however. 

“…Well, could you please shut the door first?” Hange did exactly what she said and thus, all three girls sat on top of boxes, while Serenve explained her pillow talk, which made Hange and Mikasa eyes widen in shock. Mikasa looked ready to kill Levi, after finding out that the pair had done much more then kissing, while Hange looked thoughtful. 

“So you want to go further, but not too far? And you want to tell him that, but you’re too shy to.” Hange scratched her head, really thinking now. When was the last time she had thought of something other than her experiments? If anyone from her squad could see her now, they would be freaking out. 

“Do you have experience Hange?” Serenve was gentle with her words, which made Hange chuckle, nodding her head at the same time. 

“My first time was not fun,” Hange said bitterly. “, it was awful to say the least.” She shrugged. 

“I am sorry…” Serenve’s eyes down casted. “I did not mean to-“ 

“Oh, no need to apologize, it was my fault. I wanted to know what sex was and honestly, I didn’t have many friends to talk to. I was fourteen, and my father had gotten me into experiments and the such. He told me ‘a good doctor always has a feel for everything human. A worldly person, is key’. Needless to say, I took that to heart. I wanted to be more worldly, which meant finding out everything there was about sex, the one subject that was considered taboo in my village. I knew people were having it, they just didn’t talk about it. So, I chose a merchant that wouldn’t be staying in the village long. He was probably in his twenties and he was a complete ass. Insensitive, rough and afterwards, he drank himself to sleep. Utterly awful. But the deed had been done and I got what I wanted. 

After that, I began to view others in a different light. I knew when they wanted sex and I could see it in their body languages. The way their eyes would stare and allure men or women. It was all very fascinating. I participated again in the act when I was sixteen, this time I attracted myself a man who was a lot nicer then the last. I enjoyed the act more that time.” 

Mikasa and Serenve were in enrapt attention, not daring to say a word, less Hange stopped telling her tale. When Hange noticed that both girls were starring avidly at her, she held up her hands in surrender, laughing. 

“Well, needless to say, I have some experience in matters of the bedroom. I’m actually glad you don’t want to rush head long into your first time, Serenve. Levi is a good man; he wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to. Just don’t go and tell him I said that, he might get an even bigger head.” 

Mikasa and Serenve smiled at Hange’s teasing. It showed them that Hange really was Levi’s friend. 

“Now, about your problem,” Hange slapped her hands on her knees. “, it’s going to have to be like last time, sweetheart. You’re going to have to use your eyes and your body language to tell him you want more. Maybe even your words,” she could see Serenve’s face flush red. “, I know it can be embarrassing, but if you’re worried that he may think differently of you, I assure you, he will not. It’s natural for relationships to delve deeper into intimacy. I can tell you that he defiantly wants to go further. And it isn’t because he has experience, it’s because he loves you. And because your sexy. Two words from your mouth saying ‘take me’ is all you would need, to get him fired up. He wants you Serenve, just as much as you want him.” 

Serenve’s eyes widened at Hange’s blunt, but true, words, “I, I will try my best to tell him. Thank you, Hange.” A warm smile crossed her face.

Mikasa smiled over at Serenve, who looked a lot happier now that they had resolved this problem. The scientist had helped yet again and it would seem, that Zoe Hange was more human than they had originally thought. The woman had really surprised both of them with her story. It was only around Serenve, that the woman talked and acted differently, which wasn’t surprising. Serenve brought out different sides to people. 

“I’m starving,” Hange stood, along with the other two. “, let’s go get something to eat.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

“Eren?” Armin waved his hand in front his friend’s face. He had called out to the boy three times, with no response, so this was his next resort. Thankfully that worked and Eren was brought back into the present. This was becoming a habit, and it worried Armin. It had been surprising to find out that Levi and Serenve were now seeing one another, that information was kept in confidence between only a few people. Armin was of course happy for Serenve, and it was odd seeing the Captain act gentler when she was around. They were all seeing the Captain’s face more, which was a double edged sword for Eren. 

Armin knew Eren would never do anything to hurt Serenve, so it was only natural for the boy to accept the relationship and continue on as if it didn’t affect him. Serenve and Eren still talked, still smiled with one another, there was no difference in their bond, however, it was when Serenve left his side, that Eren became… Moody. 

“What is it?” Eren took a while to come back to himself and he looked around the area. 

“It’s lunchtime. Come on, Serenve is going to eat with us.” 

“Really?” Eren perked at this. Usually Serenve and Levi ate elsewhere, the past three days they had gone off alone. Armin wanted to say something, but decided to bite his tongue. Eren knew exactly how he was acting, and Armin didn’t think it was going to change. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Armin laughed. “, just thinking about lunch.” 

Eren frowned, “I’m fine Armin,” he sighed. “, stop worrying about me.” 

“You spacing out every other hour doesn’t help matters,” Armin shot back. “, you never use to do that. What if something were to happen in the castle? You can’t just keep zoning out and thinking of what if’s and how it could have been. I know you wish it was you with Serenve, but wasn’t it you who kept saying ‘just as long as she remains my friend and at my side’? She’s still your friend and she isn’t going anywhere.” 

Eren wiped a hand over his face, avoiding Armin’s intense stare. His blonde friend was right, about everything. Had it been anyone else but the Captain, Eren might have just considered stealing Serenve away, but, she had fallen in love with the Captain. A man Eren respected, a man Eren knew, would take care of Serenve, protect her, love her. He had seen these past days the way Levi had looked and acted around Serenve, though they kept their relationship discrete, to those that knew of it, their actions and signals were gentle and intimate, even sweet. 

When Armin didn’t stop starring at him so intensely, Eren finally threw up his hands in the air. “Alright, alright, I’ll try to stop wallowing in my own self-pity.” He muttered, Armin’s expression softening. “You think if the Captain gets eaten, I have a chance?” 

“EREN!” Armin laughed, seeing Eren’s mischievous smile, as his friend patted him on the shoulder, starting inside. Both laughed now, enjoying each other’s humor. “I don’t think it’s going to be easy explaining that ‘accident’.”   
As the pair entered the dining hall, they saw their group already situated at a table, with the Captain nowhere in sight. Serenve merrily waved them over and Eren wasted no time in being at her side. 

~ _ + + _ ~

“Guess who!” she tried to stifle her giggles, but that was a challenge. She leant against his back, hands over his eyes, as her chin rested atop of his head. 

Levi had known the second she had entered the library, she thought she was being sneaky and he had let her pounce on him, always happy to play her games. There had never been a person who would sneak up on him so playfully, Serenve was truly spoiling him. His hands came up to take hers, bringing them to his mouth, kissing each one. 

“Heh, you missed lunch,” Serenve brought her head to rest against his shoulder, her cheek pressing against his. 

“Is it that late already?” Levi frowned now, eyeing his work that laid out in front of him. He had lost trek of time. 

“Mhmm, but no to worry, I brought you a sack lunch. It’s unhealthy of you to miss a meal!” She placed a bag in front of him. “A sandwich, an apple and I made some cookies. I managed to save some soft ones, before the others gobbled them up.” She kissed his cheek, coming around so that she could lean her bottom against the edge of the desk. Levi starred in awe at the bag and then he looked up at her, seeing her loving smile. Her hand extended out, the pads of her fingers touching his cheek, “What is it?” 

“I, I have never had anyone worry about me missing a meal before,” his hands came out to open the bag, seeing the contents inside. “, it’s,” he looked to her once more. “, nice.” 

Serenve’s smile softened, “I love you Levi, I’ll always worry about you. Whether you eat, sleep or dress properly, I want you to be happy, because that makes me happy.” She gasped as Levi stood abruptly, his chair almost clattering to the ground, as he took her into his arms, crushing her to his person. Her hands rested against his chest and she sighed contently, bringing her arms to wrap around him as well.

“Shouldn’t that be my job?” Levi gently brought her face to meet his gaze, arching an eyebrow in question. 

“It’s an equal exchange!” she smiled brightly and Levi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her. This kiss was slow and gentle. He took his time, savoring warmth against his body, the way her small moans escaped her throat. He could feel her hands massage his lower back and he enjoyed the feel of her touching him freely. When he broke their kiss, he brought his forehead to meet hers and they both smiled at one another, their noses brushing against one another playfully. “Eat, eat,” she nudged him now to sit back down and he begrudgingly moved away from her, to pick up his chair and sit back down. Serenve watched with a giddy smile as he dug into the bag and pulled out the goodies from within. A wrapped sandwich, a bag of soft chocolate chips cookies and the apple. 

As Levi began to eat, Serenve let her gaze shift around the library. She had hopped onto the desk, sitting on the edge, letting her legs kick out gently. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, she thought, her cheeks slightly reddening. She looked back at him, seeing how he was really going to town on the meal. 

“Woah,” Serenve exclaimed. “, it is not going anywhere. You will get a stomach ache if you eat that fast,” she chided. 

Levi slowed down, “Sorry, it’s really good.” 

“Why thank you,” Serenve’s shoulders straightened, as she took on a proud stance. “, Mikasa and the others keep telling me I’ll make a good wife.” She giggled. 

“You will.” Levi didn’t even hesitate in responding, which surprised Serenve, who blinked a few times, until she finally regained her semblance. A blush crossed her cheeks and she averted her gaze away from him, biting her lip. It was the first thing that had popped into his mind and it was unlike him to not think before speaking, but he didn’t want to not say it. He wasn’t some fickle little boy, he was a grown man and he loved Serenve, wanted her next to him always. Though marriage was never brought up for those in the military, he was not averse to the idea, when it came to her. He caught her gaze and he was happy to see those eyes stare at him so tenderly. One day, when there were no more Titans and the wall had finally come down, he would marry Serenve. 

“Levi?” Serenve pursed her lips, bringing both her hands to rest in her lap. Levi arched an eyebrow, curious to her change of mood. 

“What is it?” 

“…Well, um,” she was sure her face was beat red. “, I, um, I mean, do you think…” her mind was almost fried! How on earth did people talk about this stuff? 

“Sere-“

“Do you think we could do what we did that night again!?” she had rushed her words and she hoped he understood what she had said. Because she was not about to repeat herself. She looked over at him now and her breath caught, her heart thudding against her chest, as she saw the intensity in his eyes. She felt his hand smooth against her thigh, before taking her hand in his. 

“Yes, Serenve,” he brought her hand to his lips. “, we can.” He brought one of her fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digit and he could feel her pulse quickening, as he held her wrist. He popped her finger out of his mouth, starring at her with a calm expression. “Tonight?” as he had told himself before, all of this would be when she wanted it. 

“Y, yes,” she said breathlessly, lost in his eyes. He had made her feel so heated, just from sucking on her finger. “, to, tonight.” She willed herself to breath normally and calmed herself down. She instead readily focused on the bag of cookies. “You should really try my cookies!” she chirped. “Their delicious!” 

Levi smiled seductively now, she was to innocent to understand the innuendo in her words, but that was okay. He kept his naughty thoughts to himself, as he grabbed a cookie and bit into it with added zeal. Tonight, could not come any faster. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Annie stood on the very highest point of the castle, it had been verily easy to traverse. She starred out, over the walls of the castle, to see in the very distance the wall that barred them from the outside. Tomorrow, she would be traveling further away from said wall, further away from Serenve. She closed her eyes, bowing her head, as she sighed bitterly. It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. None of these feelings should have arisen. But, they had. And she had no regrets. 

_“People call us naïve, but that just means they lost already lost their hope. That’s okay though, we’ll help them get it back.”_

Smiling, Annie never forgot those words that had made her take a second look at the little girl, she had fallen in love with. Her aquamarine eyes always were bright and shining with warmth, hope and things that Annie had long since forgotten. No matter how much Serenve was pushed, she never pushed back, she just kept smiling, kept being strong and never ceased being kind. 

Annie had once believed in something, for the longest time she had been steadfast in accomplishing her goal. But along the way, her way of thinking had begun to warp into something new and now, she no longer wanted anything to do with what she had set out to in the first place. Her hands clenched into fists, her jaw tensing. It was far too late though, she couldn’t turn back. Even if she were to come clean, Serenve would hate her. 

_“You may not always end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up where you are meant to be. Remember that, just as I want you to remember, that you will always remain my friend, no matter what.”_

“Serenve…” a tear slid down her cheek, as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. “Even if I become the bad guy,” she whispered. “, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise.” Roughly, she wiped her loose tears. When was the last time she cried? When was the last time she let anything get to her? She grunted, “When was the last time, I was in love?” tilting her head back, she looked up at the cloudy, blue sky. “Please, don’t hate me… Please…” 

~ _ + + _ ~

“That looks heavy,” Jean came up beside Serenve, ready to take the box out of her hands, but she was quick and she swirled away from his outreaching hands, which caught him off guard. “, huh?” 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Serenve giggled. “, you mister, have a whole basket of potatoes to peel for dinner.” She eyed the full basket, he hadn’t even started on. “Your stalling.” She chided, giving him a thorough glare, which he laughed nervously at. 

“No, no, I was just-“ 

“Lying to Serenve,” Ymir shook his head, grunting at the same time. “, how despicable.” The man eyed Jean with a bored expression, which was all of Ymir’s expressions if one actually knew the man. Ymir was actually taking a liking to the kitchen, which was rare to see the man take an interest in anything that didn’t have to do with lazing about. 

“Wha, what!?” Jean held up his hands, shaking his head with frenzy. “I would never! Look, look, I’m getting to work right now!” Jean hurriedly picked up a potato and peeler, waving them around so Serenve could clearly see what he was about to do. At this, Ymir winked at Serenve, with a triumphant smirk on his face. Serenve giggled, nodding to Jean who glared over at Ymir, with a pouting expression. 

“Well, while you do that, I’ll deliver this to the storage shed. Make sure not cut yourself like last time,” she waltzed out of the kitchen, a skip in her step. The box wasn’t that heavy, so she was able to get a good pace towards the outside shed.   
No one walked through this area, unless they were working in the kitchen, so she was met with no others on her trek. She wondered how she would get the door to the shed open, without putting down the box, because it was quite a feat to actually pick it up. 

Mulling over the thought, she paused now outside the shed, frowning. The door was creaked open, which was odd. Soldiers knew not to leave doors open, especially doors that lead to their food storage, in case mice or other rodents decided to get a free meal. She hoped that wasn’t the case and a rat, or other anime had snuck in. She was quiet in opening the door with her foot, peering inside the semi-dark shed. Her ears perked when she picked up faint sounds from within. 

She quietly tiptoed in, setting down the box, gingerly, next to others. She listened closely to hear more sounds and picked up a moan from further in. A moan? Frowning, she creeped further into the shed, and walked around a couple of stacked boxes, only to freeze and gasp loudly at the same time. 

“Oh shit!” Berk exclaimed, as his eyes laid on Serenve, who had clasped a hand over her mouth, quickly turning her back on the scene. She had walked right in on Marie, on her knees, pleasuring Berk. 

“I am so sorry!” Serenve exclaimed loudly, hearing the pair rustle to fix themselves, Berk still cursing and panicking. “I, I didn’t know!” she continued to apologize. 

“SORRY SERENVE!” Berk rushed past her, while zipping up his pants. 

“…Oh man…” Marie groaned. “Oh Serenve, I’m sorry you had to see this…” 

Serenve slowly turned back around, seeing Marie wiping her mouth, licking her lips to make sure they were clean. “No, no, it was my fault.” 

“I didn’t want to get naked and he had a hard on that wouldn’t go away, so I decided to just, you know, suck him off.” Marie sighed. 

“… Suck him off?” Serenve repeated, curious now. That was the first time she had heard that phrase before. “Um, Marie, um, what does that mean?” 

“Hm?” Marie was fixing her blouse, but she paused when Serenve had asked her question. “What does what mean, sweetie?” she tilted her head slightly. 

“Um, ‘suck him off’?” 

Marie’s eyes widened, never in a million years would she think that little princess Serenve would speak those words out loud, let alone ask her what they meant. “Oh sweetheart, well,” now she was truly debating whether to taint her mind. It was obvious their little princess was still an innocent virgin. “, you, uh, know how men and women have, uh, sex right?” 

Nodding, Serenve explained the basics of copulation, a tint of red showing on her cheeks as she did. 

Marie nodded, resisting the urge to face palm. The definition Serenve had given, had clearly been taken out of some random book. “Well, what I was doing with Berk was a part of sex, just not the act of, um, penetration. Well, his dick was going into a hole,” she pointed to her mouth. “, just not the hole that counts.” Her finger pointed to her crotch. “When a girl, or guy takes a dick into their mouth, it’s called oral sex. It’s great for the guy, they love it! It’s one way to get the guy to cum, when you’re not in the mood to have them stick ya in the vag.”

“I, I see…” Serenve had never heard such things before, so it was all just an eye opener. She didn’t know anything about ‘oral’ sex. She couldn’t believe that was a thing. “And, um, the guy ‘loves’ it?” 

Marie had been scared she had said too much, she wasn’t really good with words or being ‘delicate’ in matters such as these, but it seemed that Serenve was truly interested in the topic and wanted to learn more. Well, their little princess was at that age and Marie had started having sex far younger than Serenve. “Yup, every guy I’ve done it to never complains.” She could see now Serenve hesitating in asking her more and it really did look like she wanted to ask more. “Come here,” Marie motioned with her hand towards a few small crates, sitting upon one and patting its pair. “, sit.” 

Serenve did as she was told, sitting next to Marie, who crossed her legs at the ankle. “I know you have more questions for me. Ask away.” 

“Really? You do not mind?” Serenve perked, seeing Marie nod her head with a smile. “What does cum mean?” she said this softly. 

“When a guy shoots out his semen. We call that cum. It’s white and sticky, and sometimes when your givin’ oral sex, you might swallow it or spit it out. Depends on your preference. I swallow, saves the cleanup.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Wow.” Serenve was in awe and Marie chuckled. 

“Anything else, baby girl?” 

“… Are there other types of sex?” 

Marie nodded, “Anal sex, that’s when the guy sticks it up your butt. You have to really get use to something like that, only try that with someone you trust and you know will take it nice and slow. Then there are tit jobs,” she brought her hands to squeeze her breasts together. “, the guys dick goes between your tits and you make him cum that way. Guys love to see that to. Sadly, I don’t have very big tits, so I rarely do that, but you,” Marie whistled. “, baby girl you got the goods to make any dude cum hard.” 

Serenve flushed red, which Marie chuckled once more, finding her absolutely adorable. “You really think so?” she had never really taken a notice in her breasts before. Levi had touched them so gratuitously that night, so she supposed he really did like them. They were quite big, Sasha and Christie had continued to compliment them when they were dressing her. 

“Mhm,” Marie smiled, seeing how Serenve starred down at her chest. “, you have nothing to worry about, baby girl. Whatever guy you wanna learn all this for, well, he’s one lucky son of a bitch. Pardon my language,” she bowed her head.

Serenve giggled, “Thank you so much Marie, I didn’t know any of this. I was scared to ask.” She confessed. 

“Oh, well, it’s not a problem.” Marie waved her hands. “You have to forgive me though, because I am not good with explainin’ stuff, I uh, don’t have much of a filter on what I say.” 

“You were wonderful in explaining everything. You do not have to apologize for being who you are.” Serenve assured, which made Marie’s face light up. 

“Thanks, Serenve,” the little princess really did make her feel good. “, if ya want to know anything else, you can always ask. I’ll tell you all I know.” 

At this, Serenve’s face lit up as well, “Thank you Marie!” 

“Serenve?” Jean’s voice drifted towards them from outside and both girls slightly jumped. They starred at one another and began to laugh, knowing they had almost been caught talking of naughty things. Both girls exited the shed, to a confused and curious Jean. 

“I’ll wash my hands and help with dinner,” Marie wiggled her fingers and Serenve nodded happily, both girls continuing to laugh. Jean made an (o.O) face, scratching his head at the pair. 

“What the heck did I miss?” he muttered, shaking his head now, as he followed them inside, still confused. 

 

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi FINALLY gets to touch her! >: )
> 
> Oh no... Serenve is in trouble!

“This can’t be right,” the cadet eyed his clipboard with a concerned expression, starring back at the supplies laid out before him. “, are u sure you got all the ones in the back?” he looked up at his partner, who was recounting the number of boxes he had dragged out of the storage shed. 

“Yeah, there is nothing left in there,” he didn’t look to happy either. “, the Captain needs to know about this.” 

“How the hell do crates of weapon materials go missing!?” he punched his clipboard. 

“… We defiantly need to tell the Captain, now.” 

“Yeah. Dinner’s almost over, so we’ll catch him just as he has a full stomach.” 

“Full stomach or not, there is no good to this. It was hard enough getting the material we already had!” 

“… I know.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

All through dinner, Levi continued to make eye contact every so often with Serenve, as she sat between Mikasa and Sasha. It was rare he joined the table with her group, but he had decided to indulge her. At first, his presence had caused tension at the table, but Serenve had quickly dispelled it. She was the one who gently pulled out conversation from the group and even Levi had thrown in his two cents every so often. He wasn’t really one for sitting in a group, but Serenve made things so much easier. As he had told himself, she continued to make him experience new things. 

“That reminds me of that dragon story,” Jean laughed. “, what was the name of that dragon again?” he looked to Serenve expectantly, who had finished dabbing her mouth with a napkin. 

“Toothless!” she chirped. 

“Yeah! Hey, you haven’t finished telling us the ending to that story! I really want to know!” 

“He’s right! I want to know to!” Sasha grew excited now, so excited, she took a big chomp out of her bread, crumbs sticking to the sides of her mouth. 

“What story would this be?” Levi arched an eyebrow, curious as to what everyone was now so anxious to hear. 

“Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know the story at all, Captain,” Christie spoke, laughing gently. “, you see, when we were all in the training camp, Serenve would often tell us all stories before lights out. Her stories are simply amazing and she tells them so well. Well, this particular story was really long and she would tell a little bit each night.” 

“Serenve didn’t get around to finishing it,” Eren added. “, we graduated before she could.” He smiled over at her, catching her gentle smile in return. 

“It’s not fair if the captain doesn’t know the whole story,” Connie muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “, maybe you should tell it again.” 

“That would be best,” Mikasa nodded. “, some of the story I have forgotten.” 

“How about tonight!?” Jean chimed. “After dinner!” 

“Yeah!” the others all laughed, nodding in agreement. 

Serenve’s eyes widened slightly as the group became even more animated at the prospect of gathering together to hear her story. Tonight!? Her eyes met with Levi’s across the table and she could clearly see the obvious disdain he held for the current idea. If Serenve were to be honest, she herself was disappointed as well. She had been anticipating this night, she had had butterflies in her stomach all evening, from Levi’s constant stares and intimate smiles aimed towards her. And with the information she had obtained from Marie, she felt she was ready to be an adequate partner for Levi and not disappoint him. 

“You can do tonight, right Captain!?” Connie smiled brightly. “Serenve’s stories are amazing!” 

Levi eyed the boy who starred at him expectantly and then noticed the others were looking at him with the same expression, save for Mikasa, who gave him an annoyed look. It was clear Mikasa didn’t care whether he was there or not to hear the story. Even if Serenve and him were a couple, it didn’t mean that she had to start liking and being civil to him, anytime soon. 

Levi met Serenve’s eyes, and she gave him a ‘what can you do?’ look, clearly caving in to everyone else’s wants. “…” you are to kind, little one, he thought. “I-“ 

“Captain!” two cadets rushed into the mess hall, clearly frazzled. Levi frowned, standing now as they approached the table. The others all grew quiet, listening in. “Four boxes, missing,” one of the cadets handed over the clipboard. “, we recounted two times, sir.” 

Levi clicked his tongue, eyes narrowing as he starred at the roster in his hands. These two soldiers did nothing half assed, so he trusted their assessment. If they said four boxes were missing, then four boxes were gone. He looked over at the others, who all looked serious. His eyes traveled to Serenve, her expression was marred with not only concern, but thoughtfulness. He simply nodded and turned back to the two soldiers, ordering them to follow him, as he started out of the dining hall. 

“Should we, uh, follow?” Jean watched the Captain disappear out the door. 

“No,” Serenve shook her head softly. “, the Captain will handle this. We would only get in the way. Besides, there is nothing we can do at this point. The culprit or culprits have already done away with the crates.” Her voice was leveled, and the others all starred at her with solemn expressions. 

“… Where’s Annie?” Eren’s eyes narrowed, eyeing around the dining hall. 

“She leaves tomorrow,” Sasha gulped down the rest of her bread. “, so she’s probably just making sure she has everything.” 

Eren grunted, “Convenient.” 

“Eren!” Serenve admonished, her tone making Eren lower his gaze in apology. “There are several other cadets not present in this dining hall that I cannot account for. Would you call their absence convenient as well?” she eyed him coolly. 

“No,” Eren answered softly, lifting his gaze to meet hers. “, sorry.” Even when scolded by her, Eren would always continue to admire how Serenve’s eyes would alight with fire. 

“Pointing fingers, laying blame,” Serenve spoke now, looking around at everyone, meeting their gazes, as they starred at her with rapt attention. “, this is what the enemy wants from us. As naïve as it may sound, we must not let our hidden enemy play us like puppets, we must trust in one another and be ever vigilant in our surroundings. We are by far stronger united, then separate.” Her eyes met with Eren, as everyone agreed with her words, taking them to heart, nodding in understanding. 

A hidden enemy. Serenve and Eren both knew their enemy was not just one, but many. How did one fight an army, hidden in shadow?

~ _ + + _ ~

No one knew that she spent her nights in Levi’s room, their relationship was still very much a secret. So when a knock sounded upon Levi’s door, Serenve held her breathe. Most everyone knew already that their Captain was taking count of all the storage units, so who would be knocking upon his door? The door was of course locked, Levi would always remind her to lock it when he wasn’t there, so she simply starred at the locked door. 

“Serenve?” Annie’s voice.

Serenve immediately set aside what she had been working on, quickly standing to open the door. She peered out, seeing Annie smiling softly at her. “How did you know I was here?” a slight blush crept across her face, as Annie chuckled. 

“It takes a blind fool to not know that the Captain and you are seeing one another.” Annie answered. “I won’t tell,” she assured. “, I’m happy for you.” Though a bit envious. 

“I know you won’t Annie,” Serenve stood aside, welcoming her inside. “, I trust you.” Those words spoken from her mouth, made Annie’s heart warm and yet, she felt guilty. “Was there something you needed?” she closed the door, when Annie was fully inside. 

“I, I leave tomorrow,” Annie looked at Serenve, as she came around to stand in front of her, lips pursing in though. “, I wanted to see you before I leave.” She knew where Levi had gone, this was her chance to catch Serenve alone. She had a feeling she knew the people behind the theft of the weapon boxes. Though if she were to say anything, her own cover would be sabotaged. Knowing Serenve had absolute trust in her, crushed Annie. For every day, Annie was living a lie. 

“I want to see you off,” Serenve murmured. “, what time do you leave?” 

“Six A.M.” 

“… We’ve been together awhile,” Serenve smiled wearily. “, it will be so strange without you.” She met Annie’s eyes, starring into her blue depths. “You’ll miss so much,” she laughed softly. “, I was going to finish my story. I was planning on making new outfits for everyone.” 

Annie’s eyes lowered as Serenve continued, her heart breaking little by little. “Ser-“her breathe caught, as she suddenly felt Serenve’s arms come around her, embracing her. 

“I stand by what I said,” Serenve whispered. “, you may not always end up where you thought you were going, but you will always end up where you are meant to be. Don’t forget us.” 

Annie greedily wrapped her arms around Serenve, “Never.” She breathed. This would be the first time that Annie ever held Serenve in her arms and it was everything she had imagined. Serenve was so small and petite, she smelled of wild flowers on a beautiful sunny, windy day. Would she never hold her again like this? Was this really the last time? Her heart was truly in pieces at this point. 

“Hey, I know,” Serenve leant back, smiling up at Annie, who was a good two heads taller than her. “, how about I tell you the ending to the story. Do you have time for that? I have fresh tea here and snacks.” 

“I would love that,” Annie smiled in return, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She would not ruin this moment by letting herself get emotional. But seeing her bright smile and hearing her laughter, continued to make what was left of her shattered heart, hurt. No longer would she be able to hear her stories, or see her silly movements as she told them. As naïve and foolish as it sounded in her mind, Annie wished that this night, never ended. She let Serenve lead her to the couch and she sat, taking in everything that was Serenve Alexandria Craft, the girl she had fallen in love with. 

“Do you remember the story thus far?” Serenve asked, bringing what she had been sewing, back into her lap. Annie nodded, explaining what she had remembered. Thus, Serenve continued her story, Annie listening avidly to every word. Soaking in what was to be her last story. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Though it was a partial blow, the good news was, that only four containers had been taken. They still had several more in storage and time to gain what they had lost, back. He made sure to count and place trusted men on guard. That was something else he had to worry about. How would patrols go? He didn’t think it necessary before to have constant supervision around the castle, but it was quickly turning into something they needed. 

Levi unlocked his room door, not surprised to see Serenve not at her usual spot on the couch. It was past eleven and the only light he could see, was a dim candle in his bedroom. He made his way towards the room, pausing as he entered to soak in the vison that was Serenve. He would never get tired of seeing her upon his bed. But tonight, she surprised him and he couldn’t stop himself from hungrily starring at her. She didn’t wear her usual pajamas, no, she wore one of his clean, white, buttoned uniform shirts and nothing else, save for white panties he could faintly see. 

She slept on her side, slightly curled into herself, since no sheet covered her. Her hair was let loose around her, cascading around her like a puddle of silk. He wanted to touch her, his fingers twitched anxiously at the thought, but he fought the urge. He would bathe first, he disliked the idea of touching Serenve without washing himself. Tearing his eyes away from her, he began to undress himself, every so often taking glimpses of the beauty on his bed, whose chest rose up and down invitingly. He started for the bath tub.

Twenty minutes later, her stepped out of the wash room, finished drying his hair, towel around his neck. His eyes fell back on Serenve, who had turned over on her back and he smiled. He removed the towel from around his neck and placed it on the chair that sat next to the bed. Walking towards his dresser, he pulled out a flask of alcohol from the first drawer. He wasn’t a heavy drinker, just casual. However, this wasn’t to get drunk. He had another purpose for this drink. He set it upon the night stand and carefully crawled onto the bed. His side of the bed dipped and he was careful not make any sudden movements. His lips gently descended upon the flesh that was every so graciously revealed to him, his tongue licking up Serenve’s neck. His hand gingerly gripped the side of her waist, as he licked and sucked the nape of her neck. 

“Mmmm,” Serenve moaned, eyes slowly fluttering open as Levi continued to kiss his way down her chest, his teeth unbuttoning each button one at a time. “, Levi,” his name came out sleepily, as she was still waking up. “, Levi.” She groaned, feeling his hand smooth down her side to cup one butt cheek, squeezing and stroking. “Welcome back,” she breathed, now fully awake. She met his gaze, knowing he was eager to be upon her. She had worn his buttoned shirt for this reason, as naughty as it sounded, she wanted him to have easy access. And she felt the shirt fall open, revealing her breasts. Her cheeks flushed red, as Levi simply starred at them for a time. 

And then both his hands were on her breasts and she moaned his named, as his mouth descended upon one globe, tongue swirling around the nipple, biting it teasingly, his other hand kneading and pinching its twin. “Levi!” she gasped, her head shaking from side to side, as her hands gripped his bare shoulders. Levi brought his mouth to her other breast, sucking and biting, enjoying the noises she made. He had taken to humping the damn bed, because he was so fucking hard. He lifted his head from her chest, eyes clouded with lust, as he starred at Serenve, who panted faintly, face flushed, eyes squeezed shut. Her legs were squeezed together, slightly rubbing against each other and he knew she was just as turned on. 

“Serenve,” he whispered, getting her attention as her eyes gently opened, watching as he began to trail faint kisses down the middle of her chest, his tongue now swirling around her belly button, making her laugh softly, moving slightly at his teasing. “, Serenve, I want to taste you so badly,” his husky tone made Serenve whimper, as she watched and felt his hands come up to her knees, pulling them apart. At first she fought him, scared, but when her eyes starred into his seductive gray eyes, that silently pleaded for her to open to him, she couldn’t resist and let him pull her legs apart. 

“Le,” her eyes widened as he lifted one of her legs effortlessly, kissing her inner thigh lovingly. “, Levi,” she whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth, as she tried to stifle her moans, feeling his breath brush against the folds of her pussy. Even though she still wore her panties, she still felt so exposed, as his eyes stared so openly at her private area. 

Oh she was moist, utterly soaked, and he licked his lips as he breathed in her aroused scent. He had never been this eager before. This would be the first time he had ever considered going down on a girl, He didn’t even hesitate when it came to Serenve. He had meant his words, he wanted to taste her so badly. He brought her leg down and reached for the band of her panties, starting to peel them down. 

“Le, Levi,” her moans were only making his cock even harder and his hungry eyes now saw the small tuft of brown curls at the apex of her womanhood and soon her dewy pink folds were revealed, honey dribbling down the lips of her pussy. He tossed her panties to the side, hastily bringing her legs apart. 

“Levi!” Serenve cried out, as she felt his tongue and mouth began to lick and suck her pussy with no mercy.“Nngh, uhhhgh, Levi,” she moaned, unable to pull away as he held her legs in place, his tongue flicking across her clit, sucking and biting the sensitive nub mercilessly. “, nooo, Levi, uhhh,” Serenve covered her face with her hands, the pleasure was too much, far too much! She felt like she was overheating; she was far too hot. And then she cried out his name loudly, as his tongue went inside her, she could feel his fingers sliding in and out of her lips, teasing the top of her clit and her back arched off the bed, as she desperately tried to close her legs. “, Levi! Levi!” she cried out, feeling his tongue stroking in and out of her with no stopping, his hands coming to knead her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and then together repeatedly. “, nnnngh, mmmm, Levi, no more!” her fingers gripped his hair, but there was no stopping him. “Hnngh, hah, ha,” her throat was becoming hoarse at her cries and moaning. She could feel something building up, and it scared her, this pleasure, it was all adding up on her. Was she cumming? This was what cumming was!? She didn’t mean to, but her fingers clenched his hair roughly.

“Cum for me Serenve!” Levi growled, feeling how her body was beginning to tense, her breathing becoming erratic. One hand came up to take her breast, swirling her nipple between his fingers. 

“Levi!” Serenve pleaded. “Levi, Levi!” 

“Cum for me!” his tongue pushed one last time into her tight entrance and he felt her release, her entire body spasaming, as she cried out his name, the sound echoing in the room. He drank all she gave him, greedily not letting any of her honey escape onto the bed. She tasted amazing! He gave a gentle kiss to her clit, which she twitched and groaned faintly, still unable to move properly, her entire body still coming down from its high. Lifting his body up, he starred down at her, male pride washing over him as his woman laid satisfied and out of breath before him, having experienced her first orgasm. His hand reassuringly rubbed the outside her thigh, comforting her. As he did this, he reached over towards the nightstand, taking the flask in hand, opening it with ease. He was washing his mouth out, though he cared not if her essence remained in his mouth, he didn’t wish to kiss her in this state. Just as he had taken another swig, he almost spat out the contents, feeling Serenve’s hand brush against his erection intentionally. Swallowing his drink, he starred down at Serenve with a surprised expression. 

“…” she starred back at him with a flustered, yet determined expression. “Why am I the only one naked…?” she whispered softly, she could clearly see the bulge in his pants and had seen how his hips had bucked against the bed. She wanted to give him pleasure as well. She had never seen a male penis before. The way Marie described it, especially with her hand motions, Serenve had been wholly intrigued. She wanted to show Levi she could do the same for him. Give him pleasure.

“Serenve…” Levi placed the flask down, and leant down to capture her lips in his. As he released her lips with a ‘chu’ sound, he let his hand travel down to cup her ass once again, bringing his covered bulge to rub against her pussy and her eyes widened. He began a rhythm, as he stroked against her pussy, kissing her again, as his speed quickened. He released her mouth, growling now. “The only thing keeping me from fucking you over and over again until you can’t move at all, are my pants. Oh Serenve,” he groaned. “, I want you so badly and I’m no fucking saint,” he breathed, grinding himself harder against her, feeling the front of his pants becoming drenched in her juices, as she moaned and cried out his name, at his actions and words. “, I’m just a man.” He was close to coming, and he felt Serenve’s hands coming up to wrap around his neck. 

“I, I love you,” she moaned and Levi captured her lips once again, ramming into her as he came, uncaring of the mess he was making and the bath he would have to take again. He knew that she was all hot and ready again, and he cursed his lack of self-control. He brought his fingers down to stroke her pussy, licking and sucking her neck, and he began to circle her clit, pressing one finger inside her to the knuckle. “Levi, nngh,” he could feel her buck against his digit, as he began to push his finger in and out of her. He had to make this quick, or he would end up ravishing her with no inhibition. 

She was so fucking tight though, he knew if he rushed, he would end up hurting her. He was careful to add just one more finger, just as his mouth descended on her breast, and her cry of pleasure made his dick stand at attention again. Shit! He felt like a fucking teenager not being able to control his body, but damn it her breasts were so perfect and round, he couldn’t help but lavish them with attention. He loved swirling his tongue against her nipple or watching them bounce as she rocked against him, or how his fingers squished the soft flesh. Her entire body turned him on, her creamy, ivory silken flesh, flawless and smooth. She practically rode his fingers now, as her hands gripped his shoulders and then he felt her cum against him once again, groaning his name out, as tears spilled down her face from the intensity of the orgasm. He cradled her, as her spasms came and slowly went. 

Both now laid against one another in the afterglow, Levi still cradling Serenve to him, his hand gently caressing the arm, she had wrapped around his chest. His kissed the top of her head lovingly. There had never been a time, after sex, that Levi had enjoyed any sort of afterglow. The women he had been with, he never really wanted to ‘sleep’ with, nor get to know. Usually he ended up leaving the room or he made the women leave. Sex had never felt this good. Though they hadn’t officially consummated their relationship, Levi still felt wonderful. 

“Next time you ask for me again,” Levi whispered. “, I will take you.”

Serenve lifted her head, her eyes meeting his serious gaze. The next time she asked for this again, he would really take her virginity. He would do exactly what he had told her while he had made her cum a second time. Her cheeks reddened at the thought and she knew that that was only fair. Levi was a man and he had even told her in a matter of speaking, that it had taken all his will power to not take her right then and there. She nodded, “Okay.” 

“I love you, my Serenve,” he cupped her cheek in his palm, Serenve purring at his gentleness. His hands, which were used to slay and kill, ferocious Titans, were now being so gentle and kind with her, as if she were made of glass. “, you are my everything.” He breathed, pulling her further on top of him, so that he could kiss her once again, this time slowly and languidly, savoring every second. He made sure not to touch her too much, in fear he would lose control again. He had to seriously think of depressing things to get rid of the erection he had sprung earlier. He had promised her, the next time she asked for him to come to her bed in this manner, he would take her. He was okay with waiting. The waiting made it that much more rewarding. After all, Serenve was defiantly a girl worth waiting for. 

~ _ + + _ ~

It had been quite a task slipping out of bed, but Serenve had managed to pull it off without waking Levi. Mikasa had taught her well on how to be quiet, move without sound and level ones breathing. Serenve didn’t think she needed to keep her rendezvous with Annie secret, but she didn’t want Levi to wake up either. He looked so peaceful, she couldn’t bring herself to wake him because of her selfishness. She quickly dressed, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail. With one last look at Levi, she quickly snuck out of the room, grabbing up what she had been working on the night before, and heading out the door as quietly as possibly. 

Annie had already saddled her horse and was ready for departure. The only reason she had not taken off, was because Serenve had promised to see her off. Looking towards the front entrance to the castle, she was not disappointed, as she watched Serenve come running up with a bright smile. “Good morning,” Annie spoke, returning Serenve’s smile. 

“Good morning, Annie,” Serenve extended out her hands. “, this is for you. I hope you find use for it. It is the colors of the police corp.” 

“…Serenve…” Annie took the navy blue bundle from her, holding it up to stare at the fine needle work that had been done with it. The patch that laid across top was a mix of two symbols, if one did not pay close enough attention, one would miss the significance. It was a mix of the survey corp emblem and Annie’s last names initial. “This is…” she breathed, unable to form any words. 

“I hear the military police are lenient on what they wear. I wanted to add some more designs, but I didn’t want to get to carried away,” she smiled sheepishly. “, I hope you like it.” 

“I love it,” Annie assured, folding the cape back up. “, I will wear it always.” Both now met each other’s eyes, silently soaking in one another. “Promise me,” Annie finally spoke. “, promise me, you will be careful. I fear worse things will happen, then just missing weapon containers. Please, watch out for yourself.” She desperately wanted to tell her everything, but deep down, Annie didn’t want to be hated by Serenve. That was the one thing she feared. She wasn’t that strong. 

“I promi-,” Serenve gasped as Annie, without warning, took a step forward, tilting her chin up and kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock, feeling the intensity behind her lips and the passion she held. Serenve could tell that this was no easy thing for Annie and though she could have pushed her away, she did not. And as soon as it was over, Annie gave her the most gentleness of smiles, before quickly hopping onto her horse. “Annie?” Serenve had never seen such a smile upon the woman’s face. 

“Keep your promise, Serenve,” Annie smiled down at her, meeting her aquamarine eyes. “, I trust you will, my princess. Hyah!” Annie snapped the reigns and started off at a fast gallop, leaving Serenve waving after her. 

“… Annie…” Serenve could see how her figure became more and more distant. 

“She’ll be okay, Serenve.” 

“Hange?” Serenve was surprised to see the scientist so early in the morning. Did she usually get up this early? She briefly starred at the woman, before turning her attention back on Annie’s departure, not wanting to miss any part of seeing her disappear from sight. Once she had, Serenve felt even more saddened. “Not the best way to start the morning,” she sighed forlornly. “, but I know she will come back to us, eventually.” 

“This morning isn’t going to get any better for you, Serenve,” Hange’s words were disturbingly cryptic and Serenve felt a sudden chill run down her spine, as she slowly looked back at the woman. 

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“I’m sorry about this, princess,” Hange’s arm snaked around her, pinning her arms in place, holding Serenve against her chest.

“Han- “Serenve’s words were cut off, as Hange’s other hand clamped down over her nose and mouth with a rag drenched in chemicals.

“Please, forgive me,” Hange breathed against Serenve’s ear. Serenve had little time to react at Hange’s assault, and she struggled relentlessly in the woman’s hold. She managed to stomp Hange’s foot, causing her to wince in pain, but Hange did not   
release her. Her vision was becoming blurry and it was becoming hard to move by the second. Her aquamarine eyes flicked to Hange’s, ‘why?’ clearly being verbalized in her stare of utter betrayal towards the woman. 

“Forgive me, your highness.” Her vision was becoming blurry, black dots becoming huge splotches. She had already given up on struggling, her body much to weak. “But really now, “Hange sighed “, you leave yourself far to open.” This was the last thing she heard, before falling unconscious. “You are far to kind. That, will lead you to your own ruin.” 

 

To Be Continued...


	19. The Prince, The Knight and The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange's Drill

Eren had to remind himself that Serenve no longer slept in the room that was right next to Mikasa’s, anymore. It sometimes put a damper on his mood when he thought about it, but he was always quick to recover, or else he’d get a firm lecture from Armin. His blonde haired friend sure knew how to read his emotions like a book, he didn’t really like it, but that was the benefit, or curse, for having a best friend. 

The reason he had even thought of Serenve not being in her room at the moment, was because both boys were picking up Mikasa early in the morning, they were also planning on picking up Serenve, but having Mikasa when they did, saved everyone awkwardness around the Captain. The four had agreed they would do early morning training outside, before the scheduled drill run was to commence. Two other captains had so far done these ‘drill runs’ and they had been pretty straight forward. But today, was Hange’s turn to be in charge of their Drill Run, so the four had decided to get well warmed up before the mad doctor threw something crazy at them. 

“Morning Mikasa,” Eren mock saluted, Armin greeting her at the same time as well. Mikasa smiled at the pair, her eyes moving towards Serenve’s bedroom door, which was across the hallway. The pair noticed and both seemed to grow quiet as well. Eren grunted, arms crossed in front of his chest. “, you’d think he’d let her sleep in her own room from time to time.” 

Armin laughed lightly, “Could you honestly tell us that you would let Serenve sleep anywhere else, if you two were together?” 

Eren’s eyes widened at Armin’s blunt statement, but he averted his gaze, sighing in defeat. He was right, yet again, he didn’t think he would let Serenve sleep anywhere else, but at his side. Then he snapped his eyes towards his friend, defiantly. “If she asked I would!” he said defensively, though his voice did not raise, for he didn’t want to wake anyone else up. 

It was Mikasa’s turn to grunt now, “Do you really think Serenve would want to sleep anywhere else, but with the man she loves?” 

Eren’s shoulder’s slumped and he sighed once again, in utter defeat, “Why are you guys picking on me so early?” he whined. 

Mikasa and Armin both smiled at their friend, their moods becoming much lighter now. Soon they would be seeing Serenve anyway, it was just an extra stop they had to make along the way. The three conversed softly to one another as they started down the hallway, though it wasn’t that early, it was still a couple of minutes away from everyone’s actual morning wake up. Little by little, they could see a few early bird soldiers walking to and from, some heading towards the dining area, others for the training fields. 

The trio had just made it to the center of the castle, that Armin spotted Levi, his long strides obviously telling that he was in search of someone or something. His face was contorted with worry and other emotions Armin could clearly discern as alarming. When Armin stopped, the others did as well in confusion, now turning their attention on what he starred at. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed, as did Eren’s, for this was not normal behavior and Serenve was nowhere to be seen. 

Levi of course felt eyes upon him and he stopped, starring down at the three he had been looking for. He had known of course of Serenve seeing her friends for early morning training, but to have her not say anything before she left, was strange. “You three,” he called from up the second level, hands clenching the banister railing. “, where is Serenve?” 

“What do you mean, where is Serenve?” Mikasa’s eyes widened only a fraction, before narrowing into thin slits, her growl resounding within her spoken words. 

“She didn’t say anything to you when leaving?” Armin frowned, there was no way that Serenve could be taken from Levi’s possession. That would only conclude that Serenve had left of her own accord, without alerting Levi of her departure. Levi was good, but if Serenve really wished to, she could get away undetected, if she truly tried. 

“Annie was leaving today,” Eren now stated. “, it wouldn’t be unlike that woman to leave real early in the morning. Maybe she’s still in the front!” without another word, he dashed towards the entrance of the castle, the others, including Levi followed right behind. 

For them, it seemed like a long time until they finally reached the entrance of the castle, even if it had only taken a minute. Eren opened both doors, rushing outside, starring all around the empty courtyard. His hands balled into fists, as the others finally made it to his side, Serenve was not here. 

“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice made everyone tense, as they all now watched the girl bend down to pick something off the ground. When she held it up to them, all fell into deathly silence. 

“…” Eren took the bracelet from Mikasa’s hand, his own hand shaking. Serenve had promised to never take this off, Serenve never went back on a promise. “She, she wouldn’t take this off…” he said out loud, eyes now starring at Levi, who looked ready to murder someone. 

“This was left as a message,” Armin now said, trying to remain calm. It wouldn’t help anyone, especially Serenve, to go crazy. “, who else knew about the bracelet?” 

At this Levi and Eren both grew shocked, their eyes meeting one another’s, as one name fell from both their lips in unison, “Hange.” Just as the woman’s name left their mouths, did a crackling and high pitched whine echo all around the castle. 

“Goooood morning, evreryone!” Hange’s voice bellowed out, the entire castle was overrun with greeting, making soldiers practically fall out of their beds in shock. “I would like those still remaining, to please, join me at the very back of the castle! Word of warning! Please use the back entrance ONLY, I’d like to see ALL your faces! If anyone doesn’t follow my directions, well,” her voice turned dreadfully sinister, which no one thought possible. “, your adorable little princess’s head, will roll~” her voice oozed with mirth. “Well then, see you all soon!” another whirring sound and her announcement had ended. 

“Still remaining?” Armin frowned now, what did she mean by that? 

“Was she talking about Serenve!?” Eren exclaimed, eyes flaring with anger. 

“Could this be part of the Drill?” Mikasa looked to Levi. “Did you know about this?” her eyes narrowed, just anticipating the ‘yes’, but she could clearly see the anger, worry and dozens of other emotions marring the man’s face. His buttons weren’t all the way buttoned, he looked utterly disheveled, the look of a man who was clearly distraught. 

“Hange warned me that she was going to do something strange…” he now spoke with bitterness, saying the woman’s name with obvious disdain. “I, I didn’t know she was going to involve Serenve.” He looked to Mikasa, surprised to see the woman starring at him with an air of understanding. 

“As of right now,” Armin now gained everyone’s attention. “, all we can do is follow Hange’s commands. We better do as she says,” he didn’t like this situation, especially when Serenve’s head was involved, but he saw no other alternative. “, what bothers me is what she said, ‘still remaining’. Something tells me, whatever this ‘drill’ involves, it won’t be easy.” 

“Come on,” Eren gripped the bracelet in his hand tightly. “, we have something to return.” 

**~ _ + + _ ~**

The soldiers that now swarmed the back exterior of the castle, looked up with concern at large massive fort that had been erected in front of them. This fort, which was protected by wooden spiked barriers, held an expansive landing stage. On top of said stage, looking down at everyone with a sneer, Hange stood. Her arms were crossed and she no longer wore the survey corp uniform. Hange wasn’t alone, about seventy other soldiers wore similar outfits, some standing on stage with her, others guarding the barricade that lead towards the stage. 

“What is going on?” more and more soldiers grew confused, unsure of how to react to what they were seeing. Should they be concerned? Humored? The announcement wasn’t exactly something they were used to hearing and all of this was out of the ordinary. This was coming from a group who had to fight colossal Titans!

“It’s Eren and the Captain!” soldiers moved out of the way for the group that now proceeded to the front of soldiers. Levi looked like a man who was out for blood and surprisingly, the soldiers were stepping away from Eren as well, his face matching the rage that was on the Captain’s. 

“No, no,” Hange held up her hand, laughing heartily. “, I wouldn’t cross that barrier if I were, Captain~ “ 

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi growled, growing tired of this woman’s antics. He hadn’t missed the large sized object standing next to her, covered by a black tarp, or the crazy get up she had on. 

“I will only say this once!” Hange’s face became serious. “This may be a drill, however, if you do not take this seriously,” her hand came out to grip the black tarp. “, Princess Serenve,” she threw off the tarp, collective gasps resounding. “, will die!” she laughed, seeing the dozens of outraged faces, as two men beside Hange pushed Serenve’s cage further to the edge of the stage, so all could Serenve within. 

“Serenve!” Eren yelled, seeing her body passed out on the cage floor. “Serenve!” he tried to wake her up, feeling utterly helpless at this moment. 

“It’s useless, Prince Eren,” Hange scoffed. “, she’s fast asleep in the land of dreams, blissfully unaware of her impending demise, should you all fail.” 

“Prince?” whispers went out, eyes falling on Eren, who was just as confused at Hange’s words. 

“This isn’t fucking roleplay!” Jean hollered out, Sasha, Connie, Christie and Ymir at his side. “Let her go!” 

“Oh I will,” Hange clapped her hands together merrily. “, if you all achieve victory. This isn’t just an exercise for you soldiers,” her eyes narrowed. “, this is an exercise for everyone!” her hands clenched the bars, rattling them, making everyone tense as the cage teetered dangerously close to the edge. If the cage were surely to fall from that height, with Serenve still unconscious within, then she would receive serious if not fatal harm.

“Stop it!” Mikasa shouted, stepping closer to the barrier. Her eyes spelt death for Hange as soon as she got her hands on the woman. A hand held her back though and her eyes whipped to Levi, who shook his head slightly, warning her to step back from the barrier. “Tsk,” Mikasa continued to glare at Hange, but stepped back none the less. 

“Good, good,” Hange cackled, righting the cage. “, I don’t want to hurt your precious princess, but make the wrong move and she will die.” She motioned for the two men to bring Serenve’s cage back from the edge and they followed her orders silently. 

“Why is Berk on stage?” Marie, who had been watching the display with disgust and anger, finally spoke. “Berk, what the hell are you fucking doing! TRAITOR!” she shouted, seeing him as one of the soldiers bringing Serenve’s cage back. 

“Hey yeah!” other soldiers all now noticed Hange’s ‘goons’, as their fellow soldiers and friends.

“That’s Gwen!” a girl soldier in the back gasped. “GWEN YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!” she shouted with anger. 

Hange began to laugh again, loud and with much passion, “Yes, that is right! We are the traitors! We are your enemies! In order to reclaim this castle and save your princess, you will have to get past us!” her arm extended out, pointing to a nearby clearing where boxes laid. “Inside those boxes are items you might find useful in obtaining victory, I was fair and gave you all more than enough. Do you remember,” her eyes were with no emotion. “, in a real life and death scenario, your enemy would never play fair.” She paced the stage now, eyeing the soldiers, who were all clearly seeking blood. “This is a declaration of war, so you all must fight as such. Though, as this is ’technically’ a drill, your priority is incapacitation. The threat is still real!” she sing-songed.

“Now, to explain something very important!” Hange uncovered yet another box on the stage, picking up a large sphere like object, letting it rest in her palm. “These are ‘bombs’. Though they are not real bombs, the threat of them hitting you, should be considered real. Inside these ‘bombs’, is red paint. If you are hit with these bombs, and doused with red paint, you are considered dead. Anyone still moving after being ‘killed’, well, Serenve suffers for it. Do not mistake my seriousness. You can try and break the rules, but do you really want her life on your conscience?” silence was her answer and Hange continued. “In order to claim victory, one of you must come on stage, defeat me and free Serenve. Sounds easy, right?” she giggled. “I’m sure it does. You have twenty-minutes to prepare yourselves soldiers. When I sound the bell, the drill will commence. If all of you are taken out and Serenve is not saved, the mission is failed and well, Serenve is ours to do whatever we want with.” She grinned maliciously. “Best to use your twenty-minutes wisely, Prince Eren, Knight Levi.” She proclaimed. “Your lovely princess awaits rescue.” She leaned against the cage now, tapping the bars mockingly. 

“…” for the first time, Levi couldn’t think straight. Hange’s absurdity had reached a level he didn’t think was capable. What exactly was the woman doing? Why was she saying and acting ridiculous? Traitors? Knight and Prince? What was her end game goal? He wouldn’t forgive her for toying with Serenve’s life over some fucking drill. The woman had sunk low in knocking Serenve out and putting in her in a cage, but then, as she had said, real enemies wouldn’t be so fair. He looked around, seeing other captains just as upset at these turn of events, all looking to one another and then him. 

“We have to take this seriously,” Eren could be heard saying, Levi looking over at him now. “, we have less than twenty minutes to come up with a plan. I suggest we do it, away from the enemy.” He eyed Hange coolly, gritting his teeth at the woman’s mocking wave towards him. Surely if Serenve were awake, she would have done something to get out of that cage. But, Hange was not dumb, the woman clearly did not under estimate Serenve. Which was fortunate for her, however, bad for them. 

Levi nodded, he had to level his head. Trying to figure out what Hange’s motives were, came later. Right now, their main objective was to get Serenve back, safe. Once they did, he would deal with Hange personally. 

**~ _ + + _ ~**

Hange arched an eyebrow, as she watched the soldiers beyond the fort’s barrier, begin to assemble in an odd formation. A dozens of soldiers had run back into the castle and now, they had return with… Tables. A smile graced her face as she watched the tables being erected like shields. 

Good, she thought to herself, standing straight. They were taking her serious, which is what she wanted to see. It looked as if the tables that were being used were also ones that had been damaged due to rot and had been left for fire wood purposes. She had to contain her amusement, even in these circumstances, they were all still considerate towards Serenve’s feelings. Serenve would be sad if they used good tables. The soldiers still had ten minutes and she looked towards where Levi, Eren, Jean and Mikasa stood, the blonde boy had left them some time ago. A couple of the captains ran up to Levi to report something and he nodded. Eren said something to one of them and they saluted. Her eyes widened, one of the captains had saluted Eren. She couldn’t hold back the bright smile that spread across face at the sight she had beheld. And then her smile faded, as now the group she had been eyeing, all turned to look at her, with no mercy in their eyes.  
Oh my, Hange could feel her death was imminent. If this wasn’t a ‘drill’, she would have feared for her very life. But she didn’t show her uneasiness, they wouldn’t get her. She had a mission to see through, a true goal to accomplish. Her eyes looked over at Serenve, who still slept peacefully in the middle of the steel cage. This was all for her sake. It didn’t seem like it, but it was. Hange wasn’t going to back down. 

**= 3 minutes left=**  
Armin motioned for his team to stay low behind the tables. He was in charge of a dozen soldiers and they would be flanking the barrier first. This was just part of the plan that the others and himself had devised. Though it had been a group effort, the main ring leaders had been Eren and Levi. The pair had surprisingly worked well with one another. Their brainstorming had led Armin to several plans, but it was those two that had taken his many strategies and tweaked them for use. It had been Eren to rally everyone spirits, and it had been Levi to give out the orders. It hadn’t taken long for people to start saluting Eren and Levi both, this included the captains. This level of organization and teamwork, in such a short time, had truly stunned Armin. But it was really those two that he had marveled at most. Levi and Eren. 

**= 2 minutes left =**  
Incapacitation had been the right word. Though it was wooden, it was still a sword and one that Levi would use to its fullest potential. His entire squad was ordered to follow Armin’s command, while he stayed with Eren and the others. He had been impressed at Eren’s attitude, usually the kid’s hot head would get him into trouble, but it was clear that wasn’t the case here. He had even gained the respect of his fellow captains. He wasn’t use to acting without his squad, but when he had gone over the plan with Mikasa, Eren and the others in their team, he felt he didn’t need to worry. Their eyes never once revealed incompetency. Their expressions were serious and set on accomplishing their mission. Even Mikasa, who always glared at him every chance she could get, was working well under his commands and orders, not once giving him attitude. He knew she wouldn’t fail, he knew Serenve mean the world to her as well. His hand tightened on the hilt of his wooden sword, Serenve meant everything to him as well. 

Eren came up beside him, both now leant against one of the tables surface, shielded from the ‘bomb attacks’. Their eyes met. This was it. Though it was a ‘drill’, it still felt so real. They were brothers in arms, fighting against the ones who stole Serenve. Eren gave thumbs up, Levi noticing and hearing the two bracelets on his wrist clinking together. He looked at them and then at Eren, who had noticed where his attention had been. 

“Let’s give that back to her.” Levi said now, Eren’s eyes widening slightly in surprise, before a grin spread across his face, eyes filled with determination. 

“You got it, Captain.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

Hange raised up her hand, “St-“ her words were cut short. 

“ATTACK!” Armin’s voice exclaimed. Their job was to dismantle the barrier. Their forces pushed forward, shielding themselves from the ‘bombs’. Just as long as they did not get hit, they could continue forward. Once they reached the barrier, it wouldn’t care if they dismantled it or not. They were both the offense and distraction. 

The second team moved forward as soon as the barrier was hit. This team was led by Ymir, who made sure his team secured themselves over the barrier. They were the second distraction. It was already all out war and no one was holding back their punches. Though they weren’t aiming to kill, tempers were high. 

Hange was yelling out orders, pointing her wooden sword towards the rear flank, making sure that no one was able to come on the stage. She hadn’t expected that they would use flares or handmade smoke bombs. They had created all of this in just twenty minutes! “Watch the-“ she gasped as she heard a soldier next to her grunt in pain and her whipped to the side to see Mikasa and Jean, she looked to her right to see Eren and Levi come up the opposite side. “…Impossible…” 

“Eren,” Levi unsheathed his wooden sword now. “, go to Serenve. Hange is mine.” 

“Oh, the brave Knight is so valiant.” Hange unsheathed her own wooden sword. 

“We’ll secure your exit,” Mikasa told Eren, glaring at Hange, before Jean and her took off towards the end of the stage. 

Levi moved faster than Hange could have perceived, she knew how good this man was, but right now… He didn’t look human. She managed to block his assault, her feet sliding against the floor, as they now were locked in a battle of will, sword against sword. She growled now, she couldn’t back down now!

“Serenve…” Eren smashed the lock on Serenve’s cage with a rock he had collected from the ground. Throwing it aside, he climbed into the cage, starring lovingly at the girl who he was so glad was okay. Kneeling down, her picked her up gently, cradling her to his chest. “I got you,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “, your safe now.” He quickly started out of the cage, eyeing Levi and Hange’s fight. Both were really going at it, which was amazing. Eren had no idea that Hange could keep up with the Captain, let alone block most of his attacks. There was more to the doctor then she let on. 

“HE HAS THE PRINCESS!” a shout proclaimed from the soldiers on the ground floor and a resounding cheer echoed. “PRINCE EREN HAS THE PRINCESS!” 

“The Knight is still fighting!” another soldier shouted. “GO CAPTAIN!” 

“Eren,” Mikasa shouted. “, this way!” she was so glad that Serenve was safe. 

“Nice one,” Jean grinned from ear to ear, holding the ladder tighter, as Eren started down with Serenve still in his arms. “, careful now, your highness,” he snickered at the term, which Eren gave him a grumpy glare in return. As soon as the pair was on the ground floor, Mikasa and Jean followed quickly after. 

“Serenve!” Armin was at the groups side fast, face alight with joy at seeing Serenve safe. “Thank goodness,” he whispered, touching Serenve’s arm. 

Everyone now starred up at the stage, watching Levi and Hange continue to duel. It looked like an even match, but at the moment, it was clear who was winning. Hange was on the defensive. 

Levi held no mercy at the moment, and every swing of his sword, he knew he was destroying hers. He could see the wood splintering, and he continued his assault, over and over. She would try to switch the angles, but Levi didn’t allow her to. His was quick, he knew he was quicker than her and he refused to let her have any openings. Seconds later, her sword broke in two and Levi went in for the kill. 

His foot slammed straight into her chest, sending her sprawling across the stage floor, her body falling limp. The move wouldn’t kill her, but he knew it would hurt her like hell. His victory secured, the entire crowd floor erupted into a roaring cheer. 

“WE WON!” the soldiers exclaimed. 

“ALL HAIL PRINCE EREN AND PRINCESS SERENVE!” it was as if there was no end to the cheering, as fists were pumped into the air, hugs being given. “ALL HAIL CAPTAIN LEVI!” another deafening roar, people waving to Levi. 

Eren looked up at the Captain, who was staring down at Serenve, he could see how the man’s face soften considerably whenever he starred at her. He knew those eyes; they were the same eyes he looked at with Serenve as well. A man in love. Then why? Why did the Captain not take Serenve instead? Why did he choose to fight? Why did Hange set this all up? Why use Serenve? 

“We did it!” Petra pumped her fist into the air, laughing along with the others, as she threw an arm over Oluo and Gunther’s shoulders. Oluo chuckled heartily, drunk on celebrating. He wasn’t too thrilled on the cleanup, but this ‘drill’ had really been something else.

Levi looked towards Hange, who by now, was slowly sitting up, panting heavily. She shot him a weary smile, holding her side. There was a lot of things he needed to ask her. His gaze fell back on Serenve, who still slept peacefully in Eren’s arms, despite the noise surrounding them. His eyes then met Eren’s, who looked as if he wanted to ask him a question. It seemed they **all** needed some answers.


	20. Keeping It A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Is Not Pleased...

_You are far to kind._

_Please, watch out for yourself._

_Keep your promise, Serenve._

_I love you._ _You give me strength._

_Could you be able to follow this path?_

_**Serenve, I have to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer.  
Have courage, be strong and remember, be kind.** _

**Where there is kindness, there is goodness. Where there is goodness, there is magic.**

“Mama…” tears stung her eyes, as she drifted out of the fog that was her mind. Her eyes began to ever so slowly open, adjusting now to the light. When she was fully cognitive, her heart began to pound and she sat up. 

“Serenve!” Armin’s voice could be heard from her side. “Everyone, she is awake!” 

Serenve looked towards Armin, who had been placing medical supplies in a box. “Armin?” she whispered, so happy to see him, her smile grew. Tears still trailed down her face, as she now fumbled out of the bed, to embrace the boy, who was taken by surprise. 

“Serenve?” he frowned ever so slightly, concerned for his friend, but still held her in return. “Don’t cry,” he murmured, rubbing her back reassuringly. “, your safe.” 

“Serenve?” Mikasa’s voice could be heard now and Serenve looked over Armin’s shoulder, seeing Eren and Levi as well. 

“Everyone!” Serenve whispered, tears trailing faster down her face. 

“Don’t cry!” Mikasa was at her side, taking her from Armin’s arms, holding her tightly. 

“… Hange…” she whispered into Mikasa’s shoulder, holding the woman tighter. “Why did Hange attack me?” there was number of other questions she wanted ask, but that was the first thing out of Serenve’s mouth. The last thing she had remembered, before passing out, were Hange’s words and the fact the woman had attacked her. 

“Get the hell in here,” Levi muttered, starring at someone outside the room. Serenve pulled away slightly from Mikasa, who was glaring now at the door, she tensed when Hange, who looked as if someone beat her senselessly, entered the room. 

“Hange…” Serenve breathed, the woman looked horrible. There was bruise on her face, her lip was busted and she limped slightly. Releasing Mikasa, Serenve stepped a little closer to the woman. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh Serenve,” Hange hung her head. “, even after I did that to you, you still worry about me?” 

“…” Serenve looked around the room, seeing everyone stare death at Hange, even Armin looked angered, to the point of violence. Just what had transpired while she had been knocked out? She sighed now. While she had been passed out, a lot of thing had gone through her head. A lot of memories and a lot of things she had forgotten. One could say, she had tons of time to think. “It was my fault,” she now said, everyone’s eyes now focused on her, as if she had grown two heads. “, I, I didn’t tell anyone where I was going… I didn’t think about what I was doing. I should have told someone. These things are important. After everything that has happened, I have to be more aware of my surroundings. Hange,” she starred at the woman, head held high, back straight, she looked the very part of royalty. “, your words after you attacked me, I remember them. I remember them well.” 

“…” Hange was floored, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape in awe. 

“You were teaching me a lesson. One I will not soon forget. Thank you. From now on, I will be more aware, I will think twice on situations and act accordingly, so something like this does not happen again. But, you are wrong about one thing.” 

Hange frowned now, “What do you mean?” 

“You said, ‘You are far to kind. That will lead to your own ruin’. You are wrong,” Serenve shook her head softly. “, my mother taught me a very valuable lesson, that I have and always will to this day, believe in and follow. She taught me, ‘Have courage, be strong and remember, always be kind. Where there is kindness, there is goodness. Where there is goodness, there is magic.’ I will never stop believing in people, I will never let go of the hope that I know is still out there. I will never stop being who I am. If that leads me to my ruin, then I know it’s my fault,” her hands clenched into fists. “, because I didn’t try hard enough.” And then, she relaxed, a soft smile spreading across her face. “Thank you Hange,” she placed her hand over her heart. “, thank you so much. I had almost forgotten my mother’s words.”

Hange hung her head, her hand coming up to fiercely wipe at her eyes, “Ser, Serenve,” she sniffed. “, I’m sorry!” tears fell from her eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you!” she began to cry and her tears became violent sobs, as Serenve’s arms came around, embracing her, bringing Hange’s head to rest against her shoulder. “I’m sorry!” she wailed. 

The others all smiled at the scene before them, even Levi couldn’t help but forgive Hange at that moment as well. Serenve’s strong heart and forgiveness had opened their hearts as well. After a while, Hange’s wails began to settle and the woman righted herself, continue to wipe at her tears, as she starred at Serenve, who smiled warmly up at her. 

“You were right,” she wiped her nose, shaking herself back into the present. “, I was trying to teach you a lesson. And you caught on very well. It’s dangerous for you to be wandering alone, especially after everything that has happened. You are now in the cross hairs of danger, eyes are upon you, eyes that are not friendly. You are considered the pillar of hope to everyone, they whisper ‘princess’ for a reason. And Eren,” she looked towards the boy, who was surprised to be added into the conversation. “, you are her ‘prince’.” 

“Huh!?” he was taken aback by the doctor’s words. 

“You two stood on that stage and won over everyone. They know what you can turn into Eren and though they were reserved, they stood up and joined your side, because Serenve stood right next to you and held your hand. You two are a team, prince and princess. They see this, they see you two together, they know the bond you two share, they’ll follow both of you and their resolve will strengthen. This was another reason I did all of this. You realized that as well, right?” Hange looked over her shoulder at Levi, who leant against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. “That’s why you let Eren take Serenve out of the cage, why you chose to fight me.” 

“I’m no prince,” Levi muttered. “, I knew what you were playing at. I chose to fight you because I trusted Eren to get Serenve to safety, her safety is all that mattered. Making sure you didn’t get your fucking hands on her again was my job.” 

Serenve was confused on the conversation they were now talking about. A cage? Fighting? What had happened while she had been knocked out!? She looked to the others, whose expressions were all thoughtful. She looked to Levi, who met her gaze. 

“You are Serenve’s Knight,” Hange grunted. “, this is how people see you. You must never let anyone know of your relationship.” Her tone was serious, and Serenve’s face grew crestfallen.

“But why?” Armin was the one to ask. “That, that is just to cruel,” he shook his head, frowning. “, I don’t see why they can’t open up about their relationship.” 

“She is saying, Eren and Serenve are the targets, no one else,” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed. “, everyone else besides them, are just in the way. Hange wants it to remain that way. Levi is,” she clicked her tongue, not believing what she was about to say, but continued anyways. “, he’s strong. He would never let anything happen to Serenve. You saw him, he was a complete mess when he found out Serenve was gone. Our enemies would use that against us,” she looked to Levi, who had averted his gaze. “, if Levi is taken down, we lose someone very valuable to our cause and Serenve… Well, she would never stop crying.” Her eyes moved to Serenve, who already looked like she was about to cry. “So you see, Hange is right.” Her eyes were filled with sadness, for she knew how much this hurt the pair.

Armin sighed dejectedly, understanding now, “You are right,” as he lifted his head, a smile formed on his face. “, those two love each other so much, it’s kind of embarrassing.” 

Serenve looked to Armin, with a surprised expression, cheeks reddening. 

Eren laughed, “Yeah, your right,” he looked to Serenve with a goofy smile. Please smile again, he thought. “, man, you should have seen the Captain Serenve, he had massive bed head! His shirt was buttoned all wrong, even his fly was unzipped! He was a mess!” 

“Shut up!” Levi growled, eye twitching, as the group began to laugh. Though it was because of their jokes, that Serenve no longer looked sad, instead, when she turned to look at him, her beautiful smile was back on her face. His shoulders relaxed and his own stare softened. Though he didn’t like how everyone read him so easily, they were of course right. He hadn’t been in his right mind and his clothes had been disheveled. Had it not been for the others, he would have snapped, he was sure of it. Serenve was his everything, his morning, noon and night. His whole world now. People would call this a weakness, hell, not so long ago, he would have called it a weakness. But, he didn’t think that way anymore. No, not after falling in love with Serenve. Not after holding her in his arms. His love for her, made him stronger. She was his strength now. 

And then, Serenve was running into his arms and he excepted her, embracing her tightly to him. She was crying again and he chuckled softly, a hand caressing her hair. “Since when did you become such a cry baby?” he teased, receiving a soft punch from Serenve and he couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Well,” Eren sighed now, stretching. “, I don’t know about any of you, but I’m starving! We didn’t even get to eat breakfast!” 

“No thanks to someone,” Mikasa glared at Hange again, who laughed weakly.

“Please don’t hit me again,” the doctor pleaded lightly, having the proof on her face, that she did not want to get on the girls’ bad side again. If she thought Levi was scary, Mama Mikasa was on a whole other level. She thought for sure she was going to die from just one punch. 

“From now on, we have to do our part to make sure those two love birds don’t get caught,” Armin explained, standing. “, you two have to help out as well.” He chided to the pair, who were still locked in their embrace. “… Not even listening,” he shook his head, but smiled none the less. 

Eren laughed, wrapping an arm around Armin’s neck, “As prince, I order we go get some food now!” he raised his hand triumphantly, to which Armin couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

“I follow Serenve’s orders,” Mikasa said matter of fact, nose upturning. 

“Wait, what!?” Eren complained. “Why!?” he whined, shaking his fist at Mikasa.  
Hange was the one to laugh now, smiling at the trio. Serenve really did have some of the greatest friends. And she was really glad that Serenve counted as her a friend as well. Really glad.

~ _ + + _ ~

Eren had almost forgotten! He turned now, seeing Levi and Serenve exit the room they had all just left from. He didn’t want to bother them, they looked content just walking side by side. They weren’t allowed to hold hands or do anything in public, and he knew that had to suck for Levi. So interrupting them, sort of made him feel bad. His attitude had changed a lot; he could admit that. He never did loose respect for Levi as a Captain and a man who was practically a hero, but now, he could face the fact that Levi was a man, who was in love with Serenve. 

“… Serenve?” he wanted to give this back to her though. He could see her curious expression now, as she faced him, a smile growing on her face. She was so cute. He noticed Levi eyeing him briefly, before his hand came up to pat Serenve upon the shoulder, what came next, surprised Eren. 

“I’ll meet you two in the dining hall,” was all Levi said, before walking away with the others. Eren wasn’t expecting that at all and the man had only nodded at him, before just walking away. Was he giving them privacy? Just what was the Captain thinking?

“Eren?” Serenve came up to stand in front of him, head tilted slightly to the side, in a very adorable manner. She could always dispel his thoughts. “Is something wrong?” 

“You dropped this,” Eren lifted up his wrist to show Serenve the pair of bracelets. 

“Oh!” Serenve gasped. “I intentionally dropped that!” 

Eren’s eyes widened, “You did?” 

Serenve nodded, seizing his wrist in her hands, “I wanted you all to know what had happened. Surely someone would have found this. At the time, I didn’t really know what was going to happen. I, I was just scared. Really scared…” she looked to Eren, who met her eyes. 

“You told Hange that from now on, you’re going to be more careful,” Eren’s expression became more stern. “, that means no more going off alone. I, I don’t want something like this to happen again. I was scared to Serenve,” his hand came up to remove the ‘strength’ bracelet, taking her hand and placing it back on her own wrist. “, I don’t ever want to lose you. I love you too!” 

Serenve stepped into Eren’s arms and he instinctively embraced her, gently caressing her loose hair. This was okay. He was okay. Even though Serenve wasn’t 100% percent his, he was okay with that. All he wanted, was to see her smiling face every day and be able to at least hold her, or even touch her, once, no, twice each of those days. That wasn’t to selfish right? “Thank you, Eren,” Serenve whispered, resting her head against his chest. “, I love you too.” They stood in the silence of the hallway for sometimes, before Serenve finally lifted her head away from his chest, meeting Eren’s gentle gaze. She would never deny that Eren could always bring a smile to her face. He was always so sincere and honest, if only just a little stubborn at times. “Eren, there is still much on my mind,” she clutched at his shirt. “, this entire ordeal has really changed my views on a few things! I- “her words trailed away, as Eren placed a kind hand on top of her head. 

“Then, we’ll talk about it all with the others. I can tell you really have a lot to say. We’ll all listen to you,” his voice was kind and reassuring, and Serenve found herself smiling brightly up at him. “, but first, let’s go eat. I think I heard your tummy rumbling.” He chuckled when he saw a blush spread across her face. “, come on!” he took her hand, starting off with her. This was out of habit, he always liked to hold her hand. Realizing what he was doing though, he meant to release her, but was surprised when she reciprocated his touch, holding his hand in return. Just until the dining hall, he thought, he looked down at her, both of them sharing warm smiles. Just until the dining hall, he repeated again, like a mantra. Though his true wish, was that he wouldn’t have to let go of her hand… Ever. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Serenve hadn’t expected the dining hall to alight with life at her entrance. Soldiers waved and cheered at both Eren and her. Their faces were beaming with smiles and many, if not all faces were filled with content. Now, Serenve really was curious as to what transpired before she had awakened. She could see that a lot of soldiers held bruises and bandages. It looked as if a fight had broken out. The pair joined their regular group, Mikasa and Levi having made their food. It was the usual faces, but today Marie, Berk and Ymir decided to join as well. 

“I’m so sorry,” Berk continued to apologize, Marie practically killing him with her glare. It was then that Hange and Armin began to explain the morning drill and Serenve was completely floored. She starred at Hange with an open mouth, and the doctor smiled wearily, her head hanging in shame, as Armin continued to explain what happened. When someone actually says these things out loud, Hange thought, it really does sound horrible. 

“The Captain and Eren were super cool,” Marie now spoke, all eyes on her, as she absently tore off a piece of bread. “, I wish you could have seen them Serenve. Both took up commanding positions.” She smiled over at Eren and the Captain. “It’s great to know that we have both of them on our side,” her eyes shifted to Serenve. “, and to know that your safe.” 

“Yeah,” Berk nodded, agreeing with Marie. “, to be honest,” he struggled with his words, as he was sitting next to Eren, but he continued never the less. “, it scared the hell out of me knowing what you are,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “, but, this morning really… I don’t know, this morning just made realize that you’re not so bad after all, Eren.” 

Eren starred at Berk, he was both shocked and surprised at the man’s confession. He knew that there was a lot of people who feared him for what he was, but to hear someone actually come out and except him to his face, just made him speechless. Hange’s words floated to the surface of his mind and he couldn’t help but smile now, the woman may be mad as a hatter, but she sure knew how people worked. “Thanks,” he finally breathed. He felt Serenve’s hand touch his shoulder and he looked over at her, seeing her gentle smile. 

“No need for thanks,” Marie laughed, laying an arm on Berk’s shoulder, grinning goofily. “, it’s just how many of us feel now. You better take care of our princess,” her eyes narrowed. “, or we’ll hate you again, your highness♪” 

Eren cringed back at the intensity of Marie’s glare and nervously laughed, nodding in understanding. The rest of the group laughed however, save for Levi, who contemplated the conversation. It would seem Hange’s ‘drill’ really did receive the results she had intended. The woman had set out to accomplish a goal and he noticed in her battle with him, she had been serious in accomplishing it. He looked over at the scientist, who caught his stare and gave him a knowing smile. 

So, this was how things were going to be. Well, this is how things should be. His eyes fell on Serenve, who conversed with Mikasa, Sasha and Christie, her laughter melodious. His only regret, on the entire situation, was that he could no longer show his affection for Serenve outside their room or around others. As a man, he wanted those around to know who it was Serenve really belonged to. But now, that wasn’t possible. In order to keep her safe, he had to show his love, in secret. 

“I know it’s a cruel price to pay,” Hange had said while walking towards the Dining hall, Mikasa and Armin a bit ahead of them, out of ear shot. “, but this way… It helps both of you.” She had received nothing but silence, but she knew that he really was listening to her. It sucked, she knew that, they had just found one another, they had finally expressed their feelings and now… They had to hide their love away. It was cruel and it made her feel like shit, but, this was her own way of seeing that both were safe.

After a few minutes of the group bantering back and forth with one another, with Levi adding to the conversation every so often, Serenve cleared her throat, making the table fall silent. Her eyes were closed, clearly composing her thoughts before speaking. Levi settled his mug of coffee down, eyeing his little one with curiosity. For a while now it seemed as If she was struggling to find the right time to speak, she looked as if she had more on her mind and he was glad that she had finally found her moment. 

“With recent events to keep in mind, I deem it would be necessary to start a castle watch,” she opened her eyes to stare at Levi now, seeing how his lips upturned in an amused expression, which made her blink a couple of times in confusion. “, w, what? You don’t think so?” 

Levi shook his head, “Actually, I think your absolutely right. I was thinking of the exact same thing. The theft of our weapon materials was the catalyst. If you concur with my plan, then I shall make your wish a reality. The sooner the better actually,” he stood now, there was a lot of work to be done if there were going to implement castle watch. 

Mikasa spoke now, “I volunteer Captain, to be part of the watch,” she met Levi’s eyes, seeing his brow arch slightly. 

“Same!” Jean, Connie, Sasha and Ymir spoke up. 

“That’s a lot of planning,” Armin thought out loud. “, rotations, shift changes, blind spots and areas to actually watch. Dividing the work will be complicated to,” his lifted his gaze to meet Levi’s. “, I’ll help you with this Captain, I explored quite a bit these past few days. I know some areas that would benefit extra attention. I am also skilled in mathematics.” 

“Having Armin help you would be most beneficial,” Serenve implored, seeing Levi’s doubt to having another bother him while he worked. She knew how much he disliked having others surround him while he was focused on a task, but even she knew this was going to be very stressful for just one person. “, you said it yourself,” she continued, her voice soothing. “, the sooner the better.”

All eyes fell on Levi, who continued to stare at Serenve. Marie frowned, for the first time, she was really looking at the Captain. The expression he held, she had seen only a few times on others. Could it be? No, no way. Serenve and Eren were a thing! Right? She quickly looked at Serenve, seeing the same kind of expression, her eyes spoke volumes and any female who knew a thing or two about matters of the heart, could read her eyes so easily. Did Eren know? Did Serenve know? Maybe she was reading too much into it all. But, when Levi agreed with Serenve’s words, it didn’t come as a surprise. A man would do anything for the woman he loved, she thought. 

“You okay?” Berk nudged Marie, who looked out of it. Marie snapped out of her thoughts, starring at Berk, who gave her a concerned look. “Tired?” 

Marie shook her head, “No, I’m fine,” she looked back at Levi, who was now walking away, Armin following right after him. She looked back to Serenve, who was watching the pair leave the dining hall, a serene expression on her face. Marie cared for their little princess, somewhere along the way, Serenve had found a place in her heart. She hoped she wasn’t reading too much into things. If Serenve was in love with Levi and couldn’t tell Eren, then that was just sad. She knew Serenve was far to kind to break someone’s heart, so, she’d probably suffer alone. “…” she decided to push it from her mind, it was just going to give her a headache. But, she’d keep an eye out. If push came to shove, she’d talk to Serenve, or maybe Eren. She liked them both actually, they were really cute together. 

Marie really did hope; she was wrong about her theories.


	21. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is beginning to loose it...

Since Levi and Armin were working hard on the plans to organize a castle watch, Serenve got back to work on cleaning and preparing new rooms and areas around the castle. There was still much work to be done. The Survey Corps only had a little more than one hundred men and women in their unit, which was the smallest in all of the military. Needless to say, they needed more and more people. Serenve had found out that they were going to have another new recruitment, just like she and the others had. This time however, Erwin would not be there. But Levi would be and so would she. She would do her part to have new cadets join their cause. Even if it continued to paint a huge ‘X’ on her. She realized the risks involved, but gaining humanities freedom outside the walls, sounded like the best pay off ever.

“I have the sheets for the beds,” Christie jogged into the room she was currently sweeping, carrying a sizeable, folded pile of clean linen in her hands. “, I also took the liberty of washing our sheets as well. I placed them in your room, I hope you do not mind.” 

Serenve beamed at the girl, “Thank you so much!” now she felt guilty for neglecting her own room. Maybe she should spend a night or two in there. Now that Levi and her had to be careful on what they did in public, it would make sense to show people she was really sleeping in her own room. At first, she hadn’t really given it much thought if they were caught with one another, she was proud and happy of their relationship. However, things were much different now. Hange, and the others were right. If anything were to happen to Levi, Serenve thought, hand gripping the broom handle tightly, I’d die. 

“Serenve?” Christie frowned, seeing the aqua eyed princess space out on her. “Are you alright?” 

Serenve snapped out of her thoughts, hoping that her smile could cover her inner turmoil, “Yes! I was just thinking of how many other rooms I could clean today,” she was glad that Christie smiled again, though it made her feel even more guilty. 

“I’ll half this load with Sasha, we’ll cover the beds of the rooms we cleaned so far. Once we’re done, I’ll come back and help you sweep, mop and dust!” 

Serenve’s smile was genuine this time and she nodded to the blonde haired girl, “Thank you very much, Christie.” 

~ _ + + _ ~

For the most part, the pair worked separately, every once awhile would Levi ask a question that Armin would answer almost immediately, always keeping track with everything the Captain was doing. At random times, Armin would peer over at the man who sat a separate desk in the library, going over figures and numbers, while also making lists and schedules. They were not only working on the castle patrol schedule, they were also working on trips into town and supply runs. Then there was the new recruit assembly in the middle of the month, along with more drills. Even during drills there would have to be constant surveillance throughout the castle. Armin figured it was going to be an overwhelming task, he couldn’t believe the Captain wanted to do it all alone. 

Looking back at the Captain, he could see that not once did the man give off the vibe that he didn’t want to be here. The man had thoroughly thrown himself into his work, even though Armin was helping him, it felt like he was really doing about 25% of anything, and that was just organizing and doing a few lists here and there. Levi hadn’t memorized everyone’s faces, so Armin helped him that aspect, but other than that, the man hardly needed him. 

“…” Armin could see why Eren looked up to this man. Then there was Serenve, who had fallen in love with him, just out of the blue. That had really surprised him. And to find out Levi loved her in return, it sounded so absurd. 

“What?” Levi at first had taken to ignoring the blonde kid’s stares from time to time, he was use to people starring at him, but now it down right annoyed him that the kid hadn’t looked away in well over a minute. He eyed Armin, who realized he had been caught and continued to stare, meeting his steely gray eyes. 

“I, I was just thinking… How did you fall in love with Serenve?” 

Levi frowned, “What?” he fully turned now to stare at the boy. 

“The reason I ask, is because I know your twice her age and you’re not a bad looking guy, so it wouldn’t be hard for you to find someone else. Being an adult, it must have really weighed on your mind that she was so young and you weren’t. So how? How did you fall in love with her?” 

“…” this kid really nailed most of everything that had torn at him when he was thinking of Serenve in terms of affection. He already knew why he had fallen in love with her. There were many reasons he had. He didn’t think he needed to explain himself to anyone. 

“Even if you don’t answer me, it’s okay. I know you really do love her. It just… It just amazes me is all. I thought Eren and Serenve were defiantly going to get together, I was sure of it. But, whenever Serenve looks at you, it’s so much different than when she stares at Eren. She’s changing, and I know that’s because of you, just as she has changed you as well. I guess what I’m really trying to say, is that I’m really happy for both of you and… I just wanted to know how you were able to push aside all of those annoying things like age and responsibility and just fall in love with her.” I envy you. I want to become a man like that.

“… At first, I was greedy and wanted her by my side. But then, those annoying things as you said did come to mind and I ended up hurting her. I pushed her away and I regretted it, as soon as I did. I was going to let Eren and her be happy with one another, I told myself I was fine with just protecting her and seeing her smiling face from the distance. But… I found myself always coming back to thinking about her, trying to find her in the corner of my eye. She let me read a fairy tale and told me that impossible things could happen. She held out her arms to me, she gave me her love and her kindness. I am a man who doesn’t deserve anything she gives me, but she refuses to accept that. She is my life now, my everything. Love is to little a word for me to describe how I feel for her. It’s true, I said fuck it to everything around me and was selfish for just once in my life, and for that, I became the happiest man alive. 

Age is just a number kid and I still have plenty of responsibilities. Serenve and I both do. But, I learned that being selfish sometimes isn’t such a bad thing. I was told by an annoying doctor that I was hypocrite and that I should take my own advice of ‘you only live once’. I realized then, that I wanted to live this one life with Serenve.” 

Armin nodded mutely, in awe at the strong and steady gaze of the Captain, who never hesitated in his words, who spoke each sentence with raw emotion. There was probably much more, but he knew that this was all he was going to get for an answer. The Captain turned back to his work now, as if they hadn’t just been having a conversation and Armin turned back to his. Still in silent awe.

“Kid, I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Levi’s voice made Armin freeze, fearful he might grow silent if he moved or talked. “, but know this, I would have gladly resigned my position, or even go AWOL if had meant having Serenve in my life. Everything else besides her, will always come second now.”

~ _ + + _ ~

Serenve poked her head into the library, seeing Levi and Armin sitting at different tables, both engrossed in their work. It was a little after lunch, and in her hands she held two sack lunches. She wondered if she should get use to making these. Quietly entering the library, she made her way to Armin, setting down his sack lunch, to which Armin happily picked up his gaze, smiling. 

“Thank you, Serenve. I’ll finish this up and eat,” he began to start scribbling away again and Serenve could tell that he really was on roll. She moved over to where Levi sat and settled his lunch beside him, quickly looking around, before bending down and placing a soft kiss upon his cheek. To which he paused in his task and looked up at her, with a gentle expression. 

“Two cookies this time,” she kept her voice down, so that their conversation didn’t interrupt Armin, though he was a few feet away, he wasn’t that far that he couldn’t hear them. “, I know this is important, but please do not over work yourself,” she brought her hand out to cup the side of his face. “, we are not in a state of emergency just yet.” she teased. 

Levi took her hand in his, enjoying the feel of her warmth against his skin, before he brought his lips to kiss the inside of her palm, softly trailing kisses down to her wrist, his tongue teasingly licking the sensitive skin there, his eyes saw how her cheeks began to grow red, her eyes becoming glossy, as she bit her lip. She was getting use to these kind of touches, her body was responding, knowing exactly what it wanted. He saw how her eyes shifted to Armin and he slightly growled, knowing he couldn’t do very much of anything with the blonde kid in the room. “Thank you for lunch,” he murmured, releasing her hand, after kissing her wrist once more. 

“Mmm,” Serenve held her hand to her chest, her stomach fluttering, her skin still tingling. How did he continue to do that? All it took was for him to kiss her and look at her with his eyes, and she would turn into a frazzled mess. “, um, actually, there is one thing I wish to tell you. I, I think,” she knew he would probably not take this very well, but she had to be adamant. If people found out about them, it could be bad for Levi and she didn’t want that! “, I should sleep in my own room tonight.” Immediately she saw Levi’s jaw tense, his eyes narrowing.

“What?” he had heard her just perfectly, but he was already rejecting the idea.

Serenve could hear the anger in his voice, but she refused to back down, “I’m sorry, but it will be just for a few nights! Just so people can see that I am sleeping in my room,” should she say the other thing she was thinking about? It would be best to. “, I think I should also sleep with Eren agai-“ she heard his pen snap now and she jumped slightly, she knew he would never hurt her, but she also knew that the things she was saying to him were hurting and making him angry. But, already Annie had figured out she had been sleeping with Levi and someone today had mentioned how she stopped taking baths with the girls and they thought she was sleeping in. Someone was bound to knock on her door one of these days and she wouldn’t be in there, if that happened frequently, there was no way Mikasa could keep covering for her. “I’m sleeping in my room tonight, Levi!” she turned quickly and rushed out the library, Armin almost jumping out of his seat at her sudden haste to exit. 

“Serenve?” he called after, worry in his voice. He quickly starred back at Levi, noticing how his pen now laid in two pieces and his expression looked as if he had just swallowed something bitter. “Is everything alright?” 

“… Yes, get back to work.” Levi turned back to his desk. He refused to accept this. ‘I think I should also sleep with Eren again’. He clicked his tongue in frustration, hell no. He would not fucking accept this. For the rest of his time in the Library, the silence was utterly foreboding. 

~ _ + + _ ~

Mikasa helped Serenve pin her hair up, the raven haired woman was happier than usual, and the others who surrounded then in the baths could obviously tell. It had been quite a while since Serenve had joined them in the baths, they all had been bothering Mikasa about her whereabouts. It was coming to the point where Mikasa would end up giving them one simple glare and all would cower and shut up in fear. Serenve’s obvious absence had been affecting the raven haired girl as well. 

“Hmmm,” Sasha zoomed in real close to Serenve, who ‘eeped’ at the sudden nearness of the girl. “, you look different,” Sasha murmured, eyeing Serenve from head to toe. Mikasa glared at the woman, reaching to shove her face away, when Sasha reeled back on her own. “, not in a bad way! More like you matured!” she gave a thumbs up. 

“Oh?” Marie lounged against the wall of the shower, as she soaped up her arms. “Most likely spending some quality time with Prince Eren~.” The surrounding girls nearby all squealed, wanting to get in on the gossip. They also starred at Serenve’s body, which she now tried to cover with the small bath towel. Her face grew flustered, as all eyes examined her. 

“Your breasts look fuller,” Christie chimed, in awe, as she cupped her small A-cup ones. “, I’m so envious,” she added, pouting now. 

“They say they get that way, when they know the touch of a man.” Marie giggled, now exciting the girls, who began to beg Serenve to tell them the juicy stories. 

Serenve covered her cheeks, she was literally red as a tomato, remembering the events of the last night. It wasn’t Eren who had touched her like that, no, it had been Levi. He had kissed and sucked at her breasts endlessly, played and teased them, kneaded them and massaged. He had been so salacious with his actions and then… She covered her face, all the girls cheering as they saw this. 

“So something did happen!” now Marie was in awe, knowing that look anywhere. Serenve was remembering naughty events, she could just see it in the girl’s eyes. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Hanji chimed in, waving her hands to the girls, as if they were birds in a park, she was shooing away. “Nice to see you in the baths!” her hand came down upon Serenve’s head, a chipper smile on her face. Serenve was so relieved, she couldn’t help but smile in return to Hanji. 

“You’re not here to kidnap Serenve again, are you?” Christie eyed Hanji suspiciously, the scientist blanching at the question. 

“She wouldn’t try with so many of us here,” Sasha chirped, rubbing shampoo into her hair. “, that’d be asking for trouble! Especially with Mikasa watching.” 

“That’s the truth.” Marie smirked, eyeing ‘mama’ Mikasa, who was eyeing Hanji in return. 

“I’m pro princess! Honest!” Hanji laughed, setting herself down on a bath stool. She picked up a bar of soap, beginning to lather up a bath towel. Every so often, she would glance at Serenve, who cleaned herself, having Mikasa help her clean her back. Serenve had absolutely nothing to be ashamed about with her body, she was a beautiful specimen to behold, but Hanji could see how she was careful to keep her arms close to her chest and her legs closed as much as possible. How adorable. 

About ten minutes later, the small group began to dry and dress themselves. Christie eyed Serenve curiously. 

“What’s wrong, Serenve?” 

“… My clothes… I, I can’t find my clothes. Just my under garments.” 

Marie frowned, looking around now as well, “That’s strange. Who the hell would steal your night clothes?” which was just the tank top and shorts they usually wore. Her eyes narrowed as she starred at the closed doorway of the baths. “We would have heard someone enter. No fucking guy would dare steal your clothes.” 

“Here,” Hanji handed Serenve a robe. “, use this for now. You have extra clothes in your room right?”

Serenve nodded, taking the rob with a warm smile, “Thank you Hanji.” 

Mikasa eyed the woman with an air of suspicion. How convenient that Hanji just had that robe handy, for this very situation. Since when did anyone walk in with a bathrobe? She caught the doctor’s eyes, and Hanji simply smiled in return, a complete poker face. Now Mikasa was even more suspicious. Once Serenve had the robe on and tied the sash, the group started out of the bath area. They were all animated in their conversation, each girl parting ways as they neared their rooms, everyone saying ‘good night’ to Serenve, who in turned bade them ‘good night’ as well. 

“’Night Serenve,” Marie patted the girl’s head, waving now, as she entered her own room, which was right beside Serenve’s. Serenve waved, happy that Marie was becoming more and more assimilated into their group of friends. She hoped a lot more girls would become close friends with her. 

“Why are you still here?” Mikasa finally stated, her eyes narrowing on Hanji. “Your room is on the other side of the castle.” 

Serenve tilted her head slightly to the side now, curious as well. She didn’t mind at all if Hanji walked with them, the more the merrier, but it was odd that Hanji walked the entire way towards their rooms. “Was there something on your mind, Hanji?” she could assume that was the reason. Maybe she still felt guilty for what she did this morning. Serenve would just have to keep reassuring the woman, that everything was alright. 

“Actually, I just wanted to make sure that both of you were nice and safe tonight!” Hanji grinned like a Chesire cat. Mikasa crossed her arms in front of her chest, a dead panned expression upon her face. “I’ll check out both your rooms, make sure no one is planning to sneak attack you all!” 

“I can do that just fine.” Mikasa’s voice was like ice. Clearly she wasn’t falling for Hanji’s bullshit. The woman was obviously up to something. 

“I’m already here, so it won’t hurt.” Hanji was use to death glares, she got them a lot from Levi. 

“It’s a good idea to check rooms,” Serenve nodded to herself, hands clasped behind her back. “, okay! You can check mine!” 

“Well alright!” Hanji mock saluted and waltzed past Serenve, opening her door and peering inside, making it a point to have them see her turn her head from side to side, even looking behind the door and bending to check under the bed from her vantage point. Standing straight, she nodded and closed the door back up. “No baddies in there.” She chirped. 

“I want to check as wel-“ Mikasa’s arm was snagged by Hanji, who cackled like an idiot. 

“Time for your room, Mikasa!” she practically dragged the raven haired woman across the hall. “Good night, Serenve!” Hanji waved. 

Serenve blinked a few times, before she laughed softly, shaking her head at Hanji’s antics. She had no idea what had gotten into the doctor, but whatever it was, she was sure Mikasa was going to give her an earful. Waving to the two, she turned to walk into her room. She had made sure that one lantern laid lit, so that didn’t come back to a dark room. As she opened the door and stepped in, she reached up and undid the bun Mikasa had placed her hair in. Her silken mass of chestnut locks fell against her back, and she sighed softly, facing the door as she closed it behind her. 

This would practically be her first time sleeping in this room. It didn’t really feel like her room. “…” What was Levi doing? He was most likely very mad at her. But, if she had caved and stayed in his room, then, it would have shown just how little she cared about taking care of him. She wanted to show him that she could protect him as well. It would only be for a couple of nights, she couldn’t bear to be apart from him any longer than that. And just as she was about to turn around, Serenve noticed something different about her door. “A lock?” she frowned now, touching the newly installed latch. None of the other rooms held locks. The only rooms with locks were the captains’ rooms. 

“I put that up while you were enjoying your bath.” 

Serenve’s body froze, her breathe hitched and her eyes had widened like saucers at the sound of Levi’s voice. He was right behind her. No way! Hanji checked her room! She would have seen Levi!

“Turn around Serenve.” His voice was anything but nice, in fact, Serenve was now a hundred percent certain that Levi was indeed still angry. She steeled herself, slowly turning to face the man, whose eyes were less then gentle, his entire posture was aggressive and tense. “Not only do I not get to touch you, hold you, or call you mine in public,” he stood now, stepping towards her. “, I have to listen constantly to inane talk of both Eren and you, being cute together, being happy,” his hand snaked out and slammed against the side of Serenve’s head, making her jump slightly, her heart thudding against her chest rapidly. “, I was willing to overlook all of that, because at the end of the day, you would be in my arms at night, with me,” his other hand slammed against the other side of her head, encasing her with his body. “, but then, you come to me and say you want to sleep alone? And you want to sleep with Eren?” his face looked truly distraught and Serenve’s bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to spill forth. 

“Why would you say these things?” Levi placed his forehead against hers. “Do you want to make me go insane? Do you want to see me beg?” he whispered, his hands now coming to cup her head, tilting her face to meet his. “Please, please don’t take away my only time to hold you, to kiss you, to call you mine out loud.” 

“Levi…” tears trailed down Serenve’s face, as her own hands came up to clutch at his hands. “I, I, I just wanted to protect you. This was the only way I knew how to! I don’t want the target on me, aimed at you!” she shook her head, sobbing. “I couldn’t bare it if something were to happen to you!” she cried. “I don’t want to be away from you either!”

“Your such an idiot,” Levi brought Serenve into his arms, as she began to sob into his chest, her entire body shaking. “, don’t you remember that damn fairy tale?” his hand stroked her hair. “Overcoming the impossible, when one follows one’s heart. I would count myself the last person to believe in that shit, but I went along with it, because I wanted you in my life.” he brought her slightly back, so that he could view her tear stained face, her eyes red and moist. “I will go through hell itself and back, if it means having you in my life and keeping you there. I’m ready to face the impossible, Serenve. I don’t die that easily,” he gave her a weary smile. “, so please, don’t take away my nights with you, please.” 

“… I won’t,” she sniffled. “, I’m sorry.” Levi’s lips descended upon hers, practically crushing her into his frame, as he lavished her mouth with his tongue. He was both gentle and rough, making her moan and grow dizzy with heat. He broke their kiss, both starring into each other’s eyes. 

“I want to hold you, touch you and kiss you whenever and wherever I want,” he whispered harshly, seeing her surprised face. “, is that too much ask?” 

Serenve shook her head, “No,” she smiled now. “, I want that to. I just… I just don’t want anything to happen to you!” she banged her fists against his chest. “You may be the world’s strongest soldier, but you are human, Levi Ackerman!”

Levi smiled at this, taking one of her fists in his hand, kissing it, “From now on, let’s continue to do what we have been doing. If someone asks, then we be honest. I will never deny you are mine.” 

“Levi!” Serenve starred at him with a scared expression and Levi shook his head. “But-“ 

“I won’t, Serenve. Could you?” he gave her a forlorn expression now.

“…” Serenve’s eyes widened, and she lowered her head. “No, because I know how much it would hurt, to hear those words from your mouth.” She felt his lips kiss the top of her head. 

“Listen to your elders Serenve,” he teased, her head shooting up to glare at him, with puffed cheeks of indignation. “, listen to me when I tell you, it’s okay for you to worry, but when it comes to this, don’t.” 

“…” she wanted to talk back, she was about to, until he placed his hand upon her cheek once more. Her shoulders relaxed now, her eyes closing, as his thumb brushed the soft flesh of her cheek. “…Now you’re asking me to do the impossible.” 

“I am,” Levi agreed, smirking. “, can you not just obey your Captain?” his smirk boyish.

Serenve’s eyes opened, one eye brow arching, “As princess, I do not think you can so easily throw your weight around, Captain. My orders are absolute.” 

Levi’s smile grew wicked, “Is that right, your highness,” his voice grew huskier, as he now, with a little forced, pushed her against the door. Serenve could heard the click of the latch locking. “, you realize, as your Knight, I can override your rule if I dubth it so. Your protection falls on me,” his hands came out to caress her waist, fingers tracing down to her hips. His hands came up to untie the sash of her robe, never breaking eye contact with Serenve, whose cheeks had grown red. “, for your protection, your highness, never leave my side, always allow me to touch you like this,” his hands came around her naked waist. “, to hold you like this… And kiss you.” 

“…Okay…” she whispered, Levi kissing her once again, her robe falling to the ground, leaving her only in her underwear. And then she squeaked, as he picked her up bridal style, walking them towards her bed. “Ah!” she was dropped ungracefully on the mattress. “Hey!” she laughed, playfully kicking him, as he went about removing his shirt. Levi caught her foot once his shirt was thrown to the side, kissing her ankle, his tongue licking the flesh there, his hand tracing down her calf, teasing the flesh of her thigh. He could see how she bit her lip, he could see the wet spot that stain her panties, the lips of her pussy visible in this position. 

Levi couldn’t wait to enjoy her taste again, his dick was already getting hard thinking about it, pushing against the fly of his pants. “Take off your bra Serenve,” he saw her look of surprise and then her eyes averted away from his, shy. She slowly started to comply, as if waiting for him to tell her to stop. He could feel her body becoming much warmer, and he licked his lips as he saw how her panties were becoming even wetter. She was even more aroused, she liked being bossed like this? What a naughty princess he had.

She unclipped her bra and gasped as Levi snatched the material off of her, leaving her exposed. She immediately brought her arms to cover breasts. “No, Serenve,” his tone was firm. “, lie down, bring your hands above your head.” 

“… But…” Serenve could see that there was no room for argument in his eyes and she did as she was told. She was all the way exposed! “Please don’t stare so much, Levi,” she whispered. 

“Why Serenve,” his smile was seductive, voice husky, as he brought his body in-between her legs. “, your beautiful.” He began to leave soft kisses in-between her breasts, his tongue lapping the flesh there, teasing her. He cupped one breast in his hand, hearing her groan, as he began to knead the mound, enjoying the feel of her in his hands. His mouth descended on her other breast, tongue swirling around her nipple, every so often, his teeth would bite ever so gently down and she would cry out in both pain and pleasure, her hips bucking up on instinct. 

He could see she was already soaked, her juices coating the inside of her thighs. He moved away from her breasts, bringing his hands to peel away her panties, revealing her all to him. Damn, he didn’t bring any alcohol and he really wanted to fucking kiss her again after tasting her thoroughly. 

“Levi?” Serenve could feel him starring at her private area so avidly, she started to close her legs, only to have him keep them open, starring up at her with a grumpy expression. “… What’s wrong?” she whispered. 

“… I want to kiss you, after I taste you,” he muttered, blowing softly on her pussy now.

“Nnnn,” Serenve’s toes curled. “, it’s okay, I don’t mind,” she moaned, wanting him to touch her already, taste her. “, please,” she bit her lip to keep from crying out, as he began to trail his tongue in-between the folds of her pussy, his fingers beginning to work her clit. She had to remember she was still in her room and there were rooms on either side of her. 

Levi lifted his eyes to stare at Serenve, as she brought her hand to cover her mouth, he glowered at this, knowing why she did it, but not liking it regardless. The level of her loudness wouldn’t have been an issue if they were still in **his** room. He wanted to punish her a little more, he wanted to tell her to remove her hand, but that was to cruel, he was certain he would make her cry. So he decided to make her cry out in pleasure even more. He used his tongue to enter her, feeling around her tight opening, enjoying the way her juices flooded his mouth. He swirled his tongue, holding her down as she writhed and bucked, her muffled cries resonating in his ears. 

He couldn’t take the pressure building up in his dick, he was about to explode in his pants and they weren’t in his room. Cursing mentally, while still giving Serenve pleasure, he brought one free hand to undo the button to his pants, unzipping his fly, his cock springing out. In this position, he wouldn’t lose it and regret hurting Serenve. But damn it if his mind didn’t go straight to thoughts of ramming right into her and cumming inside of her. He gripped his dick, stroking himself as he continued to tongue Serenve. Filling her with his seed, over and over. He didn’t think his thoughts could get so fucking primal, but damn it, the thoughts of cumming into her and making her pregnant with his child, made his cock throb, until it hurt like a bitch. He squeezed his dick harder, stroking harshly.

“Le, Levi,” Serenve slowly removed her hand, turning her gaze towards him. It was so erotic to see him at this angle, her legs spread wide open, his head between them, licking, sucking and biting her most private area. “, uhh, nngh,” her eyes slightly widened as she saw that one of his arms was touching something below him. Was he touching himself? “, Levi,” she wanted to see, she really did. She wanted to do something for him. “, le, let me hel, nngh, help you!” she brought her hands to his head now and he paused in his ministrations, his tongue lapped at her clit once more, making her bit back her moan, as he lifted his head. 

“Help me?” he could see where her eyes were now focused and he jaw tensed. He didn’t think he was being so obvious; he didn’t want her to see him do this. His plan was just to make her cum along with him, and then he’d zip himself back up. But her eyes were pleading. “Sere-“ he was about to refuse her. 

“Please, my Knight,” Serenve gave him a gentle, alluring smile and Levi’s dick twitched in response. She was sitting up slightly on her elbows now, her legs still spread open, pussy dribbling with a mix of her juices and his saliva. He swallowed the damn lump in his throat and stood now. He watched as her eyes widen in awe, as she now saw his fully erect, hard penis. He knew this was her first time seeing one, so he let her take her time in examining him. This was the first time he even let a girl see this much of him, most of the time the sex was one-sided, and he never came in any of them. He was experiencing a lot of firsts with Serenve as well. He wanted her to look at him, it made him feel good that she liked what she saw, and when the day came when he finally took her virginity, he couldn’t wait to fill her to the brim. 

“Serenve,” Levi brought his hand to his dick, stroking it once again. “, do you want to touch me?” 

“Eh?” Serenve was surprised by the question, enthralled at watching Levi stroke himself. She quickly raised her gaze to meet his. “… Can I?” this whole time Levi had taken the reigns in bed. She didn’t mind at all, Levi knew what he was doing and she didn’t. But, it did make her sad that she couldn’t bring him pleasure like he did to her. Now, he was saying it was ‘ok’ to touch him. She didn’t want to waste this chance. 

“Yes,” Levi took a deep breath. “, but I have to guide your hand. If I’m not in control, I **will** lose control,” he didn’t let his eyes waver from hers. Serenve could tell he was utterly serious about this. 

_“-I want you so badly and I’m no fucking saint.”_ Serenve nodded her head, remembering his words It was as if she was undergoing a mission right now and she would not fail him. Extending her hand out so that he could take it. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest, as he now guided her hand towards his penis. She slightly tugged her hand away, a little scared and nervous. Levi slowed his pace, meeting her eyes so that he could tell if she was still willingly to do this or not. Fuck, even he wasn’t sure if they should do this or not. He felt her hand relax again and he knew she wanted to go forward, he slowly let her hand come to touch his dick. He furrowed his brow in concentration now.

“…” Serenve let her fingers touch his hard organ, her mouth opening in awe, as she felt it pulse and twitch beneath the pads of her fingers. She looked up at Levi, noticing how his eyes were now closed, brow knitted in deep concentration, jaw tense. She wanted to touch him more, she wanted to hear his moans and sounds of pleasure. She slicked her hands along the tip of his dick, noting how white pre-cum leaked from there. This was semen, she thought, still in awe. She grew bolder and rubbed her thumb across the tip, her fingers going around his length at the same time and stroking as much as she could reach, which wasn’t much because he held wrist tightly. But she felt so good when she received a reaction from him, a slight groan from deep in his throat, so she must have done something really nice.

“Nnn,” Levi opened his eyes, starring at Serenve, who looked as if she wanted to touch him even more. “, no,” he shook his head, this was no good. 

“But,” Serenve pouted, this wasn’t fair, she barely got to hear him at all. “, Levi,” she didn’t care if she was whining at this point, she really wanted to touch him and he wasn’t letting her. She could see his eyes narrow now and she quickly grew quiet. 

“I told you that I would wait until you ask me to take you,” his voice was low and firm, and he now he slightly leaned over her, Serenve’s breathe hitching as she felt his penis brush against the inside of her thigh. “, you’re making it hard for me to keep that promise, Serenve.” As his face was practically centimeters away from her, his breathe brushing against her lips, she could now see a feral smile grow upon his face. “Serenve, do you want to cum together?” 

“…” his chest was upon hers and she could feel his body reverberated against her as he spoke. She nodded mutely now, entranced by his voice and eyes. “Yes,” her eyes widened as she felt the tip of his penis rub against her entrance, the wet noises it made, making her cheeks burn red. “, ungh, Levi,” she grew scared, body tensing at the feel of the head of his cock at her entrance, he was far too big and she wasn’t ready for that! Was she? She didn’t know! 

“Sssh,” Levi soothed, his hand caressing her side gently, as his other hand took his dick, continuing to swirl the tip against her entrance, the juicy noises it made making them both dizzy with lust. All he had to do was push forward and he would be inside that tight heat, having it envelop him and finally marking her as his own. He teased her gratuitously, he was teasing himself at this point and was he was oh so close to just going ‘fuck it’ and taking her. But he was stronger than that, and he thus slid his dick against the lips of her pussy now, slicking himself fully with her honey. 

“Mmmm, ahhh,” Serenve couldn’t control her moans anymore or how loud she was being, she could feel Levi’s dick sliding up and down her womanhood, feel it pulsing and twitching, her own juices were spilling out, making sloppy wet noises, that filled the room, echoing around them. “, nnnn, ahh, Levi,” she was lost in pleasure and moaned loudly, as he now took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking languidly, his tongue swirling against the nipple, giving it ample attention. 

“Mmm, you being too loud Serenve,” he teased, popping his mouth from her breast, he could give a shit who was listening to them. He could see her try to hastily cover her mouth, but he wasn’t having that, as he caught both her wrists in one hand and placed them above her head, moving faster in and out of the folds of her pussy. Fuck, he was almost there and he could feel she was too. 

“Levi, Levi,” Serenve whipped her head from side to side, struggling in his hold. “, nnngh, please, release me!” she whimpered, wanting to cover her moans, wanting to keep quiet. 

“Cum for me Serenve!” Levi wanted to hear her cry his name as they came together. 

“Nnnnn, mmmm,” her eyes met his now, as her breasts bounced at the rocking motions he was now creating with them, she was lost now to the heady sensation, she was so close on the precipice. “, ahhh!” tears fell from her eyes, as she cried out in pleasure, mind going blank. She could hear Levi grunt and feel him tremble, as he as came along with her. She felt warm fluid land on her stomach, coating her flesh. She breathed heavily, body slightly trembling, as she rode down from her high. 

Levi breathed heavily as well, gently releasing her wrists, as he stared down at her coated belly, seeing his semen covering her. The scene was making him hard again, the sight of her dirtied and covered in his semen, panting, legs still spread apart wantonly. He had to start thinking of fucking erection deflating thoughts or else, he really was going to hurt her. 

“Mmm, Levi,” Serenve moved wearily, sated and feeling slightly sore. “, I love you.” She raised her hand out and he took it, kissing the inside of her palm, bringing her hand to his cheek. 

“I love you as well, my Serenve,” he whispered, smiling softly at her. He could see how she was drifting in and out of sleep. This was a good thing, knowing she was tired, made it easier to get rid of his hard on. She looked so fucking adorable now. “Come on,” he chuckled softly, closing her legs, hearing her groan in displeasure at being moved. He bent to pick up his shirt, wiping her stomach clean. 

“, Serenve,” he shook his head, still smiling, discarding the shirt to the side. “, get under the covers, or I will spank you.” He did mean it as a form of punishment, but his dick and mind still jumped at the naughty undertones that idea held. However, sadly, Serenve only saw it as a punishment, as she obeyed hastily, with a slight pout. He had to remind himself that there was a lot to teach his little princess. There was no need to rush, though. He moved to turn out the lantern, the only light now was from the tiny window above her bed. 

“This will be the last time you sleep in this room,” he spoke, moving under the covers with her, pulling her body into his side, kissing the top of her head lovingly. “, I’ll wake us up early so that we can both take baths.” He smoothed his hand down her hair, enjoying how his fingers could run smoothly through the silken strands. He took note that she was already fast asleep, her entire body curling against him, her arm wrapped around his chest. “My Serenve,” he whispered. “, good night.”


	22. A Growing Army For Princess Serenve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIkasa will always be there for Serenve... Always.

Levi entwined their fingers together, bringing her hand to his lips. They were snuggling. Just blissfully snuggling with one another, no words needed. They had both woken up together, and had stayed quiet, needing no words as both embraced and gently caressed, touched one another. Serenve rested her head against Levi’s chest, her eyes slowly closing, as she was lulled by the sound of his heartbeat. 

This man, she thought, I love so very much. When was it, that I first started to like him? 

“The first time we met, before the court room, I thought, what an insolent brat,” Levi smiled now. “, you completely ignored orders and waltzed right into the court room. And yet, even when I was thinking of punishing you, your words… They made me act differently.” 

“Heh,” Serenve raised her head, meeting Levi’s gaze. “, I thought, what a scary man. Does he always glare like that? I wonder what he is thinking? He can’t be all that bad, can he? Despite your orders, I not only wanted to save Eren, I wanted you to understand our plight. I think, no, I was talking to you. I may have not focused on you, but my words, they were trying to convince you to help us. You may have looked scary, but deep down, I knew you weren’t a bad person.” She brought her hand to poke his nose. “Now, your just adorable.” 

“…” Levi brought his hands to ruffle her hair, Serenve laughing as she was assaulted. 

“Levi!” she giggled, trying to swat his hands away. When he finally let up, her hair was so tussled every which way and he couldn’t help but chuckle, seeing her very familiar grumpy pout. “Oh ha, ha,” she stuck her tongue out, trying to fix her hair. 

“A supply run is needed today,” Levi spoke, helping Serenve fix a few loose strands. “, did you want to go into town?” at this, Serenve immediately perked. 

“Yes, that sounds like fun! Will you be going?” 

“I had planned to, yes. The castle watch is being implemented today, I already assigned Hange and Gunther to start the detailing. Early morning and night is what concerns me the most, we can’t afford soldiers in the late morning and afternoon.” 

“… If we were to get more troops, we could.” Serenve murmured, laying her chin on his shoulder. “I am already planning ahead for that.” She could sense his silence was intentional. He knew what was coming up in a couple of weeks. He knew that she would go out on that stage and do exactly what Erwin had done for them, except this time, she would be declaring war against their ‘invisible’ enemy. 

“I cannot stop you,” Levi spoke, squeezing her closer to his side. “, but I will be right beside you the entire time.” his face was set in a frown now. “The slaying of our captured Titans, our stolen supplies…” 

Serenve closed her eyes, “I know, I know Levi,” she whispered. “, it will only escalate from here. I am ready,” she slowly opened her eyes. “, I am.” 

Levi kissed the top of her head soothingly, “As am I, my Serenve,” though he despised knowing Serenve was going to be the center target of every bastard wanting to keep their fat asses nice and comfortable, he also knew that keeping Serenve away from accomplishing not only her goal, but the goal of her friends, would be cruel and selfish of him. He would protect her; he would keep her safe. She was his life now; she was all that mattered. 

A resounding knock on the door made both occupants jump slightly, before the door knob began to rattle violently. It was still too early for soldiers to be up. Levi narrowed his gaze, stepping out of bed first. Serenve grabbed his wrist, shaking her head. They were in her room after all, even if he were to get the door, how would he explain to the other person why he was there? Especially half naked!

“Tch,” Levi glared at the door, who the hell was trying to get into Serenve’s room? 

“… I know you’re in there…” Mikasa’s voice seeped into the room, like a winter chill and Serenve brought the sheet to her chin, eyes widening in fear. “Open the door.” The door knob rattled again. “Captain.” 

Levi sighed outwardly, unlocking the door, face impassive as he met with Mikasa’s narrowed gaze. Though she was interrupting their time together, he figured it was best the raven haired girl showed up when she did. Serenve needed another bath after all. He’d prefer her back in his own bath, but he suppose that was asking too much at the moment. Leaning against the door frame, he gave Mikasa a smug look, the girl gritting her teeth at him. “She needs another bath.” 

“…” Mikasa’s hands clenched into a fists, she shoved past the man to stare at Serenve, who gave her a sheepish expression over the bed sheet. “Tch,” looking over her shoulder, Mikasa gritted out her next words. “, if you leave now, no one will see you. I unlit two of the torches on purpose, you can use the shadows as cover,” grabbing up Serenve’s discarded robe, she tossed it to Levi. “, go.” 

Levi took one last look at Serenve, who waved shyly at him, still hiding behind the bed sheet. His eyes moved to Mikasa, he didn’t feel like an argument, but he would make sure to remind the girl that Serenve was his and she was going to stay in his room from now on. Leaving the room, he heard Serenve faintly say ‘… don’t be mad at him, Mikasa’. 

= _ + + _ =

“You’re not going to like this,” Hange had hung outside of Levi’s room for close to an hour, making sure to catch the man the moment he waltzed out of his room, showered and freshly clothed. She noted how his shirts held a small emblem sewed into the breast of his jacket, if one looked close, the emblem was that of a C and A on top of one another. Also there were different crafted buttons adorned on his jacket. Adorable!

Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest, it was a knowing sign for Hange, since the woman continued to talk. She was right. It wasn’t news he was liking at all. In fact, he was quite livid. But then again, he was expecting something like this to happen. 

“Gather the other captains,” Levi ordered. “, I’ll go and retrieve Serenve.” 

“Bring Eren as well!” this made Levi pause, shooting an annoyed expression at her, over his shoulder. “You know why.” She gave him a matter of fact look, which just further pissed him off, but Levi said nothing else, as he continued down the hallway. Sighing, Hange rubbed one of her shoulders. Already things were becoming complicated. It was much too early to throw in the towel however; things were just getting started. Even though their enemies had a head start on them, they weren’t about to let them claim anymore victories. “Alright then,” cracking her neck now, along with cracking her knuckles, Hange Zoe made a beeline in gathering the other captains. 

= _ + + _ =

After the soldier finished with his report, the room fell into hushed silence, everyone deep in contemplation. Serenve sat at the end of the long table, beside Eren, who didn’t look very pleased with any of what the soldier had said. Everyone looked as if they had swallowed a bitter pill. Pursing her lips now, Serenve folded her hands upon the table. 

Early in the morning, a carrier soldier had arrived, delivering with him only two rolled parchments, one of which held a devastating blow to their regime. They were in need of supplies, but it would seem, as explained in the note, that the military would be rationing certain supplies, for at least a month. This included gas, food, even medicine. The supplies that were stolen just the other day, supplies that consisted of extra wire for their gear and machine parts, were also not available thru government means. 

“… Even if we were to get new recruits, with this, we wouldn’t even be able to feed them.” One of the captains raked a hand through his hair. “How can they do this to us?” 

“What if we all happen to get sick?” another captain shook his head. “I checked our medical supply, we’re in need of stock. Not desperately so, but… This is bad.”

“Training is out,” Hange crossed her arms in front of her chest now. “, we’ll be wasting supplies if we train.” She snorted. “Not to mention the supplies we waste if someone gets hurt while training.” she rolled her head back. “When Commander Erwin’s away, the fuckers come out and play~~.” 

“Then we shall play.” Serenve said with a graceful smile. The entire room settled their gazes upon her. “It is rather frustrating and sad to read that our regime’s future is being jeopardized by this horrible news. Given we are the only regime with ‘ration cuts’ should be clear evidence to those still on the fence, about whether or not the military cares for the destruction of Titans and the well-being of humanity.” She looked around the room slowly, seeing both thoughtful and enlightened expressions. “My dear friend Armin read quite a lot on the rules of the military, while in the training camps. Some of what he read, he divulged to me. One particular paragraph that stood out to me in the many books he read out loud, stated that regimes of the military can receive supply goods from civilian volunteers. Whether it be medical, metal, wood, clothing or food. 

It concerns me if we were to drag in civilian suppliers willing to place their names on tickets for us. After all, we cannot always be there to protect them from a backlash, that would most likely follow.” She was playing chess in her mind and Serenve made sure to always think not one, but two steps ahead. “However, our uniforms can come off and when they do, we look just like civilians, do we not?” her smile was gentle, as her words sunk in throughout the room. 

Levi’s eyes darkened, at that moment, he just wanted to ravish Serenve against the fucking table. He knew exactly where her train of thought was headed, when she had brought up civilian suppliers. It wasn’t really something the military did, in fact, nowadays it was pretty fucking rare. It was now pretty apparent how much the military, their regime in particular, was indebted to the royals and their charity of throwing money their way. Now of course, the royals felt threatened and suddenly, money was scarce.

“I suggest we send a small team in the town to gather supplies from a willing supplier. However, this team will be wearing civilian attire and in so doing so, will be filling out tickets with their names, after, acquiring a job license from said supplier. This is a loophole that Armin found in yet another rule book. It states, a solider in the military, no matter his/her affiliation to a group, can acquire another job, only if it does not interfere with his/her duties.” 

“THAT’S GENIUS!” one of the captain’s roar, soon, the whole room began to agree, their expressions becoming much livelier. 

“And so,” Levi sat back in his seat, legs casually crossed, as he eyed Serenve from across the table. “, who do you suggest for this team?” he was enjoying seeing his Serenve take charge, holding everyone in rapt attention. She sat straight, her head held high, her eyes clear and vibrant. She truly was a vision to behold. Could she really be royalty? It was very possible. After all, there was no paperwork affiliated with her background. He knew the names of her parents, but there was no paperwork on either of them as well. He hadn’t meant to pry so much, but his curiosity had bested him. Now however, he could ask her. But… What if she asked about his background?

“Given that you, Captain Levi, have over seen the stock quantity and lists of materials, it would make sense that you are given a position on the team. Not to worry however,” this would make sure their plans from this morning fell through. “, I myself volunteer to go with you on this endeavor.” She smiled sweetly and could tell by Levi’s expression, that he was smiling on the inside as well. “Bringing a small army for this task is not something we can afford at this moment. The implementation of the Castle Watch is already in effect. Gunther and Hange are of course the starters for this, so they must remain here. Removing soldiers from the lineup that continues after that, will but us at a disadvantage, given we are trying to make sure thefts and or vandalisms do not happen again.

Given this, I believe it is only necessary to bring just two other soldiers along with us. This way we have two wagons that can sustain an abundance of cargo, along with four or perhaps even six extra horses. I looked at the schedule for today’s Castle Watch, and two of the soldiers I volunteer have not been written for duty. That would be Marie and Jean.” 

Eren’s jaw clenched, he had wanted to go into town with Serenve. He didn’t find it surprising that Levi was going along with her. He refused to let it show how painful it was to know those two were bonded in a way that he wanted to be with Serenve. They were sharing in secrets, they were together in not only in mind, but body too. So lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice Serenve looking to him as she talked, a gentle smile on her face. His eyes met hers. 

“I have every confidence that in my absence, Eren will look after the castle. He is after all, the Prince.” a soft mirth of laughter erupted in the room, a few of the captains even nodding in agreement. “I have faith in all of you as well,” she looked towards the entire table now, at every face seated around. “, protecting this castle, its occupants and valuables falls on all of us. It is not a solo mission. Unity is of utmost importance. It may sound naïve, especially when spoken from someone of my age, however, think of the difference of what an army can do, compared to one individual. We are aspiring to conquer the same goals,” she made sure her eyes made contact with every person in the room. “, it is one of my hopes, we conquer it, together.” 

= _ + + _ =

Mikasa eyed a couple of women soldiers whispering amongst themselves, sometimes they would look towards her, hesitant to approach, but Mikasa could clearly tell that the women were desperately wanting to ask her a question. She wasn’t use to gossip, she wasn’t use to being social with any others, besides the usual suspects, but Mikasa really wanted to know what they were whispering about. If it had anything to do with Serenve or Eren, she needed to know.   
She made herself look approachable, at least, tried her best to make herself approachable. Apparently it worked, because the two women decided to walk right up to her. Now Mikasa could see that one of them was roomed right next to Serenve’s room, and the other was right across from her own door. She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes in a glare, Mikasa already had an idea on what this was going to be about, no thanks to their brilliant Captain. She really wanted to strangle that man. 

One day, one day she would. 

Marie was working not that far away from Mikasa, she had noticed the women before the raven haired girl had, only because those particular women were being more annoying than usual. “…” Marie wasn’t deaf, and she sure as hell didn’t go to bed early, so she had well been awake for most of the night. Her room, was right next to Serenve’s. Now, their room walls weren’t sound proof, but they were also not paper thin. Marie really hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, she had tried her best to do something else while in her room, but it had been so very hard not to hear what was happening in Serenve’s room. Their young princess had defiantly been… Naughty, last night. 

“You have to know if Serenve and Eren are going at it?” one of the women candidly started, Mikasa not flinching at the bait. “I was completely surprised that our little Princess is-“ 

“Hate to burst your bubble, but that was Burke and me,” Marie couldn’t watch this anymore. She didn’t really like others knowing of Serenve’s business, but it wasn’t just that. Serenve might not have been with Eren. And if she hadn’t been with Eren, and if Eren were to find out about this scandalous rumor, then for sure, it would break the boys heart. She was of course on Serenve’s side on this matter. “, we accidently burst into little Serenve’s room in our,” she cleared her throat, eyebrows waggling up and down. “passion. I can get pretty loud,” she shrugged. “, sorry! Serenve went to my room when she realized that, uh, her room was being occupied. I apologized of course! Received an earful from this girl though,” Marie laughed, playfully shoving Mikasa, who played along, grumpily starring at Marie. 

“Ugh,” the two women looked both disgusted and disappointed that their gossip was all for naught. “, geez Marie, stop being such a dirty slut,” they laughed and waved, hurrying to finish their duties. 

“…” Mikasa could see Marie was waiting for the two women to disappear around the corner, and when they did, the girl’s gaze turned back to her. “Gossip isn’t pretty. They don’t mean no harm, but Serenve’s business behind closed doors, is well, her business.” 

“Yes,” Mikasa nodded, surprised by Marie’s words. Mikasa barely knew this girl and although Marie had a crude way of speaking, she was impressed by how level headed she was. “, this won’t happen again.” For one, Serenve would be sleeping with Levi from now on. 

“We could always change room assignments for Serenve,” Marie offered, not knowing all the details. “, that way she gets more privacy. But… That could also be dangerous.” Her lips pursed. “Having her all alone in a wing by herself,” she murmured. 

“We’ll think of something,” Mikasa could see genuine concern on the girl’s face. Only Serenve could have that effect on a person, at this, Mikasa couldn’t help but smile. 

**= _ + + _ =**

“Heh heh, I rummaged around in that dumb storage room and found even more neat surprises!” Sasha was more animated then usual and Christie was quickly becoming her sidekick. Both girls were both bouncing around one specific room to which they had dubbed ‘Serenve’s wardrobe room’, whilst Serenve watched them point at various boxes and take and remove certain items. Already Sasha and Christie were setting up mirrors and furniture to make the room regale and homey. Serenve was extremely impressed and touched, that both girls had gone out of their way to conceive a room such as this, for her. Though it did look as if both girls were receiving pleasure and enjoyment in being given permission to dress her up.   
Mikasa entered the room, arching an eyebrow at the change of interior, she was just as impressed. Her eyes met Serenve’s, who gave her warm smile, which soon faded, when she realized Mikasa was angry. The raven haired girl’s expression was less than thrilled with the turn of events and she was soon standing in front of Serenve, with arms crossed in front of her chest. Sasha and Christie sensed the mood and remained quiet, eyeing one another silently. It was never a good thing to interrupt Mikasa when she looked ready to kill something. 

“Why did you not assign me to go with you?” this was the first question Mikasa asked, growling slightly in a mix of anger and disappointment. “You’re not even going out there with Eren, or Armin! Why!?” 

“I realize my choices disappoint you Mikasa, but are you implying that those I did choose, are not reliable?” 

“…” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and she looked over her shoulder at the two girls, who jumped at the attention. Both quickly excused themselves, quickly shutting the door behind them. Mikasa turned her gaze back to Serenve. “Of course I don’t think that. But I would feel more comfortable if one of us joined you!” she threw her arms up, clearly frustrated. 

Serenve folded her hands in front of her, following Mikasa with her eyes as she began to slowly pace, “Mikasa,” the raven hair girl paused in her pacing. “, Eren, Armin and you will forever and always be my family, my dearest friends. The three of your opinions matter the most to me, as you all already know.” 

“… Of course…” Mikasa couldn’t stay angry when Serenve talked so calm and sincere. Her smile was gentle and understanding. 

“I consider this castle, ours. We may be part of the military, but as it stands, revolution is not that far away. In fact, I see it somewhere in the horizon,” pursing her lips, Serenve was now the one to start to pace, walking towards the window, opening the shutters to let more light pour into the room. “, and oh, that horizon is grand, yet, scary. You’ve seen it, it’s beautiful, especially when the sun hits the hills, in just the right way, but the ugliness is festering at its sides.” She looked to Mikasa, who stepped up beside her, starring out the window as well. 

“You’re thinking too far ahead,” Mikasa looked distraught, not wanting Serenve to see that horizon. Not yet, no, Mikasa wasn’t ready for Serenve to see it.

“I have too,” Serenve frowned. “, I accepted this responsibility, in front of you all! You know firsthand, that I did not it accept lightly! I will not be naïve and think that with time, everything will work itself out. As we speak Mikasa, our enemies our making up plans, diverting their resources away from the Titans, and onto **us**. Us, the men and women fighting to win back our freedom! It’s despicable and saddening at the same time! I have now put all these men and women in danger, and it must be me, who leads them to safety.” A soft sigh, Serenve looked back out the window. “This castle is our home now. Everyone’s home, and homes must be a safe haven, for everyone. It is large, filled with plenty of rooms, storage space, training grounds and escape routes. It’s our fortress, or, it will soon be one. You, Eren and Armin have realized that already, right?” 

“Yes,” Mikasa breathed, looking to Serenve with solemn eyes. She was no idiot, nor was Eren and Armin. It was clear that the decisions Levi and Serenve were making, were to fortify the castle at this point. Two incidents already were more than enough to understand that their enemies were not going to sit and twiddle their thumbs waiting for their cushy seats to vanish. Serenve had stood on that stage with Eren and not only proclaimed, but reminded everyone just what it was they were fighting for. The scouts now turned towards **her** for guidance, leadership and new found hope. This was real, and Serenve was right in the center. “… It’s, just now sinking in…” it should have sunk in days ago, but hearing Serenve talk so forwardly about it all, just made it that more realistic. 

There were people out to kill her, to take her life, snuff her from existence. And she had accepted a role like that, for the sake of all humanity. They were not only fighting the Titans, they were fighting their own kind, and their own kind was by far worse, then the Titans. That was fact. One Mikasa knew all to well. 

Serenve lifted her hand and placed it upon Mikasa’s shoulder, squeezing gently, “It still is for me as well,” she whispered. “, truly. “they shared smiles, Mikasa bringing her own hand to cover Serenve’s. 

“It’s just… It’s hard to know that you’re constantly being targeted. It would ease my mind if at least one of us, was always by your side.” She confessed, pleading with Serenve with her gaze now. 

With a soft smile, Serenve stepped closed to Mikasa, leaning into the girl’s side. “That brings me to explain the reasoning behind why I chose not to have the three of you accompany us. I want the three of you to socialize more with the soldiers here, gain their trust and become leading figure heads in my absence.” she could sense that Mikasa was clearly surprised by her choice of words. “Eren is already seen as my ‘prince’ and Levi is my ‘knight’. I want Armin and you to become my ‘advisors’ or my ‘knights’ as well. While the three of you do this, I will be socializing and getting to know the other soldiers as well. Gaining their trust and earning their loyalty first hand.” 

“You already have their loyalty!” Mikasa frowned, turning as Serenve started away towards the center of the room. “They all adore you.” 

“I wish to solidify this,” Serenve clasped her hands in front of her, tone firm. “, and not only for that,” she frowned now. “, I wish to know those that follow me. Their likes, their dislikes. If I am to ask them to fight for me, possibly die for my cause, then I want to know them for the people they are. Not just fodder to be fed. I am **not** going to be compared to the military or the royal court, that has shown their true colors.” 

“…” Mikasa was at a loss for words, in awe at Serenve’s straightened posture, a regal pose if she ever saw one. Her words were so rich in maturity and the raven haired girl just knew that Serenve had really thought a lot on all of this. It truly amazed Mikasa. There really was no room for argument and honestly, it didn’t look like Serenve was going to take any other answer, but her own. Which Mikasa thought, was honorable. “Alright, your majesty.” With a soft smile, Mikasa bowed lightly.   
“I’ll send Sasha and Christie back in.” 

Serenve smiled, nodding happily. "Thank you, Mikasa."

 

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
